Hollywood's Borrowed Time
by Nic.93
Summary: Bella's the golden girl. Brought up by her siblings after losing her parents, Bella carries the world on her shoulders and some very bad habits when she feels inadequate. Appearances near kill her when she misinterprets a look from a green eye'd god. AU
1. Prologue

**Hey, so we're just going to get the ball rolling on this one...got anything to say, drop me a line. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You have to trust me on this, Bella. It's a gold mine project. You do this, your career is set for life. I am sure you can overlook the rest." Jacob started, he spoke as if he hadn't gallivanted about and ruined everything we'd built up over the years. The only reason I'd invited him here today was to sack him. No pussy footing, he was getting dropped.

"Overlook the rest?" I started already infuriated. "Boy, you must be as fucking dumb as you look. There is nothing else to overlook, because there is nothing. As soon as my commitments are through with this project we're done. Professionally, you're nothing to me, personally, you screwed the pooch and I don't care if you get caught in the front gates on your way out." This was old. He only spent the time looking for gold mine projects because he got 13% in commission.

Well the last commission cheque that he was getting from me was already paid in full, and as soon as we were through with this last press tour, the second I am off that god forsaken stage, he will no longer be my agent. And he sure as fuck isn't my boyfriend or fiancé, and he's moving out. Whether he knows it, or even likes it. Emmett was already packing his things.

"What are you trying to say, Bella?! I made you, I can fucking break you. Your career, all of it would be nothing if it wasn't for me!" he fumed, the weight of his mistakes finally settling in around him.

"No, you chauvinistic son of a bitch, you did not make me. You can peddle every fucking story you want to the highest bidder, but you'll be lucky if any of them even make print. You were my agent, you got calls when jobs were offered to _me, _you didn't even need to look for them. People want _me, _not because Jacob Fuck head Black is standing in my corner.

"You are nothing to me. In fact, I've already called the agency, I was going to keep you on until the end of this tour, for the sake your image—don't know why, but you know what? Go take a flying fucking leap. We're through, you were warned Jacob. I told you dating would mess us up, but you were sure it wouldn't. I can't even look at you anymore. You want to dip your pen in the company ink, go for it. There is nothing stoping you now, but who's going to want you now that you're no longer attached to me. No one. That's who. Not even the starving dipshit actresses who would go after anything with the right anatomy.

"You're not my problem anymore. Consider yourself officially dropped. Have fun explaining to your agency why they no longer have, Isabella Marie Swan as their client, Jacob, you'll be lucky to even have a job when you do." Jacob was livid his face turning brilliant red as he tried to bury his anger. His hands were curled in tight fists, his normally russet skin straining white across his knuckles his fists were drawn that tightly.

I was shocked when he came at me, stepping around my steel framed, frosted glass topped desk I sat behind. He reached for me, grabbing the collar of my shirt, pulling my hard into his body in one swift and jerky movement.

"You're mine, Isabella. No one else's." He seethed, his grip tightening as his head dipped down to mine.

"No, I'm not!" I said as strongly as I could muster, though his grip on my collar made it difficult to breathe. "You're nothing, Jacob. And I sure as the sky is blue am no object to be owed, lest of all by _you_!"

I tried to maintain my composure, but I couldn't. He practically ripped my collar in the process of pulling me into him. His lips crashed onto mine in a bruising kiss. I was sure, my lip may have even been bleeding, and if it wasn't it was pretty damn close to it.

He forced his tongue through my lips, I tried to fight him, but his grip slipped down from my collar to my arms. He gripped them tightly. Not giving me an inch of space to move. I wanted to hit him, to call him every name in the book, and then some. But I couldn't make myself work, I just froze; my whole body all but freezing up in fear.

Jacob was always a physical person. He was strong, very much so and standing at just under seven feet, he was intimidating too. I knew physically there wasn't a lot I could have done to him. Even all of the fight training I'd been through in some of my more physical roles, would only have worked if he came at me, but right now, trapped between my desk and his body my vulnerability was evident.

Jacob started tearing at my blouse, popping buttons off in his haste. Fabric tore under his hands and all I wanted to do was cry. His hands went to my breasts, groping and squeezing them, forcing them out of the cups of my bra, which wasn't even a little bit sexy. It was a work bra, comfortable and very low profile, but seemed to excite him for some unapparent reason. His lips finally moved from mine, only to then slip to my neck and jaw as he moved opened mouthed kisses down my body, his teeth scraping the surface of my skin making gooseflesh break out all over my body. I wanted to cry out in fear as he sucked on a tender spot at the base of my neck. He was marking me—trying to lay a physical claim to me.

I could feel the tender spots on my arms, blood rushed to surfaces now that his hands began to wander again. Even though I wasn't asking for this, he made me feel cheap—I could only imagine what I looked like—my skin red and mottled from his aggressive pawing. Before I could even try to stop them, tears started pouring down my face, my makeup probably a smeared, blackened mess.

_Why wouldn't he stop?_

Finally though, finally my mouth seemed to comply with my brain and I could think again—kind of. I could breathe and see things clearly. The scream that had once been nothing, bubbled up and over my lips. Echoing off the room in a keening wail, my arms, no longer useless, floundered against his chest.

Hitting him, over and over again. I threw everything and anything I could into him. My skirt felt too tight now. I wanted to knee him in the nuts, but I wasn't sure if the skirt I was put in would let me. The damn split just didn't seem to want to comply. Then I realised, I didn't give a fuck about my skirts integrity. My blouse was ruined, what difference would it be if I were to lose a few more hundred dollars if I could get him off of me.

I threw my knee up with everything I had, and just as I did, three things happened at the same time. The door burst open, the seam on my skirt split further, creating a line I felt end just below the hem of my underwear and my knee connected squarely with Jacob's groin.

He collapsed quickly to the ground, I miraculously fell away from him and into two firm arms I'd felt for as long as I could remember. I didn't cover myself up, though I know if I'd have been coherent I'd have done so, instead I fell into the warm, muscled arms of my big brother and let an unconsciousness brought on by fear and exhaustion, even fading adrenaline take over as I passed out.

"_You fucking cunt…" _was unfortunately the last thing I heard, Emmett say.


	2. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION:**

**Hi guys, those of you new and old to this story, this is being reworked currently. Very little will change with the story line and most of the changes will be further refining and editing. I thank you for taking the time to read this and I'd love to hear your thoughts on anything you have an issue with.**

**Oh, and a massive thanks to roughdraft525, you've given me heaps to think about and build upon...it's much appreciated.**

* * *

'_WOUNDED SWAN TAKES ATTACK OUT ON THOSE CLOSEST TO HER; DROPPING AGENT AND ENDING ENGAGEMENT.'_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! How in the world did Alice let this get printed? How did they get around her gag order?" I barked, poor Angela, my P.A had to stand there and give me the dreaded news.

"Sorry, Ang." I offered sincerely, "But still—Fuck!"

How could this have happened. Alice practically had a gag order, literally on just about every rag there was. Nothing got published about me without her first approval and then an outline of whatever was being printed. She was a P.R, tyrant and me as her most reputable, high profile client—and baby sister—she was pretty ruthless.

There is no way a title like that would have flown under her radar. She'd seen three publishers in court in two years for printing uncouth articles that were completely fabricated. They'd even gone as far as to edit and manipulate images to place me in very compromising positions.

"Ms Swan, I know this is troubling. But from what I've heard from your publicist, she and her lawyers have already begun of tracking down these so called 'sources' in order to serve them with papers and see them in court. Until that can happen, she's contacted just about every tabloid retailer across the country and has managed to have them remove the magazine from its shelves. She's a forced to be reckoned with, that pint sized tyrant." Angela tried to soothe. She'd seen me through many moments like this, granted this had been the biggest and most personal of misprints.

It was all fact for starters, though I know I've had yet to read it all through, but it was hard to twist some of the things printed. It didn't mention an alleged attack, it stated—claimed it brutal. Fuck yes it was brutal; then again, if it's an attack how would it not pertain to some kind of brutality on some level?

I'd received bruises on my arms, marks on the back of my neck from when he pulled at my collar. He'd marked my neck too! When he kissed me, his aggression had managed—as I'd frighteningly assumed at the time— bruised and split my lip.

But still, I wondered what they'd written about me. How much they'd blown up and embellished? How much they'd taken things entirely out of context? Who'd they befall as the evil bitch? Who'd they give victim status to?

As I drifted off in my thoughts, Angela began to turn to leave. "Wait…" her eyes seemed to catch what I wanted to say, before I'd even had to.

"Yes, I did read it. It's not the worst I've read, but I had trouble identifying the victim. Jacob was painted as broken and hurt, betrayed even. You, you're heartless to begin with, then you're the victim. It's a hard read to follow even for someone with the facts. For anyone who has managed to read it, I can't be sure how they'd take it. I've read worse articles written about less upstanding celebrities, artists and actors, Ms Swan, be grateful." I plastered the best smile I could master—circumstances considered, and bid Angela farewell. She didn't take the dismissal to heart, she understood what I was going through, sympathetically, she'd witnessed a fair few of these situations through the last couple of years she'd been in my employment.

I sat in my office once she'd left—the very scene of the attack. I was sat in the exact same chair, under the exact same desk that had rendered me vulnerable to his advances. I'd been so stupid. I'd trusted my agent so explicitly, I trusted him with my career, with my future, but most of all, I'd let myself give him my heart and everything that entailed.

He had me, every single part of me. He'd asked it of me and at one stage I'd have given it to him without so much as blinking an eye. Money? No trouble. Space? Within reason. I was stupid, blind—naïve and I'd been made a fool of for that very reason.

He'd made a fool of me. I sat staring at my furniture, replayed the events. I tried to find a way to have gotten around it, but I saw nothing. Nothing. I'd blocked myself in.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black. You seedy son of a bitch! Just get out of my life!" I wailed, the more I thought about it all the more it plagued me.

It felt as if his arms were on me again, he was forcing himself on me, squeezing me. Tugging on my lips. Removing my clothing, quickly and painfully. He bent me over forcefully, I was waiting for Emmett, where was Emmett? Why wasn't Emmett stopping this? I watched the door through tears, my vision blurred.

My mind continued to conjure the images I feared. He didn't stop! He ripped my skirt from my body, before he removed his own clothing. He briskly brushed everything that occupied my desk to the floor, not caring about the importance of the things he moved.

Once the desk was clear, he pushed me forward, his hand, hot and heavy resting between my shoulder blades, bruising naked skin as he held my roughly against the sterile and cold surface of my office desk.

I screamed and cried, I fidgeted and moved, trying to run away from him. He got more firm in his hold, pushing my chest flush with the desk. The cold touch did things to my body I wished it wouldn't, gooseflesh, covered my pale skin and fear held firm in my heart and head.

Where was Emmett? Why was he letting this happen? Where was my brother?

_Bella, shh. Wake up, Bella. I'm here. Please._

He taunted me. Running his free hand along my thighs, playing me. His hand nipped at me, he toyed with my fear. Slipping his fingers under my under wear, I'd whimper as he added more pressure then he'd pull his fingers away.

He repeated this, over and over again. My body, unable to have any other reaction to the stimulation, gave him everything he wanted. The fear in me had no control over chemical reactions.

Finally, for him—I wished the barrier was still there, he'd removed my underwear, the simple black seamless boy shorts I'd worn, were no more. I wanted them though, I wanted every piece of clothing he'd removed from my body. I needed them like I needed air.

He leaned forward on the hand on my back, so his forearm now lay across the column of my spine, along with a lot more of his body weight. He wasn't letting me move. He wanted me to know just how wronged he felt. He didn't care how wronged I was, how violated I was.

He was a selfish man. He lined himself up with me, he was preparing to take me, but just as I expected him to have penetrated me, I was shaken. Over and over again, my body rocked to and fro as I was physically shaken.

"_Bella, please." _ Emmett? Emmett was here?

My body continued to shake under someone's ministrations. _What was happening?_ My mind screamed, and then I was wet. Sopping wet.

My eyes flew open to see I was in my office, Alice held an empty vase in one hand, the flowers that once occupied the vase in her other hand.

Jacob wasn't here.

He was currently in a holding cell at the L.A precinct.

Emmett was holding me, shaking me. He was here!

Emmett was holding me, it was a dream.

"He was here, Emmett. He was here and you weren't…I, I'm sorry." Alice, put the flowers back in vase and handed them to Angela, before she dropped down to her knees in front of Emmett and I.

"Baby, naw….Bells, don't. Don't beat yourself up about this. It's him. That good for nothing piece of—Bella, he can't get you. Not anymore and never again…"

"Yeah, Bella. That guy is fucked up shit creek, he isn't getting near you. No one messes with us, Swan girls, Bella. Emmett will make sure of it. Come on, Bella, please wake up. I know this is hard, but you're strong, you're beautiful and above your love for your family, you're independent as hell. You'll make it through this, Bella. You have to."

"Ally, Em, wh—what if I can't?" I whispered so I quietly, it wouldn't have been heard had Alice and Emmett not have been with in a butterflies wing of me.

"You'll get through this. You're Isabella Marie Swan, youngest daughter of Charlie and Reneè and one of the brightest actresses people have seen since, Kidman. Honey, you'll pull through. Besides, you've got a shoot on Thursday—I mean tomorrow, time flies and a major junket in three weeks and then you'll be done with your press commitments." Alice declared, leaving limited room for any kind argument.

"Okay, not the best time to mention her obligations, Trix, but she's right Bella. You're great! better than Kidman, better than the gossip girl kids, better than those show choir pipes on the Gleek—whatever. I mean Bella, are really going to lie down and let that dopey mutt get the upper hand? Because if so, Bells, there isn't any point us trying to talk you 'round. You should just give up on all your dreams of furthering your career, Isabella." Emmett was so serious, my brother, the man who'd help raise me and Ally, when our parents died, very rarely wore the serious face I knew he possessed.

He never wanted to show us how really hard things were for him when he had to take on the parenting responsibilities of two people, by himself.

He'd tried to give us the world, even though he was ten years older than me—I was a mistake, it was no secret, he'd had a life he could have lived. Alice and I would have gone through the system, but we didn't because he dropped everything.

He was three days shy of turning nineteen, when it happened. Alice three weeks short of sixteen. She'd have only have suffered the system for a couple of years, but I'd have been in it for nearly nine years.

They're the reasons I strived to get far in my career, I strived to get somewhere, anywhere. The very reason I threw myself into anything and everything that let me get away from being me, things that allowed me to be a happy person, a person with parents and a story that had to end happily, because I wouldn't take dramatic scripts that ended sadly. I'd seen enough sorrow in my life.

Emmett turned down his football scholarship for me, even though it had been before my parents death, he'd said he'd wait a little longer to see his girls grow up some more. He secretly wanted to be around to ward off any guys who came within an inch of Alice. Though, he was accepted into half of the Ivy league schools, he could have had a career there, no. He _would_ have had a career on the field, he'd have probably made the title of the greatest Quarter backs to ever grace a field.

But he didn't accept them, had he known mom and dad wouldn't even see, Ally graduate, I think he'd have been more determined to forfeit his scholarship offers, he'd have never applied.

He was hired at a gym as a clerk, about a month before they passed—they were proud about his willingness to work, but I think they were still disappointed he didn't follow through with his football and his education—technically a the timed he'd only differed for a year.

When the manager found out how dedicated, Emmett was to being fit and healthy, they offered to pay for his training courses to become a certified personal trainer. It took him ten months, eight shy of what would normally be the time frame and he managed it working thirty hours a week to support us, the gym were only too happy to let him work out how he wanted to do things. He took on most of the night shifts.

In the same year we had to bury our parents, Emmett became a certified personal trainer and between the retainer he was on from the gym and his clients, Emmett was set to clear nearly one hundred thousand dollars.

Ally and I believe that because of his size, his charisma and his good looks, though that may be odd coming from his sister, it was a no brainer he would attract one of the highest clientele list of the whole pocket book of trainers, Elite fitness had. They knew this too. So much so, they continued to put him through courses because they wanted, Emmett on their gym floor, training their members.

It's not every day a Six' Four" guy, with some piercing baby blues, dark ringlets and dimples for days steps through your door, especially the gym looking for clerical work; let alone one who can bench three hundred and twenty pounds, and laugh while doing abdominal workouts.

He went through first aid courses, specialised training courses regarding disabled, elderly, even pregnant women. So by the time I'd started high school, my brother's client list had grown to the point he'd had to run group programs to manage the bulk of them, and he even had to seek out trust worthy subcontractors for days his schedule was just too busy.

Alice, while Emmett, was going through his phases, had her own. She had a part-time job working for one of the chain retailing stores, she had to catch the bus to get there, and it could sometimes take her an hour to get there depending on traffic. But she always went and with a smile on her face too, she was only sixteen when she got it and she had to beg, Emmett to get him to let her help too.

She worked weekends, all of them, even holidays if the store was opened, and two days after school. She only worked on the days she'd had free periods last, it gave her enough time to actually make her shift that way.

Alice helped tailor too, whenever prom or formal events came by, Alice would print flyers for the school offering tailoring services. Her rates weren't much lower than that of department stores or alteration stores, but most of the time, the girls could see Alice at school first thing and she'd have their items ready the day after, two if she had a lot of orders to fill.

I don't know how she managed to graduate high school, but she did—she even received honours. I was twelve years old when my older sister graduated high school, and watching her do so in a cocktail dress she'd made and designed herself amazed me beyond belief. I cried when she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. She was like a mother to me, but there she was, still only a kid really, but she was already becoming a big thing, but she was doing it all to help, Emmett and to help me.

Alice had considered design schools, or fashion institutes, but she didn't feel it was the right time for such a thing. She settled on getting a bachelor in business, public relations ending up being her chosen major when she completed grad school, and she did well.

She was taken on as a probationary employee for Cullen group, and was being trained by the daughter of their founder—Carlisle Cullen. His daughter Rosalie, forced her fathers' hand in accepting, Alice. She saw her drive and potential, and she was also—from what Alice told me, very much in love with Alice's flare and style.

Rosalie was the first student ever selected with a bachelor degree—though she'd attended an Ivy league school, and a lot of that had to do with her father, not that she wasn't good at what she did, she was on the cusp of beginning a new degree, one in engineering, she decided if her father wouldn't take her into the firm with only a bachelor degree, she'd refuse later offers and would go into engineering. She was very tenacious, it was almost to a fault—no actually, it just came across that way.

Well, Mr. Cullen, did in fact except her offer and she climbed the ladder in two short years to become an executive in the company. That allowed her the power to fight for Alice, when Alice graduated, Rosalie had a meeting with Alice's professor, whatever it was they needed to discuss was dire, so Rosalie had to sit through Alice's class' graduation.

She was won over by Alice, though I don't know how, but Rosalie didn't even care to wait for her fathers' approval. She spoke to Alice's professor, asked if Alice would be a student he'd give a reference for, Alice's professor said, Alice was so dedicated he was surprised she hadn't applied for Ivy league schools. Rosalie offered her a job, soon after her meeting was through. Rosalie managed to catch Alice before she left, I was with her at the time and she offered her a job. The job gave, Alice the chance to help us become even more financially stable.

My brother and sister, after the pension money we'd received and my parents life insurance payouts, which considering my fathers' line of work, and the lack of excess funds my mother had to build her pay out, were able to pay off the forty year loan, mom and dad took out for the house in five years, well what was remaining of it at least—before I'd even finished high school, they'd managed something my parents would still have been paying off until I'd finished a doctorate degree at college, maybe not even then.

They pushed me in school, I'm not talking the normal go get 'em, kid spiel, they physically pushed me. Alice, once she found out my interests in acting, found everything she could think of to get me a head, if I was sure it was something I wanted to do, and she did it for me.

When I wanted to try for some of the musical numbers, but I wasn't sure if I had the voice for it, Emmett and Alice tracked down a vocal coach. Emmett asked him to tune my pipes, which really was laced with innuendo, though I'm sure it wasn't my brother's intent, he'd have knocked the guy flat in a second for even thinking that about his baby sister.

Turned out, I had a natural gift vocally, I just needed to be educated to learn to add power, and discover control. My range was what limited me though, unfortunately, I had a higher bottom register than most females, so my standard could sometimes carry half an octave higher, even a full octave in some cases.

When many performers were learning to go up, I had to learn how to go down without sounding like a teenaged boy. After a month of straight after school rehearsals I finally landed my first musical role, and though it wasn't the lead, though I'd expected as much, I was still very nervous.

Back then, I didn't think that I would amount to too much, even now I find my break into the industry was a blessing, but it still seems unfathomable, but I know too, that I have become big. I don't let any of get to my head, I could never with Alice and Emmett hiding out in my corner, kicking my butt back into line when my head got too big.

When I was going through high school, even with all of the extra commitments I'd had from the drama club and the extra curricular my siblings indulged me in, I worked too. Alice got a part time job, and she had extra commitments too, so I made sure to get one as well, regardless of how much I fought with Alice and Emmett to let me do it.

I didn't have any of the talents that, Alice, had with fashion and tailoring. All I could have probably managed to do with a sewing machine would surely have resulted in a trip to the E.R. I managed to get a job at the same store that Alice worked at, but I didn't have to worry about catching the bus, Emmett and Alice bought me a car for my sixteenth birthday. I didn't ask for it, and I sure as hell didn't expect it, but it was handy. Though they did make sure I knew all expenses for the car were mine alone to bare, and I could accept that. I had a job, so it was well and truly fair.

"You're right, Emmett, Alice. We've been through too much to let him ruin it. We've all seen dark days, I mean with mom and dad, and everything that followed. We got through that okay, I mean look where we are now. I do wish mom and dad could see us, I really wish dad was here right now. Can you imagine if dad had been the arresting officer…" I trailed off smiling. If dad had been one of the arresting officers, he'd have provoked an attack for a reason to shoot Jacob in the balls.

"Yeah, Bella. We all do. But they're watching us now, they'd be so proud of you—"

"They'd be proud of all of us, Pix, we've gone through so much, but through all of it, we've come out stronger. Now, I think it's time we face the music. Did you and Rosie, get the name of the anonymous tip?" Emmett snapped quickly back from sentimental brother, to ball breaker. He was out for blood.

"As a matter of fact your _Rosie, _as you so sweetly put it, managed to snake the name from one of the interns at the magazine, and the guy was one Poochie's in-laws. A Paul…uh, something, the one with his oldest sister.

"We've given the magazine twenty four hours to retract the story, cancel further printing and do a public recall—which will cost them millions if you were wondering, or they lose any rights to printing anything from Bella's up and coming projects, I spoke to the producer too, he threatened to pull any and all of the press articles they would have otherwise gotten from her tour too and they extended it to any and all other cast members.

"See, Bella, people love you. They were so ready to jump through hoops to help and do this for you. You'll get through this, there are too many people on your side for you not to." I smiled at my sister, then my brother, before kissing them both on the cheeks and pulling them into me in a big a hug as I could muster.

"So you and Rosalie Cullen, are not only on a first name basis, but a pet name basis too?" I joked, breaking our touching moment and deciding to play with my brother's current relationship status. He and Rosalie had been a _something_, since they'd laid eyes on each other, though what that something was, Alice and I could never tell.

It's been eight years and Alice and I have been waiting for a proposal, a divorce, a kid, pretty much anything that could indicate their feelings. This was his first slip up ever.

"Yes, if you must know, _Isabella._" He replied stoic, his voice carrying nothing but complete indifference, as if knowing her was like owning underwear. Everyone's got it, nobody cares.  
But that was so not the case, if he was with, Rosalie Cullen that would be epic. I am talking Trump worthy epic. She was the heir to a multibillion dollar public relations firm.

"Well, Emmett _Charles_, if that is the case, then it won't matter if I bring your name up in conversation when I have lunch with, Rose, tomorrow then?" Ally was fishing, she and Rose had been tight from the get go…

"You know damn well how ridiculous that would be, _Mary _Alice!"

"Oh, why, brother dearest, would that be ridiculous? Rose and I talk about _everything, _always have." Alice taunted, I really didn't want to know the extent of their conversations, really I didn't. I'm sure Emmett didn't want to either, I enjoyed my purity.

"Didn't need to know that about my little sister, but the last thing you need to know is what my current relationship status may be." Alice and I both just cracked up laughing, and it felt nice to feel happy with my brother and sister, granted I was still dripping wet in a white blouse, I did feel better.

"You know I don't actually think you learnt anything about, Ally really." I tried to joke, "But Alice and I do want to know if whatever it is that you and Rosalie, have, is real." Emmett softened at my tone, I was trying to play the baby, it worked a lot of the time, but I wasn't so sure if I was still young enough to play it up the way I used to.

"I don't know what you want to know, Bella." He said, looking deeply at me, I bat my eyes and tried to pout. Take the bait, please take the bait. "It won't work, Bella. I know you too well." He assured, I think he was trying to assure himself, more than Alice and I. I was an Oscar winner.

"What is she doing?" yeah, go Alice. Make him feel stupid.

"Don't even try it, Pix. I'm not telling you anything."

"Hey, Bella, do you think he realises by telling us nothing, he's just told us there is in fact, something to tell, he's just not sharing." Alice stage whispered.

"Yeah, _boys, _they're so silly sometimes." I replied, putting on a high childlike voice.

Alice and I were just waiting for Emmett to get so frustrated he'd spill his guts, it was what he always did when he felt like the world was ganging up on him.

"You two can be very childish sometimes." Emmett declared, flooring both, Alice and I. Who was this man, and what did he do to my brother?

I stood up shocked, reached up on my tip toes and tried my best to look my brother in the eye, "We will find out, Emmett _Charles _Swan, and when we do, you'll have hell to pay." I voiced evilly, I was preparing myself to say some more when, low and behold, Rosalie strode through my office door. Now had this office been in a public building, it wouldn't have surprised me, but this was my private office, on my private residence—on the second floor, behind a gated complex, inside a security gate and a coded front door.

"Down, Tiger." She laughed, "whatever he did, nothing will please you more than to know what I've managed to track down, not even wailing on your brother." She'd piqued my interest, that much was certain.

"Okay, but one question first, if you will?" Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

"How did you get in here, not that I'm not happy to see you?" She didn't seem fazed by the question, she just smiled and shocked the fuck out of both Alice and I as she waltzed across the room, and I mean waltzed because Rosalie Cullen, does not walk like the rest of the world, she practically dances.

But that's not what shocked us. She stepped between Emmett and I, and really there wasn't a lot of room between us. She had no trouble looking Emmett in the eye, standing at a tall five' ten"—plus another five inches with her shoes, she simply gave him a sweet smile, before laying on my brother the hottest kiss I think I've ever seen; on or off screen.

I was so blown over by what I was witnessing, I fell flat on my ass as my hands slipped from Emmett's shirt. Alice too was sprawled out on the floor, lucky she'd decided on a pant suit today. The thing was, they were still going at it like teenagers, his hands were even on her ass, I had to turn away when he pulled into him and thrust his hips into hers.

I looked at, Alice, to see the same look of disgust etched on her features too. I was glad I hadn't had lunch. Finally though, after I pretended their moans were simply my stomach growling, they pulled away making a very loud pop, the one you make when you pull a lollipop out of your mouth.

"What the—" I started.

"Fuck was _THAT?" _Alice finished, her hand held out to me as she gave me a hand up.

"That's how I got in." She smiled, I was confused.

She macked on, Peter, my security guy?

I think, Rosalie, caught my train of thought as she quickly jumped in to clarify, "I rode with, Emmett, when he came over. Neither he, nor I, expected him to be this long so I offered to wait in the car. When an hour passed, I worried, especially taking in everything you've been through this past month, so I came in. He saves all of your security codes in his Blackberry.

"I got the one I needed to get in the door and came up. Your brother actually looked a little threatened, and I heard a little of what you two were talking about—sorry, you left the door ajar, I decided six years is a long time to hide things, and now you know." Rosalie, had turned so she was facing us now, Emmett, standing at his full height again, wrapped his arms across her stomach and pulled her into his chest, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"So, you two are what? Boyfriend and girlfriend…" Rosalie and Emmett shook their heads slightly, "Uh, engaged…" another denial, "If you two are fucking married, Rosalie, regardless of the fact your my boss, I will kick your ass." Rosalie actually blanched at the threat, it was hard to take anything Alice threatened as empty because she so readily followed through.

Time to play the level-headed adult, "Congratulations." I smiled, it wasn't that I wasn't happy for them. I was ecstatic, but I wasn't at my _only _brother's wedding. It's not like he's going to be having another one, he and Rose have been together for six years apparently, I mean me and Alice always knew that there was something there, it was evident eight years ago when Alice introduced the two.

"That's not all though, is it?" Perceptive shit, Alice could be sometimes. I knew there was more as silenced overwhelmed us, but I didn't want to say anything. Rosalie always glowed, to me at least, so I probably wouldn't have picked that up right away, but the way Emmett cradled Rosalie's, still seemingly flat stomach looked like proof enough.

"You're pregnant." I whispered. Shit!

I grabbed for Alice, I didn't want her to get hasty, they needed to explain, that much was evident, but first, they had other news about the tipster who'd outed my story. "Paul, Paul Meraz, is he the guy who sold the story?" Alice needed to settle, and if I could put her mind on something, like her job, maybe she'd have enough sense not to attack her sister-in-law, _our_ sister-in-law.

Rose answered immediately, head half-cocked as she looked from me to Alice, particularly the death grip I still had on her forearm. "Yes," she shucked out of Emmett's grip, reaching for her purse she pulled out her iPad, she pressed a few things up on the screen.

Rosalie Cullen, was back in our presence professionally, "Paul Meraz, Twenty seven years old, leading Senior Mechanic at Black motors, run, though I'm sure you're all aware, by William Black, or Billy Black. Married wife, Rachel Black, when they were both twenty, they've since then had twins—,"

"Where did you get all of this information, Rosalie?" I asked, Alice was slowly calming down and was no longer fighting my grip.

"Bella, it is my job as it is Alice's, to ensure you're presented well to the public, we may do P.R, but Alice and I both step above and beyond our means when it comes to you. This is nothing compared to other things I can dig up on people by making one phone call. I can tell you with great confidence, Isabella, that no one, touches clients of Cullen Group, without some form of back ground check. Okay?" I just nodded my head as she continued.

"Anyway, as the story goes, he was called by Jacob, apparently during Paul's Bachelor party, he was captured in a _very_ compromising position with one of the wait staff, this photo is seriously well shot, the angle, everything about it seems indecent, but I've seen the opposing photos, which is how I know this particular image is sheer dumb luck.

"Anyway, Jacob, the phantom makes a break behind bars, threatened to oust his marriage, unless he released a story. This story only made print, I'm sorry to say this, Bella, because Alice and I were worried about you and took on too much, something was always going to slip through the cracks. Now, with all of this information it is purely up to you, as to how we carry on with this." I could kill Jacob, I was that livid. I would tear him hand from finger, hand from wrist…point taken, for what he was trying to do to his sister.

I knew all of Jacob's family, even both of his in-laws, they were great, hardworking people. Jacob was being groomed to take over the business, but he wasn't really sure what he had wanted to do with himself, he took to being an agent by accident, and most of his clientele were low brow. Until me.

Jacob loved and adored his sister, though, like all siblings they'd had their fair share of ups and downs, over the years. They dressed him up, he pushed them in the mud, the normal stuff. But, above all of that, Jacob truly respected and trusted Paul, the two of them were truly like brothers.

Could I let Alice rain hell down on, Paul? Yes. No…no, I couldn't let her do that. Alice knew that too and so did Emmett, though when Jacob, screwed me over, I knew I'd never associate myself with him again, I wasn't going to do that to his family.

Billy, was like another father to me. The way he spoke, reminded so much of the little things of Charlie I could remember. His smell, his hugs. He always welcomed me, on top of that, the man was my father's, dearest friend. They'd both moved out to L.A, together from a couple of small towns in Washington, I couldn't really remember the name of either of them, but I was told it rained there constantly. He was the guy who watched me when Alice and Em were working, well him or one of Jacob's sisters.

No one else, other than Jacob and Jacob alone, was going to pay for his sins. I was going to drop this. I wouldn't bring any damage to, Paul and Rachel, or their twins, hell I was their eldest, Emma's, God mother, what good would I be if I saw her father in court?

"I can't, Rosalie. They're like family, I won't take this any further. You got it recalled right? They have to do whatever to get the story, whatevered? It's done?" I was shocked, very shocked, to be crying right now. Maybe, maybe it was because I was so sickened by the very thought of what, Jacob wanted to do to his family.

"I figured that was the case, I truly am sorry, Bella. I can sympathise, really I can. I don't think I'd be able to pick myself up like you can." Rosalie offered, slipping her iPad back into its case, than her hand bag before she opened her arms to me. I knew, Rosalie wasn't a touchy feely person, but she was trying to comfort me, and who was I to say no.

I stepped quickly into her arms, as Emmett moved his hands from around, Rosalie, Alice's arm slipped from my grip too. As I latched on to Rosalie, Emmett stepped away, I don't know why I had expected Alice to be mature in all of this, I was naïve. Next thing I knew, Rose and I were in a fit of giggles as Alice sat on Emmett's chest, she'd swept his feet out from under him as soon as he was far away enough from the wall not to cause bodily harm on his way down.

She had one foot applying pressure to his underarm, while the other one trapped his wrist, pinning it to the floor. She'd manage to lock it between the stiletto heel and the base of the shoe, for Emmett's sake he's lucky they're five inches tall.

"Details now Emmett, or so help me god, this foot here" she gestured with her head toward the foot under his arm, I think she added more pressure to, "will be meeting a couple of your bits, I'm sure you know which two, and you'll have to hope for dear life this kid of yours is a boy to continue on the name, because I'll do so much damage it'll be the last kid you have." Emmett blanched and Rose snickered. Yeah, Ally was out for blood.

The room was silent for a few minutes, everyone I'm sure, wanted to know what, Emmett had to say for himself, even Rosalie, who probably knew all of the details anyway. She was there after all.

"Okay…Okay! Six years ago, as of last Tuesday—the seventeenth of July, 2004. Rosalie and I got married in Vegas. We were pissed off our faces and only went because Rosie was upset after losing a client, the fag wasn't hers personally, but she was young to the company and felt she could have prevented it.

"It's not like I remember a lot of it. We'd known each other for two years at the time and we'd seen each other regularly in the time, not really romantically but I really, really liked her. While we were there, I went as a shoulder to cry on—nothing more, one thing lead to the other and irrespective of how the events occurred, we didn't have any regrets and we didn't want to annul our wedding because we couldn't remember it all. We weren't angry either, we knew we cared deeply for each other, so we saw more of each other." Emmett spat out, he was looking for whatever he could remember to help him get out of all of the drama with Alice, I felt for him I really did; but if he didn't hurry along with the story, he'd also find himself worrying about where my feet were too. I was just about to threaten him myself when, Rosalie spoke.

"You have no idea how much it hurt him. Do you know the first thing he said, wasn't 'shit I'm married', it was that he was so sorry you two weren't there, and then he was worried about my father, oh, and my brothers. This wasn't an act of spite, Alice you know I love you, you're like a sister to me, regardless of the fact you work for me. I let you have so much free reign because I trust your judgement.

"Do you two know my siblings, and parents don't even know about this? I mean, I still have my apartment in my mothers' complex, the pent house, but most nights I'm not sleeping there. I want nothing more, believe me, than to every morning wake up next to, Emmett in our own place, and see my ring on my finger and band on his finger too, where I know it will stay. I've had to live a lie for years. I've had to go into work everyone morning, I'll see, Alice and I'll want to say something, or we'd have something scheduled and I'd want to say something then too.

"I want to tell my mom, so badly. You know she'd redecorate my pent house in a heartbeat, so it would be more accommodating to Emmett, she'd even help me break it to my dad, but only after I told my brothers. Jasper, he'd want to kill, Emmett. He's crazy protective, since the womb apparently. Edward would be a whole other story. I couldn't even guess what he'd want to do to you.

"Jasper, is my biggest fear. You know the reaction you just had, Alice, well his would be much like that. Only, what you just unleashed on, Em, he'd do so much worse. He spent the last few years in Texas, he was training with some family we had down there, it was for a role he was using as his break out piece, well he started training, fight training, weapons training, weight training, sprint training three years before the movie started.

"But I'm going off track, I just want you two to know that I am so, so sorry. If we could go back, and if you were legal, Bella, we wouldn't hesitate to have had you two there. Please know that." I could see all of the remorse on her face. She'd even stepped away from me, and sat on the dark, leather Chaise that sat by the window, a few feet from the Ally and Em pile.

"Rosalie, you wouldn't have even known me back then, I mean, I didn't even get my first reading for another six months after your wedding, why were you fretting about me finding out?" I asked sincerely.

"Because, Sweetie, I knew how much you adored your brother. How much you meant to him, how much you mean to him. I didn't know you personally, no, but I did know of you. At first, I thought he was romanticising the image of this sweet little girl, because it wouldn't have shocked me if he always saw you as perfect, you'd been through a lot as a kid. But he wasn't, he'd described you perfectly, I jumped at the chance to represent you, even if it was premature, well it could have been, I made the call to take you on as a client."

I sat, well flopped to the floor. This was too much to take in on one day, let alone in one sitting. My brother was married. My brother had been married for six years, he'd has his anniversary last week. My sister was no longer threatening his family jewels, in fact she looked worried for me, oh and the man who married the woman who asked me to be the god mother of her twins, was blackmailed by his brother in law to talk to the media about me.

Rosalie pushed, Cullen Group, to take me on, out of guilt. My contract with them was out of guilt and pity. She would have done it even if I'd have been a bomb actress. This was definitely too much.

"So, you only represented me for, Emmett?" I whimpered. I had actually thought at the time it was very generous, hell, I though Alice had asked to sign me, she was the one who became my publicist.

"No, Bella. You misinterpreted me. I took you on, because I saw you as the star you were. I knew we'd be able to give you the image you would need to make it big. You probably could have made that first year, maybe without any representation. A lot of people do. Trust me, Bella, you were an asset, nothing regarding you and Cullen group, was done out of any obligation." I nodded my head, though I think it was spinning with all of this news.

"If you pushed so hard to sign her, Rose, than why did you pass her contract on to me? Why did you allow me, your second, to take on the job as her publicist?" Alice asked, she hopped up off of Emmett, though he still sat there and was sat cross legged, about a foot away from me. She was twirling the ends of the mocha shag rugs around her finger.

"No one in the company, not even me, would be a greater rep for your sister than her own flesh and blood. Than someone who had dedicated precious years of their life to look after her and make sure she became the best person she could be and a great woman. I wouldn't have let anyone else take her on, I'd even have fought my father to make sure you got it." This girl was like a blessing in five inch YSL, heels.

"I think I get it, all of it, but it doesn't take away the hurt, Bear." Alice said, teary eyed. Her voice carried, though it sounded so broken. She hadn't had the composure to hide her hurt this time, not when she was speaking to Emmett.

A quick, silent conversation passed between Rosalie and Emmett, before she nodded her head as he ran over to Alice. He pulled her into the mountain that was he body and held her, he kissed her a couple of times on the cheek before he rested his chin on her forehead.

"I guess, it would have hurt less if we heard this from you two six years ago last Tuesday, or Wednesday, or whenever it may have been that you two got off of your trip. I'm a little sorry I can't be happier. I am happy for you too, I mean I was waiting for you to come out with your relationship for years, I guess, well I'll get over it. So I'm going to be an Aunt?"

Emmett flashed us all his trade mark dimpled grin as he looked toward Rosalie, more particularly her stomach.

"You're the first two people we've told anything. Our relationship, our marriage, our baby. We wanted to see your reactions, before we sought out the others. Jasper, just flew into town last Tuesday, mom and dad don't have any projects at the moment which should be good, and Edward's in town too. My parents are having a big family dinner, Friday night, Emmett's invited and I'd like the two of you to be there too. If we're doing this, well, I want to make sure no one is left out. You're my family, it's about time the rest of the world knew that too."

It was my turn to blanch. I was going to meet the, Cullen's. Would they like me? I know the world liked me, they thought I was some kind of gift, or something, but what would they think about me? Not the girl they saw, not Isabella Swan, the actress? Just me, Bella.

"I—I can't!" Think of something, think of something, anything. I wasn't going to meet them, I couldn't. I didn't do Stepford families. I didn't know how to act around them, I mean this in a career sense too. I didn't take on perfect family roles because I didn't know what that was.

"Oh yes you can!" Alice replied from under Emmett's chin, her head finally popping up as she glared at me.

"I have a photo shoot!" At least, I think I do.

"Not on, Friday, you don't Isabella Swan, your shoot is tomorrow, Thursday and it's only in New York. You'll fly out tomorrow morning, then you'll be back by nine pm at the latest, and you'll have most of Friday morning to recover." Shit, I knew I should have listened more when she went on about my obligations.

"You're coming, Isabella. It's no longer a request, it is what's happening. You are a part of this family, and we look out for each other. Rosie is your sister, in-law, yes, but we're all doing this and if I take a bullet to the arse or something, I'll need a reliable ride to hospital." He thinks he's got jokes. I wanted to kill him. He was speaking to me like he was my father, and sure that was the tone he took when I was growing up when I stepped out of line but come on! I was twenty five fucking years old, how dare he! I was old enough to sign my soul away, but he had the audacity to treat me like a child.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. This is non-negotiable."

"Fuck you, Swan. You self-righteous, mother fucking son of a— you can't do this to me! I'm an adult!" I seethed. Non-negotiable.

"Bella, you really want to peddle the 'I'm an adult' card." Emmett laughed. " You're standing in front of us, hands on your hips and the deadliest scowl I've seen this side of Hollywood. You're acting like a teenager. How many times in the last fifteen years has, Emmett, asked something of you, something outside of your safety?" She paused, did she want an answer, because the question seemed pretty rhetorical. "We both know the answer to that, Bella. Now you're doing this, for Rose and most especially for Emmett. Maybe a famous face will help deliver the blow more kindly. You never know, Hey guy's I'm married—this big guy is my husband, have you met Isabella Swan? Could be the perfect way to break it to them."

"Sorry, Em. I'll be there, email me the address and the time again, the dress code too. If I'm doing this, may as well do it right…and Rosalie, welcome to the family." I relented, kissing Rose on the cheek and wrapping her in a hug. I wanted to know the rest of the baby details, but I figured waiting two days wasn't going to kill me. Besides, my mind was going to be so occupied tomorrow, I'd have no room to ponder anything aside from how to stand in death traps without falling—I'd need to smile too, look pretty, or brooding or edgy. Whatever the deemed outfit appropriate.

Oh, life could suck sometimes.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bella POV**_

My shoot was horrible. It was supposed to tasteful, with a dark side.

I wasn't feeling it, no, there wasn't anything to feel. I felt under dressed a lot of the time, seriously—at some points like I was wearing no more than a rag over underwear and some heels, too high heels. Four, five inches I could manage both at a stretch, these things were double that. Death traps!

I know that really, I should have been flattered they thought my body good enough to have been put in some of those clothes—though I use the term loosely—but I couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

All eyes were on me, it was hard not to feel that way.

I'd get shy and I'd attempt to cover my legs or my chest, but then apparently I wouldn't look right and a camera man would be barking orders about appearances and needing to be comfortable. Yes, I'll appear comfortable in attire well and truly out of my comfort zone in front of a man who seemed to be getting hard taking these photos. No fucking thank you.

Angela, thank the lord, had seen enough of his attitude, and though she was only my assistant, she told him to back the fuck off, let me do the shoot with more clothes on, or we'd be walking and catching the next flight out of there. Normally, that would be something my manager would do, but all of my people were prepping for a family crisis that would certainly occur tomorrow night.

"How many frames do you have?" I heard, Angela bark at the photographer, who's name I'm sure she made a note to remember, because I did not plan on working with his ass again.

"Two hundred maybe…" he replied hesitantly.

"That's all you're getting." Angela demanded, "Isabella, head back to hair and makeup, clean up and get dressed. We're done here." I looked at Angela with a whole new appreciation. She didn't need to do this, she was my personal assistant—she didn't real deal with people I worked with, Alice was the one who helped with assholes, trying to make me someone I'm not. She was getting a bonus…and a raise.

Is personal saviour a job title?

"I've hardly enough decent images to work with." The photographer argued, but Angela was having none of it.

"Figure it out." That was all she said as I kicked off my shoes and headed toward the dressing room. I was offered some items, but I took none of them. I quickly dressed back in my comfortable—yet stylish, flight clothes, Rock and Republic jeans, a band shirt and one of those boyfriend blazers and some big scarf Angela helped me wrap properly. My shoes were just some boots, I couldn't remember the brand or the style. They were boots.

I thanked the team and apologised for the abruptness of our leave, they understood though, they helped me dress after all.

Some of them had also worked with me before, under Alice's supervision, of course, but none the less they understood.

Twenty minutes later we were at the airport, Paparazzi were swarming everywhere. I was stunned momentarily, but Angela met me at my elbow and Seth, my personal security expert took me around the waist and pulled me into him as he walked—more like carried, us through the throng of people and toward the gate we were apparently departing from.

Or so I thought. When we got through security check points we were headed toward doors I'd never seen before, we were out on the tarmac, but we hadn't stopped. Angela had my purse, Seth had my laptop bag. We were still walking, and when we finally stopped we were in front of a private hanger.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking at the giant white building. The door was rolled up and I could see a stewardess speaking with the pilots.

Angela just pulled me a long and walked straight to the stairs that had been left down. "This is our ride, Rosalie, after I explained the situation immediately got clearance from her father and had the team ready the company jet. You're a client, so it's no big favour, but the fact she's covered all costs is. Regardless, we taxi in ten so board. Now.

"Sam and Leah—Seth's sister, will help with security detail on the other side. This plane very rarely flies, so apparently there will be a pretty big crowd when we get home. Sorry, Ms Swan." Shit! I thought, but to Angela I just smiled and let her do what she needed to do as I sat in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Alice was standing on the tarmac, waiting for me to get off when we landed. Emmett was with her too. Their faces told me everything, it was fucking pandemonium on the other side. Just what I needed!

"Why?" Alice and Emmett just shrugged their shoulders as the security team surrounded us. Alice and Emmett each took an arm while Angela trailed behind us. No one looked at anything directly as we made our way through the airport, they loaded us onto security carts and drove us to our cars. They even tailed us until we were out of LAX safely, by that time I was so thoroughly over it I just shut my eyes and let myself drift again.

I was jostled when we finally did get back to my house—well, we weren't actually there. _Yet_. Outside the gates, as far as the eye could see, a barrage of camera flashes and shouting faces turned the gated community complex into a freaking riot. They screamed obscene scenarios and hollered ridiculous and lewd propositions regarding my current company—like the protective arm my brother had on me and my sister.

Neanderthals, but like the properly trained media figure I pretended to be, I simply wound down the window smiled a few fake smiles and waited for the gates to open. Security carts came out as the gates opened, they held back the paps, giving us a clear path to move the SUV through the gates.

My house wasn't the biggest within the complex, other stars lived in this complex too, my house was just the farthest from the main gate. Though my house was quite small—in a manner of speaking—the actual plot wasn't. My house sat on ten acres of land, most of it I wasn't sure what to do with, I maintained it, but I figured it needed to be something.

"Come on, Baby Bell, we know you've had a long day. We'll talk about this inside." Emmett said, we'd driven up my nearly quarter mile long drive way and were driving around the garden centred in the middle of the circular path. It had been something that had come with house when I'd bought it. I liked it and kept it because it was gorgeous.

Emmett was out first, helping me out next before Alice took my hand while Emmett went through all the security codes and let us inside. Do you know that fame necessitates crazy security systems? This goes beyond the normal alarm systems

My property has everything from motion sensitive lights, silent alarms, video surveillance. Things you'd expect prisons would have, jewellers too, but my house and other high profile people were required and advised to install such systems too—In a nut shell, I'm talking Fort Knox, yet Paris Hilton get's robbed…? _That's all I'm sayin'._

All of this because some people can become obsessed with a character and may, unintentionally pose a threat. I didn't understand what this would be like when I dreamed of knowing what walking a red carpet was like, I don't even know if I'd have done anything different if I had known, I still loved to act, so would that change?

A big part of me was signed away when I accepted my first role, I understand that much, what I don't understand is how obsessed people are. Is reality really that boring?

"What is worth all of these people, I didn't do anything special? I mean, they weren't hanging around yesterday, what made today so tremendous?" I wanted to be angry, but all I felt was scared and worried, but above all exhausted.

"This is the response to the article, Bella." Alice said quickly, before sighing. "But above that, that was probably the first time people have seen your face in a month. You went into hiding, do you know that? Your food was delivered, you had your trainers come to you and any and all meetings you had with people went through video conferencing, most of the time they spoke to me over you, or you took them in your office and that was a last resort tactic. You had people sign contracts, law binding contracts drawn up by your lawyer, saying they were unable to mention the state of your appearance or your well-being, which for your trainers seemed odd."

Fuck, she was right.

As bitter as that pill was to swallow. She was right. I wasn't wrong per say, but Alice was right. I let him get to me. I let him fuck with again. I didn't want to deal with what people would say about me, or think of me, so I hid. I tucked away in my home behind security measures and body guards because I didn't want people to see me because of him…and when I didn't fall back into the routine, it was like he wasn't satisfied and had to weasel me out.

I'd became a recluse regarding the media—and the public in general—and he made sure that changed.

Sure it was unintentional—my becoming a hermit—I liked grocery shopping, but I didn't go because I didn't want to be seen or sign autographs, or answer stupid questions…or be looked at. I tried the online kind—I didn't forget anything, but it didn't have the same feeling as seeing and smelling the food around you. First time I didn't buy something stupid though.

I hated this! I wanted to fix this, fix me.

"Alice, when this is done, those junkets, I'm going on break." I started quietly, "I'm going back to that town Dad's from, or Billy. I'm going to just be, Bella, again. I won't be looking at scripts or even proposals for the next…six months. Okay?" Alice looked a little wounded, but at the same time, I had to hope she understood. It was only six months, but I needed to do this.

"Where is this coming from?" Alice questioned, only to have Emmett step in.

"I think you should go to, Billy's. He probably hasn't heard from you since we moved out here. But, are you sure about this? I mean Alice, will have to take on fixed term temporary contacts while you're gone, I'll have to go back to the floor and be hands on again—I might even look into opening another gym or buying the vacant lot next door. You'll essentially be on your own unless something terrible happens."

Isabella Swan was taking a break, that was the end of it. I did take a moment to process Emmett's statements, and sure, I hadn't considered them too heavily previously. But, it didn't change anything. I was taking a vacation, or a sabbatical. I was taking a break either way. I was going to go and see the only other man I saw as a father to me. Granted he was also the father of the fucker who put me here, but I needed him. I needed reality and in the biggest dose I could get. A small cloud and rain soaked town seemed like a good idea.

"You should call, Rach, Bells. Sort something out, you know, so she can pick you up or something. When was the last time you saw any of them, Bella?" Too long, the girls were maybe two and I was just passing through on the way to Vancouver for a reading. Shit, I was falling out of touch with all of the people I loved and depended on.

"Hold on, hold on. Billy lives here!" Alice announced, not having heard the news.

"Not anymore." It was sad I knew all of this, but I'd yet to visit. "He went back to Washington State. Rach, told me when the girls were born. He thought his kids were doing well enough on their own now, that meant he could go home, you know, he'd done his bit. I haven't seen him since I in moved here."

"How old are the girls now, Bella?" I smiled a little, too old to even remember, Aunty Bella.

"Five." I knew my gaze fell to the floor, I mean last time I saw the girls, they were mumbling the words, 'Aun'y Bell' and it was absolutely the sweetest thing. Now, well I'd be lucky to get a hello out of the two of them, though I know they probably wouldn't be that rude—Rachel and Paul wouldn't allow it.

"Damn, Babe, that sucks." Emmett winced. "Okay, what if we told you we didn't want you to go? I mean if Assmunch-Muttface, gets out, he'll be placed under his father's watch. What would you do then?"

He really had to ask?

I just rolled my eyes at, Emmett and he got the message. If Alice wouldn't organise this for me—well help so we could do it on the down low—I'd do it myself. I was going. Jacob wouldn't be getting away with it, so there was nothing to worry about there.

I was sure of it.

"Before either of us will be okay with this, Bella, ring, Rach or Paul. Give them a heads up, maybe they don't want to see you after what happened with—just after what happened." I looked to, Alice who was perched on my sofa, her legs tucked under her—her face, unlikw her voice rather flat.

"I've got a call to make." I smiled, picking up my phone. Emmett also grabbed his phone, so I assumed he was catching Rosalie up on the situation.

The phone didn't ring long before it was picked up, I had to smile when I heard small voices chattering on the other end of the line. "_Meraz." _Was the grown up answer.

"Paul?" I said, I hoped he wasn't angry with me.

"_Bella? Oh shit."_ He said, I heard him say something to Rachel about needing to take this call, before there was shuffling. He must have been moving rooms. _"Hey, Bella. I—fuck I am so sorry about all that shit that had to be printed. He was crazy, but that picture, you have no idea how much it would have killed Rachel, after Connor, she never feels beautiful anymore, if he showed her that, she'd have been heart broken."_ He cried, his voice was shaking with sobs.

"Hey, no. Calm down. That's not why I'm calling. I know what he did to get you to push that story, Paul. I've seen the photo too—,"

He cut me off_. "How?"_

"Not a lot of people can do much regarding me publicly without my publicists getting word, Paul. I chose not to take action, I wasn't going to take you to court over it." I soothed, his breathing was returning to normal. A good sign.

"_I'm still sorry, I don't know how he could have done that to you, Bella. I thought he loved you so much, I would have gutted him if he were here. Rachel, I'm sure you can imagine. Blood be damned, that girl was in your corner."_ It sounded like he was smiling again, that was good.

"Okay, enough of that—I have a question; Are you still in La Push, with Billy?"

"_Yeah, he's doing great in his chair now. He even found himself a girlfriend."_ Holly shit! I can't believe I forgot. The car accident! Poor, Billy.

"I forgot. Um, do you think you'd mind if I came up. I wanted to step back to reality, this stuff with Jake has hit the fan, and it's too hard. I wanted to drive to La Push, flying would attract too much attention. I—I'm taking a break and I want to be around family…would you mind, I don't know housing me. If you're too full with the girls and Connor, I understand." I can't believe I forgot about one of their kids, and Billy's accident. I needed this so much.

"_Fly, Bella. Screw them, just fly. We'll pick you up from Port Angeles, that's the closest airport. Don't drive all this way, you want to take a break then we'll do this right. They know your car anyway, they'll notice it. Hell, everyone here would notice it."_ He had a point, but the pandemonium? I hated that at the airport.

"I'll let you know, I have to go, but Paul?"

"_Yeah, Bells?"_

"Thanks." I replied before ending our call.

I looked around the room to see Alice and Emmett, fuck even Rosalie, when did she even get here? Glaring daggers at me. I felt tiny, as I tried to slip further into my chair.

"You are not driving all way to Washington, Bella. Not by yourself. Not ever. What were you thinking? Driving!" Emmett fumed pacing, Rosalie held her arm out, grounding him as he went to make another pass in front of her.

"You'll fly, Bella. The Cullen jet will take you out, I'll send one of my brother's with you. They can be your cover, one of them will be 'using it'. End of, Bella. Made the call when Emmett text, the schedule has been emptied for the whole of September—Bella, what about your birthday, if you're in Washington, we'll miss it?" she actually looked a little sad, it was only a birthday and I was only turning twenty-six. No big deal there, just another year.

"We'll cross that bridge later, Rose." Alice said, "besides, I think we should go over the plan for dinner tomorrow night." I groaned. Fuck! When was I going to get a break? I suppose at least I could meet the guy who was taking me to Washington. I wondered briefly if they looked at all like, Rose or her father, blonde haired and blue eyed, timelessly beautiful.

"I have all the details, have they changed at all." Rosalie shook her head, I noticed the address, it was in a very, very nice part of town. Houses there, were houses from old money.

"Nope, and I know you might think it strange that it's formal, but this is the typical of their Friday night dinners. I'm sure you'll look fine. Now, Emmett and I need to go, we've got… plans. I'll see you two tomorrow." As soon as the left I looked to, Alice, we both had the same disgusted looks on our faces. Yeah, I think I'd have been happier if they just left no words…I can't get that out of my head now.

"I—I'm gonna be…," I feign gagged, my hand clasped over my mouth, it was hysterical when Alice did the same. We found ourselves on the floor top and tailing as we just lay there, laughing.

"Hey, Bells?" Alice asked, breaking the companionable silence.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, turning my head in her direction noticing she was doing the same.

"We need to devise a plan. You know, in case things go bad for Em." She seemed to think things through for a second before she spoke again. "I figure, if I um, I watch Rosalie's twin—John, Jake, Jerry? and you watch the other brother, maybe we can stop things before they go to blows."

"What are you going to do if…Jason, Jenkins, Josh—Jasper, does throw a punch, you can't take it for him?" Alice snorted a laugh at me.

"No, but I took all those fight classes with you, I can block a punch." I tried to picture it. A boy Rosalie throwing a right hook at Emmett before a little pint size, Alice jumps in deflecting it. It was starling in its contrast and hilarious too, but I fought to keep my laughter at bay.

"Yeah, Alice, you'll just block a punch from some guy who's spent the last three years training, and do pray tell what I'm supposed to do with…the other— Edward? Block his punches and hope I don't fracture or trip over something in the process?" I rolled my eyes at her, my voice dripping pure sarcasm.

"Fine, we won't do something physical, we'll plan b, it." She smiled proudly. If stopping attacks physically was plan A, what the hell could plan B, possibly be? She understood the look on my face and her features broke out into a triumphant grin—so creepy, as she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"You'll figure it out." She winked before kicking herself up off the floor, she blew me a kiss before she left, checking out at security before driving back to her place.

Tomorrow, I'd die. All because my brother got drunk and it's apparently going to be my stupid ass, and Alice's, though whatever she does probably won't be as bad as what I do, who's going to jump in when things go south. It's bad when something is deemed a 'when', not an 'if'. My brother, he may be an adult, but fuck he can still make some poor decisions.

_**A/N:**_

_**There won't be a lot of A/N's in this revision. If you like it, give me a buzz- hit that review button- I'd love some input. **_


	4. Chapter 3

Finally, the final hour.

I felt like I was standing on set of a bad thriller; you know something bad is going to happen, what you don't know is who the bad guy is—were the coming from and which pretty character is going to live and which one would die. I decided in my sleep that if trouble arose, I was hiding under Rosalie's skirt, it was her mess—well, hers and Emmett's and if they wanted to start a fuss, I was going to be safe.

I was dressed in a simple dress—well not really simple—it was just one of the things I was sent that won't make me look like some crazy vampire, gothic person. Why were people under the impression I like black, or lace, or leather. Hello, I was damn pale enough as it was, the last thing I needed was something like black to suck the rest of the life out of me.

The dress fell modestly though, about two inches below mid-thigh. It wasn't too tight, it was just right. Cinching at the waist, with a narrow belt, that Alice had labelled as a 'must wear'. It scooped in the back and had a cowl neck front, that was about my only qualm with dress. I mean, wouldn't one negate the other? Apparently not in this case.

On second glance, I thought I looked a little like a librarian, but by the time I'd decided I needed to change, Alice's voice came over my intercom. She was here and I needed to leave. I fluffed my hair again, checked under my eyes for lose makeup and slipped on some ballet flats as I ran down the stairs.

Alice was on the landing and as soon as she saw my outfit, I watched her calculated expression as she looked me up and down. A scowl broke out across her face and just as I was going to say something, she tossed a bag at me and told me to put them on.

I wanted to protest, so badly did I want to, but on the other hand, I wanted to look perfect. We were stepping into an episode of the Brady bunch or something, so I wanted to look right, Sure, I may be wobbly and if I happened to drink a little too much, there may be some problems, but right now, I would listen and obey.

Walking would just have to be done with extreme caution. Would I look like an idiot if I looked at my feet tonight…? Yeah, thought so.

"You look fine, Bella." Alice smiled as she once again appraised my outfit. She seemed happier now that my silver ballet flats were replaced instead with some black patent leather shoes. "Any way, we've got to go. Rosalie and Emmett are waiting at the top of the driveway for us, they want us to arrive together, so we're a little late."

Not what I wanted to hear. "Alice, what car are we taking?" her answering grin said it all. Her Porsche. The canary yellow, 911 turbo—that she for some reason thought needed some crazy freaking upgrades—that went much too fast and cost way too much.

She just unlocked the car and I stood on my bottom porch step looking at the beast.

"Get in, we have to fly under the radar. They've seen my Audi too much, come on. We're late, Isabella." Fuck, the full name.

_God, I love you. Please get me there in one piece, through the night in one piece would be nice also. Um…Love, Bella._

I wasn't religious by any means, but it felt better asking for help. I'd have asked Buddha or Gandhi, but I don't speak Thai or Hindi.

I spent the drive with a death grip on the handle above my head, my other hand grasping my seat belt and my feet trying to press breaks I didn't have on my side of the car. My eyes were also screwed shut.

I knew Alice was a good driver, and on top of that she would never let anything happen to me and this car was her baby, so she probably wouldn't hurt it either. I prayed she wouldn't. I heard a car horn toot and I hoped she hadn't cut anyone off or anything, but I sure as fuck wasn't about to open my eyes and find out until the car was stationery.

"Okay, we're here, you can let go of my car now." Alice joked, I could practically hear her eyes rolling around in her head as she said this. Bitch! Although I did exactly as she stated, even opening me eyes.

I was amazed at the sight before me. A huge Victorian styled mansion, it looked white, though I couldn't be one hundred percent sure in the moon light. Ivy climbed up trellises located under windows, which looked beautifully restored. This house was amazing. Even the grounds. The lawn was manicured, beautifully maintained gardens lined a pathway to marble steps. I was in awe. Contemporary meant nothing in the wake of a property like this one.

"Welcome to the Cullen house." Rosalie gestured with her hands like a tour guide, her voice even taking on the wonderment used by tour guides. I smiled, beside myself at how she could so easily call this place home, it looked like it should have been In home and garden. It looked like it gave birth to half of the houses in that damn magazine.

"Is this the house you grew up in?" I asked amazed, I mean Rosalie came across as ridiculously down to earth, but a house like this screamed money.

"Yeah, mom gutted it though, about ten years ago, when I started working with dad, so inside looks nothing like the inside, well aside from the colours, but yeah." Rose shrugged, before she walked up the stairs, "Um. Are you guys coming?" Rosalie asked, puzzled.

"Uh—sorry, we're just not used to this. We grew up in a small house, this it's a lot to take in for us." Emmett answered, he was probably a lot more used to Rosalie, than the rest of us. Okay, maybe just me. Alice knew Rosalie well enough.

But still this was a little much.

My smile probably looked a little forced, but it didn't seem to affect, Rosalie. She just nodded before ringing a door bell and opening the front door. Odd, but whatever.

I understood when a small Mexican looking woman took our coats. The doorbell, was to announce our arrival. She smiled proudly when she saw, Rosalie, she even gave her a quick hug. Rosalie then introduced us, telling us her name was Peta, she'd been the maid for the Cullen's long before, Rosalie and the boys.

"Please, Miss Rosalie, head through to the sitting room, your mother and father, as well as Misters, Jasper and Edward are all expecting you." Rosalie smiled politely before walking through, Emmett held his hand out toward her and she took it quickly, I did the same to Alice with smile. She just laughed and slapped my hand away.

Walking through the house, it seemed so open. Very few lights were turned on, they didn't need to be. The walls, all of them were painted a warm off white. Pictures hung tastefully on the walls or sat proudly on top of small tables. Rosalie stopped short of four people. Two of which—I assumed they were Rosalie's brothers—had their back to us.

"Rose, and you've bought company, lovely." An older woman acknowledged with a warm infliction in her voice. She looked lucky to be in her mid-forties, which, assuming she was Rosalie's mother was ten years her junior. Her hair was an odd brown, it appeared almost caramel, though her eyes were a deep forest green. She was striking, her beauty carried an exotic tone, with her caramel hair and green eyes, her cheeks were high and refined, like Rosalie's but her face was softer—heart shaped. She made me smile.

"Yeah, Mom, Dad, Jas, Edward, I would like you all to meet, Emmett and his sisters, Alice and Bella." I smiled at her for calling me, Bella, I was hoping for anonymity.

Everyone in the room stood to greet us. Carlisle, was the only man I recognised and he smiled broadly, offering Alice and I hugs, Emmett received a man hug. Esme did much the same.

Rosalie's brothers sized Emmett up, though one, the guy I guessed was Rosalie's twin, a tall blonde. His hair was the same as Rosalie's, only his was cut shorter, kind of at his ears where Rosalie's fell below her waist.

The other guy seemed the most taken by, Emmett. He watched him with a very intense eye, I mean they shook hands and didn't do the whole who's got the firmer grasp trip, they just shook hands. Then he started to laugh.

"Emmett, fu—Uh, wow, it's been too long." Emmett broke out in raucous laughter.

"Damn, Masen, haven't seen you since you had to put that size on for that one film, damn, that'd be what, five years now?" Masen? I looked to Alice who seemed to be thinking the same thing. We looked to, Rosalie, she just smiled. It like a, 'just go with it, I'll explain later', kind of smile.

"Yeah, Em, close to that. Are you still with, Elite?" Edward asked, his voice was really nice, like honey and chocolate, smooth and sweet. It felt like velvet, like it could physically touch me and that felt extremely weird—yet oddly alluring at the same time.

"No, no. I left Elite, soon after you finished with me…ha ha, that sounds dirty." Emmett trailed off, jokingly. "Anyway, no I parted ways and opened my own facility, Swan Sports Centre. Man, they booked me solidly, I had to leave. Most of my clients I referred to other trainers, the best ones I knew. Others figured they'd trained enough to drop a trainer and could just do it themselves. I was most proud of those ones."

"Really, your own gym, don't by any chance have the address so I can come in sometime this week and sign up. I need an outlet man. Besides, you got me in the best shape I think I've ever been." When, Masen, smiled I just about swooned, he was gorgeous. He was like his mom, with that exotic beauty.

He had high angled cheeks bones, a straight nose, pouty lips, his eyes were heavily framed with dark eyelashes—which considering the odd red shade of his hair surprised me. I felt like an idiot swooning over my brother in-law, not that he knew that, but wow.

"Sure, bro." They exchanged contact info and I almost reached for my phone to type in the numbers he rattled off, but I managed to refrain. "Oh, sorry, holding up the line here. Masen, this is my younger sister, Alice." The two of them exchanged quick pleasantries, Alice seemed to be looking at Jasper.

"This little beauty here is my baby sister, Bella." He continued. I looked up into Edward's eyes, they seemed so much darker up close, he had little flecks of light in his eyes, like gold or something. It didn't look like the kind of colour you'd ever be able to ever recreate. On top of that though, his face looked kind of familiar, mainly his features though—but I was having trouble recalling why they were so familiar.

"Please, call me Edward." He smirked, offering me his hand. I blushed as I took it, noting how long and lean his fingers were, how smooth his palms felt, though pads of his finger felt a little calloused. I think I heard him chuckle lowly.

I met Rosalie's other brother, the guy I was right to think was her male carbon copy. I smiled when he spoke with a southern twang. "Jasper, pleasure to meet you." He practically drawled.

Alice seemed to swoon, she stepped right up to him, looked deeply in his eyes and then leant forward to whisper something in his ear. I can't have been the only confused spectator. He repeated the act, stooping low to whisper in her ear, her smile was bright matching his as they shook hands.

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Cullen." Peta announced, ending the meet and greet as we followed her into the beautifully set dining room.

Every one sat quickly as salads were served. I was sat between Edward and Emmett. Opposite me sat Alice who was sat between, Rosalie and Jasper. It also put Rosalie Opposite Emmett and kept Emmett a safe enough distance from Jasper, who apparently would be the one to throw a punch.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I was halfway through my salad, I looked toward him and he continued. "Bella, doesn't happen to be short for anything, does it?" he was being genuine, if he'd been cocky, I'd have told where to shove it, but it was a general curiosity. Though there was this foreboding confidence about him that did rub a little arrogantly.

"And if it were?" my eyebrow was cocked as I asked, his face fell into the same expression as he looked down at me.

"I'd be delighted to know, no more. Call it a morbid curiosity." He teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I think I'll withhold. Curiosity killed the cat, I don't think your family would much appreciate if it got you too?" he shot his hand to his chest, feigning some kind of hurt.

"Fine, kill my dream, _Bella. _Maybe Alice will tell me, I could use Jasper if she doesn't." Use Jasper? How in the world would he do that?

"Look at the two of them, Bella. They've been sharing looks since they met. For all we know, they're playing tootsie under the table right now." At first I found that odd, Alice doesn't date, she didn't even really look at guys—or women though I know she was a guy kind of gal—she just didn't really want to date. I think she was just scared of being hurt—though I did unfortunately know she enjoyed sex, I have images I'd like erased from a few conversations I've endured. Apparently, I'm a prude. Or I have a limited sex life, and what of it I do have, I'd rather not share, much less with Alice the closet nympho.

Dinner passed from salad, to main, then to dessert in a timely fashion. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be doing their silent conversing, while Alice and Jasper were doing some, not-so-secretive, giggling and flirting. I felt like the seventh wheel, which must have made Edward the eighth because he and I were pretty much watching the whole show, speaking lowly about what we thought his siblings were getting up to.

He seemed unaffected by Rosalie's affections toward Emmett, though Jasper's infatuation with Alice seemed to keep him riveted. It was almost as if he'd never seen his brother so taken with a woman before.

"How do you sit through this love fest?" Edward asked as chocolate mousse was served in a crystal glass in front of him, and then me.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I sure as hell, was not sitting through it. I was just trying to ignore it. Emmett and Rose, was slowly becoming normal for me. Of course I did have to endure that fuck hot kiss in my office, but Alice. That was a bitter pill to swallow, it was just so foreign.

"Do you speak without being asked a direct question, Bella?" Edward then asked. His eyes had wandered to the head of the table where he watched his parents watch his siblings, then he looked back to me.

Do I speak without being spoken to directly, as a rule, it's generally how politeness and etiquette go. "Generally, as a rule." I had to smile when his laughter caught my ear. It was throaty and fun, but above all it wasn't fake. He was actually laughing. Not something staged.

"You're not the woman they paint in tabloids, are you Isabella?" Ah, so he did know. No point denying a fact, my birth name is Isabella and unfortunately, I'm also painted in Tabloids—more than I'd like too.

"Well, it's wise not to trust everything you read." Was I flirting?

"Even when it can be oh, so fascinating?" Was he flirting back?

I looked over to him shyly, my spoon dangling in my hand as I took a bite of my mousse, I think I planned on saying something after my mousse, but it was so _good_. So smooth and rich, it melted delicately and was just cool enough to slide down with no worries. I moaned—a sound so sinful one would think they were watching some good porn.

Thankfully I wasn't heard, actually, I was just thankful neither Emmett nor Alice heard me. That would be a moment of my life I'd never be able to live down if they had. Of course my thanks were short lived when I heard a throat clearing next to me, and found Edward's eyes dancing with humour. He'd heard me! Well if that wasn't enough to make my cheeks burn red, his resulting laugh definitely was.

The sound didn't quite have the same effect when it being uttered because of something involuntary.

I turned back to see Alice looking at me, her eyebrow cocked in question. I just shook my head and went back to my dessert, suppressing the need to moan at just how good it tasted.

Dessert was cleared away after what felt like forever, though there was no way, the bowls just weren't that deep, and a round of coffee came out. I watched as Edward added creamer to his and two teaspoons of sugar, he took his just like mine, apparently I wasn't the only one to have noticed too as he shot me a look when I finally took a sip and smiled. The Cullen's served beautiful coffee.

_Kids too, _but I was _Not_ goingto tell them that.

Let the art speak for itself.

"'_Let the art speak for itself', _Isabella, that sounds like some cheesy line. What are you talking about?" Edward stated. I blanched, where the hell was my filter? Inner monologue and all that.

I only had two glasses of wine with dinner, wait, maybe three.

By the time I thought I'd calmed enough to actually answer, Emmett stood, Rosalie too. Oh here they come to make my night. _Battle faces_. I mouthed to Alice and watched as she got a little bit closer to Jasper, walking her finger up his arm, she whispered something in his ear.

I had to distract, Edward. But how? I was an actress sure, but I wasn't the kind who took naturally to improvisation, far from it.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" His eyes that had followed his sister and unbeknownst to him, his brother-in-law, as they stood now looked to me. He nodded his head.

"Why do you call me, Isabella?" he laughed, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. When he noticed I hadn't caught on, he decided to answer.

"That's your name." No shit! Still, I was introduced as Bella, it was normally customary to call one their name, or at least the name used during introduction.

"I said my name was, Bella—well, Emmett did." He nodded his head, "but you're still going to call me, Isabella, regardless."

He laughed at me…again, "I don't see the harm." I did. There was only one Isabella signed to the Cullen Group. I know, Carlisle told me once. It was what made it harder for them, whenever word of Isabella came 'round office personnel understood it was me.

Then again, Edward didn't work at Cullen Group. Actually, I had no idea what he did for a living. Whatever he did, I hoped it explained his smugness.

"_Mom, Dad, I want to tell you something."_

Thankfully, Edward seemed to have settled to talking to me, and was quite content to ignore what his sister was saying.

"Can you tell me why they call you, Masen? Seeing as you're going against my wishes and won't just call me, Bella." He seemed to be pondering it.

"_I don't know how to say this, but I know that you're not going to be pleased." _

"I'll tell you, but only after you tell me why you don't want to be called, Isabella." It was fair, but I didn't know how much time he had. I could give him the cliff notes version.

"I don't want to be the person they see on screen. I'm Bella, to everyone and anyone who means anything to me. I'm Bella on the inside, the _real_ person." I tried to say honestly.

"_You two won't like this, and you'll feel so hurt that I am sure there are so many things you'll want to scream and shout…" _Keep talking, Bella. Keep talking.

"When I'm on screen, in front of a camera I let Isabella be the only person people see. It keeps me protected." He actually seemed to understand exactly what I was saying.

"What happens if someone asked to see Bella?" I looked at him, really looked at him. His beauty was still so overwhelming I wanted to look away, but, I didn't. His eyes seemed to say so much. They were so intense so dark, but above all else…they understood.

Why did he understand? My own siblings who'd seen everything happen to me, the fame, the uproar, the media abuse. All they could do was offer me a shoulder, or something solid enough to hit so I could get my frustrations out.

He huffed a big sigh, and shocked me by taking my hands into his. He even turned his chair to look at me. _"I'm pregnant."_

"Isabella, my real name is Edward Cullen, but to the world, well I'm Masen Edwards." I gasped, his face had seemed a little familiar, but…it all looked wrong. Masen, he was famous for longish blonde hair—well, Jasper's hair, and Caribbean blue eyes.

"_Before you say more, you two always disapproved children born out of wedlock, and my baby won't be…our baby won't be."_

"H—how?" I stuttered, though he seemed to have assumed the question.

"Because the way you use an abbreviation to let yourself know who you are on the inside, I detest my name being shortened, but Masen, my mother's maiden name, I don't mind. The wig and contacts, well it's a bit much, but it lets me be me." I wished I'd thought of contacts.

The news though, it gave me a new light in which I saw Edward, he seemed less sure of himself now, he seemed to be just like me. Same media standards, same expectations, same number of Oscar nominations too, but that wasn't point.

"_Emmett and I are married. We have been since July seventeenth 2004. It was something that just happened in Vegas one weekend. We were both hurting and took refuge in each other and alcohol and one thing lead to another and we woke up married."_

"I like the way, Edward looks." I said, unable to control myself. I couldn't even remember why I needed to know anymore, why we'd even started down that road of conversation. Where was I again?

I was lost, swimming in the deep jade orbs that were, Edwards eyes. I was picking out the flecks of gold. Watching the expressive way his eyes altered in colour as emotion washed through them.

"I'm sorry, you're what!" Jasper roared, pulling me out of my Edward induced stupor. I could see Alice had shrunken into her seat. Jasper actually looked torn. It was as if he wanted to soothe Alice, but kill, Emmett at the same time.

I could see him willing to pull away from Alice, but then the most pitiful little whimper slipped from her lips. She actually looked like she was about to cry, I'd have called it brilliant acting, if I'd have thought she were capable, but she wasn't. She was actually that frightened, it made me wonder if it was purely for Emmett's sake, or she was physically terrified of Jasper.

The way his eyes softened, and he dropped down on his knees to cheek on her, made me see that maybe, he was as taken with her as she'd been with him.

I looked quickly to the heads of the table. Esme and Carlisle were no longer in their seats, I didn't know where they'd gone. They were just gone. Kind of, there one minute gone the next kind of gone. 

"Edward, what are your thoughts?" Rosalie asked of her brother, she was still looking hesitantly toward Jasper, who seemed more interested in trying to soothe Alice, though the guy was so tense it looked like he would just snap at a second.

"I already knew, Emmett was married." He stated, matter of fact. "I didn't know it was to you, but I knew. He said a 'beautiful, ridiculously stubborn girl, who could have had anyone, but chose to stay with his dumb ass,' I knew as soon as you walked through the door with him, that he was talking about you. I doubt he knew I was your brother, but we had our words, I've said my peace, what is there to say?" he even shrugged his shoulders, he was that unaffected.

"Edward, she's your only sister!" Jasper exclaimed, though his voice was a more suitable tone for the dinner table. "He's, he's—we don't even know him."

"Yes, I do. Not as well as I used to, I'm sure a lot has changed in five years, but he's a good guy, Jas. The best kind. See this woman here, how about the one in front of you, he's the reason they're here, that they're where they are in their lives. He helped raise, Bella here. He taught Alice over there how to drive and change a tire. He's not about to up and run on Rose for a few mil." My heart fluttered as I watched this man stick up for my family, I mean anyone willing to stand up for my brother, would forever be favoured in my books.

"Open up to him, Jasper. Give him a chance. Imagine if something happened to mom and dad, you're years older than me. Imagine you'd just become legal and you had an eleven year old shit you could either step in and look after, or let go through the system. Would you have been able to do that, plus have Alice who was sixteen to look after too. Come on, Bro, he deserves for you to at least give him a chance." Jasper seemed to be listening to Edward, though he hadn't turned to face us, his body lost that stiffness.

Alice was whispering something lowly in his ear, he seemed to be nodding and shaking his head, acknowledgement to whatever it was they were speaking about.

Emmett and Rosalie seemed tense, Rosalie especially. Emmett seemed resigned to the fact he couldn't have Jasper _and_ Edward on his side, but the fact he had Edward seemed enough…for now. But, knowing, Emmett he'd try and find something the two shared in common, so they could try to at least get rid of any and all hostility.

"Jasper," Rosalie started, her voice wounded, not matching the particularly calm face she was fighting to keep in place. "I want my baby to have all of his Uncles in his life, I want him to know you. I want him to ask why your voice is funny—why we look alike. I want my baby to be loved. Don't shut Emmett out, if you do, I will do the same. He is my life now, he will continue to be as much and if not more in the future." I watched as silent tears slipped down her cheeks, by the time she'd finished, I wondered if she could see clearly.

"God, Rose. You're asking a lot of me." Jasper sounded on the edge of crying too, but I couldn't see his face enough to be sure—his shoulders shook a little, Alice teared up too.

"Nothing you shouldn't be able to give me, Jasper. Nothing I wouldn't give you if you asked." Emmett, sick of watching Rosalie break down, pulled her into his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and her cheeks as he wiped away her tears. She obviously had seen enough sense to wear waterproof make up.

Was it rude of Edward and I to have just sat there and watched? I guess so, but people spent a lot of time just watching the two of us act things out on the screen, other than the fact this was _reality, _I saw no real difference.

Hollywood was making me selfish.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Don't push me right now, I'll come around, I'll be an Uncle to my niece or nephew—you're not showing, so I know you can't know for sure, but right now. Don't try and contact me, I'll call you." Edward wanted to say something, I could see it, but Jasper shot him a look and he stopped.

My heart broke as Rosalie's whole body shook, the most heart breaking, tear inducing sob shattered the whole room. Emmett sat down, pulled Rosalie into his lap and just rocked her body, holding onto her with everything he was as he tried to soothe his wife.

I shed a tear at the very sight, Edward had to look away and Alice had left the room after Jasper. I saw the fight in her step, the anger, and repressed sorrow, in her shoulders. Jasper, wherever the two of them had run off to, was probably copping one earful right now.

Edward stood up as I watched, Emmett. I'd seen him in all his sensitivities, though I was normally wrapped in the muscle bound comfort of his arms, this just seemed so different. Sure the love he felt for me and Ally, was strong and unwavering, what he felt for Rosalie, seemed so very strong in its force, it looked like a piece of him had also left with Jasper—the very piece of him that was Rosalie's love for her brother.

I was resigned to sit and watch the sorrow inside my brother and sister-in-law, but Edward grasped me by my elbow and pulled me up to stand with him. I was a little shocked, I hadn't expected him to, I didn't actually know why he was, but I let him pull me with him upstairs.

He climbed a second set of stairs at the end of the hall and pulled me into a room, the very last door at the end of the hall, we had to pass two others on the same side and two on the left. This house was enormous.

"W—what are we doing?" I stuttered as I managed to catch my heel on nothing and tripped. Edward had turned as I spoke and I crashed into his chest. Plus side, I caught his attention so I didn't go plummeting into the floor, ruining this dress which, Alice had oh, so graciously removed the price tag of so I wouldn't know. It was Chanel, I wasn't an idiot.

"We're giving, Rosalie the space she needs so she can clear her head. She'll come to soon, then she'll probably take Emmett to her room, or they'll leave. Balls in your boys court."

"Oh…" I pondered, "If it's Em, they'll leave. Rosalie, I'm not so sure of." Edward seemed to guess as much.

"Rosalie Cullen, would once have followed, Jasper and demand he explain himself. Rosalie Swan, well, she seems to have grown up some. I think she'll leave." He clarified, though I hadn't asked him to. He finally opened the door we'd been headed to.

"My room." He answered for me as he offered me a seat on a leather chaise pushed up against a giant window overlooking the back of the property. I could see a clear and beautiful lake running off into the distance, some paddocks—the kind you'd see in movies scattered with horses or livestock. I wondered if they had horses here too, it looked like they had space, but the darkness could have made everything appear larger…or smaller.

"It's beautiful here, I wouldn't expect anything like this in L.A, it seems so big, so surreal." My voice seemed to carry in the silence.

"It is." He said simply, though he didn't seem to be looking at the view as I was. "It was my Grandfather's property, though at the time, they'd lived in a small cottage in the middle of the land. There's on old dirt track that goes down there, it's about three or four miles northeast." I turned toward his voice and saw him watching me. I didn't want to think too much about the way he looked at me, I couldn't. I was leaving L.A, for six months. I couldn't think of starting a relationship with anyone, least of all my brother-in-law, whom I'd only just met.

But it didn't hurt to look right? Nope, nothing wrong with looking.

"How big is the Cullen land here in L.A?" Sensible question.

"Um, fifty acres maybe, I can't really remember anymore." Edward seemed to have smiled at some kind of memory, I really wished he'd share. Just as I thought it, he spoke. "I got lost once. I was, um, ten? Rose, Jas and I went out for a ride. Jasper and Rose would have been about seventeen, so they knew the land well. My horse spooked on the trail, his name was, well is…uh, don't worry about what I named him." I laughed at that, Masen Edwards, or Edward Cullen, was a cute shade of red.

"Oh come on, tell me. What did you name your horse?" He shook his head, raising his chin with a stubborn defiance.

"You can't get it out of me, Isabella." I did not take that. I kicked off my shoes as I stood, turning on him.

"You wanna dance, Masen?" I asked as I started to circle him. Wasn't hard, he wasn't too far away, but I did have enough room to walk around him without having to walk on the chaise.

"I don't know why you're pushing this, _Isa-_Bella." That was the closest he'd gotten to actually calling me, Bella. But not close enough.

I took a deliberate step toward him, stepping into his personal space. He, probably as an instinctual habit, stepped backward. "I'm pushing, because I want to know what could make the mighty blush." He laughed at being called mighty, but also continued to step away from me.

"Just tell me, Masen. All of this could be over." I wanted to be threatening, but I hadn't done anything yet. I was simply talking to him in his own bedroom.

"Nice try, you should try do something scary, before you threaten me."

"Such a man, you'd be nowhere without your ego." I joked, he thank fully, not taking offence, laughed.

This was such an odd predicament, I really wanted to know, but what if he saw this as seduction. No, he wasn't that dense, I'm sure he took it as playful. I hadn't made passes at him or anything. I was playing with him. That was typical platonic behaviour, right?

I stalked closer, dismissing all thought, except for how much I wanted to know what could make him blush. It was so oddly comforting to know that he too could be embarrassed.

My eyes narrowed and I really, really wanted to just tackle him, like I would have done to Emmett when we were kids and just hold him down as I pulled his elbow back across his body until he screamed uncle, and sang like a Christmas choir at the mall.

But, my god was he quick, I was a step from trying to get him to turn around when he grabbed for me. Had I not been wearing this dress I would have tried to jump over his bed, but in the confining sheath, I was stuck between a bed and a hot mess.

"Well, well, well, Isabella Swan, looks like my ego is actually no bigger than it needs to be. I am just that damn good." I scoffed at him, it was rude, highly inelegant and far from lady like behaviour, but he so deserved it.

"Yes, Masen, man. Put me down asshat!" I think if he hadn't have doubled over in laughter, I'd have got out of his grip, but I didn't even need to try, he let me go as his hands fell to his knees.

"Asshat? Really, the ever articulate Isabella Swan, and you call me an ass hat." Taking my chances I tiptoed around his shaking form, all I needed was for him to let his knees go and I'd have him.

Finally, his body still shaking, he stood. His head was moving side to side, was he looking for something? Like a slap to the face moment I realised he was looking for me. I tried to very, very carefully shadow his movements, I thanked the heavens neither he nor I had bothered to turn the lights on, we'd had plenty of moonlight flooding the room.

Just as he went to turn on the lights, I grabbed his forearm, pushed it up into his back, as I firmly grabbed his elbow and added more pressure. Too much and I'd dislocate his shoulder, but I just wanted him to squirm.

"Come on, Asshat, what was its name? The Cyrus girl named her horse Bluejeans, unless you named him denim or black jeans you couldn't get much worse." I heard him mutter a _fuck, _as my laughter caused me to further push on Edward's elbow.

"Nothing like that." He breathed out, "how long are planning on holding me like this, Swan?" I felt evil revelling in his pain.

"Until you cry, Uncle, or Bella, I'd settle for either, and tell me what you named your damn horse." I was sure I heard him say something about making me scream, _Edward, _but I played ignorant, because if I was being honest, I wouldn't have minded screaming his name.

Feeling bold by his silence—well what I decided was silence, I pushed on his elbow more, he literally winced and I smiled. "Spill, Masen." He shook his head, but he didn't say anything.

"Should I just ask, Rosalie. I think she'll tell me." He grunted something unintelligible.

"What was that?" pushing a little harder I heard a very loud, Fuck! He didn't even try to hide or muffle it. Shit, too hard.

"Bro—ah, fuck. Uncle, I call, Bella. I call, let my arm go." I stepped back quickly, crossing the room, I headed to the chaise I'd sat on when I entered.

"Fine, fine. Jesus, were you planning on pulling my arm back until it dislocated." He shook his arm out as he spoke. "I named the poor thing, Broke." I just looked at him. What in the world would possess him to name his horse, Broke?

"What, how old were you again?"

He shrugged his shoulders, still trying to get out the ache, then looked at me. "I was four when they gave him to me. They told me how they had to break him in. He wasn't stable raised, they'd caught him wild. Well, I thought he was broken, so I called him, Broke." I was impressed by the deductive skills of a young, Edward, but I couldn't get passed his name.

"Do you still have, Broke?" he smiled then, looking me in the eye. It was a conspiratorial grin, the kind I'd seen light up Alice and Emmett's faces one too many times.

"Yes." He said that too easily. Next thing you know, I'm hanging off of his shoulder as he's dragging me down the stairs and into another room. It was red and striking, yet feminine. It screamed Rosalie, with its ostentatious furniture and dainty trims.

"What am I doing in here?"

"We're going for a ride, borrow Rose's riding gear." I froze. Riding gear? Ride? Oh, Fuck! Is this what they mean by Karma?

"Won't Rosalie, mind?" He was shaking his head before I'd finished.

"Hardly, now, I'd suggest you wear the saddle pants, might help and there will be some flannel tops in one of these drawers. It's chilly out, especially on horseback."

"No! No! I—I am not doing this!" he laughed at me and went into his sisters closet, I'd let the perfect opportunity to escape go, now Edward stood in front of me with some riding pants and a hoody.

"This'll be better than flannel. I'll be waiting outside." When he left, I actually considered scaling the side of the building so I could escape, but just my luck I'd slip and land on a lawn ornament. No more, Isabella Swan, or Bella.

I dressed quickly, shocked at the fact, Rosalie's gear fit me. I'd hoped they wouldn't, god did I wish they wouldn't. I had no choice but to leave my dress here, so I folded it and put it on the end of the bed. I even borrowed a tank top, I needed something else under the hoody if it got drafty.

I was about to leave and punch Edward in my wake when I realised I had no shoes. I checked Rosalie's closet, she wore half a size bigger, but it wouldn't matter too much. I felt bad as I put on a pair of her socks too, I'd replace them, I decided as I walked out of the room. My hair now tied up, thank heavens I saw sense and brought a hair band with me—not that I left the house without one.

I threw the door open when I was done and couldn't help but smile as I heard a fleshy thud. Peeping around the corner, I could see I'd clipped Edward in the shoulder.

"You'd think you had a shoulder fixation." Edward teased before he took my hand and dragged me door stairs and out the back door. My legs were nowhere near as long as his, so it was a bit of a run for me and in shoes a little too big, I slipped once we'd made it down the last step, straight into Edward…again. Fuck. Pathetic.

"Falling for me, are you Swan?" I scoffed and pushed out of his arms, though I did enjoy them. A fact I only admitted to myself.

"This was your idea, Asshat. Let's get this over with." He shook his head and jogged off, he'd cleared a good ten metres by the time I'd started after him. I was in a headlong sprint trying to catch up with him. Lucky my last role had been physical, or I'd have been fucked by the time I caught up with him.

I wouldn't admit it to myself, but the ride with Edward was nice. It was fun and childish and though I'd ridden once for a movie that flopped—over spend and weak supporting cast—this was nothing like that.

This horse wasn't trained to drop to the floor on command, or rear on whistle marks. This horse was smart and fierce, fast and absolutely beautiful. I recognised him as an American Indian breed, at least he looked like one. I didn't want to ask, Edward, because I liked him when he was quiet. He didn't poke fun that way.

"This is where, he brought me, when I got lost." Edward said. We were standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. The moon was beaming down right above us. "I was so scared, but you know what?" he asked, I looked up at him.

He looked so at peace on the horse he was on. He told me he was riding, Rosalie's mare. She didn't really like him too much, but she followed, Broke. They were stable mates, often, so if one lead, normally the other would follow. She was a thoroughbred. Ridiculously tall, but very gorgeous. She was a fawn colour, or appeared that way in the moon. Her mane a blonde so fair it glistened white in moonlight. She had long white socks on her legs, and most of her face was white too, Rosalie had named her Cinder, when she'd got her. Mainly because she reminded her of Cinderella—or so, Edward had said.

"Hmmm?"

"I always come here now. I have since he brought me here by accident. He always knows how to get here, the only thing I can ask him that I know he'll do is go to the meadow. Though he seems quite taken with you." I blushed, then decided I needed to be witty.

"Well, it's a gift." I looked at him to see his trademark grin and knew I hadn't offended him in anyway.

Edward and I both hopped of the horses, letting their reins down, they just stood together, moving only if the other followed. Were they in horsey love? Edward threw a horse blanket down on the grass, sitting down quickly he patted the empty space next to him, I smiled and thanked him as I sat down and just watched the stars.

At some point Edward and I had lay down side by side, arms brushing arms, knuckles brushing knuckles. I tried not to think about it, how close he was. How good he smelt and how romantic this could have been. But we didn't know each other, though I wouldn't have minded getting to know him.

Then he'd say something, I'd want to smack him one and we'd be back in that platonic battleground. It was for the best. I was leaving soon and he'd probably have to go somewhere or do something weird and wonderful that would earn him a Golden Globe or Oscar nomination.

I drifted off to sleep under the stars and next to a guy who I'd only just met, yet, I wished he'd give me the time of day to get to know every little thing that made him tick. I dreamt of Edward that night. Every little bit of him.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bella POV**_

I woke the next morning curled into Edward's side. His hand settled around my waist as he held me to him. I just lay there, I wanted to try and pull away but he was warm and the morning dew had settled around us, making everything colder and wet to the touch.

Deciding that waking like this, Edward's arms tightly around my waist, was inappropriate—but really comfortable, I eventually –and begrudgingly—tried to shuffle out of them, without waking him. Though all I managed to do was get him to tighten his grip. Trying again, I squealed as I brushed against Edward's crotch, he was standing alert and that made me even more desperate to get out of his arms.

When I started to hear Edward stir, I smiled, feigning sleep. His arms slid out from under me, as I heard him stand. He wasn't going to leave me here, was he?

"Isabella, wake up. We fell asleep." He said gently as he rubbed my arms, the friction was nice and warm and I dwelled in it a little longer before I fluttered my eyes open, closing them again as I opened my eyes directly into the glare of the sun.

"Ow." I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my palms against my closed eyes.

"Sorry, guess everything caught up with us last night. Um… we should probably get back. Mom and Dad will be talking about last night over breakfast." I just nodded my head and mounted, Broke, Edward lead the way on Cinder—I was happily surprised they'd stayed the night instead of roaming. Edward took off in a gallop to the stables and Broke followed closely behind Cinder without any coaxing, though I had no idea where the fire was.

"Is there any reason why we're rushing?" I asked, as we rounded what I thought was the last tree before the stables.

"I figured you'd want to get out of here before your brother and my sister get back, we can slow it down if you want." He shrugged as he spoke, Cinder, slowing her gait, Broke, slowing too. "I could be wrong."

I didn't really care about, Emmett and Rosalie at that point. I was more worried about getting saddle sore, something more likely to occur if we'd continued to ride the horses at a gallop—I'd been out of the saddle too long, and that aside the last thing I needed to be caught doing by some paparazzo's camera would be walking bow legged.

We were met with relieved stable hands when we got back to the stables. Apparently they'd been seconds from calling Esme and Carlisle, when they heard us coming in. Edward apologised for the both of us, as they took the reins from us and began to tend to the horses, brushing them down and checking their saddles and shoes.

Edward and I walked home. He'd grab me by the elbow when I stumbled or if I'd pull ahead, he'd catch my hips, which I understood in my head as a generous gesture, but a part of me really wanted his hands to just wander.

I think my body was getting desperate, I'd never been overly into sex, it was fun and it felt amazing, with the right partner, but I wasn't the kind of girl who ever saw myself frustrated. Because since I'd met him all I could ever think about was sex with Edward, a man I'd only just acquainted myself with and almost as certain as my body was that it needed air, it also felt it needed Edward. Something I was not going to let happen—too easily, on purpose, in the near future…okay, I was going to try not to.

Maybe I'd be able to get away from him—before I feel on his dick— when I went up to La Push. I really hoped so at least—kind of.

"Hello?" Edward called as we entered the house through the back door, "Mom? Dad? Rose? Jazz? Hello?" we walked through the kitchen and immediately heard conversation.

"_Sounds like they're all here." _He whispered in my ear as we walked slowly into the dining room.

"Oh my god, Bella. You're alive." Alice breathed when she saw my face. She was up and out of her seat, the dust hadn't even settled by the time I was in her arms.

"Um…yes." I looked to Emmett for help, but he seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"Where in the world were you, Isabella!" Oh, shit. Full name. He was pissed. "We've been looking for you all morning, Alice realised as soon as she got home, she was your ride here. She just about had a conniption fit when she called around and you weren't home. Do you know how worried we were? We know what people are like, we thought—no you don't want to know some of the things that went through our head." Just when I thought I'd heard the last of them Rosalie started in on Edward.

"And, _you, _how could you have been so careless? I don't care who your persona is and what he gets away with. You, Edward, know to let us know if you're going out on the property. God, you know about the creeks and the lakes. Jesus Christ you can be stupid." She too ranted, like Emmett her hands gestured how truly frustrated she was. It made me wonder if she'd caught the habit off of Em, or he from her.

"Can I speak?"

"Are you done?"

Edward and I rushed out together, we weren't even sure who we were supposed to be asking but the whole room fell silent and Edward began.

"Well, when everyone said their pieces last night, Bella and I went upstairs. We wanted to let the dust settle. We got into a—?" I picked up , where Edward trailed off.

"uh…situation—not sexual Emmett." I corrected quickly. "We were bored and he'd mentioned his horse, so we went out to the stables."

"We just rode around a bit, and stopped to look at the stars. We didn't know we were going to fall asleep. Bella and I woke up, saw the sun was up and came straight home."

"Yeah, Em, Al. That was all." That was probably the oddest conversation I'd ever been involved in, but it was so easy to feed off of his thoughts, as he obviously did mine.

"You two are creepy, you're like twins— it's disturbing." Rosalie dead panned, though she had a smile of her face. I could see she'd been a little dishevelled by our disappearances too. I watched as a thought struck her and she eyed, Edward, "who did you take? The horse I mean, Storm hates you, Broke hasn't let you ride him in years and Cinder, thinks you're a waste of space. Did you take one of Mom's horses, Amour—she's always had a soft spot for the baby?"

He stuck me on a horse that doesn't let him ride it! He climbed on a horse he wasn't sure would let him ride!

"Broke, doesn't let you ride him?" I was probably as white as a sheet as I looked at him.

"She was exaggerating." Edward tried to soothe.

"Like hell I am. Last time you tried to get on him, he spooked, reared and you flew head first over your saddle and into a trough. He was worried about you, I think he may have even been scared he'd hurt you so he doesn't let you mount, and if you do get on, he won't move." Rosalie was laughing a little, a complete contrast to the way she'd looked last night and I don't think I was the only one who'd noticed.

Everyone quieted when three people appeared, having had walked through the foyer. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper appeared. They smiled as they took us in. "Rosie, you forgot the part about when he fell out of the trough and landed hands first in manure." Rosalie's eyes actually lit up when, Jasper, spoke to her. "You didn't go near your horse for months, Rose and I had to take him out so he wouldn't get bored." I broke out in almost hysterical laughter.

"_I love how my humiliation seems to get a smile out of you." _I just laughed harder at him, the whole room looked at us, eyebrows raised, confusion evident. God, we probably looked too chummy. Maybe it was an occupational hazard, I mean we both saw ourselves as two people, so he could seriously empathise with a lot of what I'd been through.

"Jasper, Mom, Dad, are—are you guys okay with this?" Rosalie, asked breaking the awkward E and B, moment.

I gestured to Alice, with my head as we all filed out of the room, leaving them all to their business. There was no reason for me to hear this, there was also no reason for me to have to deal with the mess, if one happened. I had enough pieces to pick up for myself, my own messes, my own problems, as much as I love Emmett, and as much as I was growing to love, Rosalie, well, I couldn't take any more on before something broke the camel's back.

"Ally, where the hell did you disappear off to last night?" I asked my sister as soon as we were out of ear shot of the dining room.

"I'd rather not tell you." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but…? "but, I need to tell someone. Do you know he rides horses?" All of the Cullen's did!

"Or that he has a tattoo across his back? He'd take a bullet for Rose, oh, he wouldn't let, Edward take a bullet for him." She was blushing and gushing, and jumping up and down. Bouncing off of things she touched. She looked like a kid on speed and pixie sticks.

"_Is she always like this?" _Edward asked as she continued her tribute to Jasper, who'd taken the stage name, Jonathan Hale. Did I know that? Nope, did I care? Unlike with, Edward, surprisingly, no.

"_This is pre-morning coffee, post, well she's like a fat kid in a candy store. Mouth runs a mile a minute, feet barely brush the ground. It's so bad." _He nodded along with me as she continued to spout reams of information.

"So you left, you were supposed to be my ride too by the way, and what? Talked his ear off all night?" Alice, held her hand to her chest catching the humour in my tone.

"Hardly, we had wild sex, christened my baby before taking it back to my place where I screamed his name so loudly the walls shook, then when we woke up , had another round and then, we spoke about our lives." Here was the problem, though everything I'd said was in joking, her face looked so earnest, so very real, I wanted to bleach my eyes and brain because of the images she'd just shared were enough to give me nightmares. My non-existent sex life, was quashed and all of my frustrations by my sister's. I didn't know if I was happy or sad…No, I was sad; definitely sad, and mad, and disturbed.

_So fucking disturbed. _

"Mom, where do you keep the bleach, Isabella and I would like to clean our brains of the smut Alice just exposed us to." Edward, called rather loudly, I was shocked when his mom simply replied 'In the kitchen under the sink, the stronger stuff is in the liquor cabinet though, might help'.

Getting drunk actually didn't sound like a bad idea, Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing. I mean it was night time somewhere, right?

I followed him to the gospel of all liquor cabinets and watched him run his finger along bottles and decanters. When he settled on one, he grabbed two glasses and poured us each a nip.

"Bottoms up." We saluted before we threw it back.

"My, god!" I gasped, when it hit me. That stuff was strong and left a long lingering burn, oh yeah. Few more of them and I wouldn't be walking straight. One more should make me forget Alice's shit.

He shook the decanter, offering me another and I quickly gave him my glass. He poured us both doubles, by the time I'd managed to down that, I felt loose and warm and so very much attracted to, Edward.

"Another?" I smiled, in reply.

"Won't kill me." We both shot the last one down quickly, the other two—three if we count the fact the last was a double—had wiped me clean, there wasn't a burn as it went down, the warmth merely spread further throughout my body.

"Better?" Edward asked me pushing one final drink toward me, I nodded my head and responded with a 'Much'. He put the decanter back. I was fuzzy, and I couldn't particularly remember why I'd even needed the drink, but I still threw it back.

I was with _Edward_!

He looked really pretty too, a little scruffy and mischievous, with just the right amount of refined gentlemen in there.

"Edward?" I asked as he led me up the stairs. Where were we going? Where did the hyper Pixie go?

_Who cares? She'll turn up._

"Yes, Isabella?" he replied, pulling me up another flight of stairs.

"I'm drunk, no, no, just tiddly…oh, and you're pretty. Whatever we were drinking, it was good." Seeing straight was hard, it went fuzzy on the edges and the world seemed to be on a perpetual tilt that left me falling into, Edward, granted there are were worse places and people for me to have fallen in to.

"You know, I've seen more of your bedroom, than I've seen of any other part of this house." I slurred as he pushed the door open and lead me over to the bed. I realised finally, that his steps were a little heavy. Clumsy too, nothing like me, but still he wasn't as firm on his feet as he'd been earlier today.

I situated myself against the pillows and he flopped down next to me. "Well, you'd be the first girl to see it, you know. Aside from Rosie and Mom. You're lucky, you get to see the inner sanity that is, Edward Cullen." I think he'd meant to say something else, not sanity, but words escaped me.

I propped myself up on my elbow, mirroring Edward's position on the bed. "Edward, I want another drink." I whispered. I don't actually think I needed the drink, but I was already drunk, what harm would another drink do?

"No more scotch, I think I've got some Vodka though." I cocked an eyebrow, but he just shrugged, stumbling off of his bed he went into his closet and pulled out a box full to the brim with bottles and chocolates, wilting or dead flowers, notes, papers and cards too. Ew, fan-mail, but if one of his fans sent him vodka, I wanted to be their best friend.

I saw him pull out a few bottles, Vodka, Absinthe, some cheap and tacky looking wine. I pointed to the vodka, I didn't really want to kill that many brain cells this morning and if I drank Absinthe, I'd be sure to have had none left come sunset.

He took a quick swig and handed the bottle to me. I was happy to see he had to break the seal on the bottle when he opened it, though I couldn't see the sense as to why I was happy about that.

We laid down again, side by side, we faced each other as we passed the bottle back and forth.

"You're really beautiful, Isabella. Did you know that?" Edward questioned, as I handed him the bottle. His hands rested on mine at the neck of the bottle as he and I held it against the bed.

"You're pretty too, Edward." I laughed, looking into his emerald eyes. Had they always been this deep and dark. They looked like the eye of the storm in the centre of the ocean. Wild and dark, brooding and intense.

His lips looked so warm and soft, their colour was pale and I imagined they'd have felt like the petals of a rose. I'd heard about his work ethic a couple of times from people I'd worked with, he was kind and caring. A tentative lead, a natural with timing and direction. A genius on screen, apparently off of it too…and oh, so very, very pretty.

I'd heard, or maybe I'd read, of the term jaw porn before and thought it ridiculous, but here, in front of Edward, with his angular features and currently rugged appeal, I believed it more than just a term. It was proven. Edward's jaw; sharp and angular, dusted with a smattering of auburn stubble, looked so good. It made me want to do so many things, starting with licking it. Sliding my tongue across his cheek and down every angle; feeling the rub of his scratchy unshaven skin across my smooth skin, and the expanse of my tongue.

"_There are so many things I want to do to you, Edward."_ I whispered, unable to effectively filter my thoughts.

Edward didn't seem to mind though. He simply pulled me closer and guided our hands still holding the vodka to his lips as he took a long pull from the bottle, he swallowed it without so much as a wince.

Had we had that many?

"_Tell me, Isabella. Tell me what you want to do to me."_ He whispered against my ear, his breathe tickling my skin as he just sat there. Not closing the distance and not pulling away. It was just enough to frustrate me.

But I was drunk and I was happy, and I was lying in Edward Cullen's bed as he lay mere centimetres away from my alcohol driven body.

Turning my face to the side, closer to his ear I told him. _"I'd lick hot trails from ear to ear. Dragging my tongue across your jaw. I'd bite down on your neck, let you explain to people why you were marked and just who did it, all before I moved to stradd—"_ before I could finish his lips were on mine.

Soft and warm, yet hot and powerfully they meshed with mine. The bottle—though I couldn't remember when—had been put somewhere. I had both hands free. I grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his face closer to mine as one of his hands travelled to my hair, he wrapped it around his fingers and tugged back.

"_You want to know what I would do to your tight little body?" _he whispered against my lips.

"_No. Not unless. You plan to. Show me." _ I panted, breathless from a kiss where I hadn't even felt the inside of his mouth yet. He didn't bother answering verbally, he grabbed me roughly around the waist and rolled over me. Trapping my body under his. One of his knees was beside my hip, the other ground into my centre, making me breathe out a moan.

His hands pulled at my hoody and it was off in seconds, flung somewhere around the room. I hoped, Rosalie didn't like that particular hoody. I heard the tell-tale sign of breaking zipper teeth as it snagged when Edward tried to get it off too fast.

His hands slid up under my tank, he found my breasts. He pulled and groped and squeezed them, eliciting moans from me I just couldn't mask or hide. Though I did muffle them against his shoulder, where my head had turned too as he pinched at my nipples. I yelped and whimpered, before biting into Edward's shoulder, over his shirt as he rolled them between his capable fingers.

My hips ground into him, using his knee to gain the friction I so desperately wanted and needed right then. My stomach was knotted, my eyes were squeezed so tightly shut I feared I'd never be able to open them again.

At some point, Edward got sick of my satin bra, and my tank, and he pulled them both over my head, throwing them carelessly around the room as he'd done, Rosalie's hoody. His lips found my nipples, he switched from one to the other, pulling it into his mouth he nibbled and sucked, before breathing on it, then he'd repeat his ministrations on the other.

He massaged the free breast at all times, making sure neither felt left out, and that, on top of the deliriously effective thigh I had to grind myself against, or his fingers that had decided to tease me into delirium, had my world shattering in a white wash of stars and euphoria as the forever increasing coil low in my belly finally burst and I found myself whimpering Edward's name.

I was thanking, God's—myths, Carlisle and Esme, his fucking grandparents for Christ sake— for giving me this pleasure and I still had freaking pants on! At least, I was pretty sure I did. If I did, they were coming off fast, and so were his clothes.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Alice POV**_

I told, Bella everything about Jasper. How sweet and kind he was. How much of a gentlemen he was. How easy it was to talk to him, knowing he wasn't just placating me in conversation by nodding and smiling.

Jasper was actually engaging. He added his thoughts, he shared his mind. He told me about his life and his work, how everything was going in Texas, how much hope he held for this role and the whole production to get the green light because in his eyes it was a beautiful untold story about real things. It's not glamourized, romanticized and made over. It was real. Dirt and filthy, heart breaking and incredibly engaging.

He told me how much he missed his family going through all the training and how much he missed being able to just call by. I told him how much I missed mom and dad, what it was like having the burden of explaining to your younger sister sex and the menstrual cycle—though I don't think I did wrong in the way I went about telling, Bella, it wasn't an easy conversation. She'd seemed so confused at first too, and then when the dust settled, she'd had this deer caught in headlights look about her that almost swore me off kids, so I wouldn't have to go through that kind of awkwardness again.

I'd been talking for close to an hour straight, from the last time I recalled, Bella and Edward having had any response and when I turned around, I was alone in the sitting room. Bella and Edward were nowhere to be seen. Naivety had me flying into the dining room, all I could see in there were the Cullen's and Em.

Emmett saw my face, he looked to, Rose and she then got the attention of the room. "Um, judging by the look on Alice's face, I think we lost Bella and Edward—_ Again_." I nodded my head.

"Okay, we'll check the stables. Alice, how long have they been gone?" Jasper, asked. I blushed at the authority in his voice, even his twang. If I said it didn't get me a little excited, I'd be lying. The demanding tone of his voice had me thinking of very different circumstances and settings and far fewer in our company—_less clothes too, less articulating, more sweat, flexibility, stability, endurance, agony, bliss, pleasure..._

I filed behind the rest of the crew as we headed toward the stables—my mind finally focused; though I did have to stick close to Emmett in order for that to happen—Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rose checked all the stalls. Their faces looked grim. "Damn it, at least if they took the horses we'd have been able to guess where they'd gone." Jasper groaned.

"It's okay, son." Carlisle soothed. Jasper just looked to his father shaking his head.

"We'll find them. Alice, dear, can you ride? Emmett?" I nodded my head, Emmett too, though that surprised me. I learnt when, Bella, was prepping for a role that tanked, it was fun, I hadn't ridden since, but I was imagining it was like a bike, and if it wasn't well I was going to hold on for dear life.

It seemed pretty lucky that I'd decided on pants for the week, riding in a skirt would not have bode well—at all. Jasper saddled a white horse, it had a black mane and reminded me of salt and pepper for some odd reason.

"She's the gentlest girl we've got. She's one of Esme's, she'll be good for you darlin'. If you do lose us, say home Baby, and she'll come back here. Okay?" I nodded my head and took his assistance as he gave me a leg up.

I was nervous for Jasper as I watched him saddle up an angry looking black horse, it looked like the horse, Beauty? From that movie? Either way he looked too hostile to be ridden, but Jasper saddled and mounted him quickly, as did the others, Emmett with the help of Carlisle as they saddled up a speckled horse for him.

"Okay, let's go." Jasper said, taking the head of the hunt. Baby, had taken to his heels quickly without any urging from me and she settled there. Emmett was behind, Rosalie who's horse's nose sat to the right of the rump of my horse. Esme, following Carlisle brought up the rear. When we got to a fork in the road, Jasper sent Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie—who was leading, in one direction as he lead Esme and I in the other.

This place was beautiful. We crossed through a stream and meadows filled with wild flowers, paddocks filled with livestock, trees, rolling hills. It was so pristine, the kind of place you saw people growing up in fantasies, not reality.

It took us maybe an hour and a half, before we'd done a circle and wound up back in the fork where we'd parted. Rose, face glum was a little ways up their end of the trail, heading toward us. They'd also come across no sign of our growingly wayward duo.

When they saw our expressions, Rose, pushed the horses into a faster gait as she led the way to the stables. She was halfway off of her horse when we got to the gates of the stables, one of the boys had taken the reins from Rose as she slipped the rest of the way off. She went to Emmett, took his horses reins and passed them over to the same boy with her horse, before she did the same for me before offering me a hand and helping me down. By the time my feet had touched the floor, we were all jogging back to the house.

"Okay, just before we call anyone, Alice, go up to the third floor, last door on the right, check to see if they're there. Okay?" Rosalie asked, I nodded my head and flew up the stairs. I followed the hall, and though normally I'd have admired the beauty of this house and its décor, I was more worried about finding, Bella...and Edward.

I grabbed the handle of the door quickly, I jerked it to the side and the door opened quickly, opening the door, I was nearly bowled over with the strong smell of alcohol that permeated every inch of the room. My first step was going to be open the window, until I heard a small whimper. It sounded like, Bella?

I looked toward the bed, where the noise had come from, only to see, Bella, crying in her sleep. Tears, streamed freely and thickly down her cheeks. She whimpered and sobbed. I didn't even notice anyone else with her until I saw her hair move as arms wrapped around her. Securing her small frame against a much larger male one—Edward.

Her tears stopped quickly, and her whimpering ceased. Edward fixed Bella. Well not really, he soothed her, though both of them seemed pretty much out for the count, and judging by the stench of alcohol in the room, as drunk as fucking cunts, he helped her. She was even smiling now, burrowing into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head now rested firmly on his chest.

Only then did I notice how very, very naked my sister was. I couldn't be sure if, Edward too was in the same predicament, and though I wanted to see who was being made the luckier girl, I didn't, though I did shift the blanket higher around, Bella's body, hiding her least proud achievement, the tattoo she'd gotten when she turned eighteen and wanted to try rebelling.

Could I have been sure that, Edward hadn't taken advantage of her? Fuck no. I had no clue, not a single one. I didn't even think that she'd want to be touched by a man after everything she'd been through, shit she kept burying deep inside without dealing with it.

I knew I had to be worried for her, I was, well and truly, but she could have let her inhibitions go around a worse guy. Right?

I was about to up and leave, when I heard Rose calling my name. I quickly ran to the door, shutting it just in time to see, Rose reach the top step. I looked at Rose, mouthed sex and hoped she'd know what to do with, Emmett. Her eyes bulged, but she composed herself quickly and turned around to talk to, Em. She mentioned something about a music room in the basement, he shot down the stairs like a bat out of hell and she was at my side quickly.

"Alice, if I see any of Edward his sister should not see, I will beat you to a bloody pulp." I nodded and swore it was PG—ish.

Pushing open the door, she actually awed at the sight of our younger siblings, who were sleeping so happily in each other's arms. Rosalie and I each decided to take photos of this, it was perfect black mail, they were also very adequately covered, so it was all good. Rose, paused at the door as she turned to leave and bolted into a door that was slightly ajar. It looked like the bathroom. She came out holding a glass filled to the brim of water and a bottle of aspirin., Yeah, they'd need that. I could see the vodka bottle, half empty sitting under the bed. Another glass would have been good, but beggers can't be choosers and when they finally woke up, they were going to be begging for so many things a second cup wouldn't really have made a difference.

Rose, hijacked her parents quickly, thank fully, Em, still hadn't come back up. She told them where, Edward was, Bella too. Their faces didn't falter when she explained they were sleeping in his bed, wasted. Esme blushed a little when, Rosalie mentioned just how very intoxicated they were; something about, Esme mentioning alcohol being better to forget images than bleach. That was a little hard to follow, but they seemed okay to cover for, Bella. It was probably more for their baby's sake than anything else, but so long as it meant Emmett would be nowhere near Bella _and _Edward when they came to, I was content.

I seriously think the poor boy believes, Bella is still his virginal baby sister, hell, even when she's married and pregnant with her first kid, he'll consider it—and any others—immaculately conceived miracles.

I breathed a sigh of relief when, Rosalie finally managed to talk, Emmett around and they left. It was probably the best news I'd heard all afternoon.

"Our brother's and sister's, huh?" Jasper laughed when he met me at the back door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I joked as he sweetly put his mouth to mine, making me smile against his lips.

I was falling for a guy I just met, it was oddly riveting and oh so very exciting, didn't hurt that he was the hottest thing I'd seen in my life.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bella POV**_

God, my head hurt!

My stomach rolled, but I didn't want to move. What was I thinking? Hoeing down scotch straight, and that was some pretty potent stuff. But that wasn't the end of it, no, a part of me, a very giddy part remembers vodka, and Edward, and that somehow the two were intimately related.

But, Jesus Fuck! I couldn't count to ten without my stomach rolling and my head pounding. The whole jackhammer euphuism was oh so true, but doubled. My head felt like the kick drum for a death band, and the rest of me felt like I'd been through the ringer. Though, I felt so completely sexually sated, that maybe getting this wasted was a plus…? I would probably have to get back to you though.

Now, all I needed was to be able to remember what happened, but all I could remember was Edward asking for bleach, but we ended up at the liquor cabinet and then we found vodka in his room and Alice was somewhere in all of this, but I couldn't place her.

_My name is Bella, and I will forever avoid scotch and vodka straight. _

My eyelids battled to open and when I opened them I was deliriously happy it was dark out, because I was looking at a wall of windows and if it hadn't have been, I'd have gone blind. I struggled out of bed, and yelped when my movements triggers something warm and lean to pull me into it.

When I tried again and received the same restriction I looked down and pried the arms around my waist off of me, and headed toward the bathroom. On my way over I saw a bottle of aspirin, I grabbed a few—probably too many—and threw them back, downing the tall glass of water to chase it.

That was sweet of whoever left them there.

I padded my way to the bathroom, my hands on my head as I tried to remember what the hell I'd done last night, wait, last morning—uh, this morning? I ran water in the sink, throwing some on my face. I hadn't bothered turning on the light, I didn't want it to add to the throbbing of my head.

The water helped wake me up, and I fixed the nest that my hair had become in my sleep—well I ran my fingers through it, wincing every now and then. It was almost as if someone had grabbed a bunch of it and pulled. I shook it out and threw it up into a messy bun, before I walked back into the room.

As I walked pass the mirror, I instinctually went to straighten out my outfit, and so very unlike me, I screamed. A high and sharp sound. I was naked, breast to butt, not a stitch of clothing covered my body.

I ran through the bathroom door back into, Edward's room and there, on his bed, shaking his head as he sat up, was Edward. The sheet was draped very low across his hips, all I could see was, Edward. The taught muscles, as they stretched in his back as he rubbed his temples, the way his biceps flexed, the way his legs looked like they were placed just so, so that I couldn't catch a glimpse of more than his ginger happy trail.

I whimpered, not particularly the best time to enjoy the view, but I couldn't help myself. I was still intoxicated. Edward turned his head as he heard the sound, and his eyes just about popped out of his head, then I realised I too was naked, I covered my body and looked for something to put on, all I could see was a blue button down, it was draped on a hanger sitting on a hook, but I didn't care so I just put it on.

_Borrowing everyone's clothes, aren't we… _

Something almost possessive flashed through, Edward's eyes when I put it on, but it passed quickly, I assumed it was just a trick of the light. Edward seemed to be muttering something under his breath, I was nervous standing there. I was so out of my comfort zone.

Through my career nudity pretty much became the take it or leave it, in any role. If a director or writer was willing enough to alter scenes or even full scripts to accommodate my limits, I'd willingly work with them, if not, regardless of how much I wanted to be that character I walked. Alice made sure I was never outside of my zones and if ever it occurred, she'd call cut on a production or pull legal stops to get me out of the obligation faster than media hounds could print about someone being in rehab.

"What did we do, Isabella?" Edward asked, he blanched when he peeked under the sheet, probably noticing how very naked he was under that bed sheet. I also would be lying if I said I didn't reach up onto my toes to try and see for myself. "Fuck. Isabella, I am so sorry. I—I actually have no recall of last, uh this morning I guess, I would never, ever have done something, if I'd have been coherent." Maybe I wasn't worth it?

"Oh, um…I'll just go then." I said lowly, pulling the shirt too tightly around my body. It rose a little, but right now I felt too embarrassed to care about flashing him skin. I knew tears were falling as I tried to cross the room with the little remnants I had of my dignity.

I'd have successfully made it out of the room, had my foot not caught on the boots I recalled having worn the night before. I didn't expect to be caught, I just figured any dignity I'd had would have been shattered. But warm arms, the arms I'd unknowingly woken up in this morning—and this evening, were once again wrapped around my waist as I was pulled into his chest.

"Isabella, I didn't mean for it to happen, but it doesn't mean I'm upset it happened. I liked to remember what I am sure was the best sex of my life, with the most intriguing woman I've ever met." His lips were close to my ear, and I could feel a lot of his skin against mine. Though I could feel the cotton of shorts, I guess he'd changed very, very quickly.

"And I am supposed to trust the words of the one of the highest paid actors of this generation?" I tried to say with conviction, though my ego was wounded, it made it a little hard. He wiped a tear from my cheek as he looked into my eyes.

"Look at the person in front of you," I tried to look away, but the hand the previously wiped away my tears, help my chin firmly, not letting my glance wander. "You're looking at Edward, Isabella. Just Edward."

"When you woke, you saw me and you looked appalled. I get it. Masen's always going to be in there too." I shrugged from his grip and picked up the boots I tripped over and slipped them on my feet. "Good bye, Masen." I whispered as I opened the door, I shut it quickly and firmly behind me before I ran down the stairs and headed to Rosalie's bedroom. My clothes were there and we wore the same size, but how was I getting home?

A bridge I'd cross once I was wearing more than a t-shirt that wasn't mine.

When I entered the room, I was startled to see, Rosalie spread across her bed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her hair was pulled up on her head in a loose bun, and she was eying my appearance.

"Good day, Bella?" she asked, and the second she spoke I fell onto her bed.

"I love you, Honey. You're the sister I wanted, but I got Alice too." She said with a smile, "but you need to shower." She pointed to the bathroom behind her, "Alice, dropped off some things for you." I followed her gaze and saw a bathroom, similar in size to, Edwards. The first thing I did was turn on the shower.

The steam filled the room and I shrugged off his shirt, stepping in the hot stream I cried. I wasn't a virgin so it wasn't my virtue I cried over, it was the look on his face when he realised what we'd done. I was a fool. I got drunk, sure it was stupid and I don't think he realised why I did it? Why I let myself get so drunk?

I did it to forget. I played off to the world I was unaffected by what, Jacob did to me, but I wasn't. I was so completely ruffled, it was a rare occasion I slept through the night without images of what he did to me reappearing.

He was like a reaping nightmare. He came, over and over again, he was on me, trying to get inside me, but last night, I slept through the night. In Edward's arms, his very presence squashed any harm, any hurt, Jacob brought to me. I slept through, and though I wouldn't tell him, it was the best night's sleep I'd managed in over a month. It was the best sleep I'd had since I found out about Jacob's frivolous affairs he had with interns, nearly six months ago.

But, it wouldn't happen again, he was horrified, I was mortified, besides, it's not like either of us remembered. Things said weren't going to come up in weeks' time and bite us in the ass.

I'd stood under the stream until my hands and feet were well and truly pruning before I actually started to wash myself. I washed my hair with the exotic smelling shampoo and conditioner, Rosalie, had before I washed and scrubbed at my body.

It wasn't actually that I felt dirty, it was that I felt like I should. I didn't do one night stands, I didn't find myself better than them, it was just that I wanted commitment from someone, before I gave myself to anyone.

Alcohol screwed me over.

Something always screwed me over. I couldn't do this! Wrapped in a huge fluffy towel, I slumped against the edge of her amazing Jacuzzi tub and just sat there. What the hell was wrong with me? He was a guy, an amazing guy who I really admired on screen, but Edward, the guy behind the persona, seemed pretty special too.

I screwed the pooch though, I jumped the gun. I think he and I maybe after the dust settled, could have had something, or been something, but it was done. We'd done the deed, and though I am so very, very sure that he and I enjoyed ourselves—I'd never, not with any man, felt so sated before.

"Fuck!" I screamed, reminding myself so much of, Edward. I punched the wall, I couldn't take this. Over and over again, I don't know why I just punch the wall and cried. I was a fucking idiot!

"Bella! Bella, Sweetie, stop this!" Rosalie said, catching my hands as I cried. I just wanted to keep hitting the wall.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Why are you doing this? What did my brother do?" I shook my head, he probably did exactly what I told him to do. Something we both really wanted to do, but now, we have to deal with the consequences.

"He did nothing…Fuck, it was me…I'm an idiot." I wailed.

Rosalie sat in the tub before she pulled me into her arms. "No, you're not. You were drunk, Bella. Neither one of you were at fault, it was the alcohol and I know that you're hurt, but it is my brother's fault." I shook my head, she was talking in circles. Neither of our faults. His fault.

"That doesn't make sense. You two, you both looked so content. Edward, he wouldn't, he wouldn't do anything…no, Bella. Calm down sweetie. I know his reputation precedes him, but whatever it is you feel, Bella, you need to talk to him about it or me. You shouldn't be beating yourself up about this. Bella, look at your hands, you need to see Edward, get him to have a look at them." I was shaking my head furiously.

"What is he going to do, Rosalie? Unless Mister Perfect, had some medical degree I don't know about, he's going to be doing the same thing I'll have to do when I get home—bandage them and put some antiseptic on it."

"Bella, Edward's pre-med—well was. Before his break into Hollywood stardom, Edward was studying to be a doctor." Perfect, another check for, Edward Cullen, and something else I could have potentially lost.

"Bella, get dressed, go see Edward, talk this out and have him look at your hands. It doesn't look too bad, but you could have done some damage I wouldn't know to look for." I nodded my head, I didn't want to do this, but from what Alice has told me over the years, Rosalie was a ball breaker and she'd probably carry me up the stairs herself to make me see him.

"I don't really want to see my demise, Rosalie. I got drunk and he was mortified when he saw me, standing naked in his bedroom, sorry, Rosalie, I'd rather hold a metal rod in an electrical storm. I'm an actress, so I have a pretty tough skin, but even we're not bullet proof." I seethed as she stood at the door of the bathroom. She didn't respond, she just closed the door lightly and pointed to a set of folded clothes on the laundry hamper.

I guess they were mine. I was slipping on my underwear when I heard her bedroom door slam. Was she coming or going? I just continued dressing. If she left, maybe I could leave, but I had no vehicle, and though I couldn't be sure, but chances were, Rosalie would find me hiding in this house before even, Alice could come and pick me up.

If I knew the address I could call my driver…but I didn't know the address and looking around the house for something that could show me the address, would be something akin to stalking—in my head at least. Where had I left my phone?

Dressed and showered, and alone, I looked in the mirror. What would he have seen in, Bella? Without the makeup and stylist, I was just an average looking woman. Sure, currently my body was far more toned then it would normally be, but other than that. I had an average build, my boobs were nothing special, a big B cup, Rosalie, was an easy C, with curves in all the right places—then again I didn't know how one could have curves in the wrong place.

It wasn't right, he and I, though our careers were one in the same, we were from two very different walks of life. He grew up in a mansion, I grew up in a small four bedroom house, we had two bathrooms and a kitchen that struggled to fit more than two of us in it at a time.

I was raised by my mom, until I was in school than she went back to kindergarten, where she taught. Charlie was a cop. Edward's mom worked from home, if she couldn't her kids went with her, even if it was an overseas project.

Carlisle was running a multibillion dollar public relations company. Edward, had travelled and seen things I'd never be able to fully imagine before he stepped foot on set. I'd only now just been able to start seeing the places that had been a part of my dreams.

He was privileged and we just got by, until I was a high school freshman, everything changed that year.

"I'm like the fucking rest of them." I said aloud.

"Fawning over him, blushing like an idiot, flirting with him." I shook my head, as it hung in shame. "I'm no better than the girls tacking 'Edwards' onto the end of name." I was a fool.

"_Fix her!" _ I heard a very pissed off, Rosalie, shout from outside her bedroom door. I don't actually know who I expected to come through the door, but when, Edward stood, his face down turned and heart breakingly broken looking up at me from down cast eyes, and long lashes, I didn't know how to react.

As soon as my eyes settled on him, after the initial shock wore off, I refused to meet them again.

I think he'd tried to leave me to my pities, but he ended up sprawled on the floor face down, muttering, something along the lines of, "_Rosalie…the devil…fucking bitch?_"

I wanted to help him up, make sure he was okay, it was the human thing, but the broken thing to do, was act as if I'd seen and heard nothing.

He was muttering something. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't in a room with no other noise other than our breathing and his muttered curses.

I realised, he was trying to pump himself up, become willing or something. Damn, was I really that repulsive out of make up? Sure, I figured my skin was clear, but maybe I looked too boring without darkened lashes bringing out the apples of my cheeks, and the red and gold tones of my eyes—something I knew only from what Alice had told me over the years.

See, while I got, Charlie's brown eyes, Ally and Em, both had these piercing blues that set them apart, especially with their dark hair.

"Isabella?" Edward asked timidly. Vulnerable even. I fought my instincts again and remained looking away from him, I toyed with the beaded trim on Rosalie's throw.

"I suppose that's fair." He whispered. It was so hard to affect actors, the industry called for though as shit skins, right now, Hollywood's 'biggest stars' stood wounded, completely exposed. "I'm sorry, Isabella, but not for what you think I am sorry for."

"I'm not sorry for what happened, Isabella, though I'm sorry I have little memory of it." He said, his feet shuffled across the floor as he came closer. "I am sorry though, so much so, I wish there were better words I could say to you to show just how sincere I am in my apology, Isabella. Being with you is fun, you're like being with any other member of my family. You see me as any other person. I could wear a wig and contacts, and you'd treat me the same—ad not because you're in the industry too."

It was a courtesy; I wanted to be treated like any other person, just as he did, though I wished I'd thought of a wig and contacts.

"Please, Isabella, if you won't accept my apology, as you have every right to do, you have to show me your hands. Rose, said you busted up your knuckles." Yeah, not the smartest move on my part. Maybe next time, I'd hit him—implying there is a next time.

_It could happen, he's my brother in law._

I really, really didn't want him to see them. I went Rocky, and now I'd cut up my knuckles trying to go fist to wall for one round too fucking many. I wasn't that drunk anymore for that to have been my reaction.

"Show me your hands, Isabella. It is that, or you'll be picked up by a driver and you'll be taken into the hospital and met there by your brother, or sister if she'll come up for air." His voice was firm, though I know he figured forgiveness was not to be had, he did find something that would have me giving him what he wanted.

The room was silent for minutes, maybe hours? It was a pregnant calm, the room pin drop silent, neither one of us was willing to give in.

"I still don't see why you care." I muttered, I hadn't actually intended for the words to leave my mouth, but regardless it happened.

"I care…" he answered, "because you deserve to be taken care of. You've felt pains and sorrows that I can't even begin to fathom, even just recently as a month ago, yet you walk around like it was just rain falling from the sky and you're under an umbrella."

I shook my head, "I'm no one's damsel, Masen, I refuse to be." Conviction is a hard emotion to put in your voice, when you feel like some one's seeing through what you're saying and seeing the actual truth, the things you fear will crush you spoken aloud.

"I didn't say you were!" he scalded, I flinched from his tone, "You're so damn strong minded and fucking stubborn, you don't let anyone take care of you. You won't let anyone know how hurt you really are. You'd rather play everything off, treat things as if they never happened."

"I don't know what, Rosalie thought we'd accomplish in here, Edward, but it's obvious neither of us is backing down, you want see my hands so badly, fine." I thrust my hands in his face, as soon as he saw them he was in the bathroom. He'd grabbed a towel and some antiseptic solution. He wet the towel with the solution and dragged it along my knuckles.

It stung, I winced, but he didn't apologise, he didn't even acknowledge me. He stood up and went into the bathroom again, he came out with a small handful of Band-Aids, he stuck one on my index finger knuckle and another on my right middle finger, before he cleaned up his mess and left.

He turned toward me at the door, I saw him through the corner of my eyes, he was blurry, tears had clouded my vision. "I'm sorry, Isabella. Truly I am." He'd trailed off in whisper before he left, closing the door softly.

"_Good bye, Edward." _ I said to a closed door, tears still leaving my eyes like a waterfall.

Not a minute later, Rosalie came through the door, and almost as soon as she saw me, I saw her itching to turn around—she probably wanted to talk to Edward, or something.

"What did he say, Bella?" she asked, I could see the effort she had to put forth, so her voice remained even.

"Nothing, Rosalie." I answered, "Can I just go home? Can you please take me home?" she nodded and grabbed my hand, she lead me downstairs toward the garage and into her car. The drive was silent, and I closed my eyes to fight back tears, but it didn't stop my mind from going back, seeing his face and wishing things could have been different.

I must have drifted off, or zoned out, either way, Rosalie was shaking me awake. "Sweetie, you're home, come on, I'll help you get inside." I nodded my head, and let her help me up the stairs and into my bedroom, she kissed me on the cheek before she left me and on my own I cried.

It wasn't heart wrenching sobs, or wailing, it was silent and probably looked horrible. I thought about everything, Edward had said and hated how right he was. He saw through so much it made me feel so ridiculously vulnerable; so utterly opened up that it felt like everything I tried, every single piece of me that I fought to hide was spilling over and making itself well and truly known in his very presence.

No one ever made me feel vulnerable. No one ever looked deeper than the surface to see what was inside. He was right though, there was a lot that I pushed to the side, rejections that I'd received and their reasons.

The hurtful ways I'd been dismissed as an actress even though I had barely even started. The way some casting directors looked at me like I was the smallest and most miserable thing that they'd even seen walk into a casting call.

He saw all that, but he was right, I was no damsel. I wouldn't let myself see the looks they gave me. I looked away, I pretended all of it was nothing.

Alice rarely sat in on early auditions, actually I think that if she had, I'd not have even had a name in Hollywood, she'd have pulled me out of so many rooms just because they were such fucking douches.

How do you get over someone, someone you hardly know, yet they can see straight through everything that is you?

I cried because I didn't know. I cried because I wanted to know. I cried because it hurt knowing that there was nothing that I could do about….and above all of that, I cried because I couldn't remember what was said, or how it felt, or how well we could have fit together.

I cried until my tear ducts felt like sand paper, my mouth felt like cotton wool and my throat felt like someone had gone Tyson on it and eventually there was nothing left in me to cry and I fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Edward POV**_

Fucking hell!

Why her? Of all people, why her—_Isabella_?

She hadn't already been through enough!

I think, no, I know I just fucked her up more now than she was before. Yeah, I might be a presumptuous fucker assuming I was helping her, but she was opening up. She hadn't broken down and told me a sob story of everything she had been through, but she didn't filter anything.

She pushed me back when I over stepped, and I was able to laugh at her for putting me in my place.

I wasn't lying either, when I said I cared. Fuck, everything she'd been through, I couldn't even imagine. I don't even think she's told her family, but you could see it when she sleeps and when she smiles.

When she sleeps, when there is positively no way for her to physically block anything, or anyone else out, that's when you know, that's when all of the pieces fall away and what was her wall of protection, was nothing but a physical drain on her.

From experience I knew what it was like, that was why, Edward and Masen, were so very different.

Edward, me, I was the gangly kid, I looked adopted amongst my family. I was red headed, but not even real red, Jazz and Rose, used to call me copper top when I was kid. Really I looked like neither my mom or my dad, I even made them take a paternity test when I was nine, because I saw on TV that's how you knew if people were your real parents or not.

Mom told me over and over again how much she loved me, and that she knew I was her baby, but I told her she was just trying to make me feel good. Well, she was right, but in the six weeks that it took them to get the test results back—even Carlisle Cullen had to wait—I couldn't even call them mom and dad.

I know, Isabella, never would have felt like that, ever. Where I thought my parents weren't truly mine, I mean as mean as this will come across, my brother and sister looked like Hitler's kids, and I looked like some freaking copper topped freak with eyes that didn't even know what colour they wanted to be.

Isabella's sorrows were from losing her mom and dad, through something as horrible as a car crash, no less. She probably didn't even understand what was going on around her, she would have been a kid in daze.

I think she'd have just sat there, in the hospital or wherever. Alice would have been a mess, and Isabella would have probably just watched, seen the faces of people.

Emmett, he told me about what it was like, he trained me on the day of their anniversary and as he pushed me on the track—they'd closed it off for this session, well for me. _Semantics._

It was the anniversary of his parents death, it was ten years since. A guy who seriously could bring stone to life with his too happy disposition, was so shaken. He pushed the fuck out of me, himself too, because everything that he made me do, he'd done too.

He'd been doing it all day too, pushing himself so fucking hard, I was surprised there was still anything left in him to keep going. I was on the track, Elite, had a mini running track built in. It was for experienced runners only, or trainers and their clients. A lot of it ran partitioned through the floor—the partitions were sound proof—last lap, the last few hundred metres he looked so angry. Like he could kill someone.

I was shitting myself, he ran faster and in-turn, because I feared he'd turn on me or some shit, I mean, Masen, was filming so that shit would not have flown well. I pushed myself, and as soon as, Emmett crossed the finish line, he collapsed on the ground.

I had no idea what was wrong, I fucking froze. He was on the ground sobbing, shaking and all the rest. I thought up so many bad things in my head, none of which matched what he was going through, I mean most of them involved his wife, I thought there was something wrong at home, my god I was wrong.

"_Man, are you okay?" I asked timidly, grabbing our waters and towels, I wasn't even sure if he'd take his._

"_This is all wrong—they should be here! They were supposed to see her graduate, both of them." He cried out before sipping from his bottle. Hydration sounded like the right thing, right?_

"_Who, Em?" I asked in kind, "who was supposed to seem whom graduate?" He shook his head so hard, so fast, his hair was wet and a little long so sweat flew off of them, kind of hit me in the face, but I couldn't even care. I just wiped it off of me and took a swig from my bottle._

"_Bella and Alice. They were supposed to watch them walk across the stage and get their diplomas, they were supposed to watch them get their college degrees. They were supposed to be happy for, Alice, when, Cullen group accepted her with only a Bachelor degree." I didn't tell him then that I knew of Alice, it would come up again at some point and then I would tell him._

"_They were supposed to see Bella's face when she got her first nomination, or even when she got her first commendations in singing. They were supposed to see it all, Masen. But they didn't, they can't." He was crying so hard. I mean I'd never seen a grown man cry like this, a grown man look so broken._

"_Who, Emmett," I tried again, "who missed it?" Masen, the arrogant prick we often pretended to be, would have looked away from the crying man, and would have found someone else to deal with it, but I was not going to do that._

_I held my hand out to him and hugged him. Yeah, I looked as gay as a fairy, but I seriously didn't care. Emmett was a good guy, the best of the best. He trained people to the best of his ability and he understood that not everyone one was the same and that there were limits in everyone, no matter how hard they pushed._

"_Charlie and Renee, my mom and dad. They were supposed to see it all, they were supposed to watch, Bella grow up and become beautiful and smart and kind, and so fucking talented. They were supposed to see Alice learn how to drive, they were supposed to pick her up when her ride bailed at the after party of prom." He cried into my shoulder, "but they missed it. All of it."_

_Fuck, that was deep shit man. I couldn't even fathom, what It would have felt like to lose your parents and to lose both of them. How long would it have been?_

"_Bella, she didn't even get the chance to really know them. To taste how bad mom's cooking was, or listen to how lame dad's jokes were." He seemed to laugh a little at something, that was a good sign. "She was dad's little angel, his miracle. Mom was done, she never wanted more than two kids. One of each, she had that. Me and then Ally a few years later."_

_He was starting to smile, good sign—or he was going crazy, he did have a far off look. "The day she told dad she was pregnant, I think I saw my own father cry. He always wanted three kids, but he wouldn't push my mom for something she didn't want. Besides, Alice was a handful man. The second she learned how to talk, she hasn't stopped." Alice sounded like she needed a muzzle, not in a degrading way, just to keep her quiet._

"_Bella, was so damn small when she was born. Tiny, like even for a new born. She was like three pounds, six weeks early. No one thought she was going to make it, even I was scared. Alice, a kid on crack that one was crying because she wanted to make her baby sister feel better, but the mean doctors wouldn't let her." He shook his head in obvious amusement._

"_When I got a phone call, ten years ago today, telling me my parents had been driven off a cliff—a fucking cliff, by some high as a fucking kite, drugged and drunken loser, all I could think about was Bella and Alice. Bella especially."_

"_Dad loved her so much, we all did, she was so special we all nearly lost her before she could truly live. Her heart stopped when she was born, no one really knows why, it just did. She wasn't breathing either, her umbilical cord had slipped around her neck during delivery, her skin was blue when she was born._

"_Dad told me this when he was drunk, I was eighteen and he let me drink with him, said it was legal in some countries and his dad let him. He told me why we all loved, Bella, so much. Because she was given a second chance to be with us, and for that we should have been grateful." Fuck me. That shit was deep, but he hadn't even finished and I was in no place to stop him._

"_Do you know what the first thing she did when I told her what happened was?" I shook my head—cry? "She walked up to me and Alice, we were sitting together on the floor, Alice was in my lap, and Bells wrapped her arms around me and I just cried. She hushed me, told me everything was going to be okay as she pulled my head into her la—Alice curled up on mine already—and played with my hair as I cried."_

_This Bella, was unbe-fucking-lievable. "How old was she?" I asked, unable to stop myself._

"_Nine or ten man, she was a baby and she was consoling me. You know, I think she just sat there too, with us on the floor of the hospital. She would have watched doctors' faces and police men and women come and go as they spoke to the doctors attending, she'd have watched it all and said nothing." _

"_I—I don't even know how she managed it either, she called a family friend, Dad's best friend, and he picked us up and spoke to the doctors for me, because I couldn't think of what to ask, he even arranged for the funeral and all the payouts and stuff that we were getting." I wanted to find this friend of the family and wanted to give him a Ferrari or something, he sounded like he deserved it. _

"_The funny thing is, when I went to thank him, he told me a lot of it was, Bella. He just made the phone calls, because they didn't want to take orders from a child. She didn't speak much to any of us during the time, she never brings it up now, it's like in her mind they never existed because that way she won't have to miss them." He sobered up as he spoke, his eyes came back from where ever he'd drifted to and he seemed lighter now, after getting it all out._

"_Emmett, how long has it been since you had a blow out like this?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't take too much offence._

"_Ten years too fucking long. She's good now though, she's fucking brilliant. Alice and Bella, would have made them both so fucking proud."_

The fact that, Bella, was so strong then, through all of that. She was a kid, but it was unhealthy. The way she never faced the facts, the way she skirted around reality, the way she did today too.

She left, without even understanding.

She thought I didn't think she was beautiful. Was she kidding me? She was the most beautiful person—inside and out—I had ever seen. Seeing her, standing in my bedroom, nude, she looked so beautiful.

Her hair was in a bun on top of her head and her face was scrubbed of all makeup. Her lips looked a little redder than normal, but they were so gorgeous. Her top lip was just a little fuller than her bottom, but it looked perfect on her face, like if it had been balanced it wouldn't have been as pretty.

That wasn't all I mean her figure in general was sublime, so fucking gorgeous. Cast in the moonlight she glowed, an ethereal beauty. Her eyes looked so big and bright against her pale skin and her dark hair set it off too, and her long eyelashes, that looked so sexy yet amazingly innocent.

Her breasts looked gorgeous too, perky and just the right size for her body. I knew her most recent role was a physically demanding one and you could see all of the evidence in the definition in her arms and legs, even her stomach.

Her core was stunning, firm and flat, just the right amount of abdominal muscles. She was lean and fit, an admirable quality in a woman who probably was quite thin without any efforts so the fact she put in some effort was respectable.

The expression on her face though, even her whimper, I felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. She'd been nearly rapped a month prior and here I am. I got her fucking drunk, definitely was not my intention to get laid, we wanted to forget the things, Alice had said. I just couldn't remember what she'd said though.

Beyond all of that though, Isabella, truly wanted to forget. I could understand why though, I was shocked if she hadn't indulged sooner, but I think Rosalie had told me her schedule was always kept pretty busy.

Maybe now was the only chance she'd actually had of removing herself from all conscious thought and she'd done it in my presence, she'd left herself very, very vulnerable.

Then I apologized like a dick, got it wrong, messed it up again in, Rosalie's room and now she'll never speak to me again and she'll think I am a fucking bastard for the rest of our lives, or as long as Em and Rose and married which will be for fucking ever because she is so bloody in love with him that it would take something pretty spectacular to pull the two of them a part.

"What the fuck did you say to her, Edward!" Rosalie screamed when she got home, I honestly wasn't shocked the first place she came was my room, although I hoped she was going home to her husband.

"I apologised, Rosalie. Over and over again." I muttered, "but she wouldn't hear a word of it. She already settled it in her mind. She thinks I can't stand to look at her. Do you even know how stupid that is?" Rosalie cocked her eyebrow at this.

"Don't pretend to be shocked, Rose. She's gorgeous, movie star or not, she is so beautiful. I've gone and fucked this up, haven't I? Damn it, I'll need to find a new gym and a new trainer." Fuck!

Rosalie scoffed and looked at me, with a look in her eyes that had my balls shrinking, because it was that fucking scary. "You, Edward Anthony Fucker Cullen, are a fucking idiot. You broke that poor girl and you're worried about a gym?" I was actually worried about keeping my dick, because if Emmett heard a breath of this he'd rip it off of my body without so much as batting an eye.

"No, I am worried about, Isabella. I know I hurt her and I feel like the biggest most insensitive ass because of it. You have no idea how much I enjoyed her company, she didn't take shit from me, Rose, she's got a back bone, even though she's in such a sensitive wrapping that she wouldn't even notice." I huffed in annoyance, Isabella was going to be the death of me, though I still didn't know who was going to be the person to kill me.

"You're fucked up shit creek, baby brother, but it's okay." I looked at her, really looked at her. I was trying to see her horns, or maybe where her second head had just sprouted, because there was no way on God's green Earth, that I was okay, or that any of this was okay.

"How is any of this, 'okay', Rosalie? Your husband, you know that big hulking guy, could beat me so badly I don't even think dental records could prove my identity." Rosalie actually laughed at this, and I was upset the tinkering chime of her laughed sounded so genuine, I mean really she wouldn't miss her baby brother.

"Calm the fuck down, Mr _Oscar winner_, that shit was funny," I smiled with her until she added, "and true. But he won't do it to you, he'll want to though. He doesn't know you and Bella had sex, and he doesn't know you two got fucking wasted. Mom told him, Bella was asleep in their room, he felt weird checking on her in their room, so we left, he had a client to take so I came back here."

"Look, I saved your ass big time, but I thought she'd accept your apology, I thought she did when she asked me to take her home. She let you check her hands," Oh, but she wouldn't even meet my eye once she had and she wouldn't speak to me. "I think the best you've got is to wait for her to calm down. Be patient with her. You know she's been through a lot, I know Emmett told you what her life was like," I nodded, "now remember that was five years ago and some shit's happened since then. Tread carefully and you are so fucking lucky I don't beat your scrawny ass up for this, Edward. Goodnight." That was promising.

But I was no more confused and fucked off at myself then I was before her diatribe.

_Well done, Cullen. If you don't make this right, you're on an express train to being eunuch._

"Fucking hell!" seriously, this shit is so wrong. I need to apologise, I need to beg her to forgive me, to be civil. To even acknowledge me.

Worse than all of that.

I need to tell Emmett…


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bella POV**_

Three weeks, I saw no one. My groceries were delivered again and I requested my stylist prepare my travel wardrobe for me. I was evidently giving her free reign and I didn't care. I didn't want to see people or need to. I wanted to well and truly be left to wallow.

I did shower though, I wasn't going to lay around in my own filth.

I did things that I never got the chance to do before. I wrote songs, I played around with my guitar.

I put feelings into lyrics that I refused to share with other people. I strummed at times until it felt as though my fingers would fall off, then and only then did I pick up a pick, because only then did I realise what I was doing.

I recorded the songs on my laptop, though a part of me thought it wasn't the smartest thing for me to do, but the other part wanted to make sure I always had this. So that I wouldn't ever let myself drink that much again.

It was a scar on my life—one of many, I suppose—I never wanted to forget. A mistake I was going to learn from.

I was due for the biggest of my press junkets today, the longest one abhorring the largest amount of representatives from the most reputable of media outlets—blah, blah, blah.

It was the one I was looking forward to the least. It was probably going to drain me by the end of it, I mean to have to smile and answer the same questions over and over again, well actually no, this was just going to be collective questions and answers, but I'd still need to smile through all of it.

Angela, was the first person who I'd seen and only because she had to video conference with my stylist as she itemized every item sent over, listed what went with which and for what event I was expected to wear it to.

"Ms Isabella, Emmett and Alice are conferencing." Angela announced, knocking gently on my office door.

"Intercept it please, tell them I'll be ready to be picked up in an hour." Angela nodded in agreement, though I could see the fight in her eyes.

Angela was an excellent P.A, she did so much for me, most of which she'd do without having even been asked, but she was also very loyal to Alice, because Alice was the one who hired and trained her.

"I'll see them in an hour, Angela. I just need the time to get ready to see them, okay?" she seemed more placated by this and headed off to deal with my siblings.

I just finished towel drying my hair and following the step by step instructions I was left. How do you know when your hair is half dry? I don't know, I just left it for half an hour before I ran the products through it and attempted my makeup, which was very poor before I put my face in Angela's hands and let her work out, Heidi's chicken scratch instructions.

She'd managed to work it out and twenty minutes later my face looked presentable. She covered all the dark circles under my eyes, evened out my skin tone and made me look alive again. My eyes popped with the subtle smoky eye, it looked sexy and mysterious and not normally the look people would expect to see at a junket, but whatever.

My hair was loose and flowing, it wasn't unkempt, but it wasn't pulled back either. It was, actually I can't remember the term she'd used, so I left it and slipped into the dress laid out for me.

It was one of those 'bandage' dresses, that seemed to make some people look mummified, but whatever. It was a nude colour with darker and lighter pipping detail that made my particularly boyish figure appear curvier.

I was a lot more toned then I was last time I was seen to by Heidi. I believed it had to do with all of the free time I had. That and how ugly I had felt. I still did, it still felt as though I wasn't going to look good enough for them, but there wasn't a lot left that I could have done.

I was working out daily, for a solid two or three hours at least. I went in, I did my cardio and toning exercises and depending on my mood, I'd venture in to free weights or kettle bells.

I'd even had, Angela, call her boyfriend and had him install a boxing bag for me, which received a lot of action. I never went to bed without one form of physical pain or another, but the toll on my body somehow helped me overlook the emotional turmoils I knew I'd never ever really get over.

I slipped on the heels assigned and wanted to kill, Heidi, for seeing this as an opportunity to put me in heels, then I also wanted to slap myself for not having been more specific in my requests. Specificity is everything, after all.

"You look great, Ms Swan. Your driver just phoned, he's five minutes away, your brother and sister are with him." I thanked, Angela and put on the blazer that went with it, and thank fuck, because the weather was a little cooler than normal.

"Bella, get your ass down here this second!" My sister screamed as soon as she entered the house. "How dare you reject all of my phone calls, and talk to security and restrict my access." Yeah, that was a little ballsy of me.

"What the hell have you been playing at, Isabella?" Emmett picked up as soon as, Alice had stopped to breathe. I was at the top of the stairs and set on making my way down.

"Shut up, okay. Just shut up!" I called, "I am a grown woman, I wanted room to breathe. Is that really so bad?"

My brother and sister had never, ever looked so…shocked? Or silent, or stunned. They stood looking up at me as if I were some foreign being they'd never seen before.

"Bella, you look…what happened to you?" Emmett asked, nothing happened. Oh, wait… I got fucking faded and slept with your wife's baby brother. Yeah, you know, no biggy.

"Bells, your so—I mean there's no more, you don't have any more. I—Em?"

"Bella, what have you been doing these past few weeks? Running?" What did he mean? I shook my head, I wasn't just running. I mean there was boxing and skipping, yoga. Circuit work, abdominal work, free weights and some machine supported exercises and my personal favourite—Kettle bell swings.

"There isn't an ounce of fat on your body, Bella." That wasn't true, My ass still wobbled, my face was all kinds of baby fat and my thighs were huge. "Honey, your body doesn't do this kind of thing on its own, it's always premeditated. What made you push yourself this hard?" Rejection.

"It's nothing, Emmett. Now we need to leave." I shrugged past them and grabbed my purse off of Angela as she lead the way to our waiting SUV's. The second one had three security members, whose sole purposes were to get me in and out of the venue. Don't bother asking me why we needed three.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing to yourself?" Emmett asked as he slid into the seat opposite me. The fucking refurbished seats were stupid. Maximum security my ass!

"I'm doing nothing to myself, Emmett. I'm working out, didn't know it was a crime nowadays. You own a gym, you've seen it all before." I could see the anger rising inside him, it was in the set of his brows, the pucker of his lips, his clenched fists.

"Damn it, don't patronise me, Isabella. This isn't you. You refused to be this androgynous— your words not mine. What made you so willing to put your body through all of this, for your body to change so drastically in a few short weeks, you'd have to have been training a few hours a day every day, multiple sessions even."

"I was bored, the gym was in the basement, isn't it a good thing I worked out instead of eating? Isn't that what you tell your clients?" he scoffed at me.

"Isabella, I suggest they go for a light walk around the park, play with their kids, walk their dog, not do lunges the length of their gym and sprint train." How did he know that was what I did when I was bored? "And stop lying to me, there's a reason to your madness. There always is!" he barked.

"Fine do you really want to know?!" I shouted, my anger having had reached its peak.

"Yes, that is exactly what we both want to know, Bella. Emmett and I have been going fucking crazy for three weeks. You've said nothing to either of us, you've had Angela handle anything pertaining to us and you looked like you've lost maybe ten pounds, like there was even weight you needed to lose."

"I made a big fucking mistake, okay. I got totally wasted, because I just wanted to forget and in the process I screwed myself over and slept with, Edward Cullen. Now, if you're happy. We're here, I have to talk shit about a movie I am so fucking over right now, and pretend that life is all sugar and spice." I slid out of the car, I know Emmett made to grab at me, but I think Alice stopped him.

Angela was at my side instantly, followed by Seth, Leah and Sam, they cleared the path quickly, giving me a couple of minutes to sign things for fans before I went in through the hotel lobby, where I was directed into a conference room they'd set up. Perfect.

Angela went through the rounds, handing lists for reporters outlining questions I was willing to answer—and those I will not answer—and the like. She had each rep sign them, before she came back to me, offering me water before she took her seat behind me, near security.

After initial questions about my appearance they delved into my character and the role, and as they droned on, I drifted off answering them almost mechanically, until I was finally given the chance to leave.

As a requirement, myself and the other cast members had to have a few photos taken, which I did without so much as blinking an eye, before Angela lead me back through the lobby, where the security team took point and lead us out to our waiting vehicles, so I could just go home and pack for my escape.

I don't actually know what I expected to be in my car, but no one, well that sure as hell wasn't it.

"Home, please." Angela, asked of the driver as she got in beside me. She must have known Alice and Emmett weren't going to be here, but how?

"They told me, Ms Swan that your brother was heading to Ms Cullen's—uh, Swan's, home, your sister was going with him to make sure nothing bad happened. It's okay." Easy for her to say, but I didn't have time to argue. I had a plane to catch in two hours.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Emmett POV**_

She did what—?

He did—?

They—together?

_Drunk?_

Sex!?

Fucking Alice!

'"Let her go, Emmett. You bitching her out right now in front of all this press is not going to win you anything." Alice tried in vain to soothe me.

Was she serious? How could she be so calm about this?

Did she not_ see_, Bella?

How could she just sit there, her face calm?

Bella was over working herself. I mean sure, her body looked fit and great, but that's not our sister. She tones up and eats right for her roles, but then she eases up and just lives. She doesn't work out like it's the only thing to do.

Never.

But now, she drops this on me.

She slept with our brother-in-law. Rosie's baby brother. Sure, the kids no child, but the difference between the two of them, is almost the same as, Bella and I.

How did I let this happen?

When did it happen?

When they went off riding the horses? No, Bella, told me they didn't do anything sexual and sex is about as fucking sexual as things go.

I could kill him, and then I could kill her. And, Alice, she just sat there, her face that calm fucking mask that gave nothing away, because she was waiting for me to sort my shit out before she spoke up.

"Fucking hell! She's a kid! My baby sister! How did I let this happen! It's my fault." A small hand struck me across the face making me gape open mouthed at Alice.

"She's no child, Emmett. She made that perfectly clear this morning, and she's been doing so for the last seven years." My eyes popped out of my head, she's been having sex for seven years?

"Emmett, she's twenty-five, it's about time you let her grow up. I don't know what the deal is or was between her and Edward, they probably just got really drunk, but she's not a kid. She hasn't been and she's well and truly capable of looking after herself. I mean, look at what she's doing right now, she's leaving this shamble of a town so she can reconnect, so she can find herself, if that doesn't show us how mature she's become, then I don't know what else could." She was right, I knew she was right, but a part of me was always going to see, Bella as that week little baby who nearly died.

"Do you remember when, mom and dad went to the hospital?" I asked, knowing Alice would understand what she I saying.

"Like it was yesterday. I didn't know why mom didn't come home and I couldn't make daddy stop crying. I was like six." Alice said sadly, "Remember when they first let us see her, she'd been like a week old."

"She was so small," I added, "I was so scared to touch her, I couldn't even fathom how they were going to look after her. Dad told me that she was lucky, that she was a miracle. Did you know mom never wanted, Bella. As bad as that sounds, she had me at twenty, you when she was twenty six-ish, and then she was over thirty when she had, Bells."

"Mom always wanted two kids—actually no, she never really wanted kids, and then when she met dad they settled for two. You won't believe how happy mom was that you were a girl. I thought she didn't love me for a while, you know?" she shook her head, she was only a couple of days old. How could she have?

"Emmett," Alice, smiled, "she's not that baby anymore. She's old enough to have her own kids." Alice changed direction when she saw the horror on my face, no kids. No way, she's too young. "Or not, she's not going to break if someone touches her, or says something that goes too far. She had, Jacob on his arse howling in pain when you got there remember." I smiled at the thought, she had to have hit him hard, square in the nads too. Fuck yeah. That was my baby sis.

"We've done all we can for her now. She wants to do this by herself, Em. We have to let her. I'll ask Angela and Rachel keep us updated, but now, we'll just have to wait for her to ask us."

"Alice, when'd you get so wise?" she laughed, her normal tinkering laugh.

"I'm not, Emmett, you knew this too, you were just too scared to see it. What do we do now?" My kind of question.

"We go home, I need to speak to, Rosie, you can talk to Jasper." She seemed to perk up at the mention of him, he'd copped the 'hurt her you die' spiel and seemed to be a pretty stand-up guy, so I didn't really see the harm. She'd also rip my balls from my body if I tried to fuck with him, so yeah. "We'll see her off at the airport, okay?"

"Yeah, Em." She smiled, "that's a great plan." We told the driver where to go and before long, I was walking into Rosie's penthouse, where I would wait for her. Like I always did.

But low and behold, who was sitting there…?

_Edward._


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bella POV**_

"Okay, Angela, is this everything I was threatened to pack?" I joked as Angela went through the three suitcases I had, a small one contained hats and wigs, just in case.

"It's all here, Ms Isabella." She finished, having read over all the lists and gone through all of crap shoved into my bags. "You ready to go now, Seth's here to help with your bags." I nodded and wondered briefly where Emmett was. He normally always helped with my bags.

Did I fuck that part of my life up too?

"Rosalie just text through confirmation, the jets been cleared to fly." Angela called from the landing, as she read off of her phone.

"Thank you." She just smiled.

"Isabella, ready to fly to Washington state?" I smiled at Seth's typical jovial manner as he made his appearance known in my foyer—hard guy to miss though, standing at six' four"—maybe more—broad shoulders, dopey ass grin and shirts that's always looked too tight, yeah hard to miss kind of guy.

"Yeah, ready for sleet and snow. Nah, man, I just can't wait to try and get some anonymity, you know."

"Uh, Bella." Seth, started uncertain, "La Push, well it's no L.A, do you really think you'll be able to hid your face there. They know everyone and everyone knows everyone's business." His face was uncharacteristically serious.

"Yeah, well. If it happens, I'm prepared. Wigs, contacts, hats. I hope it's enough." He seemed to think that it would work, or he didn't tell me otherwise.

"Don't worry, Bella. Now come on, you're going to be late and they've only got a half hour clearance to board and take off." I nodded, that wasn't a lot of time and considering this was a favour, I couldn't mess it up and be late.

I smiled and followed, Seth outside, and into the back of the SUV we always used for travelling. Before long it was on the road and we were headed to the airport. We didn't have to go through all of the terminal troubles this time and the car was actually driven to the hanger.

I saw a few crew members prepping the plane and checking over things and I was happy. It gave me the security of sorts, that this was all real. It meant I was going.

So I had to do this, head held high, pride in order. I could cry on the plane, and I fully intended to, because though I was flying as Isabella, I'd walk off as Bella, but a whole new, person—well in appearance at least.

I'm not stupid, Port Angeles is a small airport, Seth said anonymity would be hard in a small town, well I was going to find out.

"Bells?!" Emmett called as I stepped out of the car, the smile on my face was probably a mile wide. Alice's was the same as she bounced in place beside, Em.

"Em! Ally." They both opened their arms and I ran into them. "I forget that you're an adult kid, I'm sorry." He whispered as he scooped Ally and I up together. "But keep your sex life to yourself Baby girl, and please, for the love of your brother, don't drop and gain weight when you have boy troubles, because even then, I'll know too much." I laughed at his stupidity. But hugged him tighter to me.

"You won't always know, Em. She'll have to drop and gain weight for roles sometimes too." Alice joked, poor, Emmett. I shook my head with her, now mortified. My older brother knowing about my sex life at all, was too much to handle.

Probably should have handled that admission a little better, oh well, I'll know for next time.

_You won't get a next time with, Edward Fuck Me Cullen._

Yeah, that's a reminder I needed. He and I had made it our priority to avoid each other, and that was in every way form and medium. It was a mistake, no one was hurt—physically, so it was okay.

Masen and Isabella will not be making any projects together in the future.

"Okay," Emmett started, suddenly very serious—Alice's face had slipped into the same mask, "after you board this plane, you're on your own, Bella. Alice and I have decided that for the next six months, your whole career goes on hold, and our contact will be very minimal." I blanched, minimal contact?

Alice, sensing my hesitation, added her two cents. "We told you this when you made this decision. Emmett, will put his focus back in the gym and I'll do some event coordinating for corporate clients, but we won't speak much. I have two schedules prepped for the next six months and the one I follow depends on the choice you make." Of course, there was no way this decision couldn't just simply be my problem, there was always kickback.

"I stay here, in L.A, and I'll do what…? Auditions? Readings? Shoots? Director meetings? Interviews?" Alice nodded her head in confirmation, "and all of those would of course, be set up by you, earning you your pretty pay check. I board, fly to Washington and I get a break, you take on some temporary corporate affairs that have you promoting?"

"Bella, you know this is how things work. I can't just not work because you're not there for me to manage. If you're on break, I am required, contractually obligated to take on other clientele. It's in the fine print. It's fine though, it just means we won't be flying out to save you, you'll have to rely on, Billy and, Rach and Paul."

Was there any way I could see them in that six months? I mean, as sad as it was, I'd never been away from my siblings for that long. Not since birth—and I highly doubt that seven and a half months of gestation counted.

"Look, you'll be fine. You've got to grow up, kid. If press catches wind, Alice, as your media rep, publicist—whatever the fuck her title is, will fly out if things can't be cleared up from here and you still have Angela who will be flying out every weekend to let you know how things are working out here. Okay? Now, we've wasted ten minutes, and this baby needs to take flight," Emmett said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the plane.

"We love you, Bella. Neither of us are upset, but Rose will be if she did all of this for you and the plane doesn't take off." I nodded again, hugging both of them with everything I had.

"Can I call you when I land?" I asked as I pulled out of, Emmett's and Alice's embraces.

"You had better, but we can't really do more than weekly calls. I'm booked solid and the last three months Emmett's been neglecting his role at, Swan, because he wanted to be with you for the promo and press stuff, be safe okay?" I kissed Alice's cheek before doing the same to, Emmett.

Seth had carried my bags onto the plane, so it was just waiting for me. "Love you's" were exchanged again before I was on the plane. I watched my feet as I took my seat. The shade was up, so I watched Alice and Emmett standing there waving.

I didn't think it would hurt as much as it did when they turned their backs and headed toward the SUV that bought me here.

"Please fasten your seatbelt, Ms Swan, we're preparing for take-off, and please let me know if there is anything I can get you to make your flight more comfortable." I nodded and watched as the safety checks were performed and the Stewardess took to her station.

When the plane began taxiing I turned toward the window, my body curled tightly in my seat as I finally let the tears fall. I thought seeing Alice and Emmett, saying goodbye properly and knowing that all was forgiven would make me feel better not worse.

All of it, seemed to be like someone reaching in through my chest to capture my heart, only to have them squeeze and squeeze until it stopped beating or something.

I mean, that's what I've felt like, ever since, Edward Cullen.

It was easy talking with him, exchanging our unique sense of humour and even our harmless flirting. One fucking day ruined this trip for me.

Well, I could try honing in on my horn dog—or whatever—I'm sure Paul could help. The guy lived and breathed innuendo when he wasn't with his kids, and I was sure they wouldn't be around when the grown up conversation began around a few rounds of Vitamin R, or even bourbon. I wasn't a fan, but getting drunk wasn't so bad, especially if the people you're around are family so sex with them even three sheets to the wind, wouldn't even be a thought.

When did my real life become such a fucking soap? I get the whole glory of fame, and the occupational hazard being in kind of limelight can be, but just because I got it, didn't mean I enjoyed it.

I even remember the stir when I actually started dating Jacob, the love there was a real slow build, like a snail's pace. But I was content, I didn't think I was settling, I mean I was so comfortable around him, it was like air.

But, being a man, his ego had to be stroked and I sure as fuck wasn't going to sit there and do it for him to make him feel good.

So he outsourced, he found people—woman, girls even, who would say just about anything, do just about anything, fuck, they'd do anything if it gave them a leg up—no pun intended, in the world.

Jacob, was a door opener—leg opener too—I couldn't deny that, I mean, even when he was just my agent, he was thrown head first into his job and became quite experienced in such a short space of time.

A part of me knows when he started pulling away and started sleeping around. It was probably when he started the pissing contest with all of the men in my life—be they co-stars, media reps from other firms, it was stupid.

We'd go to an event and after a drink or two, sometimes he didn't need any and he'd about whip his dick out in a crowded room just to see whose was bigger, and all because I hugged them, or we laughed. He was a prick, now that I look back, Isabella Swan was untouchable, thanks to that fucking prick.

I could have saved myself so much heartache, if I'd have seen the truth in him.

Isabella Swan, the soon to be forever bachelorette, because I sure can pick 'em.

I finally allowed myself to cry. Initially I was so angry all I could think about was going 'Tyson' and that worked as a temporary form of catharsis, but it was all I could do.

I was mad because I couldn't be what he wanted, and then I became mad at myself for letting myself be vulnerable in his presence, than I was just so ultimately fucked up, hitting things was all I could think to do.

My boxing bag probably looked like I'd had it for years, not a few weeks and my wrists, not that I would ever tell anyone, felt like they would snap off at any given second, because sometimes I couldn't be bothered enough to wrap them well enough and I'd end up jarring them.

This was bad. I wanted someone to talk to, I needed someone to talk to. Someone who I wouldn't need to reopen old wounds with rehashing everything. I needed them to just know, but no one in Washington did, that was why I was going.

The four-some hour flight to Washington, felt like walking a death march, and whether or not it was the actress in me being overly dramatic, I felt like I was going to be walking into a torture chamber naked.

"_Isabella?_" Oh, fuck me. I was going delusional. Hallucinating, that's it, I was admitting myself. I need therapy.

At thirty-some thousand feet, my mind decided to start playing tricks on me. Wasn't it bad enough I saw his face everywhere, I remembered his hand in mine, or his hands on my hips. My head on his chest. Even his very scent was enough to make me crazy.

"_Will you let me explain, please."_ My head hurt, the pleading, I saw it all on his face. He was vulnerable too, but he used me. He used me!

He was ashamed. He—he broke me.

Like a tear drop hitting a hardwood floor, I fell and shattered, my psych fracturing further.

Men, side from my brother and father figures, they all hurt me.

"_Isabella." _Why couldn't I be left alone, why did he have to keep haunting me? Wasn't I crazy and broken enough as it was. Did I need the reminder? _"Open your eyes." _

I don't know what possessed me to do so, maybe I need confirmation that I was in fact crazy, maybe I was a glutton for punishment. Who knew?

Feeling possessed, my eyes fluttered open only to close again. Jesus, were cabin lights always that fucking bright.

Blinking I tried again, and there, like a fucking punch to the guts stood Edward Cullen, eyes down cast—though I could see heavy bags under them— toes scuffing the carpet and hands shoved so deeply into his pockets you'd think he was digging for Australia.

He looked absolutely exhausted, and…broken. Dishevelled and tired, definitely, but the way he stood, the way his eyes weren't meeting mine and h is crumpled appearance.

He was a mess. Now, Rosalie, as he publicist was either doing a really shitty job, granted she represented Masen, or Edward was beyond caring.

But I had no idea why.

"W—what," I stuttered, "what are you doing here?"

His eyes seemed to be tracing the generic pattern on the floor as he spoke. "This plane was cleared for a Cullen, charter, for publicities sake, and yours. I'm the registered passenger plus a guest, well two. Processing staff know you're the other flyer, well and Seth, but aside from that, Edward Cullen is going on vacation."

"Why you and not, Jasper?" low blow, he even winced, granted it wasn't said with venom. My voice was calm, even—maybe that was worse?

"He's busy. I fly into Port Angeles, then I'm gone, okay?" He mumbled something unintelligible before he continued. "Isabella, I just really wanted to say how truly sorry that I was for all of this." I held my hand up to stop him, this was probably all, Rosalie.

"Why?" I was angry again, it always seemed to come back to me being angry at him. "Why do you need the satisfaction? Why is my forgiveness so damn important! Is it some ego thing? I've dated megalomaniacs before, Edward. They're too much work.

"Is it that you want to know how good you were? I seriously don't fucking know, okay? I want to know, maybe you weren't that great. It would explain me not remembering. I'm not good enough for you." He shook his head vehemently from side to side and all I wanted to do was punch him.

So I did. I don't know how long we'd been in cruising altitude, but I didn't care. I stood up, pushing him backwards. When he'd stood to almost his full height, I threw all I could into a solid punch.

We hit turbulence and all I managed to do was clip his chin…then fall on top of him.

"_Fallin' for me, are you Isabella." _Popped into my head, I was always falling over around him.

I was still too angry though, and it was all _his_ fault. As soon as I got my bearings again, I hit him.

Over and over again, I tried to hit him. Any part of him, I really didn't care. But he just bat my hands away, he let me wail on him.

I screamed I yelled. I called him names, all of it and anything that came to my mind.

I couldn't imagine what the staff would have been thinking at that point—probably that they were never going to fly me again.

It got to the point where I couldn't even see what I was doing. Tears rolled down my face, my vision was tinted with a red rage and all I knew was this was all, Edward's fault.

"It's all your fault!" I cried. "You're the reason my brother thinks I over work!" hit. "You're the reason, my own sister thinks I need to run away!" Punch. "You're the reason I'm not beautiful, or good enough."

I was straddling his waist as I hit him and cried, and screamed profanities.

"It's you. I'll never be good enough." I don't know why but, Edward took everything I threw at him. Nothing really connected, but with every attempt, my fears fell away, and like the removal of layers of clothing, I was baring myself all over again.

But I felt better for doing it, because I wanted him to feel it too.

"I'm not good enough for anyone. My own mother didn't want me. I was a mistake, and now she's dead. She didn't love me. She wanted to abort me. Charlie found the test though, before she could go to the appointment." I took out over a decade's worth of pent up anger, and unleashed it all on Edward.

"If she didn't want me, why would anyone else. Maybe, Emmett should have just let me go through the system. Maybe I should have just died when I was born." My fists were flying so wide I think I may have even hit the floor.

I couldn't take it anymore though. Everything, every form of hurt and rejection I'd felt over the years threw itself at my tenfold and all of the catharsis I'd once felt left my in shambles.

I couldn't take the weight and fell forward. I don't know how or when, but Edward had stood up, my body cradled to his body as he held me tightly. I needed him to hold me tighter, I needed to feel him, to feel alive. Wanted.

I had a death grip on the front of his shirt, so much so my hands were practically shaking from the exertion. Though I wanted physical gratification, my body, my mind, my entire being could take no more and I passed out.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Edward POV**_

I…I.

What had I done?

I knew, I knew the second she left that room I was going to regret it, but I couldn't even assume that I would regret on this kind of scale.

How did she ever find the strength in herself to get through the industry?

How did she find the strength in herself to get up, to not drive herself to catatonia?

Her own mother, she thought her own mother didn't want her. I'd heard that before, Emmett had divulged that information once, but I never would have guessed that, Isabella was aware.

Though I'd seen little get passed her.

I let her hit me, I lay there, her knees on either side of my hips and watched her yell and cry and attack the things that plagued her life. I was the physical epitome of what she needed to see.

Sure, I think if Jacob had of been here, she'd have hurt him so much worse than she did me—or so I hoped.

She screamed and cried and I copped a blow to the jaw that I think may have done more to her hand then my face. She, she was so freaking strong in front of the world I wasn't sure how to accept the fact that she and we dropped all pretence around each other, regardless of our better judgement. Because let's face it, everyone needed at least one wall to hide behind, but we didn't have that with each other and I hated and loved it for the same reason.

But I didn't have anything hiding in waiting like she did. My life was nothing like hers, other than a paternity scare, there was very little I didn't have or ever really wanted for.

My siblings and I were showered with attention and praise. We were gifted teaching in arts—sports, music, dance, theatre. We'd done it all.

Bella, only ever got to do things she'd done because her brother and sister worked their asses off for her.

I couldn't understand how someone as wonderful as she, could ever feel that she was never wanted. She was perfect.

Was I shocked by her appearance when I'd first seen her, I won't lie. Her transformation shocked me. I worried about her, in three weeks, she'd appeared to have lost so much.

I couldn't detect an ounce of fat on her whole body, and as she sat on me, even as I carried her, I could feel how little give her body had.

Everything about her was muscle, toned and firm. It wasn't unattractive or repulsive, it was just not, Isabella. I knew that after one meeting, now I could understand Emmett's fears.

When I waited for him at, Rose's penthouse, my heart was in the back throat. I was either going to walk out of that house, or I was going to be leaving on a stretcher or in a body bag.

"_I could kill you, did you know that?" Emmett warned as he headed toward the bar and poured a couple of nips of scotch—if I hadn't feared the man I'd have turned down the drink, but I was scared so I drank the courage in one burning swallow._

"_I know I'd kill me if the situations were reversed." He just nodded his head._

"_But I won't." he stated simply. He obviously understood my expression, because he explained himself._

"_Bella, needs someone like you, Edward. Am I fucked off you two slept together under my own nos? Fuck yeah. But, Bella, isn't someone you can order around. Though for you, I watched the girl transform into a little girl again._

"_She trusted you. She followed you out on horseback, jumped on a horse she didn't know, fell asleep with you out in the open, and though the very thought leaves a bad taste in my mouth, she gave herself to you. Even drunk, if someone wasn't comfortable in their company, they wouldn't venture further." It was easy to forget the depth of, Emmett's emotions, namely because his size was sometimes all people could see._

"_She mistook everything I did when I apologized, I know. I know that isn't an excuse, I should have tried harder to make her understand, Emmett. But she wouldn't listen, it was like she heard the words, but to her they were something very different—like she'd spun them until they fit the scenario she'd imagined." Emmett was shaking his head, and I was almost shaking in my boots._

"_I know what she's like, Edward. This, what she's doing to herself, it's like the equivalent of someone drinking themselves into a stupor every night." Emmett shook his head, like he was seeing the image and didn't enjoy what he was seeing._

"_You're flying to, Washington with her Masen. Rosalie and I, we're letting you fix this. It's no one's mess, neither of your fault, but for the sake of the both of your sanity, you two need to work this out. I can see you're affected too, Edward. Its written under your eyes, in your whole appearance. This is your one and only chance." He said, throwing back one last drink. "Fix this, Edward."_

Never would I have been able to do what, Emmett had done. But he trusted me with of the one of the most precious thing's in the world for him, and if I couldn't get her to see reason on this flight, well, unbeknownst to her I was going to be hanging around Port Angeles.

I really had no other choice.

I had to help her, I had to maybe get her to understand, but through all of this, the thing that stood out the most was how terribly repulsive she felt she was.

How could she possibly not see how truly beautiful she was?

Sure, humility was one thing, but with Bella, it was like she was blind.

"Not good enough…you don't want me…" Bella whimpered in her seat, I couldn't tear myself from her, so I sat beside her with my own 'no touch' rule, though, she was making it hard as she sobbed and whimpered.

"Edward…not good enough" I heard the most and it was most definitely my undoing.

"Isabella, you're perfect. Too good." I leant over and whispered in her ear, she uncurled slightly, her body looking more comfortable in her reclined seat.

Seth, the guy who wanted to string my up by my guts when he'd first been told about me, looked happier too as he watched, Isabella.

If I'd have been more deserving of her affections the way the boy watched her would have been seriously troubling, but looking further, he wanted to protect her. He was another Emmett in her life.

Another man who knew of everything she'd gone through in her life and was going to stop at nothing to see her smile.

How could the world deal her such a shitty hand?

I decided then, regardless of, Isabella's wishes I was getting off at Port Angeles with her.

I was going to stay with her, or as close to her as I could get.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Isabella POV**_

I woke up, my face pressed against something solid and warm.

My eyes fluttered against the shirt and I was shocked as my eyes opened to see Edward looking down at me.

I was dreaming.

"Edward?" I asked, unable to help myself. How long had he been here, on the plane with me?

"I'm sorry, Isabella?" He started, his thumb sliding across my cheek.

I looked at, Edward my eyebrow quirked. "What are you sorry for?" He looked at me with a very shocked expression.

"I'm sorry for the way I made you feel, Isabella. For hurting you." Hurting me? "I'm sorry for making you feel as though you aren't worth my time." Worth his time?

I pulled away quickly.

My head was spinning. Hurting me? Not worth his time? Ugly?

I—he. I, us. We, he and I.

"You, we." I shook my head. "You jumped on a plane, with me, regardless of how you thought I'd feel, how I'd react to say sorry, again?"

Edward seemed to be watching, waiting. As if my body were about to split in two or something.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Why was he handling me with kid gloves? Honestly, I felt great. I felt great about well…everything.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "I forgive you." Edward just about fell out of his chair.

He deserved forgiveness, after everything I'd done to him. It wasn't something I was taking lightly.

He lay beneath me, he let me hit him, over and over again, he took it all. I don't know if he actually knew that the physical gratification was what I needed, but he took it.

I just felt like everything made sense, it was all brash and I jumped to conclusions. I always jumped to conclusions. I didn't trust people, especially other industry folk, but Edward was just that. He was Edward, with me, I was setting double standards between he and I. Not trusting his sincerity in regards to just being a normal guy, when really that's all I wanted him to see in me.

I'd never once seen, Masen, and I threw his career in his face the very second I saw a problem. I had no right to call him all of those names.

A breath taking smile broke out across, Edward's face. He just sat there watching me. I don't know why he did, but he did. I closed my eyes, happy with the now calm waters between the two of us, only to have the boat rock again as his lips pressed tenderly against mine.

I forgave him, but…but? He still tasted the same, only better, because there was no hint of scotch.

I heard a moan. I think he moaned.

No! No.

I pushed against, Edward's chest as his lips moved from mine.

I forgave him, but all I could and would let myself give him was friendship.

"Sorry." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "You don't know how much I wanted you to forgive me, Isabella."

I held my finger up to stop him there. "We're starting from scratch, Edward. Friends?" I offered, holding my hand out for him to take.

He nodded his head and grasped my small hand in his, shaking it gently.

"If we're friends, how about the first thing we do is get something greasy into you." He offered, I could see a hesitance in his eyes. Maybe he expected me to be offended.

I wasn't a fucking idiot, sometimes a man likes a girl who doesn't diet—not that, that was what he and I were really about. Well I'd been on a diet through a six month shoot, nothing sounded better than a burger, some fries and a huge chocolate thick shake.

"What are you implying?" I watched, Edward stutter, he thought he'd dug himself a hole he had no way of getting out of.

"Uh…I. I didn't…it's just…You know…comfort."

I shook with laughter and Edward just sat there. "Breathe man. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Edward turned to glare at me.

"And you let me sit there, like an idiot." I just smiled.

"Well you have a one month probationary period." Edward wanted to say something. "I think I understand where you were coming from with everything, it just took me a little while to understand."

I held my hand up as, Edward tried to say something again, but he covered his hand with mine. "Probation, what does that entail?" I didn't know, so I wasn't really sure what to tell him.

I shook my hand out of his and looked in his eyes, toying with my hair around my fingers. "I don't know. I just, we're going to overlook everything that we've done okay. The slate is wiped clean. I want to make sure that I'm not hurt again, and for the next few weeks we test the water."

"How do we test the water?" He asked seriously, turning in his chair to mirror my posture.

"Well, we can talk things through and do things friends would do." I didn't really have many friends who were men. I had Emmett who scared the life out of pretty much any guy looking for any kind of relationship with me, hell even looking at me.

The only reason I had friends in, Seth, Paul and Jared were because of, Billy. If Billy said they were good boys, Emmett let me befriend them, a lot of good that did me though. They were just more brothers really.

I understood how to be friends with women. I knew it entailed watching my back, and not entirely being me—most of these women were friends with, Isabella, though. So that wasn't the greatest indication.

"I just, I don't really know what friends do." I stated simply. If he knew this now, maybe he'd get it. The probation was for the both of us.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know what friends do'?" His voice was full of…confusion? He was confused about… my admission? My lack of understanding?

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?'" He looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "Okay, Bella, during high school didn't have time for friends, I also didn't have the patience. When I didn't have school or anything to worry about, the people I met were with me for Isabella. Men who approached me, were met with Emmett's presence and women who weren't genuine dealt with Alice." I could see the pity in his eyes. I didn't need his pity, I think I'd already been on the receiving end a little too much.

"I just, this probation is for the both of us, okay? We're going to trial our friendship. I'll be your shoulder to cry on and you'll be mine. We'll poke fun and do stuff together, we'll each pay our way. Okay?"

"Sure, but can I at least buy you lunch, just to say sorry properly. I'm guessing flowers wouldn't really be platonic." I couldn't even be sure if he was joking, and I know there was a part of him that had a part of me wanting to jump his bones, but we'd get past that.

You know, I'd have thought that ship would have passed by now, we did sleep together after all. Maybe it would have been the case had we been coherent.

Another complication to our friendship: lust. Leaving a pretty jagged pile of rubble between the two of us that was bound to ensure friendship between Edward and I was going to be somewhat of a bumpy journey.

"Yeah, fine. Maybe I'll order the biggest burger and shake they have to get you back for that comment." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, down the front there. Is everything good now? Emmett's going to be grilling me when we land." Edward and I looked at each other, how did I forget that, Seth was flying with us?

Edward and I answered together. "Yes."

I heard, Seth chuckle and smiled. "Hold on, can I tell him about the floor show when he calls?"

Another in sync answer. "No!" he muttered damn, but otherwise went back to silently listening to his iPod.

"Edward, hold the mirror still." I whined as he dropped his arm again.

"Sorry." He said as he straightened it up. Again.

I had been sent with two wigs to choose from: A long layered blonde wig, which for its length I enjoyed, or a short cropped black wig, that reminded me too much of Alice's hair for me to really consider it as an option.

Edward was holding the mirror for me, I had to make sure all of my hair was tucked into the wig cap—which it was. "Is this straight?" I asked, Edward as I pulled on the long blonde wig.

I felt like Rosalie, this particular blonde was practically of the same golden hue of Rose's tresses and almost made me feel a little more confident. "Perfect." Edward, smiled, making me blush a little.

"Okay, so I have to put in these contacts and if that mirror moves, you'll have fun walking around after I kick you up the ass, okay?" I smiled, sweetly. Edward's gulped, and paled slightly.

Maybe having grown up with, Emmett wasn't always a bad thing?

"Okay." He responded, I think he even shuffled a little further into his seat and finally decided to rest the mirror in his lap, so it didn't really have much room to move.

The contacts packed were green, a deep jade, emerald even and they reminded me so much of Edward's I almost didn't want to put them in. Made me wish I'd been sent with another colour.

Why not blue? Blue was pretty too—then again I'd really have looked like Rosalie.

I shook my head and carefully put in the lenses, blinking as I got used to them. God, contacts are irritating.

"How the hell do you do this?" I asked, Edward as I finally let him put the mirror away. I was blinking like crazy though.

"It was either that, or have women hanging outside my gates." Privacy, always privacy. "I got used to it though, so it's okay."

That reminded me of a question.

"Hey, how did you go through hair and makeup?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Rosalie always had the same team work with me, they know my parents and are under contract not to spill anything about my identity. It's not hard to get a shorter wig, or a longer one, if I need it so it's all good. Contacts just meant I had to work that little bit harder to make my performances look real. I think I kind of got it worked out in the end." Made sense, I guess.

"You know, you kind of look like a green eyed, Rose." Edward joked.

"Yeah well, I was given two choices. Rose, or, Alice. I think I look like a boy with short hair, so I guess I'm Rosalie for the next few months if we ever venture out in public." Edward laughed, at what in particular I wasn't sure, but the sound still felt like the brush of velvet against my skin.

"You don't really think that's necessary do you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not all of us had the forethought, okay." Sue me, I pushed him up as the plane finally taxied, and slowed to a stop.

"That's not what I meant. This airport is small, the jet chartered and private." Edward said, "Unless staff on board have broken their confidentiality agreements and disclosed flight information, you should be fine."

"Not a risk I'm willing to take. Maybe in a few weeks once I've settled in, I won't bother." Edward just nodded as the two of us waiting for Seth to lead us off the plane. Edward helped me with my luggage as well as his own, but it wasn't necessary and after a shot to the ribs he got the point.

Bella Swan, is plenty capable to do things for herself.

"Shit, Isabella, you're friendship is going to leave me black and blue." Edward winced, it looked like it was genuine too.

"Well, you're lucky your egos so big, people won't be looking at your bruises." What the hell was I saying? Whatever.

He seemed to be a bit confused as to what I was saying too, it was written all over his face; from the set of his mouth to the humour in his eyes.

"Don't even start with me, Masen. You will be walking with a limp if you do." He laughed out loud at that one.

"And what pray tell, would you be doing to me that would give me a limp?" Okay, so maybe I'd left that pretty open, and Edward, being the full blooded male he is, saw innuendo and took a stab.

Play it off, or play it cool?

"Kick you so hard Jasper and Rose will feel it, my sweet brother-in-law." Boundaries! Boundaries. I think I was pushing it?

"Whatever, Swan. You want me too badly to damage the goods." He laughed as I blanched. Too fucking right, I want him, but we were friends, because really, there wasn't a lot more other than friendship I could give him—and for a while too.

As, Edward and I kept walking , side by side, toward the exit where, Paul was waiting I realised something. "What are you doing? I thought you had a connecting flight, or something?"

"I did," he started, "but, and this is if it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind spending time with my bestest friend in the whole world." I laughed at his nerves and his made up language.

"And who is your bestest friend in the whole world." You know, so I can beat them to a bloody pulp for taking you away from me.

"Well, the only person I want to spend my time with is you, so _Isabella Swan_," he whispered my name, as he looked around slightly to make sure no one was looking at the spectacle. "will you be my bestest friend?"

I couldn't help myself, I broke out into fits of giggles. Was this guy for real?

"Isabella, you wound me." He feigned, his hand falling dramatically to his chest. "I pour my heart out to you and this is how you repay me." Loser. But I did like this, Edward. He was fun and all round easy to be around.

"On a serious note, Isabella, do you mind if I hang around?" His faced sobered as he looked me square in the eye.

"Nope." I paused and he seemed to think that meant he had to leave. Why did he look so fucking defeated, like I kicked his dog or something? "I don't see why you can't. Where would you stay though?" Where was I staying? I love Paul and Rach and the kids, but I don't really believe they had the room to deal with me for six months.

"Carlisle and Esme have a home a little outside of, Forks. It was Esme's mothers, passed down from her great grandfather." I really needed to stop being surprised by the possessions of this family.

"Sorry, what was that?" Edward asked as I looked at him, eyebrow quirked.

"What?" Edward just shook his head in response. Man was hearing things.

I shook it off and started looking around for Paul. The guy stood at six' seven" shouldn't have been too hard. "You look like an idiot, you know that right?"

I turned and glared at, Edward. Unfortunately, he didn't see me coming so he just kept walking. "Shit!" was all that was heard as, Edward and I became tangled as our feet locked. Our bags soon became added obstacles in our warpath, as we both fell to the floor, hard.

My head met the tiled floor, with a resounded crack. I winced but it didn't stop there, nope, Edward and the one hundred and seventy five pound mass of man he happened to be, landed on top of me, knocking what was left of the wind, out of me.

It would have been funny as fuck, had I not blacked out.

_Plus side, apparently these contacts don't dry my eyes out._


	14. Chapter 13

_**Edward POV**_

I don't know what I expected, Isabella, to do. After her, episode, I suppose I expected her to wake up—or come to.

I guess I expected more yelling and cursing. I wanted her to actually, but she forgave me. She did so as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

So simple, my dumbass actions had her dropping weight and training like a fucking mad woman. Sure, she looks fucking incredible, but I like her soft and curvy, just the right amount of definition. Right now I think you could wash your clothes on her stomach, she's probably got me beat hands down, eyes closed and standing on one leg.

It could have been worse though, I mean, she would have just stopped eating and I'd be riding next to something walking and creepy from a Stephen King novel. Not that I would have told her, she's beautiful and strong and resilient as fuck to bounce back from everything she's been through in her life.

Isabella, wanted to have a friendship with me. It was probably more than I could have asked for and going from, well, less than zero, to being friendly was like breathing. The chemistry was still between us and the ease of just being was far more than I could have expected. I wasn't kidding when I said, being around her was like being around my family. She'd poke fun, bitch you out, but she took it just as well as if I were irritating, Rose and Jasper. She was just like, Emmett, though she didn't come across as physically intimidating or perpetually jovial, she just knew how to be fun and funny and how to see the good in things.

She's seen the dark though, so maybe it wasn't seeing the good as looking for it. But she acknowledged and embraced it with open arms and willing smiles.

She was springing things on me so fast, I couldn't keep track, but it was something about her that I couldn't help but love.

She looked completely shocked when I told her we had a home just outside of Forks. It was the only reason I decided to come, if I was holed up in a hotel room for months, I'd have gone stir crazy—but I would have done it for Isabella though, I'd have just lost my mind in the process.

I still don't completely understand why, Rosalie, thought, Isabella would need an escort here. She seemed to handling herself perfectly fine, she'd have probably handled herself on the plane better had I not have been there.

Granted she does seem a lot lighter, almost as if she were floating, now that she got that massive weight off of her chest.

Isabella looked half crazed as we walked through the airport, they taxied us into terminal, so we were walking off like every other passenger flying domestically, which was fine. I suppose it made blending in a little easier.

It was so hard not to make fun of Isabella, I mean I was half tempted to offer her a ride on my shoulders so she could see whomever it was she was looking for. I had a feeling she was looking for the guy she was supposed to meet, Rosalie just told me that he was a family friend of theirs and left it at that.

What would I have said or done that would have limited what she'd told me?

_You slept with her Fuckward._

Semantics!

Either way, it was unlike, Rosalie to withhold information of any kind. It made having her as a Publicist daunting. Rosalie doesn't sugar coat for anyone. Ever.

I can't even remember if that was a Pre-Em trait or what.

"You know you look like an idiot, right?" I jabbed, when I finally couldn't hold my tongue.

I didn't expect her to come to a sudden stop though. I ploughed right into her, sending both of us hard and fast toward the floor in a tangle of limbs. 'Shit' was all I could say. Mother of Fuck, did that hurt.

Worse than all of that though, I fell on, Isabella. I watched as her head made contact with the tile and I couldn't stop it, add to that me and, Isabella blacked out as I knocked the wind out of her.

I went to stand up straight away, and winced as I put weight on my forearm. What the fuck did I do to my arm? I thought, but I had other things to worry about. Bringing, Isabella back to consciousness for starters.

I had no idea how her wig managed to stay on through all of that, but I made no effort to remove it. The damn thing, as well as that wig cap probably helped to shield a lot of the blow.

Okay, so how exactly do you go about waking someone up, without shaking them?

Do we pull something completely cartoon network and throw water on her, or…shit I am out of options. I should ring her friend.

What was his name though? Uh, where does she keep her phone?

Okay, now I think it would be completely over stepping my bounds if I were to frisk her in search of her phone, but there had to be someone else who would have the number, right?

Rosalie, she'd have the number!

Hitting speed dial, I thanked my lucky stars, Rosalie never went anywhere without her cell.

"Rose, hey, hi. We're fine. Flight was good. She's talking to me. What's the number for the guy who was picking her up?" I figured getting every answer out early, she'd give me mine faster.

"Um…Edward? What?" Now, she decides that she can be blonde like the rest of them.

"What's the number for that guy who was supposed to be picking, Isabella up? She kind of had a tumble, so I was going to ring him so he could meet her."

"Tumble? What the fuck did you do?" ME? She blames me! Okay, maybe it was my fault, but she fucking stopped in front of me!

"She stopped I didn't, she hit the floor, I fell on top of her, she's out of it. I think she'll come to soon, but I don't have smelling salts or anything to bring her 'round." Well done, Doc.

She'll be fine, I know that. A blow to the head, well she may want to get that looked at, but I have a feeling she was probably a little dehydrated too from her little outburst on the plane. Advil to help with the headache she'd be sure to get and then she'd eventually feel as good as new.

_It all comes back to me now._

"Fuck! Does, Alice have to do some damage control. God, _Isabella ploughed down by deranged fan. _ I can just see it now." She admonished. What the fuck, she's blaming me?

"No, Alice doesn't need to do damage control. Isabella, and her P.A, worked out some kind of disguise. She's in a blonde wig right now, and green contacts." I rolled my eyes, I missed her brown eyes. "I just need to get a hold of her friend, Seth went off somewhere to get a bite to eat with a friend of his, and he was going to drive there later. But I need the number for the guy, who's picking her up." As I continued to talk, I felt Isabella coming to.

Thank God.

"I'll text it through, get, Bella to call, when she's up to it." I nodded my head into the receiver, but it made little difference, she'd hung up either way.

"Isabella?" I questioned as she grumbled something unintelligible. She went to grab her head as I grabbed her hand away. She looked at me as if I was fucking crazy. "Wig." I whispered lowly, as blinked.

Coherency was returning, just very slowly. As she blinked a couple more times.

She grumbled as she tried to sit up, I offered her my arm and she took it as she sat up.

"Cullen, you are one heavy mother fucker." She growled as I laughed. Well thank fuck, her humour hasn't left her.

"Yeah well I just got chewed out by my sister." She looked at me like I was crazy. "I asked her for your friends number, when you blacked out. Are you okay, I'll have to check your head when we get out of public eye?"

She laughed at me then and used my shoulder as leverage as she went to stand. She wobbled slightly, but caught her feet soon enough. "You wanted, Paul's number, why?"

"To see where he was, you know, without craning my neck and looking like a complete tool." She scowled and pouted, which was oddly arousing, and completely inappropriate.

Friends.

You're friends.

_You don't sleep with your friends! Ever!_

"Yeah, real funny." She continued glaring, before fiddling through her messenger bag, purse thing, she pulled out an iPhone. It was covered in an Emerald green silicone case, with what looked like photos embedded in it, or under it. It was definitely something I'd expect her to have.

"Hey, Baby." She responded to whoever answered the phone. Baby? Who's baby?

"Naw, that's good to hear." She cooed. "Do you want to put, Daddy on the phone, Sweetie." Daddy? Sweetie?

Wait, she has no kids. Rose would have told me.

Paul. Paul, He had kids!

The file, Rose, had of him. Three kids, twins and a baby. He was married or something, he's a mechanic.

_Breathe, mother fucker, what difference would it have made anyway? She's not yours._

"It's Aunty Bella…Yes, that one… Okay, Honey… I love you too." I watched as, Isabella's face softened, and her lip quivered as she spoke with her niece. It was vulnerable again, but you could see she too loved whomever she was talking too.

"Hey, Paul. We've landed…No, Seth was meeting with a _friend." _ I wondered why she rolled her eyes, but she just kept talking. "Edward and I… He's my friend…shut it, Meraz…Yes, Emmett knows he flew with me. He's Emmett's girls' Baby brother." Baby brother, I was no infant. "Fuck you, Meraz. Where is your lanky ass located so I can beat you six ways from, Sunday… was that so fucking hard?...Rhetorical question, Ass wipe…we're on our way."

I looked at, Isabella when she'd finished speaking. This woman cussed like crazy, and for some reason, coming from someone as petite and timid looking as, Isabella, it furthered my impression of her.

Little spit fire, really not someone I'd want to piss off…again.

"He sounds…pleasant?" I asked, her head looked about ready to roll of her shoulders. Was she that pissed at, Paul?

"Cullen, you are going to wish you never met me when he's through with you." I had no idea how to take that statement. Honestly, I don't think that there was anything that could make me regret meeting her, what could this guy possibly say.

Bella was standing properly now, her phone in her pocket, her messenger bag slung over her shoulders and her suitcase on its wheels. Her laptop bag thread through the handle.

"Cullen, pick your jaw up. He's like another, Emmett 'bout the same size too. He's got kids, Masen, relax. He can't do that much damage." She laughed at me.

Yeah, your fucking brothers' expecting and don't think I don't know what that man could do to me if he wanted to. I'm not _that_ fucking stupid—anymore.

I was frozen in fear. Maybe I should have let them know that I was coming. I should have had one of the cars brought here so that I could drive myself home.

"Edward, calm the fuck down. I was playing with you." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Paul won't do anything to you. He's a good guy." I looked at her like she had two heads.

"Come on, Edward. Pick your shit up, they're just up the road at McDonalds. He wasn't sure what kind of shit storm I'd cause." I was still a little frozen in fear.

Isabella stopped, as she stood her suitcase up again and gripped my hand in hers. "I'm sorry I scared you, but he's harmless. Right now, he's got three kids with him, and he's running out of lies to keep the twins seated. He won't do anything." To her, did he know? If he knew I think I was a walking dead man.

I really hope he didn't have a big brother complex in regards to Isabella.

_Stop psyching yourself out!_

"Edward," Isabella said sweetly, as she linked her fingers with mine. "I'll protect you from the big bad wolf. Now get your shit together and let's go." I felt real protected, but her hand was still in mine.

I followed, Isabella out the front door of the airport and toward the McDonald's. You could see it wasn't that far, the golden Arches stood a little higher than other builders, so we just headed over, Isabella wheeling her luggage and refusing to let me help as I carried my duffle over my shoulder, a back pack with some gear and my laptop bag.

I'd have travelled lighter myself, but Alice, unbeknownst to either Emmett or Isabella, had gone to Rose to make sure I fixed my major fuck up. She packed my bag, apparently me, having had done it myself for many impromptu traveling expeditions couldn't pack my own bag.

Alice is one scary little woman, more so than Isabella, I think it's a lot to do with the fact she's so easy to brush off because of her size and Bam, she comes at you like a bullet train and you're fucked.

Hard to believe a five foot nothing woman scared the living shit out of me more than a six' four" walking body building advertisements wet dream; even after witnessing it firsthand. I mean Isabella was a spitfire, but Alice, she was like on a whole other level. Like demonic or Chuckie or something…just, _scary_!

Isabella weaved quickly through the foot traffic until we were walking through the doors of McDonalds. Isabella had at some point, and this is how vigilant I am, slipped on a pair of ray bans, with clear lenses.

It wasn't hard to find the people we were looking for. Not too many guys are six" four' and even fewer are surrounded by little girls in matching dresses, while bottle feeding a baby.

Please be kind.

_God, this is Edward, we don't talk much, but that will change if I leave this restaurant by my own will, on my own legs. Thanks, Edward Cullen._


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bella POV**_

Paul was easy to spot, that goes without saying. He's like, Em, but surrounded by his kids, it made him that little bit easier. I don't actually think he'd seen Edward and I yet, so I slipped on my glasses, nothing like being thorough and tightened my grip on Edward's hand.

I felt so sorry for the poor guy, I think I scared him when I mentioned Paul's size. He's just very lucky I didn't mention how completely willing Paul was to killing Jacob when he found out what he did to me.

Edward and I were going to have a very, very, interesting friendship. I could already see that happening.

I felt mean, but considering what Paul had been saying to me on the phone when I asked where he was, well I think it was about time I got my kicks too and I knew just how I was going to do it.

"Edward, we're going to have a little fun at Pauly's expense. Whatever he does, stay behind me okay." I think, no, I know he blanched. "Cullen, do you trust me?"

"In theory, I'd trust you with my life." I smiled and it seemed enough for him.

"Just follow my lead, okay. You're an," I lowered my voice, "_actor, Masen._ Let me be your lead, please." I watched as he pondered it.

Indecision was clear, but another part of him seemed to be determined to do this for me. God bless him.

"See that wall over there?" I pointed to the wall behind him, right in front of Paul and the kids. He nodded his head in agreement. "We're going to get a little hot and heavy in front of the kids, he doesn't know about my hair, so it will be funny."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"If it gets out of hand, I'll stop okay and I'll shut him up and stop him if he tries something. Okay?" A part of me figured this was probably pushing the boundaries of our very knew friendship to its limits, but we're professional actors. He just had to know, when the scenes done. We stop.

Okay, I needed to be aware too. Very aware.

"Okay, Okay. Hold on." I waited, I heard, Edward chant Masen under his breath. He was psyching himself up, getting into character.

"Ready?" he shook his head, damn.

"Don't ask me again, and we'll be able to get through with this, Is." If it helped him, I'd let him call me 'Is', it definitely wasn't the first time I'd heard it. Granted, it felt different coming from Ed—Masen.

We safely stowed our bags near an old couple who were too eager to help out 'Young Lovers', they wouldn't have been had they known what we were planning on doing. They're backs were toward the booth Paul was sitting in.

Masen and I played the happy couple, snuggling and giggling as he lead me toward the back booth. His lips occasionally pulled on my ear lobe and try as I might to suppress the moan, I was turned on as fuck.

Get into the role, play it up. That was my mantra. Did it hurt that, Masen, was helping me? Nope. _"You're going to have to help me out here, Is." _He whispered as he buried his nose into the crook of my neck.

Help him out? I was playing along?

And that was when I realised, my hands really weren't doing much. I thread them into the curling tufts of hair at the nape of, Masen's hair. He nodded his head in response, burrowing further into my neck.

Finally though, my back hit the cold glass wall behind me and I knew we'd made it to, Paul. I was counting in my head how long it would take him to react, when I reached sixty and nothing had happened—probably because, Masen's frame is much bigger than mine, I rolled us, so his back was pressed up against the wall and finally, I went for it.

My lips connected with, Masen's in a rough kiss. There was no real love, it was lips mashing, teeth clicking, tongue twirling and by no means PG-13, and finally after kissing, Edwa—Masen for what felt like hours.

My breath left me, and I heard Paul, bitch. Only with children around, he had to do so carefully.

"Could you two, please, find a room. There are children here." His voice was hard, so as to drive the point home, but all I could do was giggle as, Masen blew into my ear. His hands were now sitting at my waist, toying the with my tank top as he raised it a little tickling my taut flesh as he went. I couldn't help but giggle again, because the calloused pads of his fingers, were igniting an itch within my body, that would make me illicit moans if I didn't giggle.

"Look, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch here. The motel is next fu—door. Get a room!" he was losing his temper, and I was losing my cool.

I just needed one more rise.

Masen, the fucking sexual deviant he was, seemed to get the point. His hands once preoccupied with my tank seemed to have finally decided upon their tasks. One hand, his right, slid up my back, under my tank as he toyed with my bra clasp. The other, slid down into the left back pocket of my jeans.

Fuck, if he pulled me into him I was toast, and regardless of the friendship we'd just developed, I would jump his bones.

I heard what sounded like, soda hit the floor. I was guessing, Paul squeezed his cup until it split and enter soda fountain, or he—in his anger knocked a drink from the table. I didn't care which it was, it was funny.

I didn't actually hear his movements, but in a breath, I felt him at my back. Towering over me, his arm sat on Edward's shoulder, pretty much trapping me. Delightful.

_Too far maybe?_

"Listen here, you fucking closet voyeuristic fuckers. My kids are sitting on that table, and they do not need to see this shit. Now, if you two don't relocate, I swear to fucking God, I will kick your fucking asses." He was breathing down my neck, and had I not got this rise out of him before, for doing much less might I add, I'd have felt threatened.

I could tell Edward felt the threat as real though, so I deftly, removed the hand from my ass and linked fingers with it, trying to let him know that everything would be fine. He pretty much had to trust me.

"Did you want to join us?" I asked, in what I hoped was a sultry whisper. Edward squeezed my finger, obviously not liking my goading.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, you peroxide ridden little—"

I don't know what made, Edward step in, but regardless he did, shocking me into utter silence. "Choose your words carefully, unless you want your children to see their father black and blue." This was clearly, Masen, and the slow and deliberate delivery of his words just brimmed with menace and it was host as fuck.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

_Did you need an inventory list?_

I squeezed, Edward's fingers once more. Time for the big reveal. "Hey, Big boy." I whispered in what I hoped was a sultry voice, as I turned around so my back was toward, Edward and I was facing Paul. I didn't have much space, so I didn't bother trying to crane my neck to look him in the eye. "back up now, or I'm going to have to show your children just how 'Face Punch' changed my life."

I wanted to see if he could put the pieces together. Face Punch truly changed my life, it was my Oscar winning role.

But to play the role I'd been put on a strict high protein diet. I was eating six times a day, training, fighting and toning for at least three hours a day five days a week. It was the first role people finally took me seriously for, even with my prior nominations, it was that very role that apparently paved my future.

"Look here, lady." Paul started and I couldn't help myself, I broke out into a fit of laughter. He actually couldn't put the pieces together, which was sad, I took him and Rachel to the premiere for the movie. "I don't care what punching faces did for you, I'm going nowhere until you and that man your draped all over leave or at least remove yourself from this corner."

Shaking my head, I finally rose my eyes to meet, Paul's. I saw he still had no idea who he was looking at. I pushed him backwards, my free hand hitting him square in the chest. "Come off it, Meraz. I thought you'd have put the pieces together quicker than that."

I watched as the mirage of emotions flickered across his face. Edward, still didn't really know what was going on, was still clinging to my hand. I still couldn't believe he'd thought I'd let something happen to him.

Rosalie would have killed me, and then Em, then Ally—maybe Jasper too and I know Carlisle and Esme would not have been too happy with me either.

"Bella, what the fuck are you playing at?" he scolded, making my already shaking frame double over in laughter.

"Hey, I'm just playing into your ribbing, seeing as apparently I can't fly with a male friend without their being some kind of implied booty calling." Edward finally stepped out beside me, and jovially swung an arm over my shoulder. Guess he felt brave, he let go of my hand too.

"Emmett would have a fucking heart attack if he saw that display." He whispered furiously.

"Nope." I said with a smile, "see I've got a free PDA pass, of sorts in front of Em, after what he and his missus did."

"What Missus, you mentioned something about that earlier on the phone, but Connor was bitching me out so I didn't really hear?" Paul asked, his colour returning to normal. Damn it, kids had made him soft!

A part of me, regardless of how much I'd deny it, had me wanting Paul to try and start something so that I could have been the fair maiden to save the day. It was stupid, but true none the less.

"My sister. No big deal though, right, Bella?" Edward added.

"Yeah, no big deal. Just some permanent scaring, no worse than Ally's outburst though, right, Cullen? And my nephew does not bitch you out, go it?" At Edward's mention of the comments that lead to our demise I couldn't help but laugh. My God, I wondered what Alice would have done if she'd have known she was the cause of our drunken debauchery. _Probably laugh and tell me I was smoking some good shit she wanted in on._

"What the hell are you two smoking? And since when were you blonde?"

"Since, flying normally brunette hair in tow, is a fucking mission I'd never willingly put myself through again." He seemed to get the clue after that, I'd guessed he'd also assumed that was why I was wearing contacts too.

"So, can I see my nieces and my nephew?" Edward and Paul laughed and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

Edward caught on faster than Paul.

"I think they've seen you." I turned on, Edward.

"They did not see, Aunty Bella, they saw…Is and Masen? Yeah."

"Who?" Paul started, only to shake his head. "You know what forget about it. Come on, Connor will be screaming soon." We followed, Paul, the few steps toward his kids.

The girls seemed immersed in their toys, and Connor was holding a sippy cup to his lips, well trying to.

The scene brought a tear to my eye as I stopped, Edward, once again kept forward knocking me. This time though, luckily, he was able to catch me before we both fell to the floor.

"_Isabella?" _Edward asked, his arms still resting on my waist where he'd grabbed me to keep the two of us steady.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, wiping away the tears that fell before I stepped forward. "I'm okay." I told, Edward to which he released his grip, but he made no move to follow me.

"I'll grab our bags." I smiled in thanks as he turned on his heel and headed toward the elderly woman and her husband who were sitting with our belongings.

Paul was well and truly seated by the time I made it to the table, he was helping Connor, the pretty much carbon copy of himself hold his drink. He looked a little young to be holding a Sippy cup, but then I hadn't been around babies for some time now.

"Elsie, Emma, say hello to your, Aunty Bella." Paul, encouraged. The girls looked at me, it was odd to see children with such calculating gazes, but they quickly turned into brilliant smiles—missing teeth showing, as the clambered down from their perches and toward me their arms spread open.

"We haven't seen you in forever." Exclaimed, Emma, with enough attitude to rival that of Leah, one of my security fill ins and Seth's older sister. She was so brilliant at her job because she had this permanent, _'Fuck-with-me-and-I'll-castrate-you' _look that could break the strongest of people.

"We saw you on TV though, at the Ossie's, you looked really pretty, like a pretty princess. You look different now though." Elsie picked up.

"The Oscar's, sweet heart and thank you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you girls in so long. But we've talked though, haven't we. When I call Daddy and he puts it on loud speaker." They nodded their heads, it had actually only happed maybe three times this past year, but the girls, the precious souls they were, were like elephants. They never forgot me, and I couldn't have been more happy.

They both made their way toward me, and finally as I dropped down to their level, wrapped their arms around me and squeezed me to them, as I returned the embrace, kissing each of them on the forehead.

The weather wasn't too bad, so both girls were dressed in adorable summer dresses that flared out, the bright colours set off their russet skin and just made them look so lively. I couldn't believe how easily I'd allowed myself to be out of their lives.

How had I let them go, let them grow without me there to guide them?

"Bells, come and meet your nephew."


	16. Chapter 15

_**Edward POV**_

Isabella's interaction with her family was so beautiful, but only after her initial pause, and for that I had no answer. I wasn't about to ask her why she froze up either.

I don't think I had any right to ask her, none at all. If she wanted to tell someone, than I was the only one here, but other than that, I figured—and this was from experience—she'd internalise.

We'd probably only ever find out if she broke down.

I won't lie, I was a little jaded when I watched, Isabella, take that little boy in her arms and smother him with kisses.

A pull in my heart had me wondering if she'd be like that with her children one day. Hell, it had me wondering if I'd be like that with my children— A little boy with my crazy hair and chocolate eyes, porcelain skin and rosy cheeks.

_What the fuck?_

I'd never, ever considered children in my future. Actually I never even saw any of us Cullen kids ever parenting. After the shit, Rosie went through with that fuck head ex-fiancée of hers senior year. Or even Jasper, both of them had always been great with kids, that's no secret, but Jasper always put his career first, his future.

We were a career driven family.

We were hard working and pushed ourselves to the physical, emotional and even spiritual limit at every opportunity if it could get us across the finish line. It's how we've always been and for as long as I could remember. It didn't allow for wistful dreams of two and a half kids, the white picket fence and a golden retriever named 'Buddy'.

But, Isabella, caused something inside me to just want to make her happy and give her every fucking thing she desired, namely because there was very little she could ask for that I couldn't give her.

It was stupid and foreign and it was some kind of familiarity in it all; everything with, Isabella felt familiar. Not in the déjà vu, 'haven't I been here before?' sense, but in the way breathing was instinctual. It was just natural, like the sun rising.

I couldn't explain it, and that was bad.

I was seeing a future with her, one outside and above that platonic relationship we'd only just erected between the two of us.

But that was stupid, we had six months together, that was the time, Rosalie was giving me. She had words with my agent, a conversation I'd have forgone my inheritance to have been a fly on the wall, and low and behold, Masen Edwards, was unavailable to inspect scripts, attend premieres—award shows included— and under no circumstances was my agent to arrange anything for me without, Rosalie's approval.

It wasn't normally the way things were done in the industry, but someone had to be pretty fucking ballsy, or very secure in their job to try and question anything that she said, and well he was neither.

Not that he actually possessed the knowledge, but if he—Aro Volturi—ever forced me to choose, the answer would probably be a shock to him, because it would always be, Rosalie.

"Emma, Elsie and Connor, I'd like you to meet my friend, Edward." Isabella, announced, as she looked up at me, over the baby boy still in her arms. I actually had to shake my head clear of the images it stirred, she furrowed her brows in confusion though, so I just smiled and put our bags down beside her and greeted everyone.

"Sorry, you're all just so beautiful. I bet your Daddy tells you that all the time." I said merrily to the girls, my mind still a haze of copper haired, brown-eyed babies.

_Stop kidding yourself, Cullen!_

I couldn't help but smirk as both girls blushed a shade that seemed almost violent, their cheeks were flaming that brightly, even their russet skin. They scuffed the toes of their shoes across the tiled floor. It was absolutely adorable and something a small, Isabella, I'm sure at one stage would have done too.

"Go on girls, say hello to your, Uncle Edward." I looked up to, Paul, my face in the most surprised and undoubtedly flattered, 'what the fuck' expression.

_Uncle? _ I mouthed to, Isabella, she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. I uh, guess I was Uncle Edward then.

Finally, one of the girls stepped forward. I guessed she was the older of the two. Her dress was a bright red, which probably didn't help any as she blushed. Her hair was left out and long, flowing midway down her back, a thin head band kept her hair out of her face, and as she looked up at me—even as I knelt down to get closer to her level, I could see, Paul's features peeking through.

She had a rather strong jaw line for a child, but on her it looked right, her cheeks were high, but currently rounded. Her eyes were deep and dark, obviously native and the very mirror of, Paul's.

She stepped toward me, her palm thrust out toward me, as she waited for me to take it. As I raised my hand to hers, my palm practically smothered hers, it was that much larger—though she took no notice, she shook as firmly as her small grip could and offered me a smile.

"Hello, Uncle Edward, I'm Emma." The way Emma carried herself had me believing she'd get along well with, Rosalie, if they'd ever met. If they were the same age, well then I'd fear for one of their lives.

"Hello, Emma, now, who might that be?" I asked, gesturing kindly to her sister who'd edged closer, but still hadn't taken the initiative to greet me yet. I think it was a twin thing, Rosalie, being older and outwardly toward people, would always be the initiator of conversation even meeting people. Jasper was more inclined to watch madness as it unfolded, than he was to immerse himself in it.

"That would be, Elsie." She smiled, taking her sisters hand, she pulled her toward me. "Elsie, say hello." She whispered rather loudly.

"Uh—um. He-Hello. Elsie?" she mumbled, it was adorable and came out sounding like she questioned her name, but I just smiled and offered her my hand so she could shake it.

Was I shocked when she wrapped her arms around me? Yeah a little, but more so when Emma did it too.

"We like you, Uncle Edward." Emma announced before she and her sister stepped out of my arms and back toward their stools. Definitely like Rosalie.

"I like you girls too." I said late, they'd already sat down, but they must have heard me because they both turned and smiled.

"Now, Edward." Isabella said, stepping toward me with the baby in her arms, "I'd like you to meet the best looking boy in the world, Connor." Her smile was absolutely brilliant, matched and bested only by that of the child in her arms.

Connor, looked similar to his sister, sharing their colouring and their eyes, but his features were that of his fathers' twenty-something years prior. Connor, held his arms out to me, something I'd not expected.

I'd never actually held a child before, I'd never known people with children so the instinct to hold my hands out to take him was there, I just wasn't sure how to hold him after that. He fit easily in my arms, and I copied, Isabella, sitting him on my hip. One of his hands fisted into my shirt while the other kind of just played with my shoulder.

"Hello, Connor. I'm your Uncle Edward." He beamed at me once again.

"Kisses, Connor." Paul laughed and before I knew what had happened, Connor had placed his lips on mine, giving me a big wet sloppy kiss that I couldn't help but smile at, because really, what else could I have done.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and I almost turned my back toward to avoid it, until I remembered that right now, I was Edward Cullen. Which only meant one of two things. Isabella had a camera, or Paul. I preferred the former, but I could see that image popping up a fair bit either way.

Looking up from, Connor's face sure enough, Isabella was dangling a dainty red camera from her hands as she offered me the biggest shit eating grin ever.

That was not a good thing.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Bella POV**_

Edward fit in so perfectly with my family, it was hard not to take the photo when Connor kissed him.

Never actually had I ever been so relieved to see a man take to children, than I was when I saw, Edward take to the girls and Connor. I know from Rosalie, that they'd never ever really been around children.

But Edward was a natural, and it was with that thought I imagined Edward with his own child. The replica of himself, from his gorgeous and untameable copper locks, down to the emerald green of his eyes, scattered with golden flecks.

That thought was actually like a kick to the guts, he'd have beautiful children one day, with a woman equally as beautiful and talented as he. That's just how the world worked. Beautiful people flocked together, like a bevy of swans.

It was the status quo, and I'd long accepted that. People like Edward and I, don't procreate. He'll meet a leggy model one day and together they'll adopt a child, maybe two before they finally have their own child when his model wife finally retires the ten inch stilettos and thread bare bikinis.

"So, Bells, you ready to hit the road?" Paul asked, bringing me back to the here and now. Edward was still holding Connor, though now he was perched on Edward's shoulders.

"Yeah, Paul. We're good."

"Sweet," he said gathering the girls before he grabbed my bag. I went to refuse, but Edward handed me Connor as he went to grab what was left of our bags. What was with all of the chauvinistic men in my life? It was like they all conspired against me or something. "And Bella, we'll be stopping on our way home. I hope you don't mind." I just shook my head, if Paul was going to be driver for a little while, well until I decided to buy a car or get a rental. I just had to put up with any of his pit stops.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's just go." Edward seemed to be laughing at something as he followed, Paul. The girls were each at his side, grasping the hem of his t-shirt.

That little charmer!

The ride with Paul wasn't so bad, granted I was in the very back seat with a couple of our bags that didn't fit in the boot, while Edward was sat in the front. I probably wouldn't have minded so much if the kids didn't have the choice of music. How in the world did Paul lose a bet to his five year old daughters I'll never know, but I could kick his ass for it.

One hour of Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, was one hour too long. I was burning that CD, or shoving it under the tires when we made our pit stop. I didn't actually make the hour though, half an hour into the trip nausea rolled through my body in violent waves.

"Paul, pull over!" I screamed as he quickly pulled the car to a stop on the side of the freeway. "Let me out, I'm going to be sick!" I cried, I think Paul momentarily thought I was feigning, until Edward spoke.

"Paul, Isabella, is good, but no one can physically turn green on cue." Thank you.

Paul, still a little stunned didn't do anything, but Edward was quick, he opened his door and was pulling me out of the back with just enough to time to get me away from the road as I threw up violently.

Everything I couldn't remember eating came up as, my body heaved. Edward sat there holding my hair and rubbing my back, I even think he had a bottle of water. I just felt like shit.

I was right though, Edward handed me the water bottle when I assured him I was finished. I sipped it slowly as I leaned against him.

"Shit, Bells. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Paul apologised as I shook it off.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you." Paul smiled sheepishly before he went to sit back in the car.

"Isabella, I'm going to sit in the back seat with you, okay? You've been through the ringer today." I didn't really think he needed to, but I didn't have a lot in me left to protest, so I just let him help me up and shuffle the bags around so he could fit.

Edward was quick to get as comfortable as was possible his size considered, before he helped me in and buckled me up. Though I did feel better, I was not feeling my best so I just sat back with my eyes closed and tried to breathe.

"Isabella, would you like some gum?" Edward asked, I didn't know how long we'd been driving for but I opened my eyes.

"Please." I smiled as he handed me a packet of gum, I took a couple of pieces, happy to have had the refreshing taste of mint overwhelm my pallet, it was a lot better than pre-digested food and bile.

"Feeling better?" he whispered lowly, the girls, or maybe Connor must have been asleep for him to have dropped the volume of his voice.

I nodded my head, I did feel better, much actually. "Yeah, I don't even know where that came from either." He just shrugged.

"You're probably just tired, hey, we didn't even eat anything. Maybe that's a good thing." He smiled, it probably was a good thing we hadn't eaten, though I did really feel like a thick shake and burger when we'd mentioned it on the plane.

Maybe water and some dry toast would be better for me when we stop.

I must have drifted off to sleep on the drive, because I was being carried inside by, Edward when I came to. I could hear, Paul talking to someone. "I can walk you know." I told, Edward, to which he answered by putting me down, and holding me steady as I got my bearings.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he responded as he was finally happy with my ability to stand and let me go.

"How long was I asleep for?" I looked up to him.

"Um," he calculated, "nearly an hour. We got stuck in a bit of traffic, there was an accident so it took a while. You pretty much slept through it though." He shrugged.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked. This was not, Paul and Rachel's house. It was too small, it was like a little cottage, small veggie patch in tow. No steps, just flat and painted a barn red. It was cute and looked homey, lived in. So unlike some of the houses I'd been surrounded by in recent years.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Paul just walked right in though with the girls. I was going to bring you in then help with, Connor, but seeing as your up, I'll grab him now." I shook my head and turned to go back toward the car.

Connor, didn't even stir as I unclipped him from his seat and pulled him into my arms. Edward was smiling by the time I got back to him by the front door, and I couldn't figure out why. So I just shrugged it off as he led us toward, Paul.

"Well aren't you two a picture." I heard a kind voice say from behind me, I turned too quickly and nearly fell, my vertigo was not my friend today, only to have my eyes nearly shoot from their sockets at the sight.

"Rachel!" she looked amazing! When she was younger the poor girl was like a bean pole; Legs and arms, narrow shoulders and no chest to speak of. She filled out some when she finished school, and even after the girls, though it took her a while before she was happy with her weight again.

Standing in front of me right now was a woman who could have walked right off the pages of Vogue, or strut their way down the runways of Paris, she looked absolutely stunning. She was like the body double of Rosalie, with a little less chest.

"Rachel, you look absolutely amazing." I beamed when my eyes finally stopped moving up and down her tall frame. I was pretty much at a loss for words as to how I'd adequately explain her beauty.

"Thank you, but have you seen yourself, miss. What could you have possibly been working on that warranted looking like Madonna? And please, introductions, who's your friend?" God, she was like, Emmett, wagging her eye brows as she looked me up and down, and then Edward.

"Oh, this is my _friend_," I stressed the point, "Edward. Alice's boss, Rosalie's youngest brother." And my brother in-law.

"Right," she replied sarcastically, "well, I'm Rachel, Paul's wife, and that little baby's mom. It's nice to meet some of Bella's L.A friends." That earned me a pointed look, in reality I'd never want to meet a lot of the people I've been associated with over the years.

I watched as Edward politely extended his hand to which she laughed and pulled him into her arms. This family was made up of huggers, what could I say. "My babies Uncle Edward, needs to learn and learn fast that we're a family full of huggers." Rachel smiled, and Edward just shrugged.

"My apologies."

"So how did the two of you meet, I mean I know you don't go to Alice's job, Bella, and you speak very little of Rosalie." At this, I don't think I was the only one who blanched, but Edward, the fearless man he was covered for me.

"Oh," he smiled, "Jasper and I were home for the first time in a while at the same time and my mom wanted to host a family dinner, Rose and Em, have been together for yonks now—not that we knew, so Rosalie decided she wanted it to include all of her family and she invited Alice and Isabella along." Rachel cocked her eyebrow at me when he called me Isabella, and I just shrugged.

He wasn't going to call me, Bella, that much I knew and it meant I could call him whatever I wanted at any given time. Unfortunately, I happen to like the name, Edward, so it normally comes out before, Masen or Cullen.

"So…" she drawled, "how long have you two been together for, now then?" I looked to, Edward, who finally managed to look phased before I spun back on Rachel.

"We're not together." I said, as Edward stuttered out a "We're—just friends."

"Right-o, and my children were immaculately conceived." She dead panned, "let's go see dad. He's with Paul and the girls." Dad? Did that mean we were at, Billy's?

She gestured through a hallway with her hands, so Edward and I followed her lead, and there he was.

My second father. The man I hadn't seen in ages because my life just seemed too important to make the trip, I didn't even come out when he got put in a chair—granted neither did his own son.

But…

Looking at him, even just the back of his head, I cried. "Billy."

He spun around quickly, his face unchanged after all these years—maybe a little older, with deeper laugh lines, but his hair was still long and jet black tucked behind his ears. He still wore the same kind of flannelette shirts, Charlie wore, even though they'd moved to L.A.

"Belly." He smiled, as he held his arms open to me. My childhood nickname, it was what both he and Charlie called me, even though I was preemie and small I had this little potbelly. They joked, they'd said Charlie's beer belly had skipped him and I'd inherited it.

I hadn't been called, Belly, in too long—well not by Billy at least. Em, says it in spite from time to time.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his embrace. I was apologising for not being there. I was apologising for putting his only son in jail—though he deserved it. I was apologising for not making the time to see him, for not being more involved when he'd walked hot coals for Em, Ally and I.

It was all I could say. It was all I knew to say as I sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead and just let me get it all out of my system.

Everyone was letting me cry my eyes out, it was all I could do nowadays.

"So, Bells, who's your friend?" Billy asked after lord knows how long, my tears had finally stopped falling though.

"Edward." I said simply, he stepped forward after having had watched me breakdown—again. He held his arms out as he helped pull me up into a standing position. "Billy, I'd like you to meet my friend, Edward."

"Pleasure, Edward." Billy said, extending his hand for Edward. Edward, forgetting that this was a hugging family, fell into Billy when he pulled him into his arms. I could hear, Edward's nervous chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

"So you're the infamous, Uncle Edward, my granddaughters were telling me about." Billy joked.

"I wouldn't say infamous." Edward huffed, scratching the back of his head.

"No, you know they told me about you and Bella here's stunt at McDonald's this after noon." No, they didn't. Billy laughed at mine and Edward's expression, in fact his laughter got louder as he looked from one to the other.

"By the sound of things, you two could have started a fire with your performances. Kudos." I held my hands to my face as I shook my head from side to side. I was going to fucking castrate Paul. He's lucky he got his son, because he won't be having any more kids when I'm done with him, he'd be lucky if he'd even be able to get it up!

"Paul," I shouted. "Get your lanky ass here, right now!" I heard Rachel and Billy taking bets behind me, followed by a 'you're on' and 'this should be interesting'.

"Hey, Bella." Paul said sheepishly as he stepped out of the kitchen, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Don't 'Hey, Bella' me. You still running in the morning, Pauley?" I asked, all I could see was red. What the fuck was he thinking? That shit was done in fun, he wasn't supposed to tell, Billy!

How long until Emmett and Alice know? How long until they're on a plane scolding my ass for indecent exposure or some shit like that? I'm dead. It hasn't even been twenty four hours and my brother and sister will probably be coming here to fix my mess.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Because I want to beat your ass to a bloody pulp. "Oh, Fuck!" he shouted as he finally clicked. He took off like a bat out of hell, thank fully he made enough noise to lead me to the back door. This little house was on a lot of land, and the back yard was huge.

As soon as I saw I was in the clear, I pushed my legs, my stride was shorter than Paul's, but my legs moved faster and before he could even scream, I was sailing through the air wrapping my legs around him as he fell to the floor.

Before I could give him the space to move, I was grabbing his elbow and pushing it up into his shoulder blade.

"what the fuck, were you playing at, telling Billy?" I seethed, my head low to his ear. "If this shit gets back to Em and Ally, you'll be lucky if you can ever get your dick up again, by the time I am through with you."

I could hear snickering behind me, but I didn't look to see who was witnessing this humiliation.

"Do I make myself clear?" I whispered again, pushing a little more on his elbow.

"Fuck—crystal clear. Just let my arm go. I need that to work you know." He cried in protest, I pushed a tiny bit harder, before folding my body backwards onto my hands, before standing up.

It was like a back bend, and it got me up a lot quicker than if I were to have hopped off of Paul normally, that and Paul fought dirty. If I turned my back on him, he'd have had me up by my ankles dangling from his arms.

That had happened one too many times since he and Rachel got together.

I skipped my way over to, Edward, who couldn't seem to stop smiling. When I got closer to him, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act. A big part of me just wanted to jump into arms and laugh with him, while the other part of me wanted a repeat of what we'd done in McDonald's earlier.

Shit yeah, I was fucked.

Edward, made the choice for me though, he walked up to me, and threw his arm over my shoulder—like he'd done earlier, I weaved my arm around his waist and smiled up at him.

"Didn't know your last role, as an FBI agent, had you doing gymnastic work too." He joked, as I socked him in the rib.

"It doesn't—didn't, but they had me in yoga so I'd be more flexible." He just laughed as we watched, Paul shaking out his arm. Rachel had gone over to help stroke his ego, after, of course, giving her father twenty bucks.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Edward asked as Paul vehemently refused to tell Rachel exactly what he'd said that he wasn't that had pissed me off.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure, but it had a lot to do with him never being able to get it up, or something." Edward looked a little wounded as he looked at me, eyes wide as saucers.

"Ouch," he shivered, "you threatened the mans', manly hood. Not cool, Isabella, not cool." I just shrugged.

"It drove the point home didn't it." I smirked. "If he's too scared to tell his wife, than we don't need to worry about him telling my siblings, or your siblings finding out, well your sister." He seemed to have got the point and was nodding his head in agreement now, though I still know he thought I'd taken it a little too far.

"Isabella, would you like to have one of the guest rooms, at the Cullen house, while you're here? You don't have to, if you've already got arrangements with Paul or Billy." Edward, asked. His voice light.

Had I considered staying with, Edward. Well, yeah. More than once, it made sense. He had room, and I wouldn't be stepping on toes or getting in the way, because I knew that would be how I'd feel if I were to stay with Paul or Billy.

"Would you mind?" I asked, offering because it was expected and we were technically family was one thing, it made it obligatory. Asking because he was being genuinely kind, well that I would accept.

"No, not at all. I'd actually prefer to be staying in the house with someone else. I'm scared the care taker will try and rape me in my sleep." I looked at him like he was an idiot, she was probably an elderly woman. "Tanya Denali, she's maybe twenty seven now, she's been looking after the house since she was seventeen and her parents kicked her out. The way she looks at me is enough to make my skin crawl, you know she tried putting moves on Jasper, one week he was here, he's never been back without someone else since. I'd be more than happy for you to stay with me."

It sounded like something that, Carlisle and Esme, would have done. To take someone under their roof, though I'm sure they'd not have let her continue staying and working there if they'd heard what she'd tried to do to, Jasper.

"Okay, do you think we should head over soon. It's summer, but the weather will start to drop soon, and I'd kind of liked to eat something, it's been a while." Edward nodded, and asked Paul if he could take us over—after his head was filled with nonsense only a wife can say to soothe ones ego.

"Yeah, you sure you don't want to stay with us. You'd get the study, there's a nice fold out couch, and the kids don't normally go in there." Paul offered sincerely.

"Thanks, but I don't want to get underfoot. I'll just stay with, Cullen. Thanks, though." I smiled.

"S'all, good. Let's roll. We have to start settling the kids down soon, so yeah." I just nodded my head and hopped back in my seat at the back of the truck.

The roads were winding as we made it through Forks, and kept driving through to Edward's house. He lived about ten minutes from town, down some forest lined, winding roads.

"Where is this turn off?" Paul asked, as he followed another curve in the road.

"Right there." Edward said, expertly spotting a drive way sized clearing in the trees I'd easily have missed.

The drive way was long and winding, graced majestically by climbing walls of trees on each side. It was like the Cullen property in L.A only these trees weren't manicured or trimmed. They were simply left to grow as nature intended them to be.

Finally after having been on the driveway for, well a while, we pulled up in front of a beautiful Victorian styled, three story house. Rose gardens were planted and lavender bushes, as they lined a thin paved walkway up the steps of the house.

The windows, were aluminium framed, restored or probably just contemporary takes on the original era ones. They were so pretty, the whole house just looked so beautiful. This house just looked like it needed to be persevered or put in a museum or something.

"Cullen, you said your name was? As in the billionaire family?" Paul asked as he finally came to a stop outside of the house.

"Yes, though we don't normally run around calling ourselves 'the billionaire family'." He shrugged, he had the same modesty as Rosalie, whenever you mentioned her families wealth. Although, when you mentioned fashion, modesty left her sooner than you could say Haute Couture.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that." Edward nodded in understanding.

"I know, but this isn't a Cullen house, it was my Great Grandfather's on my mother's side. It's technically Masen property." I already knew that, but still, I couldn't help but feel a little impressed.

"It's beautiful, Cullen. Did Esme do work on this one too?" I asked, as I gave Paul time to pick his jaw up off the floor. As it was I was helping Edward with our bags. I pushed them toward him and he lifted them out, Paul I think was still trying to remember how to breathe.

"That's everything, Cullen. Wait, did I give you my laptop bag?" I remember putting my purse over my shoulder, but I wasn't sure if I'd given him my laptop. Where would it be if I didn't.

"Got it." He smiled, holding up the bag for me.

"Thanks." I smiled, he held his hand out for me as I climbed over the back seat, my foot caught going over, but I managed to keep my balance and made my way a little less tactful then planned out of the trunk.

"Not a word." I threatened, Edward, to which he mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. "Thank you."

"How long have you two known each other?" Paul asked, his mouth seeming to have finally re-joined the rest of his body. Edward and I must have given him the same confused look. "Well, I know how you two met, but, you've got that whole '_finishing each other's sentences, known you my whole life_' thing going on. That's all." He shrugged.

Finishing each other's sentences? Grew up together? Hardly.

"No," Edward said.

"Yeah, no." I said dumbly, Edward gave me a look that pretty much read as stupid, so I clarified. "We met last month." Paul, once again seemed shocked.

What the hell? Can I not have guy friends?

"Hm." Was all he said as he grabbed a bag, prompting Edward to do the same as I grabbed my laptop bag and his and carried them up. At least they let me carry something this time.

Bags were set down in the foyer, stepping in behind Edward, the inside was magnificent. I didn't have enough superlatives in my vocabulary to describe this house. It was very much like the main house the Cullen's owned in L.A, but here, it was earthy and warm, large windows saw emerald walls as the surrounding forests offered jade back drops of pristine forest.

This was all I could see from the foyer.

"Wow." I smiled, I could see a family inside this home. Generations, as it had already seen.

Small feet, a four legged friend, doting grandparents. This house, laden with its family photos and the personalised knick knacks scattered throughout was the house I'd one day imagined Charlie having wanted for us. No, I know he mentioned one day owning a big house back home, a house where you could walk trails and go fishing.

For Charlie, I would enjoy every moment, Edward let me spend in this house.

"Nah, bro. Thanks for the offer though, but I need to go back and get Rach and the kids home. They've had long days. I might take you up on it another time though." I heard, Paul say to Edward as I slowly stepped back into reality.

"Okay, drive safely." Edward responded. I rolled my eyes, such a guy response.

"Kiss the kids for _us, _Paul." Edward smiled when I mentioned the two of us in plural, he was their Uncle. "See ya." Edward and I stood on the porch until we couldn't see, Paul's tail lights anymore, before we finally headed inside.

"Hey, where's your stalker house keeper?" I asked lightly as we ascended the stairs, I had to punch, Edward until he let me carry my own bags.

"Um, we're on the top floor, I hope you don't mind?" Edward offered, I just smiled and gestured for him to lead the way.

Was he serious about his house keeper? Edward, didn't really strike me as the kind of guy who was easily flustered, but his feathers were pretty ruffled.

"Hey, Cullen?" I asked as we ascended the stairs, they were at the end of the hallway behind a door, I'd have hated staying here if I could see I could be locked up here.

"Yeah?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Do you have a complex or something if you're not on the highest floor?" I didn't know what to do when he dropped his back at the top of the staircase, and I was absolutely floored when he took mine off of me and threw it next to his, before he had me over his shoulder and was in a head long sprint back down the stairs.

Dangling upside down with a brilliant view of this guy ass of steel, the actual movement was making my head spin and the room roll, but I tried to supress it.

"Where…are you…taking…me?" I called, my hand tight to my mouth as if it might stop the need to throw up if it kept bubbling.

"You don't have anything electrical on you, do you? Or anything of particular importance?"

"No, they're…in my…purse." He seemed to be happier about this and ran faster. Before I could fully register much, I could smell the definite and heady aroma of chlorine.

"No. No!" I cried, as a beautiful, but deadly pool came into my view. Even upside down it looked bad, very bad!

"Cullen, I will fucking kill you!" I tried, but to no avail, he just laughed harder, before I felt myself sailing through the air, only to hang for what felt like the longest millisecond before I was underwater.

I was quick to sputter to the surface, only to shoot, Edward the biggest glare I could possibly manage, looking like a half drowned poodle.

"What the fuck was that for?" I seethed. Did I miss some kind of taunt that landed me ass deep in the pool, or what?

"Felt like giving you the tour of the house. So, this is the pool house." He gestured smugly. I swear to god, if my other options weren't so busy, I'd have never agreed to staying with, Edward.

"Well thank you kind sir, for your fucked up hospitality." I replied as I kicked my way toward the edge of the pool.

"I'd offer to help if it wouldn't land me in the water." Edward said seriously as he gathered a couple of large white fluffy towels in his hands.

"I wouldn't have asked your, Pansy ass." I said, to which he just laughed.

I threw myself out of the pool as quickly as I could muster, not really caring about being graceful. I started stripping out of my layers as soon as I was out of the water, out of my respect for, Esme, I was not going to traipse through her home sopping wet leaving water marks everywhere.

Besides, it's not like Edward's never seen my under wear before, hell, he'd have seen more nudity on set. I know I have.

I was wearing a plain and simple black cotton bra and matching panty set, normal for me. I felt almost comfortable in them, there was more material then some of the bikinis I've been forced into before.

"You are washing those." I all but growled as I grabbed one of the towels from, Edward's hands and started climbing the stairs again. I heard, Edward's approach from behind me, but I didn't slow down any.

I think he guessed as much, so he just kept it up, staying behind me until we'd reached the top of the third floor. "Will you still sleep on this floor?" Edward asked, his voice once again, vulnerable.

"There's another option?" I responded, playing with his vulnerability. The way his eyes dimmed in fear? Worry? Nerves? I immediately felt bad, but I forced myself to remember the fact I was dripping wet and currently standing in nothing but a towel and my underwear.

"Uh…yes. There's a whole floor downstairs. I'm sorry, Isabella." He stuttered a little and my heart warmed. I promised I'd sleep on this floor, besides, I was a little worried for him. A good friend wouldn't let another friend offering to house me indefinitely, get attacked by the house keeper. That would be rude.

"I'll stay up here, my things are here. It's all good." The colour returned to his face and he actually seemed to smile.

"Okay, I'll just put my bags away and then I'll help you put yours in your room." I nodded my head, following, Edward down the hall. He stopped in front of a door mid-way down the hall. We'd passed two before it, and there were two after it.

"Yeah…" he paused, opening the door and stepping in, "my room." It looked very similar to his other room, though a lot of me wanted to forget the way I felt in that room. The bed was made with a gold duvet and matching pillows, and my god, was it a big bed. With wrought iron posts, falling a few feet short of the ceiling that was pitched a little off centre, clearly this wasn't the only room like that.

"Hey handsome." I heard a lowly trying to be seductive voice call from one side of the room, turning I saw more of a strawberry blonde woman I think I ever wanted to see.

Sitting, legs draped and spread uncomfortably over a chaise that sat under a window, much like at the L.A house, was a woman, wearing little more than dental floss and a hanky. The sight itself had me wanting to laugh hysterically and throw up, after bitch slapping the woman for seriously over stepping bounds.

"Tanya!" Edward roared in a voice, that was so undeniably furious and oh so very arousing, I had to actually cross my legs. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" he spat.

Her eyes were wide as saucers as she sat there, still not attempting to cover up her body. Seriously woman, spout some fucking modesty. It wouldn't kill you!

"I…uh. I" she stuttered.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck, this is the last straw. You're done. You're fired. Terminated. Esme and Carlisle, will sort out your final pay check. I want your things cleared out of the guest house, you have two days." He growled.

She just nodded her head in agreement, throwing a robe around her body, though it did little to cover her. "And Tanya?" Edward said, his voice dead calm.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" she answered professionally.

"If I see your face again, within that time frame, I will personally get your things cleared out of that house. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded her head in response before finally flying out of the room like a bat out of hell.

I waited for the door to click before I fell over with my laughter. I was happy the carpet was thick, because there was no way I was going to make it to the bed or even the chaise, though I'd probably contract chlamydia if I sat in the vicinity of that chair.

"Oh my God, Cullen." I spattered, "You weren't kidding." My sides were throbbing from laughing so hard and my eyes were watering like mad.

"I'm glad my horror amuses you." Edward pouted, as I threw my head back laughing harder.

"Oh…that shit…funny. Oh. Fuck." I managed through laughter. "Okay, okay." I tried again. "Nope." I frowned as I shook once again with laughter.

Edward growled at me before leaving the room. I just lay in a heap on the floor, holding my towel to me, it had already slipped a few times, but I was too thoroughly amused to care, if I was being honest.

Guy may as well be gay right now, he didn't even bat an eye when I was taking my clothes off. Ew. What if I was the lay that turned him gay? Oh no. Would he tell me if he was?

Edward stormed back a little while later, seemingly in a better mood. I thought he was going to flop down on his bed but instead he threw me over his shoulder. Again! And carried me out of the room and to the last room on this floor.

"This is your room." He said simply before opening the door, he stepped into the room fully and walked the few steps to the bed were he unceremoniously dumped me in a heap on the covers. The action jostled something in my stomach and had me up on my feet.

"Bathroom?" I asked, hand clutched to my mouth. Edward's eyes flew wide as he went to a door and opened it, reaching inside he flipped on the light as I flew past him toward the porcelain god and threw up.

My stomach was _not _feeling good. I heard running water, and actually enjoyed it, even more so when the faucet was switched off and a cool damp towel was laid across my neck as Edward once again held my hair for me as I retched. Again.

I was to the point of dry heaving, my body shaking and convulsing in effort, but I'd eaten bugger all and I was to the point where I had nothing left in me to bring up.

Edward just sat with me, rubbing my back again, and holding my hair back. God, I felt like shit.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Edward said sweetly, "Maybe I shouldn't have thrown you about." I could hear the guilt in his voice. I hadn't actually considered blaming him, I didn't plan on blaming him.

I was set on blaming flying, emotional outbursts, a very little amount of food consumed—non-existent meagre—emotional blackmail. I saw all of that leading to me becoming sick, oh and, Emmett's one, over working my body.

I hadn't at the time given that particular statement much thought, but now, well, now my body was rebelling.

"It wasn't your fault." I breathed, as I lay my head back onto his shoulder. "There are probably a shit load of reasons, Emmett's favourite being over working my body." My breathing was still returning to normal, so a lot of what I said was out of breath, but I think he caught it, or most of it.

"Over working your body?" he asked, as if he couldn't see the same physical evidence, Alice and Emmett threw in my fucking face.

"Edward, just look at me. I went too far." I actually sobbed, what had I been thinking. We probably should have talked this shit out in the first place. Maybe I should have just listened.

"Isabella, you look beautiful." He responded, second nature. I suppose having been brought up with an older sister like, Rosalie, he'd have learnt to say the right things to women.

"No, I don't. I see that now. I pushed myself too far, and now all I want to do is be sick, I took it upon myself to fix the things I thought people saw in me that were wrong." I turned further into his chest as his arms soothed me. "I just, I had to look right. I had to be in control. I had to have it all back, Edward. I had to be able to control something." And there it was.

Forcing myself to forget by drifting into a drunken oblivion is one thing, it was one crutch, keeping up appearances was another, but being in control, having that small—very, very small—sense of command, sense of control, it was like a drug.

One I needed more of once I'd felt the satisfaction. I'd lost my control in so many, too many, aspects of my life, my career, everything, even my childhood. I'd always been controlled, but I'd never been in control.

When my parents were around they controlled, monitored and called any and all shots that regarded my life. In their passing, Emmett and eventually, Ally were those dictators, though I know everything they did for me was done out of love, same as my parents. They were essentially puppeteers, and I was the marionette dangling from a string.

They put in place the things they saw me excel in, they followed through with audition calls and casting opportunities. They did everything. They still do everything. When I took, Jacob, on as an agent, it felt like I was finally having a say, finally seeing every offer that came my way.

But it was tiresome, and he only did that because it essentially meant less actual work for him, well outside of planning promos outside of tours and interviews without Alice's go ahead.

By doing that, he didn't give me more control, he gave it to himself.

I wanted so badly, to be able to know the power of control, firm and solid and authoritative power, but I abused it. I violated it. I put myself through too much and in the end it was all for naught, because I didn't look better, I looked over done and I didn't feel better either.

I felt tired and weak. I felt constant muscle pain, stiffness, tension. There was never a lax, never a point in which I was able to confidently say this is what I want, what I need.

I didn't want that, any of it. The only control I need was the one I got when I was driving, or jogging or something that didn't involve retching into a toilet bowl while my newly acquired BFF held my hair and rubbed my back.

"Isabella, you may look a little more firm? Yes, firm and muscled than the last time we met, but it doesn't make you any less beautiful. Your eyes still shine with a radiance unseen normally in brown eyes. Your hair is lustrous and bright. How could you have not seen this in yourself, for you to be so damning to yourself, you're gorgeous."

"You're obligated to say that, Cullen." I tried to say with a smile, I'm sure it came across as a grimace. "You feel guilty as fuck, you blame yourself, you think you could have prevented it." He tried to say something as I pushed his arms away from around my waist and tried to stand. He caught me as I stumbled, but offered no further assistance.

I ran the water, rinsing my mouth out a couple of times before drinking down a few handfuls. One thing I'd learned, never look at yourself after throwing up. That is unless you think ghoul is the new cool, than by all means look away—or ahead.

"I…" Edward started, before shaking the thought off. "Yes, I feel guilty, but what I'm telling you has nothing to do with my conscience. Isabella, you're right, a part of me shouldered some blame, but I'm telling you the same thing the worlds been telling you. You're the golden girl. Father's want their daughters to turn out like you and mother's want their sons to bring home a girl like you, Isabella." I watched as emotion flooded his eyes as he spoke, he was so earnest, so truthful in his words.

I wanted so badly to believe them, a part of me knew I needed to believe them, but at the same time, for a long time, I'd been told I needed a man in industry in order to get anywhere. Maybe, he had a point, or maybe he wanted to milk my career, my fame, and my trust in him.

Edward, seemed to be doing fine, and Jasper. They were men though, so maybe that was different.

Why is this so damn confusing? Why does it always feel like every word, every phrase, every breath has a double meaning?

"I know what I see when I look in the mirror, Edward." I sighed.

"Why do you have these body issues, Isabella?" Edward all but roared. His eyes were now lit with such an honest determination, I physically recoiled.

"They're not issues, not anymore." I tried to say, but a part of me was thinking back to before I worried. Back when I enjoyed eating a cheese burger, purely for the fact it was big and it was greasy and it made a mess.

I never had to worry before, people were jealous I think, to some extent. I ate what I want, I did what I want and my body paid very little for it. I was slender, always have been. Pale skin, petite frame, modest hips, relative bust. Not too much to complain about, well not really.

In this world though, people didn't like that. They weren't appreciative of the image I set for growing girls. I shouldn't endorse the consumption of cheese burgers and candy.

Look at what it's doing to you. They'd always pointed out. You have fat here and here, it's unflattering. You shouldn't hangover your clothes here and here. Get her the next size up, the four should fit her.

I was nineteen when I started hearing that. Nineteen. Impressionable, weak minded, and new. I listened to what costumers told me. I feared when I heard the mention of the next size up, because a size four was like a death sentence.

I didn't even really fall prey to eating disorders, I just started working with Emmett, but there was still an insecure and very self-conscious part of me that never felt like what I did was enough.

"Edward, please." I whispered, leaning heavily on the counter. I was so tired, too tired. I'd stressed every recess of my body's energy. Emotionally, physically. "I can't do any more of this tonight. It's too much."

Edward stepped toward me, he held his palm out before resting it on my cheek, his thumb padding gently under my eye. "Isabella, you have to tell someone about it at some point…" he whispered, before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "I'd like to be the person you open up to. Good night, Isabella. Sleep, relax."

I smiled as I leaned into his hand, "Good night, Cullen." I responded as he quietly left the room. The room felt cold without him in there, but I was less worried about the atmosphere of room as I was about cleaning myself up and listening to Edward's suggestion of sleeping.

I didn't bother finding my toothbrush, instead I just dug out some toothpaste and mouth wash before I went through the motions—sans toothbrush—before stepping over my bags and flopping onto the thick and heavy covers on my bed before falling into another fitful slumber.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Edward POV **_

I knew, Isabella was insecure in her body, but I had no idea to what extent.

Was she right though, my god did I feel guilty. It continuously felt like every forward step we took lead to ten backwards. There was never any middle ground.

We were finally having fun and joking around, everything was great. Tanya debacle aside. I couldn't help but feel responsible for her being sick, I mean the over working occurred after she met me. This was an ego fest, I didn't think myself the cause of all problems, but it seemed to match up.

She'd mentioned, at least I think she mentioned, my embarrassment, my mortification at seeing her. She stood in front of me in a perfect, nude glory, but the remorse I'd have been wearing she mistook, and once again, I was stuck.

She overworked because I am a fucker. She dropped unnecessary weight and now she's absolutely sick because she finally has a lull and her body's need to purge isn't met, so it found another way. Throwing up!

You wouldn't think I was raised right, look at everything I'd done. My mother would be ashamed of me—oh God, if she knew…

I was just lying on my bed, I seriously couldn't be fucked to unpack my stuff. It would still be there in the morning. I had to think about, Isabella, and how I was going to make everything right.

She needed to open up to me, or to someone. A professional? But I didn't know any. That would be a step to take maybe back in L.A, the first step, well I think I had to make her feel comfortable in her own body. In her own skin.

How do I do that though without coming on too strong?

I checked the clock, it was nearing midnight and I still hadn't managed to get any sleep, I shrugged it off. A guilty conscience makes sleep a little hard.

I couldn't fight it anymore, I got up quickly, stepped into the hall and walked the short distance to, Isabella's room.

Her light was off, she must have been a sleep. Sliding the door open just a crack a small slither of light illuminated a path to her body, sprawled across the covers. Turning to leave, a whimper stopped me.

The sound was so pitiful, so scared, to leave would have been a crime. There Isabella was inhibited by nothing, vulnerable and weak, her body shook as she cried in her sleep. No force could have stopped me from going to her now. The pull had been there all along.

I stepped into her room and moved toward her, up close I could see the trail of tears sliding down her face. Her eyes even looked a little puffy. I climbed up next to her, pulling her into my chest.

"_Nobody…" _she whimpered. _"size four…" _my heart ached for her as she continued her dreams. It sounded like a lot of mindless rambling, but it was her pain. She clutched my shirt in her fists as she turned into me, her head quickly burrowing into my shirt.

"_Edward." _She sighed, and the longing in her voice almost had me smiling.

"I'm here, Isabella. I'll always be here." I rubbed her back as the tension in her body continued to abate, until eventually she was limp and I could only assume she was relaxed too. Her breathing was even and her grip had all but lessened to nothing.

I could seriously kill everyone in Isabella's life who made her feel any less than perfect. I knew who I'd start with too; that worthless excuse for a human being, Jacob Black. I met his father, a guy who seemed so happy, so kind, so good. I couldn't fathom how someone could let themselves become so completely corrupted by Hollywood, I'd never seen or even known someone that weak to have been _that_ affected by the glitter and lights until him and I technically didn't even know him. Which I suppose in a sense was for the best, because if I ever met him there was an extremely high chance that no one else ever would.

I was going to make sure, Isabella, finally saw herself clearly, even if I have to get Alice or Rachel to beat it into her.

'She will know she's beautiful!' Was my last coherent thought as I drudged my way drowsily back down the hall and into my own bed; which, unfortunately felt ridiculously cold and empty without Isabella.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Bella POV**_

Edward and I seemed to move forward after that first day.

We did occasionally brooch the subject of my insecurities, especially when I was sick, but that nausea was only particularly bad that first week or so. I think that maybe on as over working my body I may have also been sick, weather change or something.

I still felt dizzy and light headed in the morning, but maybe that was just the weather too. It passed so I never felt the need to tell, Edward and as the first month of living in Washington tolled, I felt comfortable here and with Edward.

He and I actually had a pretty easy relationship, very easy in fact.

We saw a couple of movies together, we saw Billy, or Rach and Paul together. We threw dinners for them to come here. I was letting myself trust him. I was letting myself put the walls down around him.

After everything, and I mean everything, that transpired between us, it seemed only fair. He started opening up to me too. He told me about feeling like the black sheep in his family, or how he forced his parents into taking a paternity test when he was kid because he thought he was adopted, or switched at birth.

He wasn't. For starters, he was an in home birth. Esme played down the pain she was feeling and the urgency, so by the time Esme decided it was time to head to the hospital, Esme's closest girlfriend and conveniently enough, mid-wife, told Esme she was thinned out and dilated and there was no time to get to the hospital. I had no idea how she felt comfortable letting her friend check that, but hey, the fact she could makes her a saint in my books.

Little baby Edward was born in the bathtub, he was fine, there were no complications, but that was definitely a story for family events, birthday parties, you name it.

I filled, Edward, in on my childhood. What of it I could remember that involved, Charlie and Renee, and life after their passing. Edward shared things with me that, Emmett had told him about me, about my birth and how very much Charlie loved me.

That particular conversation had me crying over a pint of Ben and Jerry's in front of the TV, while Edward rubbed my back.

"Isabella?" Edward called as he stood in my doorway.

"Cullen?" I responded. We'd actually rarely bothered knocking on doors, it seemed pointless. A closed door was pretty much the only time we knocked, if it was already opened well, why bother?

"We have a problem." He said solemnly. Fuck! What could the problem be? I knew things were going too well. Was it, Tanya? Did the dumb bitch come back?

That was one funny phone call. Edward had it on speaker phone as he spoke to Carlisle and Esme about her termination in the Cullen's study on the second floor. I was reading on a massive wingback chair when they rang, and Edward didn't seem too fussed if I sat in on the call.

That was until, Carlisle, asked if Edward had ever given in to her advances at any point during her employment. My god, his face was priceless. The mixture of disgust, disbelieve and humiliation at his father's mention of anything going on between them had me in a fit of giggles.

Carlisle and I then had a little conversation, the man was a real riot. Then Esme spoke briefly to me too, she was in a fit of giggles when I told her what we walked in on. Edward's face looked almost purple he was that flustered and embarrassed.

"Tanya?" I asked, unable to keep a straight face. I still thought she left a little too easily.

"What?" he asked, before shaking his head. "No, no. Come on, I'll show you, it's down stairs." He rolled his eyes as I just sat there, before he grabbed my hand and tugged me off the bed, muttering something about _'always being difficult' _under his breath.

"Will you tell me what this is about?" I asked as we made the top of the stairs that led to the landing, this man was on a mission.

"No, I have to show you." He said, his pace increasing some as he all but carried me down the stairs.

"Okay, close your eyes." I scoffed.

"Is this for dramatic effect?"

"Hardly." He laughed, "just do it, please." Edward actually bat his eyelashes, as his lips fell into the most pitiful pout, one that had Alice beat hands down.

"Whatever." Closing my eyes, I waited for, Edward to tell me what the fuck was going on.

"Well, hey, Kid." My brother called as I threw my eyes open. There he stood, with a finally showing Rosalie and an oddly calm, Alice.

I actually squealed, in true, Alice fashion. Edward stepped to the side as I ran toward my brother and sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I cried, as my arms wrapped around their necks pulling them awkwardly into me.

"Bells, we've never missed a birthday, we're not going to start now." Emmett laughed, rubbing my back.

"I told you not to worry about my birthday, you know I don't care. Never really have." I think I heard everyone in the room rolling their eyes.

"Well we're here now, we've already said hello to the rest of the family, they'll be here later tonight, your boy hooked us up with some caterers tonight so you won't be cooking, so what trouble can we get into?" Emmett said stepping back and rubbing his hands together. It was my turn to roll my eyes as I went to hug Rosalie.

"You finally look pregnant." I smiled, her bump was small, but she didn't seemed to be trying to hide it this time, so I could see that slight swell that protruded over her jeans. She had that whole, I'm expecting, hate me because I'm glowing, glow about her. Even in dreary old Forks.

"Thank you, you look great. I like you like this, you look normal." I cocked my eyebrow, uh. Was that a compliment? "That's a good thing, Bella. It's better than looking like a piece of chalk. You've got colour in your cheeks, bounce in your step. You look good." I smiled and hugged her once more before turning on, Edward.

"Anything else I should expect?" I growled. He actually had the audacity to play coy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what," I started, my voice high and perky. "You'd better learn to sleep with one eye open. If I have someone jumping out of a cake, or something, you'll be eating through a straw. Got it?" I didn't wait for an answer before I headed upstairs.

I had to have a shower. Edward could deal with that ridicule, it had already started as I heard Alice call, 'whipped' behind me. I actually think Edward responded with a remark about, Jasper, but by the time Alice or anyone could say anything back I was too far up the stairs to hear them.

I washed myself quickly, but put a little time into putting on mascara and blow drying my hair. I was supposed to be entertaining—thanks to, Edward. I slipped on some tighter than normal jeans, however I put on a loose fitting printed shirt after changing into a strapless bra and flats before heading downstairs.

Everyone was sitting down poolside when I got there, so I quickly sat on the edge of the lounger, Edward was on. Emmett and Rosalie, were sat side by side holding hands on the cabana bed as Alice lay sprawled out in her bikini on the other. Was she trying to tan indoors?

I punched, Edward quickly before the others noticed my entrance.

"Fuck, Isabella. What the hell was that for?" he whined, I just rolled my eyes.

"That," I said gesturing to the arm he was nursing to his chest, "was for making me think something was wrong."

"God, woman. What do you want me to apologise for trying to surprise you on your birthday? The birthday you didn't even plan on telling me was today." I just shrugged.

"If the day had passed without fanfare, I'd have been happy. It's just another day." He slapped his palm to his face.

"You are one unique woman, I'll tell you that much. Rosalie, just about shits a brick if we even get close to forgetting her birthday, and you're pissed at me for letting your brother and sister fly out here to surprise you? Jesus, killing the messenger Isabella." He shook his head before standing up.

I instantly felt bad, but as I reached for his hand to stop him walking off I caught an evil gleam in his eye. "Fuck." I muttered, as I was swept me up into his arms. I tried to kick, but it was all to no avail as I was once again—thanks to Fuckward—sailing through the air only to meet a watery landing.

"Edward Anthony Fuckhead Cullen, I am going to kill you!" I screamed when I surfaced. I expected laugher or something from my siblings but instead, they seemed to have had their eyes trained on Edward.

"What?" I heard him ask, and to be honest, I was curious as fuck as to why they were all looking at him. I'd have found me in this pool hilarious, I'm talking rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off stuff, but they just looked at, Edward.

"What. The. Fuck. Have. You. Done. With. Bella?" Alice asked, announcing every word just so, as if to deliver the point home better.

"Um…" he said, running his hands through his hair. "Nothing."

"Hello, still in ear shot!" I announced, kicking toward the side of the pool. Denim was not meant to be swum in—chaff.

But they continued, as if I'd said nothing. "What do you mean, 'nothing'?" Emmett boomed.

"Bella, hates being called, Isabella, but you've called her nothing else." Alice said, on her feet, hands on her hips and her sunglasses now sitting on top of her head, holding the lose wisps of hair back.

I really wanted to say something, but Emmett jumped in.

"No one, has ever been able to get the one up on. _Bella_." He announced deliberately, "since she completed her 'Face Punch' training. So, I ask again, what have you done to my sister, and who the hell is this imposter." Edward just stood there, blinking and stuttering.

I had no way to answer their accusations so, Edward had no hope, and I think he knew that too. He strode toward the stacks of towels and grabbed a couple for me, he turned his back this time and faced, Em and Ally, as I stripped out of the sopping denim.

My shirt was loose and long, so I kept it on as I dried my legs before tucking the towel up under my arms beneath my shirt so I could shrug it off. "Here." I said to Edward as he took the clothes and hung them on an aluminium framed chair to dry.

I tried to pay no mind to my brother and sister as they watched on, their mouths gaping. "You two catching flies over there?" I asked, before sitting back on the chair, Edward and I previously occupied.

"You know, you look like our sister—well kind of, you look better. You sound like our sister, a little sassy, but you can't be her. You're too, I don't know, Ally help me out here?"

Alice, tapped her hand to her chin before skipping toward me. She poked and prodded me, before pulling the towel away from my body. Had I not been expecting something along those lines, and had I not had to change in front of people regularly over the years, I'd have been more wary. This was Alice though, on top of all of that, if she wanted it off, it was coming off.

"You feel more squishy than normal, Bella, but I think I'd put that to holiday foods. You dress the same, unfortunately. You're, Bella. But you're not our, Bella." She announced. Now there were different, Bella's?

"Two personas, not enough, Isabella?" Edward laughed, sitting at the top of the chair again.

"Haven't you heard, Cullen, threes the new two, and fours the new three. You'll be needing another one soon too, just you wait." He threw his head back in laughter before tugging on the ends of my hair. Something I noticed he'd started doing as we got more comfortable with each other.

Alice's eyes moved between, Edward and I, her eyes squinted, what was she contemplating? With, Alice it was never good, but as I went to ask the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Bella, you may want to put clothes on, I mean as hot as that is," she gestured to my underwear, eyebrows dancing suggestively, "Its highly inappropriate for company." I just frowned but followed her out of the room, Edward behind me and my towel left sitting on the chair. If I was changing no point dragging that around with me.

I stormed rather petulantly up the stairs to my room, slamming the door when I got there just for good measure, I'm pretty sure I heard, Edward laugh, so maybe he'd heard. I changed out of my underwear and into a bikini this time, if I was taking a swim, I'd rather do it well, dressed appropriately.

I threw a sleeveless sun dress on over top, it was what Alice liked to call boat collared or something along those lines. I reapplied mascara, after wiping off the old stuff—this one was water proof, but I left my hair. It was going to curl because of the chlorine regardless and after the first attempt becoming a wasted effort, I didn't want to do it twice.

I threw on another pair of flats, because I wasn't sure where I'd kicked the other ones to, and headed downstairs to see who was here. It was only just lunch, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was Paul, Rach and the girls.

I walked slowly down the stairs, following my nose back out past the pool toward the back patio. Emmett and Paul stood proudly in front of the grill, tongs in hands, marvelling at…I don't know. Marvelling at their handy work? Fucked if I know. Men, they're ego driven creatures.

The ones in my life especially.

They must have been the so called 'caterers' for the night. Nice work, Cullen.

I looked around quickly, trying to spot, Edward, Ally and Rosalie. I saw blonde hair before anything else so I headed toward, Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosalie. Where'd our siblings run off to?" I asked, jokingly.

She looked up at me smiling, it was the kind of dopey grin, Emmett wore when he was up to something. "Whatever do you mean, Bella?"

"You know something, Blondie. Spill." She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was worth a shot," she laughed. "Alice is helping, Rachel change Emma and Elsie in their swimming costumes and Edward was changing, Connor for her. It's kind of sweet, Edward's never been one for kids, but he's good with them. He'll be a great Uncle, to my baby, and really, I couldn't be happier." I smiled along with her, he was a good Uncle. The kids absolutely adored him and he's only known them for about a month.

"They're great kids." She nodded her head in agreement. "I wonder if, Jasper and I were as good as Emma and Elsie?" she said before shaking her head. "Nah, we were little shits. I mean we were good, but we were also great at pushing the boundaries, I think we still are."

"Ain't that the truth." We laughed, before I got up and headed toward the guest bathroom to see if they needed help. I knocked on the door before walking in, Alice and Rach pretty much had the girls dressed, so I walked into the laundry room to see, Edward talking to Connor as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, little man. We're going to play games with all the girls." He laughed, he still hadn't noticed me he was elbows deep in Connor's bag, probably putting away the clothes he'd been wearing. So I quickly kicked my shoes off and slid off my dress, silently gesturing for Connor to walk my way, which he did in his little swimming diaper. I picked him up, sitting him on my hip as I kicked my clothes out of the way before turning and leaving the room.

Let, Edward get his comeuppance. Noting like emotional blackmail.

"We're going to give Uncle Edward the fright of his life, aren't way, C." I cooed, flicking the tip of his nose. The let out the cutest little chuckle, and grinned like a fool. It was like he knew.

Connor and I had been splashing around for a minute or two before Edward came bursting out of the laundry room, face frantic, hands practically glued to his hair as he tugged the ends like a crazed fool.

"Oh my god!" he shouted, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he breathed before quickly slipping into the water and walking over to Connor and I, taking him quickly from my arms and holding him, checking him over to make sure he was okay. His eyes seemed to returning to their normal cool green as he realised nothing was wrong.

"That was a rotten trick, Isabella." He said, glaring at me after kissing Connor on the forehead.

"Oh and my morning swim wasn't? You've got one more coming, Cullen." I smiled, taking the baby from his hands and moving deeper into the water.

"What do you mean, 'one more coming'?" he glared, moving toward Connor and I.

"It means you've messed up twice this morning, you dealt in twos and I'll return the hand in twos." I said, playfully tossing Connor up in the air.

"What else have I done? I only recall tossing you into the pool once—," I held my hand up to stop him as I put, Connor on my hip.

"Today maybe, but I wasn't talking about impromptu swims. I'm talking about keeping the fact my brother and sister were flying in to see me for my birthday." He looked perplexed.

He held his arms out for Connor, so I tossed him gently, Edward caught him before sitting him up on his shoulders and dropping to his knees so his was shoulders deep in water.

"What was I going to say, 'Oh hey, Isabella, your brother and sister are stopping by for your birthday, you know the one you wouldn't tell me about. Yeah, but don't tell them, Emmett threatened to string my up by my balls if I did.'" He glared, "that conversation would have gone over a treat." He said dropping under the water and propelling Connor up in the air, before catching him and supporting him as he pushed him toward me.

"Any warning would have been better than none." I replied, "You could have just said so when you got me this morning, or maybe over breakfast."

"Why is it such a big deal?" that, was a very good question. But I couldn't tell him why, because in reality, I wasn't sure.

"Fine, we're even." I said in defeat, why the fuck was I making such a big deal out of nothing?

He just smiled, as if he'd won something, before a couple of splashes broke us apart as Emma and Elsie jumped into the pool. Alice and Rachel following them in, each swimming close to a kid.

The kids played in the pool, Edward and I playing with Connor, until Emmett and Paul let us know lunch was ready, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I announced, wrapping Connor in a towel as we headed toward the front door.

Padding through the kitchen, I was happy, Edward had thought to put the heat on as I walked through toward the door. Peeping through the peep hole, I nearly fell over. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Angela and Ben were here.

I was shocked, Esme and Carlisle didn't just let themselves in, I practically threw the front door open for them, megawatt smile in place as I hugged them all, a little awkwardly, I must admit with Connor still in my arms.

"Oh, Bella, happy birthday." Esme enthused, kissing my cheek before stepping back. "I see you're using the pool, and who is this darling boy?" Another Cullen trying to take my nephew.

"This is my nephew, Connor." Esme held her arms out to take Connor and I handed him over quickly so I could greet everyone else.

"It's nice to see you again, Carlisle." He smiled in response, pulling me into a loose hug, mind full of the towel and kid no longer preventing them from getting wet.

"You too, Bella. I'll let you say hello to your friends, we have plenty of time to talk later." He kissed my cheek and gave me another squeeze before he walked past me, wheeling his bag out of the entry way and heading toward the pool room.

"Ange! Ben!" they both opened their arms to me, clearly unfazed about my not being dry and the both hugged me closely.

"We'd wish you a happy birthday," Angela started.

"But…" Ben laughed, "we're not stupid, so…" he dragged out.

"Surprise!" they announced together before kissing me and heading off in the direction Carlisle had left, they just needed to follow their noses and they'd find everyone anyway.

"Hey, Jasper." We spoke very little in reality, but it wasn't hard to be around him. He was an honest to god good man and my sister was crazy for him, and that meant a lot to me. Cullen kids were making their way into our lives one Swan at a time.

"Happy B—you know what, I'm going to heed Benjamin and Angela's advice and say, Surprise." He drawled and I absolutely loved it. Alice was right, it was sexy as Fuck. "Thanks, Jasper. I guess it's just us, so walk with me?"

He held his arm out for me to link mine inside his, "Right this way, Ma'am." I laughed as he walked me through to the pool house, where a party was now in full swing.

"Jazz!" Alice, squealed her voice rising an octave higher than that of a field mouse as she threw herself at him, knocking me away. I was once again, on an express ride into the fucking pool.

"Gotcha!" I heard, Edward say as I found myself resting against his arms.

"Well thank fuck for that." I prayed as I dropped my head onto his shoulder. "I've met the pool too many times without me actually wanting to." Edward just laughed as he turned us so our feet were dangling off the edge.

"Will you ever ease up on that?" I shook my head. Why the hell should I?

"No didn't think you would." He mumbled. "Oh well." He added lightly, to which I looked at him confused. That was too easy. I thought until vertigo tilted and my stomach rolled.

"Fuck, move!" I called as I slid from, Edward's grip and ran toward the bathroom. I thanked everyone I could think of that no one was in there before I heaved into the toilet. Breakfast did not taste good the second time around.

I was in the bathroom for not even a full minute before, Edward was with me holding my hair and rubbing my back. Again. "I thought you got over this." Edward said, his voice full of worry.

"So did I." I huffed, the need to heave having finally dissipated.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. Maybe you should see a doctor , but we'll deal with that tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded my head. I wasn't one for doctors, as can be expected, but I couldn't be doing this anymore. "I'll leave you clean up, lunch is ready. It will still be there when you are finished, I'll wait for you." I thanked him as he left the room quietly.

It left me time to look at myself in the mirror. I don't know what the rest of them saw. My skin looked the same as it always did, my hair as dull and brown as always. Maybe they were seeing the things in me they wanted to see.

I just shrugged it off, splashed some water on my face, rinsed my mouth out a few times, even found some toothpaste before I decided to leave the bathroom. I was hungry. Actually I was absolutely famished.

Between swimming and fuming, no wonder I was hungry.

On top of that I watched breakfast make a reappearance. I needed one of Em's burgers!

"Joined us have you, Bella?" Paul mocked.

"Shut it, Meraz. I will kick your scrawny ass!" he feigned hurt, before scoffing.

"Yeah, cause you can, I heard 'bout Edward dunking you in the pool." I took a fighting stance at those words, I could take him anytime, anyplace. "What are you doing, Bella?" he taunted his voice patronising.

"You need proof, Meraz. Try me." I taunted knowing he'd take the bait.

"You ready for another swim?" Asshole.

" 'hundred says you swim." I threatened.

"Deal." He responded as I heard everyone behind us getting in on the same wager. There were more Bella's than Paul's, so this was going to be a little bruising to his ego.

Paul was predictable at best, he was all force, little tact and no defensive. His move would likely come at me from the front so he'd get me straight in the water with little struggle. Or he'd try and pick me up, easy to get out of really, if you don't mind knowing you'll be maiming your attacker. Couldn't do that to a brother.

I stood in waiting, knowing that really being this close to the pool, would not be a good thing. Two swims was plenty today and I really wanted to piss Paul off. He deserved it, I've got a few years of pay back, and this was only the start.

"What are you waiting for, Meraz? Did you realise you're out of your depth?" he literally growled at the taunt, and finally, fina-fucking-lly, stepped off. His eyes fell quickly to my waist, his target. So I braced myself, legs further apart, knees bent.

He thought he was funny, changing his plan, but it failed. I caught his arms half extended and used his own moment and weight, I dropped lower to the ground, pulling him off balance before spinning on him and using what was left of my momentum to push him into the pool.

The whole room cheered and chanted, as Rachel went pool side to stroke what was left of Paul's forever diminishing ego. "I told you, Meraz." I laughed as Emma and Elsie skipped their ways over where they threw their arms around my waist.

"You're cool Aunty Bella." Emma smiled.

"Very cool." I leant toward them, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Bella is back!" Emmett fist punched as I watched him and Alice do some kind of victory dance—hip bump, cabbage patch, running man _thing_.

Edward walked toward me and the girls, four popsicles in hand. "Why don't you two go and sit down next to Esme and Carlisle with these." Edward smiled, handing them the popsicles. They were quick to agree as they walked toward Carlisle and Esme.

"And then you have two, hardly seems fair, Cullen." I laughed, as he sat on the side of the pool next to me. Handing me a popsicle as he opened his.

"You're right, you deserve something for that. It was hilarious and eye opening. I'll have to keep that in mind next time I think you need to cool off." I smiled at him before sucking on my popsicle.

Looks like we were bringing some of Cali with us.

"But in all seriousness, I wanted to see if you could keep this down. I already knew you could handle yourself. I did have bruises from that plane ride." He laughed, rubbing his arm as if he could feel the pain all over again.

"Thanks." I smiled again, and turned to face him fully, so I sat cross-legged in front of him. "and I'm sorry I took that out on you, no. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm happy I took that out on you,I don't really think we'd be where we are right now had I not. I'd be here, probably moving through life in catatonia, parading around in a wig and contacts."

It was no lie. I think that if Edward hadn't said the things he'd said, and taken the hits, I'd be in a bad place. I needed a friend, I know I did and we have our history, in all of its pretty colours, but he was helping slowly.

We were tackling demons, and I know I still had a few bags hiding away, but I think he had the closet space to help me work it all out.

"So, Isabella." Edward said, smiling crookedly after we sat in a companionable silence as everyone around us did their thing. "Have you enjoyed your birthday?"

Did I enjoy it? Yes, immensely so. There was no denying that. As little as I cared for my own birthdays, this one was one of the best. I had just about everyone I loved here, they weren't focusing everything on me, they were doing right by me.

Just letting me enjoy being with them, laughing, bonding and having a good time. What more could I have really asked for? Nothing.

I didn't want or need anything else.

"Yes. I have my family, my friends, good food, our own kind of music, and no flashes invading my space. This month has just flown by, but I've not been happier ever." I was honest, and I could see in his eyes he understood the earnest in my voice. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing my body into his. "Don't thank me. Just enjoy it." With that he'd leant over, sending me into a momentary shock, until he'd taken the last bite of my popsicle, before he jumped into the pool, sending a massive wave of water my way, drenching me very quickly.

"Asshat!" I growled, throwing my popsicle at his head. "What is with everyone trying to get me wet!"

I was the chorus line 'it's my party and I'll cry if I want to' away from having my own birthday party tantrum from needing to be on a reality TV show, I'd probably snapped that many times today.

I'd be surprised if Esme and Carlisle would ever want to visit again. Paul knew what I was like, as with Rach and of course Em and Ally. Angela had cleaned up after some of these tantrums over the years, so Ben probably knew too.

Esme and Carlisle were important to me, they were important to Emmett, their opinions especially, so I wanted them around. I wanted them to understand me and know why I was the way I was.

It was weird, and very unlike me really, but I did want them to know me and want to know me, yet they'd seen me in a couple of bad lights. What could they possibly think?

"You're too easy, Bells." I heard a gruff voice chortle from the back patio, "but we love you for it." I looked up to see the missing link from our soiree. Billy.

"Hey, Billy." I greeted, hopping quickly to my feet and running toward the patio. "I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah," he said, sitting up to hug me properly. "Sorry I'm late, I was in charge of getting your gift, well with Seth's help of course."

Seth, so he does live. He'd pretty much been M.I.A, but I didn't really mind. I didn't need security detail people didn't know I was here, so what use would it have been. I did miss the guy though. It was hard not to miss someone his size, with the kind of addictive personality he had.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said quickly.

"Shut up, Isabella. We all got you something, so it's up to you to sit there with a smile on your face and accept them. End of." Edward called from the pool where he lay on his back, eyes closed floating.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a plastic cup and threw it at his chest. The shock had him sputtering, as he dipped underwater, standing up properly he glared at me as he threw the cup out of the water. "Bite me." was my response as I almost flipped him the bird, but the girls were still awake and watching the whole scene.

I could be so mature.

"Okay, so close your eyes and this will be over with quickly."

I closed my eyes, picturing the very evil and cruel things I planned on doing to Edward the next opportunity I got.

"Okay, Bella…" Alice chimed, a lot closer than she'd been previously, but scarier than that, I hadn't even heard her approach. I physically swallowed back a lump in my throat that had once been a bubbling scream. "and…open your eyes."

Contrary to her command, I squeezed my eyes. Willing whatever it was that they'd had laid out in their palms, or wherever else, would disappear.

"Isabella, open your eyes." Edward tried to reason.

"Five more minutes." I asked. What the fuck was wrong with me? You'd think that they were threatening bodily harm, or something equally as radical….could I really hate gifts this much?

Apparently so.

"Stalling will accomplish nothing." Edward tried again, I growled lowly in response.

Alice broke into a fit of giggles at my side, followed by Emmett, who's loud presence scared the shit out of me and nearly sent me into the water. As a heavy arm wrapped around my shoulder—Emmett.

"Please, Bella. Open your eyes." Rosalie then asked. Was this pick on Bella day? What am I kidding, this day every year commonly felt like a slow and hideous form of torture.

"Yes, Aunty Bella. We want to see your face when you open your eyes."

"It's an awful long way to fly to not see you enjoy your gifts, Bella." Esme too!

They were good!

Stupid-mother fucking-sons of-indignant-childish…. Damn it!

"Fine." I mumbled. "Fine! Fine! Fine! You clearly want to beg and plead until I give in." I growled, my eyes still very much closed. "I'll fold." I opened my eyes quickly as I spun around shaking off Emmett's heavy arm.

My eyes met the deep jade orbs of Edward's eyes and I had to gasp at the intense beauty of them. "You're being exceptionally dramatic, Isabella." He chastised, his voice only just audible to my ears.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to." I glared.

"Be kind, you my dear are a terribly hard woman to buy for." He whispered, looking quickly to the people who'd obviously tried their best to buy gifts for me. "besides, you only turn twenty six once, enjoy it." _Asshole! I mean really, what exactly was there to enjoy? Another larger number after twenty, yay. Big milestone this one._

"Okay. Let's get this over with." I huffed, to which I heard Emmett mention something about me acting as if I were approaching a death squad. "I'll be good." _Enough. I'll be good enough._


	20. Chapter 19

_**Bella POV**_

"Luca, come on baby where are you?" I called for the umpteenth fucking time. I was going to kill him when I finally found him.

"Come on, where are you. I have a surprise for you!" I tried again, jingling the shiny new gift hoping it would get his attention.

"Luca!" I screamed, looking for that russet mane of his.

"Damn it, Bella." Edward bitched from the jam of his door as he glared at me. "You are too fucking loud this time of the morning."

"Whatever. Have you seen him?" he looked pointedly at me.

"Nope." He shrugged, stepping off his door way, he walked toward me, "but I'll help you look for him if it means I'll be able to go back to bed."

Edward led the way down the stairs, me hot on his tail as he grumbled unintelligibly the whole time.

"Hey, don't hate, Baby." I argued, "you knew he was coming the whole time."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd lose him just about every morning, Isabella." I grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"Well I told everyone not to get me anything! I meant that, Edward. Every single word of it."

He looked at me, eyes wide in anger, we'd been having arguments regularly since everyone had left a couple of weeks ago. He just made me so irritable these days and when my brother and sister were around, it was so much easier for me to overlook how irritating he could be.

He was just so fucking smug. He knew what they were bringing, a lot of them asked what he was getting me so they wouldn't purchase the same gifts. Asshole! I still couldn't believe he'd even done that for me.

I told him, on so many fucking occasions how very little I enjoyed celebrating my birthday. He knew almost every reason I could possibly vocalise bar one. The lack of attendance of my parents. Why the hell did he think I didn't tell him?

I couldn't fathom the fanfare of celebrating my life when I couldn't do the same for my parents annually. How fair was it that I was being allowed to live on, celebrate each day that came and went, and they couldn't do that with me?

It wasn't. Nothing about it was fair. Nothing about life was ever going to be fair and now I just had to live the with this shit fest, because that was the way it worked.

You either dealt with it and overcome it or you let it overcome you and bury yourself in the gym, a bottle of vodka or bourbon, to drown out your sorrows or you go and be the mega starlet and get caught shooting the hard shit and pull your own Lindsey or Paris.

_You know you've made it when you've got a mug shot._

"Isabella, he's here." Edward hollered, pulling me out of my ramblings. "He doesn't look too good either." As soon as he said that, I was running toward the back door, to where Edward had drifted in his search.

When I got to the back door, I shrugged my coat a little tighter around my body as I dropped to my knees, mirroring Edward's movements as I leant forward, running my fingers through Luca's fur.

"Baby, it's okay. Mommy's here." I cried as I tried my best to see how he was doing. He didn't even look up at me, it was like he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. "Edward, we—we need to take him to a vet. He's sick, he's absolutely freezing." He was nodding his head a long with me as he stood up and carried him inside.

"Suite up, Isabella, get your game face on. We'll go to the veterinary hospital in Forks, but you can't go in as Isabella." I looked at him eyebrow cocked as tears well. Yeah, a little contradicting, I was trying to keep up a game face.

Yeah, game face nil, emotions one.

"What do you mean, don't go as Isabella? Who the fuck else am I going to go as?" I was in a haze of worry and denial, what the fuck was he talking about?

"Is." He sighed, he either picked up on my emotions, or was really that tired. "Your wig and contacts. If you go out as you are, speculation will run wild, we've finally settled here." I shook my head. No, no I didn't want to ruin that, but Luca needed to go to the vet, did we have the time to waste?

"Isabella, go get ready, you need to dress anyway, I'll wrap him up in a blanket and we'll be in the truck okay?" It was rhetorical, so instead I ran up the stairs, trying my best not to turn around and look at Edward cradling Luca to his chest.

I was slowly falling for that man, and I hated myself for admitting that. Almost as much as I hated myself for the fact that I was relying on him more and more. I was going to him for advice, believing the words he uttered and above all of that, it was his comfort that helped me when I was down.

I was losing my independence to a man again, and whether or not Edward even knew he was taking it, it was falling from my grasp…yet, for some unfathomable reason, I couldn't fault him for taking away the thing I thought I needed to be a successful woman.

I mean, behind every great man is an equally if not greater woman, couldn't the same be acceptable in reverse?

Putting my contacts on, and my wig seemed so much harder without, Edward helping me. I know that sounds stupid, but even just the way he held the mirror for me when I put them on, on the plane, it just—by myself, it seemed like it wasn't on straight, or my contacts were slipping.

Luca. I just had to think about my poor baby, and for some reason perspective found me rather quickly. "Isabella, he's shaking. Are you ready?" Edward called, I muttered a 'nearly' shrugged my coat on and kicked on a pair of ugg boots. I wasn't sure if, Edward was dressed right so I grabbed one of his coats and a pair of his ugg boots—yeah, he had three pairs—and made my way to the car.

He did have a coat, but he wasn't wearing anything else on his feet except woollen socks. I handed him the shoes before fussing with my wig again before slipping into passenger seat and as carefully as I could, lifting Luca into my lap.

He felt ice cold, and his little body was shaking. I wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, before wrapping, Edward's coat around him. He wouldn't mind, and if he did, I'd deal with his bitch fit later.

"Don't you go soft on me, Isabella." Edward chastised, his voice playful. Only then did I feel the wetness of tears rolling down my eyes. "Luca needs you to be strong, he'll only get better if you're happy."

"You a vet now too, Cullen." I responded, shuffling Luca in my arms as I wiped the tears from my eyes, sniffling as I did it.

"Nah, just saying the things I'd say to people. You heal better when the people surrounding you are in a happy place. It's a fact." He looked briefly at me, his face though not completely able to hide the fear of Luca's condition, looked full of pride and joy. Odd in a way, how the two emotions struck me I'd never know, but it had me crying more not less.

"Suck it up, Swan. We're nearly there." Edward said after we'd drifted off into silence. I could do no more than cry into Luca's fur. How could I have already let something happen to him? It had only been two and half weeks.

I was a horrible pet owner. I was despicable. They need to lock me up.

What the hell was wrong with me?

My whole body was just full of so many conflicting emotions, it was as if I was feeling everything all at once, like a raging war though no one was fighting hard enough to win.

Cold air swept over me, the late September almost chilling me to the bone. It felt as though snow was already preparing to fall. Edward was at my door, taking Luca from me, before he went to grab for me.

I shook of his help though, finally lucid enough for adequate thought, I slid out of the open door and took, Luca from Edward as he locked the car and wrapped his arm around the two of us before walking into the veterinary hospital entrance.

I was a little too keyed to speak calmly to the receptionist, so, Edward did all of the talking.

"What kind of breed of dog is he?" the receptionist asked, I almost laughed at her response to his breed.

"A hybrid wolf pup." Her mouth was hanging open and flapping like she was trying to catch flies, and in any other circumstance, that would have been ROFL worthy, but my baby was sick.

"Crossed with what?" a vet asked, after popping in from a staff only area, his receptionist must have been new, or maybe she'd never seen one, but I couldn't really see that as the case, I mean, Billy would have micro-chipped, flea'd and wormed his pups somewhere, wouldn't he?

"Malamute. Sixth generation." Edward answered with a little more detail than what I'd been told.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" the Vet asked, after introducing himself as Doctor Harry, surname, not first.

"We don't know." I answered honestly.

"Isabella and I got up to look for him, we have a doggy door installed, and he was fully potty trained when we got him. Isabella called him for a while and he didn't come, I got worried so I helped look, I found him on the back patio. He was on his side in the cold, he didn't really respond at all."

"I'll check him out for you, come on through this room." He lead the way, "you two are lucky, you got here just in time, twenty minutes later and I'd have had a patient." Did not need that reminder.

"Can you tell us what's wrong with him?" I fretted as he checked his heart rate, followed by his gums and then his temperature. He moved the stethoscope around, checking stomach functions, I think and other stuff.

"Other than the fact his temperature is running a little low, it's hard to say what's wrong with him." Bad news, that was always bad news. "I'll take some blood and I might keep him in for observation, I'll put him on some low grade anti-biotics and some fluids too. I don't really know what else there is that I can do, sorry I couldn't give you better news." I hung my head in shame, leaning heavily on, Edward as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me in to him.

"He'll be fine, Sweetie." He tried to reassure, but I wasn't hearing a lot of it. I was a failure. The very thought had the room spinning, turning on a precarious tilt that had my stomach rolling.

"Shit." I heard Edward mutter, as my hand shot to my mouth. "Bathroom?" I followed the vets directions, as I met my fate with the porcelain god. Again.

I was failure. My poor puppy. And I still couldn't get over this damn stomach bug, or whatever was plaguing me. It was stupid and annoying as fuck, and as I stood to try and rinse my mouth, it was dangerous as fuck.

The room spun as my vision tunnelled. My peripherals going as my vision turned to a nothingness. Just a dark void.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Edward POV**_

I felt so bad for Isabella. She loved that dog like it was her own child, and for good reason. As far as puppies go, he was great. He was massive and ate a tonne, but he was docile and placid as anything, playful at the best of times and ready to loll at your feet when you're feeling down.

We'd witnessed all of that in a mere two weeks. I was so happy when, Isabella finally met him, he went straight to her, like he knew she was his new momma. Billy said he was the same with me.

He never took to anyone, but then he walked right up to me and lay at my feet. That's how you know a dog will serve you, that's how you know the pup knows who their master is—or so I'd been informed.

It was just how they worked apparently.

Isabella, picked his name. I loved it too. He wasn't a Sam or a Jake, or a Spot or a—well or anything typical. She pretty much pulled his name out of thin air, but he responded to it immediately.

My heart just about froze up when I saw him on the patio. He looked dead, it took just about everything I had in me to call Isabella. Seeing him there, it was like seeing my son there. I know I was being an asshole to Isabella, but in reality, I was worried.

The puppy, well as much as I would never willingly admit this, but I saw him as a son. As a child, my child. I loved him and he, well I like to think, loved me too.

I would have broken down along with Isabella, if I knew that she'd be able to handle my tears too. I was as strong as I could be, I even tried to joke on the car ride, but the whole time it was a slow and painful torture. Watching her cradle him to her chest. I don't even think she realised there were tears running down her face.

For Isabella I swallowed my tears back, for Luca I stayed as strong as I was capable and for myself, I tried my best to do the speed limit and get to the vet in one piece, but I could hear her sobs in the seat next to mine, and in my peripherals I caught the virtually still puppy swaddled to the death in his blanket and the coat Isabella had grabbed for me.

I really didn't care about the jacket, even if it was a McQueen, Luca was more precious than any notable sum of money that could be spent on clothing. I loved him, and I loved the woman holding him too much to let monetary values get in the way.

Wait…I loved…Isabella?

Yes, I did. She was my best friend. Yes I loved her, of course I loved her, we had a puppy together…but the ache I felt seeing her in pain, could I possibly…did I? Was I _in _love with Isabella.

No…Yes. Maybe.

I—I. Yes.

The ride to Veterinary clinic took one hell of a lot longer than the mileage seemed to have suggested. Isabella still seemed so out of it, I opened her door for her, my ass catching a cold as I stood outside, the weather was absolutely freezing.

It almost felt too cold for the time of year. I grabbed Luca from her before I helped her out, it hurt me to hand him back to Isabella, but a part of me knew she needed to hold him.

The vet saw to us quickly, I think they'd only just opened the doors, but in the haze of everything I didn't really notice how very empty the parking lot was.

My heart dropped to the floor when he mentioned monitoring Luca throughout the day and into the night. How was I supposed to get through the day without him, no, how was Isabella? And just as the thought struck me, I saw the wash of green take her face as she clutched her hand over her mouth. No sooner had I asked where the bathroom was did, Isabella take off like a bat out of hell.

I excused myself quickly and followed, Isabella to see her curled over the toilet bowl, tears streaking down her face. I knelt down beside her quickly, only for her body not to even respond.

Her eyes were closed. She was breathing fine, deep full breaths. But I could tell she was unconscious. Again!

I was taking her to the hospital, I know she said her body was still recovering from her abuse but that should have only taken a week or two, she's been throwing up, feeling light headed, she was very susceptible to odours and foods. More so than not she was exhausted or in bed, she needed to go to a hospital. The last thing she needed on sabbatical was a stomach virus.

It's been nearly three months, and they keep coming back and haunting her, I don't care if they have to sedate her because she was going.

I picked her up gently, cradling her to my body and walked back into the room with the vet, I settled all of the paper work and what not, giving them our personal cell numbers before I put Isabella in the car, I buckled her in. She slowly came to, but I could hear she wasn't quite as lucid as she needed to be.

I was getting her checked out, and I know she was going to have to face demons in the waiting room….I could only imagine, but this was for her own good. I was going to be there for her, if she fell I'd do everything in my power to catch her.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Bella POV**_

I think I was in the car. Maybe?

Edward must have got me out of the bathroom, and dealt with the vet, right? That had to have been what happened, because the slightest of pressure against my sternum had to be the seat belt, and it felt like leather under me.

Were we going home?

"Ssh, Isabella. Go back to sleep." Edward soothed, his hand gently squeezing my knee. Had I not been a little out of it, I may have reacted differently, but I was tired and I was worried and I wanted my baby.

I wanted, Luca.

I'm not quite sure how much longer we were driving, it felt a little longer than if we'd been going home, but I wasn't sure. Edward helped me out of the car, supporting the mass of my weight, my legs felt a little off.

I hated mornings. More so when they were this miserable and I didn't have Luca waiting for me at home to snuggle with. Would Edward let me snuggle with him?

"Name please?" Some snobby lady asked as Edward lead me inside.

"Isabella S—Cullen." He replied curtly, why was he being so polite, she was being a bitch.

"Okay, please fill in this form and the doctor will be out soon." I could see the room around us, Edward lead us to a pair of uncomfortable plastic back chairs. He asked me random questions that I answered automatically, a part of me felt like I should have been worried I'd given the man my social security number, but I shrugged it off. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. I think?

"Isabella?" A voice called soon after I settled into, Edward's side. I felt so drained. My breasts ached, my back felt tense and my head just seemed to swim, on top of that I recall meeting my fate with the toilet and the rawness of my throat was like the unwelcome reminder.

"Come on, Isabella." Edward whispered sweetly in my ear, before helping me stand, his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled my body into his.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked, a part of me feeling as though I would not enjoy whatever was about to happen.

"You're going to see a doctor." I gasped, doctors. No. I—I, No!

"I can't, Edward. Please. Please don't make me. I won't see them. I don't need to see one. You can look after me." I pleaded, my eyes literally felt like falling out of my head as the surrounding clicked: The sterile environment, the ugly walls, the dated magazines that unfortunately had my face and Masen's face on them.

"Please, Edward. Please don't make me do this." I was crying now, I couldn't do this. I needed to get out of here. Out of this hospital. Out of these clothes. Out of here.

"Calm down, Isabella, please." He begged. "I can't look after you when I don't know what's wrong with you. I don't know how to look after you, Isabella. Please." His eyes, they look terrified and so doubt ridden. I made him question a lot of things. I made him worry about me when Luca was sick.

But, I couldn't. Not doctors.

"Please, Isabella, all I need to hear is that you're okay. Luca and I need you to be okay." Fear, his and mine, had me relenting. It had me getting as close to Edward as physically possible as he walked us over the threshold and helped me sit up on the bed.

"Hello, I'm Dr White, what seems to be the problem?" Dr White, seemed like a nice enough woman. She seemed older, possibly in her fifties, though her physical appearance didn't really give it away. It was her voice, the tone, her soft nature and seemingly kind heart. She wasn't like the other ones, the ones who had to tell me about Renee and Charlie.

"Isabella's been sick for a little while now. Throwing up, lack of appetite, she's mentioned cramps, and she's had trouble sleeping at night. I heard something about a virus going around, with the weather and everything could it be possible she's caught it?"

Nodding her head, the doctor answered. "It is very likely." She reached for her stethoscope, instructing me to breathe in and out, followed by a quick cough. My temperature was next, than blood pressure. It surprised the fuck out of me, everything seemed normal, except my blood pressure and considering my morning looking for, Luca and then him being admitted at the vet for observation, well I couldn't help but be a little more freaked than normal, right?

"Hmm. Well there's not always a change with viral infections, I'm going to take some blood, but first, I'll get a urine sample, if you don't mind?" They—doctors word things like 'urine sample' in a way that comes across that you may have a choice, when in reality you don't.

I took the offered cup and went into the adjoining bathroom. I did my task awkwardly before thoroughly washing my hands and screwing on the lid. When I returned, cup in hand, Edward looked a little pale. I hoped he wasn't getting sick too, that would be just perfect.

"Is everything okay, Cullen?" I asked as I took my seat on the bed again. Dr White had already slipped on a pair of gloves and was preparing her needle and things to draw blood. I looked away as she went through her business, the feeling of her changing vials shocked the fuck out of me. What was she testing for, HIV?

"Everything's fine, Isabella. Perfect." He smiled his crooked smile, and as it had done on so many occasions of late, my panties grew wet with arousal. I wondered how he'd feel if he knew what he did to me.

Was there a chance we could try our own kind of arrangement? Pleasure from both sides? What the fuck was I thinking? Yes I was getting a little horny—okay, a little more than a little, but regardless, I wasn't going to use, Edward for sex. Our relationship meant too much to me.

Sex complicated things and our relationship was a little too—I don't know, but I wouldn't risk everything that we'd finally accomplished between the two of us as a unit. A platonic _friendship_ unit.

He was the kind of man that made me want to settle down though, buy a house with a yard and have children. We already have Luca, though I know he was initially a gift for myself, that puppy saw Edward as his master. His Daddy, and I couldn't blame him.

I actually didn't want to think of how, Luca would react when we left here, Edward and I wouldn't be living together, would we need to figure out a visitation schedule? Who would have custody? I couldn't give him up and I couldn't ask Edward to.

A bridge we'd cross later.

"Okay, I'm going to do a quick over view of these to check my suspicions, I'll return in a few minutes, are you two comfortable to wait here in the meantime." Edward and I nodded our heads in ascent as she left the room at a brisk walk. Was there a reason she was in a hurry? What did she suspect?


	23. Chapter 22

_**Edward POV**_

"Mr Cullen, I think it fair I warn you there is a chance your wife may be pregnant." Dr White said, her tone belaying nothing but utter faith in her diagnosis.

My brain couldn't actually process it, it—I, I just froze. "I—I'm sorry. How?" I stuttered out ridiculously.

"Mr Cullen—," I shook my head cutting in.

"Edward, please call me Edward." She nodded her head at the only form of coherency I managed since Isabella left the room.

"Edward," she smiled, "do you really need me to explain the process of making a baby, I am not naïve to the times, I believe you should be well informed." I shook my head at her. Okay, Dr White, had a humouress outlook on life. Go figure.

"It's not that, it's just that." I just shook my head. Pregnant, how could she possibly be pregnant. She was wrong. She had to be, right? There was no way Isabella could be pregnant, it was just—she wasn't period.

I must have looked thoroughly shaken up when Isabella stepped back into the room, a cup of urine in her hand and a disgusted grimace on her face, though she handed the offending container to the doctor and sat back on the bed.

"Everything okay, Cullen?" Isabella asked after silence engulfed us. Honestly, my heart and head were in rapture, and my body had no idea how to stop the confrontation. So no, nothing was okay, nothing was fine.

I didn't even notice but Dr White had prepped a tray so she could draw Isabella's blood. My future could be in one of those vials, I thought as I saw Dr White took a couple of vials. Wasn't one enough? Hadn't I dealt enough with a light headed Isabella enough to last me a while?

Guess not, was at the forefront of my mind as she drew a final vial. She mentioned something about performing the tests herself and that she'd be back momentarily.

Only then did I really notice that she'd been doing a lot of tasks normally handed down to a nurse. Doctors rarely drew blood themselves, RN's normally did it and a simple urine sample could have been asked to be taken by a nurse too.

"Everything's fine, Isabella. Perfect." I lied. Yeah, let's not worry just now. I just smiled at her to which she responded kindly, before crossing her legs. She'd been doing that a lot lately, I'd taken it to modesty or comfort, even a nervous tic, because if I were her and that were my nervous reaction I'd be doing the same.

I actually wanted to run my hands through my hair, but she knew what that meant, she knew a lot about my mannerisms which seriously sucked at times like these when all I wanted to do was ease my worries and do something. I opted to sit up on the bed with her. Maybe touching her would make me feel better, make what the doctor said go away. That's what I needed.

That semblance of a possibility to go away. I may have been ready to play father to a three month old wolf hybrid, pup. But a child, a living breathing, precious as a soap bubble child? There was no way in the world that I could be ready for that.

It wasn't even a possibility though. It just wasn't!

I'd like to think I'd remember the conception of my first born child. People normally remember those things, right?

Who am I kidding? I gave up normal when I donned a blonde wig and blue contacts.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Bella POV**_

Though, Edward hadn't told me. A apart of me thought he was worried. Maybe he was worried about Luca, I couldn't be sure, but it was like a part of him had closed off. I was comforted though, when he joined me up on the bed.

His warm hands wrapped around my small ones as he pulled them into his lap, the affection was something I needed. I was freaking out really, how could I not, it was a bad sign wasn't it, when your doctor opts to personally check test results.

That means they had a diagnosis in mind already, and it was something life altering. What if it was cancer, and the treatment would involve a biopsy followed by rounds of chemo and radiation therapy. Could I handle that kind of diagnosis?

No, not by myself and even with someone with me the whole way through, I think I'd sooner give up than let my body be ravaged by round after round of fruitless therapies and painful recoveries.

What would I do if it meant my career was over? That I think was a no-brainer, I'd contact a biographer and let the world know the real me before I surrendered. It was fair, they supported me, I could give them what they wanted.

What, was I seriously considering my death? Edward was here with me, holding my hand and being genuinely, Edward, would I die with him trying to support me…?

No.

I would take on heaven and hell for him.

I mean, after our earlier afflictions, he well and truly paid his dues, he was my knight. He was my hero and he was my best friend. Yes, a part of me wanted to be able to include lover in the growing list of terms for Edward, but that wasn't really the case.

He was my Puppy's Daddy and I deemed that right up there with baby daddy, so I think for, Edward I would fight. The only thing is though; I don't really think I'd be able to say the same for my brother and sister.

I know they took on so much for me, they went through so much for me, but a part of me knew they had battles to fight for themselves, they had other people to fight for them, they didn't need me. If this was the bad news that would rock my world, they'd have people to hold their hands and kiss away their pain, they wouldn't be left to wallow.

"Isabella?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my inner ramblings.

"Mm?" I responded, turning my head to look deeply into his eyes.

"Whatever Dr White confirms when she gets back, know that I'll be here for you. You're my best friend, whatever it is, we'll get through it okay?" I smiled leaning further into him as I let my head fall to his shoulder.

Yeah, for Edward, I would fight.

"Knock, knock?" called Dr White, from behind the door about twenty minutes later.

"Uh, come in?" I prompted, though why she knocked confused me. It was her exam room, wasn't it?

She walked in holding a clipboard, I could only assume it held my results and I was honestly troubled by the very thought.

"Okay, so I was looking for a number of things in these tests. The urine test was my first one. I checked for a particular chemical known as hCG, it's something easily detected. If I found it, it was pretty much the greatest indicator to my prognosis." Which is?

She paused dramatically, reading over a few things. Stop stalling!

"Now firstly, I would need to know the last time in which you believe you were involved in unprotected intercourse?" Unprotected intercourse? Unprotected sex?

What if it was HIV aids, or something equally as horrifying?

Edward gave me Aids? Did Edward know he had Aids? No, I like to think he would have informed me, if he'd have known. What if he didn't know?

"Um…I—I." I stuttered before grabbing my phone. I went back to July, checking to see what Isabella's schedule was, I suppose it was a good thing I always carried both phones with me. I knew I'd never answer this phone if something happened on hiatus, but it was still a part of me.

"Shoot Thursday…uh, Friday was the, Dinner with you parents…and uh, Saturday the twenty-first of July." I whispered.

Edward, trying to lighten the mood asked, "You keep all of those dates in your phone?"

"Work line." Was my succinct response, and immediate recognition flashed across his face.

"Were you on any kind of contraception during this time?" my responses were coming out almost as a reflex.

"No, my prescription for the pill ran out nearly two months prior and I was too busy with work and things to renew it." She jotted a few more things down.

"Well as far as my readings can tell, I would estimate you'd be around ten weeks pregnant, the nausea you're feeling should be on its way out."

"Pregnant! But how, I? Edward—we?" I couldn't form the words my brain was screaming at me. How, how could this be?

"Do I need to explain the process of making a child, Mrs Cullen?" I shook my head. I was pretty sure I was well versed in the act in which children are conceived, but that didn't make it seem less obscene.

I was pregnant, and the child was, Edward's. I was carrying, Edward's baby. Edward and I were going to have a baby.

What were, Edward's thoughts on this? Dr White, for whatever reason excused herself as I turned my body to face Edward, tucking one of my legs under me. His hand was still firmly clutching mine and I squeezed that little but tighter as I met his eyes.

"It's mine, isn't it?" I nodded my head, I was no tramp. I was never ever really interested in sex, well aside from when I was in a committed relationship and even then I wasn't about to put out every night, and it took a lot to get me in the mood.

Well it used to.

Edward brought out the side of me and he brought it out so strongly, it felt foreign. Could that be enough for us to raise a child? Would our relationship be able to put up with that kind of strains? That kind of eternal commitment?

I could only hope.

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes drifting down from his gaze toward our clasped hands in his lap. "It could only be yours, Jacob and I," just saying his name made me cringe, "never, ever without protection. I wasn't sleeping with him when my prescription ran out, so it wasn't an issue." Tears had steadfastly started to fall as I hung me head.

I had many reasons. Shame. Fear. Hurt. Anxiety.

I wasn't going to abort, I couldn't. I didn't have the strength or the will to allow myself to kill another being, especially not one inside of me. What would Edward want? Would we lose our friendship over this mistake? The kind of mistake that just kept popping up, it was the kind of backlash that was impossible to avoid.

Well completely plastered it was unavoidable, had we been more in-control in the beginning things would have been different. Things may not have happened. We may have remembered. He may have gloved up.

_The beauty of hindsight!_

"I'm sorry, Edward. This is my fault." I whimpered, finally having the strength to pull my hands from his—at least I wanted to, but he held firm, not giving me an inch.

"You can't take this blame on your shoulders alone, Isabella. I was there too." He mumbled shyly, before stooping his head to look up into my eyes. "I won't be a dead beat father, Isabella. I'll be there for you."

"It's a premature promise, Cullen." I whispered, closing my eyes. "You can't possibly trust that our friendship can endure this? I love you, Edward, you're my best friend, you've been with me through a lot and that's only since I met you. You know more of my secrets and insecurities than my own brother. Yet, I've treated you like shit. I don't want to lose this, Edward.

"Too many people have entered my life under false pretences only to up and leave after they get what they want. I don't know what you want from me Edward —but what happens when all I can give you isn't enough? What happens when our baby asks why momma and daddy don't share a bed? Don't start making promises you can't commit yourself fully to, I don't think I can handle that." I wasn't shocked when Edward released my hands, what more could I have expected. Shocking me to the core though, he pulled my into his lap, pulling my body tightly into him.

"Isabella," he whispered into my ear, "I fear the consequences of leaving you to care for my child alone, far more than I fear the commitment. These past months you've been my everything, you're the person I've confided in, I'd be a fool to let you do this by yourself. I'm not going anywhere."

"Just checking."

"Isabella, there are things out there I fear, being a father to our child is right up there, but I'm sure between the two of us, we can't fuck things up too much." Edward replied in earnest.

"You're scared of my brother too, right? He's probably number one?"

Edward was quick to defend himself, "No. No! Isabella, don't twist my words." I placed my finger over his lips, their warmth and softness was like a jog to my memory as another time and place flooded to my mind, a memory involving his lips. His fingers. His body.

"_There are so many things I want to do to you, Edward." I whispered, unable to effectively filter my thoughts._

_Edward didn't seem to mind though. He simply pulled me closer and guided our hands still holding the vodka to his lips as he took a long pull from the bottle, he swallowed it without so much as a wince._

_Had we had that many?_

"_Tell me, Isabella. Tell me what you want to do to me." He whispered against my ear, his breathe tickling my skin as he just sat there. Not closing the distance and not pulling away. It was just enough to frustrate me._

_But I was drunk and I was happy, and I was lying in Edward Cullen's bed as he lay mere centimetres away from my alcohol driven body._

_Turning my face to the side, closer to his ear I told him. "I'd lick hot trails from ear to ear. Dragging my tongue across your jaw. I'd bite down on your neck, let you explain to people why you were marked and just who did it, all before I moved to stradd—" before I could finish his lips were on mine._

_Soft and warm, yet hot and powerfully they meshed with mine. The bottle, though I couldn't remember when, had been put somewhere. I had both hands free. I grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his face closer to mine as one of his hands travelled to my hair, he wrapped it around his fingers and tugged back._

"_You want to know what I would do to your tight little body?" he whispered against my lips._

"_No, not unless you plan to show me." I panted, breathless from a kiss where I hadn't even felt the inside of his mouth yet. He didn't bother answering verbally, he grabbed me roughly around the waist and rolled over me. Trapping my body under his. One of his knees was beside my hip, the other ground into my centre, making me breathe out a moan._

_His hands pulled at my hoody and it was off in seconds, flung somewhere around the room. I hoped, Rosalie didn't like that particular hoody, I heard the tell-tale sign of breaking zipper teeth as it snagged when Edward tried to get it off too fast._

_His hands slid up under my tank, he found my breasts. He pulled and groped and squeezed them, eliciting moans from me I just couldn't mask or hide. Though I did muffle them against his shoulder, where my head had turned too as he pinched at my nipples, I yelped and whimpered, before biting into Edward's shoulder, over his shirt as he rolled them between his capable fingers. _

_My hips ground into him, using his knee to gain the friction I so desperately wanted and needed right then. My stomach was knotted, my eyes were squeezed so tightly shut I feared I'd never be able to open them again._

_At some point, Edward got sick of my satin bra, and my tank, and he pulled them both over my head, throwing them carelessly around the room as he'd done, Rosalie's hoody. His lips found my nipples, he switched from one to the other, pulling it into his mouth he nibbled and sucked, before breathing on it, then he'd repeat his ministrations on the other. _

_He massaged the free breast at all times, making sure neither felt left out, and that, on top of the deliriously effective thigh I had to grind myself against, or his fingers that had decided to tease me into delirium, had my world shattering in a white wash of stars and euphoria as the forever increasing coil low in my belly finally burst and I found myself screaming, Edward's name. Over and over again it left my lips as a prayer._

The feeling of his lips, travelling, moving, caressing every inch of my body. Rendering me completely and utterly his, making me only wish to be his.

With that one touch, I—I couldn't think. I knew what I wanted, who I wanted it with and in my head I even saw my future, but did he want this?

"_Isabella…" _ Edward whispered lowly, meeting his eyes, the things I saw had me almost panting. I'd seen that look before, cast a warm orange under the light of a high sun, I recognised the sparkle in his eyes. The open set of his lips, the flutter of his lashes. The loose wisps of cooper brushing against his forehead.

He was so incredibly beautiful. So close. _"Tell me 'no', and I'll stop." _He moved closer, my finger slipping from his lips as his breath fanned over my face.

"No." I breathed, as his advance came to a complete stop, "I'll never tell you stop." I finished, threading my fingers through his hair as I guided his lips to mine.

I couldn't fathom or believe it. It was like my dreams had come to greet me in an instant, as his lips met mine in a chaste caress. It was sweet, it was pure and yet it was not enough.

He drew away quickly though, as if disturbed, only then did I notice Dr White's return. My hand dropped quickly from Edward's hair as my eyes fell to my lap, my cheeks a flaming representation of my embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt. We did knock." Dr White announced as a nurse walked in behind her wheeling in a monitor—thing.

"Don't worry about it." Edward said, his voice back to its charming cadence, not one to blush what did he have to worry about. Asshole!

"This is Rukia, she'll be performing a sonogram." Shit, the way she said it. It was almost as if she were reminding me. Driving the point home. This was going to get very real.

"Isabella?" she said shyly.

"Yes?" I responded automatically.

"I—I don't know how to say this politely but, uh. Your contacts are slipping."

"I don't wear contact—oh shit, Edward come with me for a second." He looked at me dumbly, before helping me up off the bed and following after me into the bathroom, where I recalled seeing a mirror.

I headed straight toward the mirror, looking at myself. Edward, unsure put the lid down on the toilet before taking a seat. "Uh, Isabella, why am I in here?" I closed my eyes, thinking for a second, it felt better now that my contact was properly in place.

"If she's going to be our doctor while we are here, um should I tell them who I am, you've got nothing to really worry about, but what happens if next time—next time it's not my contact that slips, it's my wig?" he looked at me very seriously, his face stoic and incredibly hard to decipher, as it almost always was.

"It's up to you. If you believe she and her sonographer can give us complete and utter confidence that this will in no way leak to the press than I trust your judgement enough not to say anything. They don't know where I am, as far as the media know I think I'm in Australia soaking up the sun on the Great Barrier Reef, or something." Right, Masen Edwards dropped off the radar, and so did Isabella Swan, but where I was choosing to live in disguise, he removed his.

He was for the first time in what I can only guess would be his career, outside of his guise, he was living freely. I was hiding. He was right. Could I trust Dr White and Rukia?

"This is your baby too, Edward." I said, a heart breaking smile broke out on his face. "If you want to, I would like to tell them. Alice and Rosalie can rain hell fire down on this hospital if anything leaks, what do you think?"

He leant forward, kissing my cheek—as he'd always done to assure me lately, "Rose and Alice would open the gates of hell themselves if they leak this, but we might want to tell them soon. How about after we get this sonogram done?" I smiled and nodded, before handing Edward my contact case and taking off my contacts.

"You sure?" he asked once more as he handed me my case back.

"Definitely." I replied, slipping the case away before feeling for the edge of the wig. Edward helped me, sliding his fingers under and tugging it off, before doing the same with the wig cap.

My brown hair unfurled, falling down my back. Edward ran his hands through the length of the strands, parting it as it fell. "For all we know, they already know who we are, Isabella." Edward said, as he held my wig so it wouldn't tangle. I may have been taking it off, but I'd need it again when we left.

"It would make this easier." I shrugged, as Edward opened the door for me and lead the way back toward the bed.

"Uh, You're back. Is everything okay?" Dr White asked with a smirk, uninterested in my new appearance.

"Yes, everything is fine." Edward smiled as he stood beside my bed side as I lay down.

"Well, I am glad you decided to remove your wig, and those contacts Isabella. Can we conduct this ultrasound now?" Edward took my hand and I turned to smile at him.

"Yeah, we're ready."

"Wonderful." she enthused, clapping her hands together.

"Okay, Rukia, do your thing." She mumbled a 'certainly'. Before timidly asking me to unbutton my jeans and lower them slightly, followed by raising my shirt up to under my breasts.

There was the whole, this may be cold and uncomfortable, before she placed the transducer on my stomach, moving it around my lower abdomen.

"Ms. Swan, may I ask you a question?" Rukia said, her voice once again very timid.

"Of course." I responded automatically, as Edward looked to me, eyebrow raised. Why was this girl so shy? Was she scared?

"Um…why, why did you decide to take off your wig, and your contacts?" I looked at her. Maybe she wasn't timid or scared, maybe not even shy perse, what if she was star struck?

"If Dr White's our doctor, well, it's wise she understands the importance of confidentiality. 'Sides, that thing itches and the contacts dry out my eyes."

"I understand perfectly, Isabella. That's why I brought in, Rukia to perform this scan. Any other nurse, well they may have tried to take your husband right there on my exam table."

The exam was the most eye opening and awe inspiring thing I'd ever been a part of. Edward stood next to me, my hand wrap firmly between both of his as Dr White checked the size of the foetus. She compared it with dates, length, size to give me a more confirmed timeline, though I definitely knew it wasn't really necessary, well not to us.

She pretty much just confirmed that yes, I was indeed ten weeks pregnant, my baby had a healthy heartbeat. She thought he was a little small, the same for my weight gain, but then she assured me it was fine, and I'd probably catch up in the next trimester.

Edward and I left with a lot of pamphlets about pregnancy, the trimesters, development and how to care for a pregnant significant other. I had no idea what I was going to do when the second trimester sex drive hike happened, but I was going to cross that bridge later.

"Hey, Edward?" I questioned, looking up from my pamphlet as we were driving home.

"Yes?" he responded quickly, looking over at me as we stopped at one of two stop lights in the town.

"How in the world do we break it to our family?"

"I don't know." He said as the light turned green. "to be honest, I'm worried as fuck, about what, Emmett will do. And Rosalie. And Alice. Fuck, Even Jasper. How do you think they'll take the news?" Honestly?

He had every reason to worry. I mean, I couldn't even be sure of Emmett's reactions. I just turned Twenty Six, I know that it's a perfectly respectable age to have a child. I'm financially stable enough to be able to afford to look after a child, and that's without, Edward. With Edward, well we were more than financially capable.

Emotionally, well I have Luca to practice on in the meantime, right?

"Um. I really don't know, I can't even be sure. When do you think we'll be able to get the family together?"

"It will have to be Thanks Giving. Jasper's hanging around home now, he told the director of the movie, that if they valued him for lead, they'd have to find a way to film closer to home. How about we call dibs now, and host Thanks Giving?" I was calling a caterer.

"Okay, but I don't want to cook for that many people. As shallow as it sounds, we're having it catered." He looked at me absolutely stunned. Yeah, I actually decided not to cook a holiday meal I'd willingly cooked since I was thirteen. I'd give them my recipes.

That was just a lot of people to cook for, and next month, who's to say I'd want to cook for myself, let alone both of our families?

"Wait." I stated, realising the date. It was more than a month away, it was a little under two months away. That was too far, way too far away. I'd be almost waddling then.

"It has to be sooner than that, Edward. That's nearly two months away. I'd be nearly five months pregnant by then."

"You're right, and I think you're too petite to still be able to hide your pregnancy that far along." I didn't take any offence to his words, he was right. Rosalie was a prime example and she was taller than me. She was about four months along now, and you could quite easily see her small bump, what chance would I have at hiding a pregnancy that far along?

None, I can tell you that much.

"Why don't we just say we miss them and we wanted to have a family dinner. Do you think they'd fly out for that?" What was I thinking, I knew they wouldn't. Emmett and Alice told me second to death or a media leak, they weren't flying out on my whim. No matter what.

"They wouldn't fly out. I know Rosalie wouldn't, she loves me, but she won't come out. She's got about three clients, unfortunately they're all the heirs and heiress type and they're giving her hell, she's probably giving it right back though."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Alice is much the same. I mean she's got a newbie with few jobs and connections and an oldie who still thinks she's god's gift to the silver screen." This was a pickle. They'll kill me for not telling them I was pregnant, that is after bringing me back to life after they kill me for getting pregnant by someone I wasn't married to, nor did I plan to marry.

_Not that I was thoroughly sure the last part was true. He would make a great husband._

_Bella Cullen…_

"What if we fly to them?" I'd be in a wig and contacts again, maybe the black one? It is his families company jet, so I suppose that wouldn't be an issue. Would we need to call Seth? Jared and Rach? Billy?

"I think it's the only way we can do this." He nodded his head, "but Luca has to come with us too."

"I know." He smiled.

Looks like we were flying home, three and a half months earlier than expected, but maybe we'd be flying back all the same.


	25. Chapter 24

"_Ally, Em, I don't really know how to say this." I began shakily, "Believe me when I say that there is no one to blame here, it just happened and—and…I'm sorry." I sobbed, Edward was with Rosalie and Jasper, trying to them his—our news._

"_Whatever it is, Bells, you know we'll love you." Emmett said smiling, his arms opened up to me and I stepped into them quickly._

"_Yeah, Bella. You can tell us anything, well me, some things you may want to keep from Emmett." Emmett grunted in response, but tightened his arms around me none the less._

_What did I really have to be afraid of?_

"_I, Edward and I that is, well we're—,"_

"_Isabella Marie, I swear to god if you tell me you two eloped in Vegas I will kick your ass." Alice jumped in to which I rolled my eyes. Yeah, married. I wish. Kind of._

"_No, I'm not married. Not even close." I sighed, gnawing the fuck out of my lip." Well, it's just that he and I, and it was completely by accident. We were shit faced drunk and we had to take Luca to the vet because he was throwing up. I fainted so I had to go to the doctor. And before we had to pick up Luca I was told and Edward and I didn't know what to do. We were going to fly you all out, then we remembered your schedules. So we didn't and—,"_

"_Stop talking." Alice said, holding my lips to make sure I did. "Luca was sick, was it serious?"_

_I shook my head as she visibly relaxed. Auntie Ally loves her Luca._

"_He's fine, Alice. One hundred percent. He ate something which made him ill, but it passed. He was only on low-grade anti-biotics for a day or so and the vet kept him for observation and he was given supplements. He's all good."_

"_This time, can you explain things with a semblance of sense. All I got was you and Edward, Luca being sick an accident and you fainting." Emmett asked, as he guided us toward the sofa, he put me on his right as Alice squeezed into the remaining room on my left._

"_I had to go to the hospital because I fainted, Edward was worried and then I started throwing up. So he drove me to the hospital, it was early so we got seen pretty quickly." Emmett muttered something about Edward and taking care of me, it sounded positive._

"_We were given some news that shook the both of us. I'm getting that out there. Then we also weren't sure how to tell everyone. This was life altering in every possible way." _

_Alice and Emmett had each grabbed a hand and were squeezing them so hard. I had to think around it, because I needed them to hold me as I told them._

"_This isn't the most ideal of situations, Dr White, had sworn to confidence though and agreed to sign anything you need of her to ensure privacy if we continue to see her."_

"_Like fuck you are, if you're sick we're finding you a specialist." Emmett announced as Alice nodded her head in acquiescence._

_I kissed both of their cheeks quickly. "I'm pregnant." I announced. The room fell absolutely silent. I prayed for them to say something positive, anything, but they just sat there._

"_Get out." My older brother said, his face stoic. "I can't even look at you, Bella." _

_I turned to look at him fully, but he wouldn't look at me. "Emmett, please?" I cried. How could I do this without them? They were my everything, my world, my heroes._

"_Alice?" She shook her head before she stood up._

"_This is your mess, Bella."_

"_Em—,"I tried again._

"_I told you, Isabella. Get. Out. We're done."_

I woke up with a start, my heart was racing, my body was shaking and every part of me was covered in a sweat. Would they really do that to me? Could they? What would I do?

My mind was warring with all the confliction.

It was just a dream. I just needed my puppy and everything would be better.

I just needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I shuffled out of bed, knowing I couldn't stay still any longer before padding my way next door. Knocking gently I was a little more than surprised to see light filtering under his door, even moving shadows.

"Edward?" I asked, pushing open the door.

He looked up quickly before rushing to my side—I must have looked worse than I thought. "Nightmare." I said simply, though it felt like so much more.

What would I do if that ended up being their reactions? Even Alice didn't have time for me.

"Do you want to talk about it, Isabella?" he asked automatically as he turned down the bed spread and patted the spot next to him. I sat down quickly next to Edward mimicking his pose leaning against the head board, our shoulders brushing.

"They disowned me, Edward." I said quietly. "They looked me in the eye and told me to leave."

"Emmett and Alice?"

"Yes. I—I told them, and then Emmett looked me square in the eye…" I said slowly, my breathe catching as Emmett's expression hit me like a slap in the face again, "He told me to get out. Th—That he never wanted to see my face again."

"Sweetheart," he cooed, wiping tears that wouldn't ebb from my cheeks. "It was just a dream, Isabella. Your brother and sister love you, they'd never react like that, when we're sat with them tonight having dinner with all of them, you'll see." When my tears kept flowing he pulled me into his chest, tucking my head into the crook of his neck as his chin rested atop my head.

"They'll understand, Isabella and through all of this, I'll stand by you. Our baby," he declared, lifting my face to look into his, "will be loved and appreciated, and he'll have the best mommy and daddy in the world."

His eyes were filled with so much earnest, it was so hard not to look away. There was just so much intensity and when he said 'our baby', his eyes almost looked like the roaring seas, so alive and happy and just pulling me in.

"Our baby." Was all I could say as I laced my fingers with Edward's and instinctually held them with mine against my stomach.

I fell asleep a little while later, the length of my body pressed against his as our joined hands rested against my stomach. A part of me thought I heard, Edward whisper something about loving me, and I knew he did, he'd told me today, but…

Was our friendship really enough for him to stand by me through all of this?

"_Isabella, wake up. Come on, Love. You need to get up. I need to get you fed so we can pick up our puppy before we fly home."_

"Shut up." I grumbled rolling over and pulling the sheets higher around my head. "Get out of my room, Cullen."

I was pissed when he just laughed and pulled the sheets away from my body. _"Maybe you should get out of my bed."_

At that I threw my eyes open, glaring as I took in my surroundings, only to remember my horrifying dream that had me crawling into, Edward's bed looking for solace. "I—shit. I'm sorry, Edward." I mumbled.

"It's fine, I promised you I'd always be there for you, in any way you may need me, even if it's the witching hour and you're crawling into my bed from a nightmare." I sat up quickly, no longer asleep anymore and wrapped my arms around, Edward's waist, my face was pressed firmly in his chest when I spoke.

"You're too good for me sometimes, Edward." He kissed my cheek sweetly before extricating himself from my embrace.

"You should shower, I'll finish breakfast, we have to pick up Luca." I nodded and got up and headed straight toward the bathroom.

In the shower my mind wandered to Edward, his arms, his chest and how right I admitted sleeping next to him was. In his arms, I always slept well, nothing plagued me, ever. Every doubt and insecurity left me and in its departure was Edward standing there with a brilliant smile and open arms.

In all of his perfection he was there. I loved him, there was no doubt, but it was maybe more than I should love him, more than I was sure he was able to willingly return, which was why I'd never tell him, I couldn't tell him and then like salt to the wound we were pregnant.

My life had all become so hard, and Edward was always there to help pick me up, but he'd get sick of me, us and when he did, my baby would probably be the only thing that would be able to get me through the day.

I just had to enjoy this time now, all of it, because it would be like all other good things in my life and it would eventually come to an end.

I finished my shower and dressed in light layers for the flight and hoped the difference in the weather wouldn't be too drastic, but then again in terms of the weather I was going from one extreme to another.

Edward had plated up two servings of bacon and eggs, each plate filled to the brim with trimmings and I loved the sweetness of it all, as he sat at the island sipping on coffee waiting for me.

"This looks great, Edward, thank you." He blew off my comment, stating I needed to hurry up and feed myself and his kid and the ease he was able to mention his baby had me smiling.

Maybe we might be able to work this whole thing out in the end?

Hopefully.

"Okay, now I don't really remember much of what you may have said when I was waking up, but you mentioned, Luca?" he was nodding his head as he slid a cup toward me.

"Cream, two sugar, decaf." He said quickly, "and with, Luca we're picking him up as soon as we're finished here. The vet cleared him for flying so that's all okay and it's a private plane so we don't have to worry about airport staff. We just need to make sure he goes before we board and then he'll probably need to go as soon as we land."

"He's allowed to come?" I asked, feeling stupid. I couldn't bear to sleep without him last night, of course he was coming.

"Of course he is, and he'll be sitting in Daddy's lap the whole way." He joked

"No way, he's mine, he's sitting with me!"

"My plane." He pouted adorably.

"My puppy." I challenged.

"Fine, but that means you're doing dishes." He declared, making a show of the mess he'd made cooking. You'd think, with the mess he'd made that he'd cooked for twenty, not simply two.

"Is there anything left in those cupboards?" I gaped, "What the hell were you doing with a colander?" he just shrugged his shoulders in response before he helped me with the dishes, putting away the ones he'd only brought out to tease me with before he had his shower.

I was stuck in a pickle I concluded as I packed, I mean, how long were we going for? Where were we staying?

I wanted to ask, Edward, but I couldn't well not really. The only thing that would be between he and I would be a frosted glass divider if I were to go in the bathroom and ask him, I could wait for him to turn off the shower, but then we'd have lost a lot of time.

Fuck it! I'd pack a weeks' worth of stuff, and we'd go from there.

I was sitting on my carry-on bag, trying unsuccessfully to close the zipper, when Edward knocked on my door.

"Uh—need a hand?" he asked kindly. Looking up at him he took my breath away from me. He was clean shaven and looked absolutely delectable. There were so many things I wanted to do to him, that I couldn't actually answer him.

"Isabella?" he said, looking at me squarely.

"Wha—?" I asked in a lust filled stupor. He shook his head in response and helped me stand before he closed my bag effortlessly and picked it up, followed by my laptop bag—which he knew I'd go nowhere without.

"I'll take these down to the car, you might want to put your wig and contacts on, I'll grab Luca's blanket too and we should be ready to leave very soon, okay?" I nodded my head quickly and went about my tasks, Edward helped me with my wig when I met him downstairs, before we both checked the locks before hopping in the car.

We were in the vet parking lot when a thought struck me. "Edward, what happens if baby doesn't fly well?" he looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yours or mine?" He asked quickly, and I responded with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Edward blanched when he realised what he said, and I had to clutch my stomach in response I laughed that hard.

"I—Uh…I." I shook my head at him, kind of wondering what he'd try and say.

"They're both mine," I said lightly, "but if we're being honest, I don't really know which one I was talking about either. I don't think the _baby _is old enough to make my flying too uncomfortable, but Luca, what if he's not a flyer?" Edward wrapped his arms around me, tucking me into his side as the wind bit at my cheeks.

"He'll be fine. I think that if we're lucky he'll sleep through it, but if not, we've got his favourite toys and his blanket." He said, squeezing my shoulders for assurance.

We walked into the office quickly and headed straight toward reception. We were told to wait for the vet to come out with, Luca. When Edward rang after my appointment yesterday, it was decided Luca was going to be in his crate for the night so that it would be easier for him, and us.

Waiting for the vet to come out felt like forever, it had almost been twenty four hours since I'd last seen, Luca, and my mind had thought he was on deaths door last I saw him. So I was freaking out, I mean, why couldn't they have just given him over with a note on his file or something explaining the process or aftercare, or whatever?

How long exactly would we be expected to sit here? Not too long I hope.

"Isabella, sit still." Edward warned, grabbing my knee that had been moving like crazy as I tapped my foot in impatience.

"I can't." I told him honestly.

"It's okay, he's okay. Everything will be fine. He was cleared before the vet went home, whatever was wrong with him passed with the anti-biotics." Edward placed his hand on my knee, squeezing a little to drive the point. "He's fine now, Isabella, we have nothing to worry about." Not in Forks no, but in LA, well we'd have a maelstrom and then some to deal with there.

My head dropped to his shoulder as a sigh escaped my lips. We couldn't really be sure of everything outside of Luca's wellbeing, the rest, pretty much everything after we get on his plane would be up in the air. No pun intended.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, here to pick up your puppy?" smiled our vet as he fina-fucking-ly came out. Edward and I didn't bother correcting him, apparently our status was just assumed.

"Yes, we're kind of in a time crunch too, is everything alright with him?" he was nodding his head. In assurance I hopped.

"Of course, I understand, my assistant is wheeling him out now. He's such a treasure, he came around pretty quickly after some fluids and anti-biotics, when his temperature became normal again it was obvious whatever was ailing him passed." I was nodding along just because I think it was the expectation, all I really wanted was my baby.

"Sweetie, calm down. Working yourself up isn't wise." Edward cooed, in my ear, snapping me back to reality. "Look," he pointed, as an assistant was wheeling out a crate. "There's our baby."

As soon as the crate was placed in front of me I was unlatching it and pulling him into my arms. "Luca, you gave Mommy and Daddy a scare." I never thought I'd be 'that' kind of pet owner, but can you blame me? it was like a whole day!

Edward was dealing with whatever it was the vet was saying as I checked over every inch of Luca before kissing his nose and just holding him in my lap and petting his ears.

"Come on, Isabella, were running behind we need to leave." I nodded my head checking my watch. Shit! It was cutting it close. Edward sped to the airport, cutting the hour drive down to about forty minutes, while Luca just sat pretty content in his little crate.

Edward drove to the hanger and parked the car, a stewardess was waiting next to the stairs for us, and we hurried on, me wobbling with Luca's crate while Edward took our bags.

Not twenty minutes after we were seated did we take off.

This was going to be the trip of all trips in my book and I just prayed Emmett didn't kill Edward.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Edward POV**_

I was literally shitting myself the whole duration of our flight. Would my life even be worth living when Emmett was through with me?—actually I knew the answer to that— because, for Isabella, I'd move heaven and earth myself...or harder still, I'd face her brother.

I was still worried though. My parents would not think too highly of me when they found out, that much was a given. I was a baptised catholic, not really a practicing catholic, but it had been instilled in me virtually from birth that marriage occurred before children.

Rose did it the right way, Jasper, patron saint of our family would no doubt do it right and then there was me. I screwed the pooch. Would Carlisle and Esme push me to marry, Isabella?

Would I even mind?

Would Emmett allow it?

I was a dead man.

Looking over at, Isabella, I hoped I could be good enough for her and our baby, even Luca. I noticed today and yesterday when people assumed we were married she didn't deny it, though neither did I, but she didn't seem to mind it too much. I think?

Isabella was sat in front of Luca's cage, her fingers tickling his belly as he lay down on his side. She was so good with him, worried and paranoid, but good with him all the same.

She'd make a great mother, she's seen a lot of things in life to prove as such. She'd learnt—not without help of course—but she'd learnt how to survive in a very cut throat world, our world, the real world should be easy—right?

"Edward?" Isabella asked, after I had been watching her for fuck knows how long. She patted the seat next to her and I didn't hesitate as I sat down next to her. Luca was asleep now, he was looking so much better than he'd done yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me, she'd already raised the armrest, and her head dropped to my shoulder.

"I'm nervous as fuck, Edward." She whispered, "My dream, sometimes I just can't get their reaction out of my head and they're not expecting this, they're not even expecting us and we can't go to either of our places because the second we do people will know we're back" I placed my finger on her lips to stop her talking.

A spark of recognition, the same one she'd had at the hospital washed over her features, and I knew it too. I felt it at the hospital and I'd felt it all those weeks ago, even in my drunken stupor in my bedroom.

I'd feared yesterday that the kiss I'd given her was uncalled for, out of line. But right now, with her eyeing my lips as eagerly as I was eying hers, I thought that maybe I was wrong, that maybe she wanted this too.

Maybe she wanted me too.

But, what were we doing? Were we furthering our relationship? This was definitely pushing the boundaries of friendship.

"Edward…" she breathed, as our lips—I'm guessing of their own accord drew closer. "I won't say no." And I wasn't asking. _Does that make me a pig?_Was all I could think as our lips met. It was gentle, chaste—the kind of kiss you'd give your sweet heart. It was so much, yet I needed more of her.

She must've felt the same way as she turned more fully into me, weaving her hands in through my hair as she crashed her lips harder to mine, her tongue slipping out to lick my bottom lip.

I let Isabella take control, opening my mouth to her tongue as I met hers. She played with my tongue as she held me to her, but my hands finally got restless laying there doing nothing. My hand that was once resting around her shoulder slipped down to her waist as I turned her body in to me, my other hand threaded through her hair.

Though I could feel her reluctance, it mirrored mine, we pulled apart. My eyes were shut, but my forehead rested against hers. "Isabella, what are we?" I asked in a pant.

"Man and woman?" she responded in a pant as if the answer were that simple.

"What?" I asked confused, "what am I to you?" Don't say baby daddy or sperm donor.

"My best friend, the father of my unborn child, my puppy daddy. You are to me, whatever you're willing to be." Had she always been this straight forward? I knew she was blunt and didn't sugar coat anything, but to be this forward, I'd have thought she'd needed to be three sheets to the wind and still drinking.

"And if I want—," I started only to be cut off by the seatbelt sign and our stewardess announcing our descent. We righted our positions and I watched as, Isabella pulled away from me a little, sliding forward in her seat to check on Luca…Yeah, she'd make a brilliant mother.

"Edward?" Isabella asked as she snuggled back into my side.

"Yes?" I responded, kissing her forehead just as the plane dropped further.

"What do you want?" she asked in reference to my cut off proclamation.

"You." I whispered, trying to convey the very depth of how truly I wanted her, but feeling as though I was coming up short. "I want you in every way you'll have me and for as long as you'll have me.

"This baby," I said, resting my hand on her lower abdomen. "is everything, Isabella. It just proves we're meant to be in this for the long haul. You've already taken my heart, because I am without a doubt head over heels in love with you and as much as it scares me, there is nothing I want more then to be yours and in turn, have you be mine."

I mean t it too, every word though in my head all I could think was; '_so long as our brother doesn't kill me.'_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward, we're seriously just going to rock up on your parents door step?" I asked. This guy had to be fucking crazy! My stomach had been in knots all day, and not I'm going to be sick, just fluttering like crazy, I hope I live to see my baby born.

My brother and sister were going to be—god, I don't even want to think about it. Then on top of that were Rose and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle then we'd have Billy, Paul and Rach. If any of this broke out it would be a media shit storm.

There was no hiding for me.

"They're all there, remember they were expecting a conference call. Hey, Bella, What did you tell Seth?" he asked, by way of distraction.

Oh, Fuck, Seth! He was probably going to rock up to the house wanting to see Luca or just to check in, let us know that he were alive and probably hooked up with some leggy blonde over in Port Angeles. Edward turned to look over at me, we were nearly to the doors at LAX.

"You forgot to tell him?" he asked gently, his arms sliding around my waist, almost as if he were preparing to catch me. I nodding softly, my head falling to his chest. I shouldn't have been shocked when his body started shaking softly with laughter.

"You might want to call him. They'll have a search party arranged very quickly if he calls before we get there." I nodded my head again and hit speed dial for Seth as we kept walking toward the car.

"Talk fast, I'm in a hurry." He answered and I just rolled my eyes.

"It's Bella, we're not at home tonight and for the week, we're in…" I looked to Edward, where the fuck were we? He grabbed the phone from my hands.

"Yeah, hey." I heard Seth exclaim something, but Edward's face remained calm so I paid it no mind. "Hey, she bitched me out about being stuck around the house so we're just going for a drive to Seattle, just going to stay at a hotel, a breath of the hustle and bustle, you know." He was nodding along to whatever it was Seth was saying. "Sorry, aye, next time…Yeah, bye." I turned to me with a dopey grin on his face. "Too easy, Isabella, but uh…he called your brother."

I stopped, dropping the handle of my suitcase as I let it stand and punched him square in the chest. He stuttered a little, not expecting the blow. "Bitched you out did I? Wait, fuck, they know? Fuck! We're dead. I'm dead!"

"He was following protocol, called them as soon as he was aware we weren't there. Turns out it was minutes after we left." His tone had become sombre. Worried.

"Shit. We're fucked. How can we be tactful with this when they're freaking themselves out?" I pulled on my hair as I paced in frustration, receiving glares from passers-by.

"It's fine, Isabella." He tried to soothe me, grabbing my arm in an attempt to ground me.

"Don't." I warned shrugging off his hand, before storming away, leaving a very confused Edward behind me. I probably looked a little lost though, hobbling my way through the airport with Luca's crate in hand.

Edward called a car service and I could see the suit and tie holding a song saying 'Swan-Cullen'

"Ms. Swan?" I nodded my head and he stepped aside opening the door for me. "Mr Cullen, is he far behind you?" I shook my head.

"No he shouldn't be too far behind." He nodded his head gently, though I could see a slight smile cross his face. A couple of minutes later, Edward was joining me.

"Are you feeling better now, Isabella?" Edward asked, his face perplexed as he kept his distance from me inside the back of the car.

"Honestly? No." I shook my head. "This is just going to be more complicated now because we're going to be telling them when they already believe something bad is going on. They—My brother and sister, always come to the craziest solutions. You met Alice, the girl is on crack." I frowned.

"She's probably managed to concoct something so bizarre it could be a freaking novel. I was home late from school once, she'd imagined a scenario that had me held up at the local library by mask wearing, rifle wielding, ex-marines." I could see on Edward's face how much he was trying not to laugh and I couldn't blame him, the memory itself brought a smile to my face.

"Isabella, are you still up to tell them? I don't want you to be more stressed than you really need to be right now. If this will be too hard for you right now, I'll fly you back to Washington and I'll tell them myself." I scowled at the mention of me flying back alone.

We had to do this. I made my baby fly out here with me. With that said, I opened up the door on his carrier and pulled him into my arms. We were here now and my baby was seriously hot, not used to this weather. Maybe I'd take him into my pool for a little while, nice way to test his sea legs.

_Is chlorine okay for dogs?_

"I won't fly back myself, Edward." I said in earnest. "to be fair, I don't really think this should fall solely on your shoulders. I'm pissed for that stunt by the way, don't play down situations because you're worried about my stress levels. Ever." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Because we're doing this. They're probably all at one place. My house, Rosalie and Em's or Alice's, unless you think they may be at your place?" he shook his head in response.

"We planned on calling Mom and Dad, that's where they were taking the conference call, but if they're freaking out, do you think maybe they're scoping out your place. What if they believe there is a security threat and Seth wasn't calling them back, I assured him we'd do it." I played with Luca's ears as I processed everything, shaking my head at the mention of them looking at my place. They'd have got a security call, I'd have even got a security call.

"Isabella, are you sure?" he stopped, I think he was piecing together what it was he was trying to say. "You and I, you know I'd do anything, be anything, anyone for you. If we go through with this, me knowing that you know how I feel about you. I—I warn you now, my parents will be disappointed, not at either of us, just the situation that we're in. I—fuck. I'm not making sense." He noted and I agreed, he stopped making sense soon after he started speaking, but I didn't want to tell him that. I was trying my best to follow along with what he was saying, but coherency wouldn't have gone a miss.

"Don't be a drama queen." I laughed, trying my best to lighten the situation. "I love you, you know that. You're my best friend, in every way. Now grow a pair, you'll need it, let's handle this like two people who didn't receive the information of a lifetime not twenty-four hours ago when I was inclined to think I may have been anaemic." I rolled my eyes.

"You want to do this," I started gesturing between the two of us, "then I say we start here. We get through this, then you, me, Luca and our future," I reached over with his hand and pulled him closer to me, placing his hand on my stomach. "all pretty much rest on this conversation. Wherever they are, they're there together." I had of habit of being convicted to what I was saying, but I was an actor. If I didn't say things with conviction, well I'd be out of a job.

"I want everything with you, Isabella. If we have to cross this bridge first, than lets head to Mom and Dad's now. We'll tell them, let them stew over the information and then we'll head for the hills or wherever we need to go." He kissed my head as I leaned into his side, Edward quickly prattled off the address for his parent's house.

I wasn't even sure how to feel about this. In reality I was so worried, but I didn't want to show Edward that. My dream had me thoroughly rattled. Could they really react that poorly? I—I couldn't deal with the fallout if that were that case. I'd be lucky to even be a shell of myself. This baby would be all that I'd have, and I'd fear even then I'd be able to function well enough to raise a child.

I drifted to sleep briefly in Edward's embrace. Luca in my lap. I had to focus on this, this moment right here. I loved Edward, I loved him with everything that I am. I needed him, I'd leaned on him so much in the time that we'd been in Washington.

He's dealt with a fair bit to be honest too. I'd broken down on him, even the first day. He could have high-tailed it out of there, but he didn't. He'd seen me at my worsts. He'd not spoken a word of it to anyone, and I'm not even sure he knew that, but he'd definitely seen the worst of me, and he loved me.

Why did he love me?

What could I possibly give him that could make him love me? Whatever it is he'd claimed every piece of it and made it his own, but would it be enough for him to stay? I know, I know that he promised he'd never leave me, he'd never leave us, but one day. One day walking the red carpet, he'd be aside a beautiful leggy co-star and what would be left of me. What would he still see in me?

I'd be swollen and frumpy, moody and constantly eating. What would he see in me then? I'd be nothing more than an incubator to the unborn child he'd probably be a brilliant father to.

"_Isabella, we're here." _

I shrugged my shoulders, snuggling further into him.

Would he still want me? I know I'd want this baby always! There'd be nothing that could take this baby from me. No one, when he left me for a drop dead gorgeous co-star, I'd fight him with everything that I had in me to make sure my baby was mine, the same with Luca. He was registered to my name, he was not leaving me for anything.

"_Isabella." _

I snuggled Luca tighter into my chest.

"_Luca come!" _ I felt the puppy pull away from me and my eyes popped open instantly.

"Luca stay." I said and he froze immediately as I looked around. Him leaving me was little too close to the thoughts that were taunting my dreams. I looked toward Edward and saw him standing just inside the door, his arms extended toward me.

"Sorry, Love. I figured that was the only way that I'd be able to get you up. Did you sleep well?" I nodded my head on instinct, and offered a slight smile. He didn't need to know my fears right now.

"You're sure?" Could he see it in my eyes? He looked so worried, and I couldn't be sure why. I nodded, because I was sure that was what he wanted, but he didn't move. "Isabella, I can see it in your eyes. What is worrying you?"

_Damn him and his awareness._

I shook my head in the hopes that he'd drop this…but of course he wouldn't. "I can't go in there and tell them the things that we need to tell them if I'm not sure of your wellbeing. Please don't tell me that you're fine, when I can see it in your eyes that you're not. Isabella, please tell me, whatever it is, please tell me." He plead, his eyes almost tearing up as he reached to me.

My heart felt heavy looking into his eyes because I really wasn't sure how he'd feel after I told him my fears. It hurt me, it would hurt him that I can't trust what he was saying, but it happened to me once. It hurt so much to think, Edward could do that to me, but I'd been burned bad playing with fire. I just hoped he knew it wasn't him I was really worried about, it was the whole male population.

"I'm still scared you'll leave." I said in a small voice when I realised he wasn't letting up, and he really wasn't going to go into the house without me.

He let an almost strangled sound as he threw himself back in the car and pulled me into him, Luca getting caught up in the middle somewhere. "I will never leave you, Isabella. If you're so worried about it, I will put a ring on your finger to prove my sincerity, but I will not leave you. I will sooner do many unspeakable things to myself before I ever leave you." My head fell to his shoulder as I sobbed into his neck.

"Do you believe me Isabella?" he asked, his voice soft with emotion, his arms still holding me firmly in his embrace. I nodded my head. I did believe him. But I also believed _him. _"but?" he asked, aware of my hesitation somehow.

I sniffed, " I believed _him, _once too, Edward. I know you, I trust you with my life, with this baby's life." I buried my head into the crook of his shoulder. "I'll die if you walk out on me, Edward."

"Never." He assured, kissing my forehead. "I will put a ring on your finger, Isabella, if that's what I need to do, then I'll do it today so you know that I want to be yours and yours alone, because I'm not going anywhere. My future is with you. I don't care for other women, Isabella. Not since the day I met you and even before then." I believed him, how could I not have when he spoke with such earnest.

"Okay." I smiled, looking up into his eyes. "I believe you." I kissed his lips softly, "let's do this." He slid out of the car and apologised to the driver for how long it took. He took care of our bags while I balanced my messenger bag and Luca, Edward pushed Luca's carrier, it had wheels, not that he wanted to tell me that at the airport.

He put our bags just inside the foyer as he led me inside, taking my bag from me and placing it with the rest of our stuff. The house still looked the same, but before I could spend too much time dwelling on the last time I was here, he guided me, still carrying Luca, through upstairs to the office where I could hear Emmett going off his nut.

"_How the fuck am I supposed to trust him now! He lost her, Bella is fucking missing and Edward, god, whatever the fuck is going on we don't even know where he is. Fuck!"_

I could hear someone soothing him, probably Rose or Alice and I felt bad. I mean he was seriously going off his rocker, all because I forgot to make a fucking phone call! I'd have remembered if Seth wasn't always out with his friends. Lady friends of course.

"Brace yourself, Edward. This isn't going to be the conversation you and I were hoping for." He gulped a little but nodded none the less and took my hand as he lead the way into the office, he didn't knock, he just pushed the door open and the whole fucking room went silent…until.

"Where the fucking Hell have you been?" Shit!

I had to fight the urge to cringe into Edward as Emmett boomed, instead though, I turned to look him head on, defiantly looking down over my chin toward him. "On a plane, sur-fucking-prise, ass wipe!" I growled, glaring at my brother.

"Isabella, watch your tongue." He gritted out through his teeth.

"You need to worry less, Emmett. I'm fine, Edward's here with me and we brought Luca too. Seth was unaware when he rang you this morning, we figured we'd fix things when we got here, but if you jump down my throat once more, we'll be hopping back on the plane." I'd never spoken out to Emmett, never. Not even when I was a teen. Now though, I was an adult and I wasn't going to stand there and let him ridicule my choices.

Edward just stood behind me, squeezing the fuck out of my fingers. I could even hear Luca growling a little as Emmett bitched at me. That's right my baby.

"What are you two doing here?" Rosalie asked, the voice of reason as Jasper moved closer to Alice, his eyes focused on Emmett. Naw, that would have been sweet if I wasn't so thoroughly pissed off with my brother.

"We came for a visit. Neither of us thought you'd have jumped to such drastic conclusions over us not being home. Really, Emmett, we spoke last night, what do you really think could have—actually don't answer that." I cut off, not wanting to hear what was going through his head.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, more happy to see me than anything else as she stepped around Jasper and Emmett and threw her arms around me, Luca, poor puppy, squished between she and I. He gave a quick yapp, and she backed up petting his head in apology.

"Hey, Alice." I smiled as she stepped back, her eyes panning up and down my outfit. It was one of the rare times she'd not looked at the outfit I'd picked in distaste. Hell the only reason I picked this outfit was because I knew she'd be happy I dressed the way she wanted me to, even down to the over the knee boots she'd hidden in my closet on her visit.

I hopped she wouldn't find something wrong with that. Maybe she'd think it was a part of the surprise.

"You look different." She said almost immediately. Rosalie and Esme stepped closer toward me and assessed me in much the same way. I hugged Luca to my body closer because it felt like they were seeing right through me.

"You do." Esme said, it hadn't been that long, but the way their eyes were traveling up and down my body.

"You're back to your normal weight, but that's not it. You look great by the way." Rosalie smiled, but I could still see her eyes calculating something. Her hands rubbed at her swelling belly as she eyed me up and down.

"I know what it is." Alice smiled, and I thought my stomach was going to drop to my knees. Shit! "You switched cleansers!" she smiled, "moisturisers too maybe, because your face looks flawless." Uh, no.

"No that's not all though." _Not at all, _I thought.

"You're right dear, there is something else." Esme stepped closer toward me, I hadn't realised it at the time, but my grip on Edward's hands had tightened and he was wincing, rubbing at my wrists to try to get me to let go of him.

I let go and wrapped both of my arms around Luca as Esme circled me. I felt like a damn prized heifer at the auction the way these women were looking at me.

"Ah, I know girls. She's in love." Esme cooed in a way only a mother could, her arms embraced me quickly and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked, hoping that love was a good enough reason for me to look as well as I did.

"No dear, not at all. A mother just knows these things." She smiled before opening her arms to Edward, "Come here son." She smiled and Edward stepped forward into her embrace. Had I not been so tuned into Edward's actions, I'd have missed the way he froze when Esme hugged him, even the slightly glassy look when he stepped out of her arms and back to my side.

What did she say? I looked into Edward's eyes, at something, everything, nothing. I don't know, but with one glance, I knew she knew and Edward knew she knew, but I think we may have been the only three people in the room who knew.

I think?

"Bella, put that puppy down, you won't be able to hold him like that for his whole life, heck, I don't even think you'll be able to still carry him like that in a few months." I froze at that. If I wasn't sure she knew before, I sure as shit knew she knew now.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist after I bent down to put Luca on the floor, contrary to what I expected of him, he just lay at Edward and I's feet, tail wagging as he gazed into the faces of everyone in the room.

"_She knows." _He whispered into my ear as we stood up, _"she's pleased, but disappointed." _He finished. I figured as much, but what the fuck was with the ousting.

We were here to tell them. There's biting the bullet, and shooting blanks…or maybe that sounded better in my head? Either way, it was our news to tell.

"Hey, Jasper, Em, Carlisle." I waved to which they all replied in kind. Edward did much the same, extending his greeting to the women in the room, now that they'd all joined their partners. I was very happy to see, Emmett had calmed down and his face was back to its jovial gleam.

Now we just had to tell them…


	28. Chapter 27

_**Bella POV**_

"So," I said as Edward pulled me down next to him on the love seat, as we all sat down in the sitting room for coffee. Esme had promised me mine was decaf, and I fixed it along with Edward's just the way we preferred, before I snuggled into his side. Luca hadn't left his spot at my feet since he'd been put down, which was hazardous but undoubtedly cute. "we came with some news." I smiled, hoping if I said it lightly, it would take a little bit longer for them to take in what I was saying. It was wishful, but hell, what hope did I really have of them being thrilled.

"What would that be Bells?" Emmett asked, munching on a peanut butter cookie. All other eyes in the room turned toward Edward and I, each expression holding the same inquisitive wonder.

"Edward and I are going to be parents." Now everything happened in the blink of an eye. Rosalie spat her orange juice into Emmett's lap, just as he started choking on his cookie. Alice's coffee was knocked over, as she was mid reach. Jasper fell off the edge of the armchair he was sharing with Alice, while Carlisle just kissed Esme on the cheek.

_This family clearly had a flare for dramatics._

"I'm sorry, repeat that for me again, darlin'?" Jasper asked, first to recover.

"Edward and I are going to be parents. We're expecting a baby." Rosalie was rubbing circles on Emmett's back as he looked up to Edward with the most fierce expression I'd ever seen on his face. When Esme and Carlisle looked at Emmett, I was shocked to see them just up and leave the room. It was for the best, but still, shocked the shit out of me.

I suppose if there is nothing you can do when your kid is going down it's best not to witness it, or some shit like that. Luca had stood on his feet again too and was standing in front of me, hackles raised. He was protecting me?

"You got anything to say, Edward?" Emmett asked in a growl. Rosalie had placed a hand on her forearm, only for Emmett to shrug it off. _Fuck, bad sign. Or good, maybe a pissed, Rosalie can save her Baby brothers ass._

"Isabella and I are having a baby." He said looking my brother in the eye, "Or was there something else you wanted me to say?" Edward's tone wasn't wavering, so clearly he was trying not to show fear to Emmett. Like how you wouldn't show a stray pit-bull you were scared.

"You ignorant mother fucking cunt!" Emmett roared, as Luca growled and I internally cringed. Sorry Esme. "How the fuck dare you. I told you to fix, Bella. Bring back my sister, the girl who disappeared after one night with you. Fuck!—Instead you fuck her while she's vulnerable. You worthless piece of—,"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. Now!" I cut in. "Edward is no such thing, and if you'd bother to ask before you ripped into Edward, you'd have realised I'm ten, nearly eleven weeks pregnant. Now you want to start this again, or should we just leave. If you're going to be unreasonable Emmett, considering you hid a fucking marriage for years, then I'm not going to stick around to have you cuss me or Edward out. Right now, it is the last fucking thing that I need and just so you're aware, not that I feel justified to tell you, but he's not 'fucked' me at all in Washington." The whole room fell silent as I glared at my brother.

He and I never fought. Ever. It just wasn't in our dynamics. I didn't ever really go through a typical teenage rebellion, arguing, underage drinking and all the rest. My rebellion was against what people thought were acceptable, so I got a tattoo and a nipple piercing. Yeah, I took the nipple piercing out six weeks later, but I still have the tattoo.

A small phoenix that from beak to tall was maybe six inches long and curved along the left side of my lower back, flying toward my hip bone. It was supposed to represent me growing and rising from the ashes from my parents death, but I wasn't really sure if it really represented that, but that was what it meant to me.

"Bella—,"

"Choose your words, Em, I've already got one foot out the door." I warned quickly, to which he nodded his head.

"How?" I almost rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Emmett, you're going to be a father in a few short months, do you really need to ask?" he shook his head.

"When would be a stupid question to ask too then, huh?" I nodded in response, wondering where he was going with this. "I don't know what you want me to say here, Bella." He responded honestly looking me dead in the eye.

"What do you want me to say?" he tried again, leaning forward—once he sat back down, elbows resting on his knees as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm not going to lie and act like I'm happy about my baby sister being pregnant. I'm happy you're here and you seem to be okay with everything and I'm happy Edward is sticking with you through this and that you're telling us face to face, but it'll be a while before I'll be able to be truly happy for you Bells. Understand that please."

"I get it, Em. What I want you to get, is that this is what it is, we're expecting a baby, but another thing we're here to do is ask you what you think we should do now. Finish our hiatus early and return to L.A, and be with our family, or stay over in Washington?"

Alice stepped forward, piping in. "To start with, Bella you bitch, beating me at having kids too. I hate you." She said, her voice that of a spoilt child, before continuing normally. I snuck a quick glance over Jasper, seeing him choking on a cookie at Alice's mention of children, and I almost laughed "and I want you here in L.A. I want to make a photo book of your pregnancy, measuring your belly weekly and taking photos. Jasper and I want to be the cool Aunt and Uncle, because Emmett took the goofy one and Rose is the scary one." I laughed at her, mainly because she was being very, very serious.

"You're okay with this, Alice?" Emmett asked her.

"Of course I'm not." I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. "I was supposed have kids and then be walking down the aisle next not Bells. But you know, things could have been worse. This kid could have been Jacob's, and if that were the case I'd be locked up for killing him because no way in hell would I have let that fucktard of a man raise a child, let alone my niece of nephew. Oh and you'd also be locked up for conspiracy to murder, maybe even accomplice." I smiled at that, I'd have happily grabbed a tarp and a shovel to dispose of him. I mean, I don't think that many people would have missed him, maybe Billy, but he'd have had Rachel to help ease the pain and Rebecca when she was home.

"So just to be certain," Edward started, sitting forward and pulling my hand into his lap. "Alice, you would like Isabella and I to move back to L.A, and Emmett, you're not going to kill me just yet, because I want to be with Isabella, because I love her and our baby." The whole room gasped at Edward's mention of him loving me. Did they really think he'd just have stayed with me out of obligation. I'd have shoved my foot so far up his ass I'd be kicking out his front teeth, if he'd ever tried to pull a stunt like that.

"Now, back the fuck up a second. When did we start throwing around our L's?" Emmett asked and I'd just about fallen off the seat his expression was that perplexed.

"Honestly, can't really tell you, Em. But you of all people know 'I love you' isn't exactly a statement I throw around easily."

"Um, I think Emmett needs time to process." Rosalie laughed looking at Edward then me, "look at it this way, Bella, if you're here during your pregnancy we can go through them together. I know it's probably not spot on, I mean I'm nine weeks ahead of you, but our babies will be close. My son will be able to spend time with a kid his own age-ish."

"You're having a boy?" Edward asked excitedly as the direction of the conversation finally moved from Edward and I, toward Rosalie and Emmett.

"Shit!" Rosalie exclaimed, rubbing the back of her neck much the same as Emmett when he's messed something up, or, said the wrong thing.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, Language!" we heard Carlisle call as we laughed. Yeah, Rosalie, language, because we didn't just spend the last ten minutes thrashing every imaginable curse in the English language.

"Sorry, Pa. Sorry, Ma." She called up in response as the rest of us snickered.

"Now, my nephew!" Alice chirped, bouncing up and down in Jasper's lap. I could see the discomfort she was causing him written all over his face, but, smooth as he is, Jasper fixed the situation, somehow by whispering something in Alice's ear and next thing you know, she's still, he's smiling and Rosalie's still spitting out curses under her breath for spoiling their secret.

"Okay we found out last week we're having a boy, normally we'd have found out next week, but he was flashing the camera pretty good, the sonographer was certain that he's a boy." Rosalie finally relented after Alice all but begged on her knees, in a Prada skirt no less—Rose's Intel and not mine, and she mainly said it because she would have been pissed off if Alice ruined a Prada skirt she couldn't wear this season.

Alice broke off on a tangent soon after that about boys designer labels and how he'd be the best dressed—well second to hers' when the time comes around—baby ever, because Posh spice had nothing on Alice Swan (eventually going to be Cullen) and Rosalie Cullen-Swan.

Looked like Edward and I were in the clear and him, seeing the same exit I did, quickly and silently picked up the now sleeping Luca as we left the room. Emmett and Jasper had to join in on Rosalie and Alice's conversation when they started talking about arts lessons over football. I mean the only one the women and men could agree on would be riding lessons and even that was contested because Emmett was fine with trail riding and Rosalie, having nearly ridden at Grand Prix level before she pulled out for school and work, was set on her son training in dressage.

Edward and I made it up to the office and no one had noticed us, but on passing we noticed the door ajar, Edward knocked softly and we were called in quickly.

"We were wondering how long it would be before you two got away." Carlisle smiled as he gestured to the loveseat, we sat together, Edward laying Luca gently on the floor. He stirred and took in his surroundings but otherwise, uninterested he fell back to sleep.

"Yes, well making an escape wasn't easy. At some point you may also have to explain to Emmett the masculinity of Dressage, Dad, because he about blew a gasket when Rose brought it up." Edward and Carlisle laughed together at what I was assuming was an inside joke, even Esme chuckled delicately behind her hand.

"Emmett'll fold soon. Rosalie has got him wrapped around her finger, when she's finished hearing his ridiculous arguments, she'll shut him up." I added and Edward readily agreed.

"Yes, that is probably true." Carlisle agreed too with a smile before it slipped some and he seemed to get back to the task at hand. "So, I guess congratulations are in order." Carlisle offered to which I smiled shyly. I had never considered the difficulty of this conversation.

"Yes, Isabella's nearly eleven weeks along." Edward smiled looking me in the eye with a wide smile on his face.

"Are you two sure you are prepared for this? A child, given your careers and public images, will change your lives more thoroughly than it would affect the life of your average Joe, or even your siblings." Edward turned from me then, looking toward his father.

"I know that Dad, we both know that, which is why our hiatus is over and the first request we get, which for all we know will occur as soon as our schedules are 'free'" he quoted, "I'm coming out. Masen Edward's and the Pseudo me he's been, will be no more. Isabella and I will then deal with all of the media uproar and then, we'll go away and have this baby, take some time off and enjoy parenthood before we deal with our careers again."

Edward spoke so confidently, like he already saw this future, and I knew, even from what he was saying, with him coming out, he was going to turn his life upside down, but he wanted to do it. He wanted to do it for me. For our baby and essentially and probably above everything else, he wanted to do it for our future. Together.

"You're sure about this?" Esme asked, stepping out around Carlisle and crouching down at mine and Edward's feet as she wrapped one of her hands around each of ours. "Being together, starting a family, publicly airing your relationship and Edward your identity. You're ready to be the man we raised you to be, regardless of the order you've done things Edward, if that is really what you plan on doing, then we'll support you fully." Esme said, a tear welling in her eye.

"Mom, Isabella is my life. She and this baby are everything to me, but I'm not going to risk anything by trying to hide our love, our life and our baby, because if I do that, we'll spend the next few years fighting false claims until they start eating away at the foundation that is our relationship and our family life—I can't let that happen, I can't bring a baby up in a world like that. I'm going to do this properly by attending the next function, be it a premiere or awards show and I'm going to tell the world, Masen Edward's is Edward Cullen and Isabella and I are expecting our first child." I actually teared up a little at the earnest in his voice.

"And if shit hits the fan" he paused for a second as Esme glared at his colourful language choice. He muttered a quick 'sorry', but continued "If things go bad, I've got a pretty good team behind me who's job titles involve public liaising. Right, Dad?" Carlisle just chuckled with a trade mark Cullen grin.

"Very well," Esme beamed, her eyes filled with such love for her son, mine probably were too. "Isabella, are you prepared too?" her voice was watery, on the edge of giving into the emotions she was feeling, along with the rest of the room.

I looked to Edward before I spoke. In his eyes I saw so much more than the tears he fought back, I saw his love, his soul, our future. I saw everything he was putting on the line, it matched everything I was willing throw into the wind for him.

I was nodding my head, snuggling into Edward's arms and almost crying out 'yes'. "Yes, I'm prepared. If they have bad opinions, let them think whatever it is they want to think. We're doing this." I don't know what I expected of Esme and Carlisle after that, but we were shooed out of the room quickly, and I know for a fact that wasn't what it was.

Luca followed us as we trooped up the last flight of stairs up to Edward room where we collapsed on his bed. I snuggled firmly into his side, placing a soft kiss over his heart. I always thought it was too easy being with Edward, but maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was because we were meant to be.

"Luca, Up!" Edward called as Luca hopped up on his hind legs, placing his front paws near our heads as he looked at Edward and I on the bed. "Come on." He followed, as Luca pushed off, jumping up on the bed where he snuggled into my side, resting his head on my side as he got comfortable.

"That's better." Edward whispered in my ear, "Now the whole family is here." I nodded my head, kissing his lips softly, before I closed my eyes and just welcomed the warmth the mention of _'our' _family ignited inside my heart.

We were a family, our own family. Like Emmett and Rosalie, just without the paper confirming as much.

I'd settled against Edward for a while when he slid away, I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Cullen, get your ass back here, I was comfortable." I quipped, Luca even yipping in agreement, "Luca thinks so too." He laughed at that while rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get something from the study." I watched as his jean covered ass walked out the door, and as much as I enjoyed the view, I rather loved being in his arms.

I waited with Luca, sitting him on my chest and playing with his paws. I didn't know what Edward was doing, but he'd tell me when he came back anyway. Well I thought he'd tell me, he told me just about everything else.

It was maybe twenty minutes later when Edward came back in the room, a cheeky grin on his face as he toyed with something small in his pocket.

"What's got you looking like you've won the lottery?" I asked, scooting up against the headboard, as Edward joined me.

"I look like that?" He asked, his voice speculative, before he shrugged it off chuckling. "I suppose that's better than showing you how I really feel." I quirked my eyebrow looking at him.

"And how do you feel?"

"Like someone is throwing a party in the pit of my stomach." That made no sense to me, and I think as he looked at me he understood that.

"My nerves are seriously shot, Isabella. And that's saying something. I've lost count the amount of times I've had to stare someone in the eye and ask them the same question, it's been elaborate and crazy simple. But right now, it being real, I'm so fucking nervous I'm having trouble keeping myself grounded." He let out in a breath, looking me in the eye.

"I still don't follow Cullen, and honestly, I want to know, so I can help you, but for me to do so you need to say whatever it is you need to say before I pass out." I sighed, I felt bad. He helped me through a lot of shit, but I was falling asleep when he needed me.

"Okay, what do you remember from our conversations today?" I looked at him like he was fucking crazy.

"Throw me a bone Edward, we've spoken a lot today. You and I. Our families. Which conversation?"

"In the town car, when I woke you. When you told me your fears, do you remember how I said I was going to make sure you knew I was going nowhere?" I shook my head as lent into his body. I couldn't really remember what he said, but it was the way he said the things he did that had me getting out of the car and walking through the front doors.

"You're not making this easy on me, Isabella." Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, can you close your eyes for a second and give me your hands." I looked at him like he was a fucking loon, because really, that was an odd request but after some deliberation, I did as he asked.

Edward grabbed both of my hands, but favoured my left as he played with my mothers' wedding band I wore on my third finger. Alice wore her engagement ring, but because I was so young, I was given the wedding band. I wasn't fussed really, I just wanted something that was my moms.

I panicked when he slipped it off of my finger, but I kept my eyes closed and had to bite my tongue to refrain from sighing as he returned it to its place. It was colder, and felt different, it was something I didn't even remove when I showered. So I figured maybe that may have made it feel colder.

But the longer it sat there, something felt different, off. My eyebrows were crumpled in confusion when Edward let my hands go, I felt the brush of cold chain links across my throat as his hands went behind my neck. When something fell between my breasts I finally couldn't keep my eyes closed.

My hand flew to the chain, it was longish, and did in fact dip below my collar bone and settled between my breasts resting below my sternum. Pulling it out, I felt dazed. I was looking at my mothers' wedding band thread onto what I hoped was white gold, but knew was platinum, chain link necklace.

I looked down to my left hand, not believing what I saw. A beautiful, absolutely breath taking ring sat upon my finger. It gleamed and refracted the light even in the dull setting we were in right now. A massive, even by Hollywood standards, Asscher cut diamond (I would never have known that had it not been for Alice pointing it out on a co-star at a premiere event).

I didn't even try to count the smaller diamonds set around it, there were so many, each precious, paving two boarders around the Asscher. The diamonds didn't stop there though, along the narrow band were maybe a dozen more diamonds, six each side paving the band.

It was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen and it was on my finger. Edward had put it on my finger.

"_I will never leave you, Isabella. If you're so worried about it, I will put a ring on your finger to prove my sincerity, but I will not leave you. I will sooner do many unspeakable things to myself before I ever leave you."_

"You meant what you said?" I whispered, my eyes unable to move from the ring on my finger. I liked this one, it almost hurt to look at it I liked it so much. It was simple, beautiful. The stones I once wore were garish, ostentatious, they screamed look at me. This one though, it was hard to tear my eyes from it, but it wasn't outlandish, it didn't scream out anything, it just simply was. It was understated, much like me.

"Isabella," Edward said, lifting my chin with his finger as he took my left hand in his. "I've never said a word to you I didn't mean. I will never leave you. I promise you that and everything else. I _will _love you, I will do so until my heart ceases to beat and longer still. Forever, I promise to love you forever, every second of forever. You've already claimed every part of me physically, emotionally and mentally, take what I've left, take my name. Let the world know you are mine. Be my wife, marry me, please." I teared up soon after he said my name and by the time he was finished speaking I was nodding my head and doing all I could to hold back my sobs.

I would do anything and everything for him. Hell, I was taking on the media for him—though he too was doing the same for me.

After nodding my head up and down like a bobble head for god knows how long I found my voice. "Yes…" I sniffed, "Of course I'll marry you." His lips crashed to mine as he swallowed my sobs. The kiss was intense and passionate, yet above all else it was full of love and adoration, because I knew now, as I did when I walked out the door of this room that first night, I'd never live without him.

He was always, _always _in my thoughts. Always on my mind. I could survive without him, but I couldn't truly live. I tried. I thought I got by, I was wrong. Maybe this is how things were supposed to be? Maybe Charlie and Renee were having fun playing match makers up in heaven, who knows.

As we kissed and touched, our clothes disappeared, as did Luca from the bed as he was put in his crate in the closet. We felt bad for all of two seconds, before lips met mine again and what was left of our clothing fell from our bodies.

Together it was a push and pull, giving and taking whatever the other offered. It was a mashing of lips and connection of our bodies and whispered words of love that had my heart soaring before I fell into a white washed oblivion wrapped in Edward's arms.

I feared falling for him, mainly because I'd not feared it before and I was crushed upon landing, but Edward wasn't Jacob Black. Edward was, Edward and I needed to remember that. He wouldn't crush me, he'd sooner catch me.

He'd always catch me.

I loved him. "I love you." Was whispered, as sleep finally washed over us. Skin on skin, chest to chest we drifted.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Edward POV**_

She said yes.

Well, she nodded her and didn't take the ring off…and then she said yes.

Never, ever in my life have I been so nervous before. I about had a heart attack when she did finally look at the ring. It used to be Esme's, she wore that ring until she met my father. It was her older sister's engagement ring, but when her sister was killed in a car crash, along with her fiancé it was willed to Esme.

My mom treasured it with her life and had it never been for my father and the ring he placed on her finger, Carlisle's mothers' ring, she'd have never taken it off.

Esme gave me that engagement ring on my eighteenth birthday, Jasper was given Esme's mothers' ring. Yeah, it was a little confusing.

Carlisle was an only child so it made sense he inherited the heirlooms, but when Esme's sister passed everything she'd inherited or owned with value were willed to my mother. I even had the matching wedding band too—they were only two weeks away from their wedding, well that's what Esme says.

I do always wonder what my Aunt Cynthia would have been like, Esme promises me I'd have loved her as she would have loved me, but I guess I'll always have to wonder.

I wasn't lying when I mentioned having done this before, numerous times in more movies then I'd probably take credit for. But that fake moment could never ever prepare me for the real one, the only one. I looked in her eyes, but the words faded. The world faded. At that point the room we were in could have split in two and I'd not have noticed.

I needed her to close her eyes and give me her hands to do so. I felt like a coward, but I got there in the end. Once the ring was on her finger and I poured my heart out to her. I watched her eyes go glassy before they flooded with tears and she nodded her head like a dashboard dog—not that I'd ever tell her as much.

My parents had no idea, her siblings had no idea. I didn't even have the balls to ask Emmett, which was probably going to bite me fucking hard on the ass. But Paul kind of knew, actually he told me to do it.

His exact words were, _'You let her get away from you, Cullen or not, I will hunt your ass down because she's the best thing you'll ever find, and I'll rub that shit in your face with my fists. Same applies if you ever hurt her." _I didn't deny that by any means.

She was the purest, most beautiful, and ballsy as fuck woman I had ever had the privilege to meet and she kept my dumb ass in line. Hell, the woman had my balls in her back pocket and my heart on a chain around her neck where I am sure they were going to stay for the rest of our lives.

My god I hope we have a son. I'm sure Isabella does too, she keeps calling the baby 'he' and aren't mothers supposed to know these things? Apparently mom did when she had me. Please be intuitive, because I think I'll turn prematurely fucking grey if she and I have a daughter.

I spent a while after Isabella drifted to sleep just watching her. I know, I know, it did sound creepy, but she was just so beautiful. Her face looked so pure, so peaceful. She looked happy, I prayed I'd always have the ability to make her happy, because really there was nothing that I wanted more than to see a smile on her face.

Eventually I was too tired and my eyes closed on their own accord as I drifted off next to Isabella. The woman who stole my heart. The woman carrying my child. And the woman who would take my name and forever be mine.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I've finished with this story for the second time and I'll probably be putting up a few chapters at any one time until they're all up. You've probably all noticed the length of the chapters vary from long and short and that's mostly because I split most chapters at POV changes, but not all. Thanks for reading, this will probably be the last you'll hear from me for a while (other than chapter updates). Drop me a line or two, I'd love to hear your thoughts and anyone who's keen on 'The I.T guy', it too is going to start getting my attention.**

**Peace, Love and Other drugs,**

**Nic.**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Bella POV**_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A loud banging startled me awake the next morning. I had no idea what the fuck it was and it took me a second to figure out where the fuck I was, after of course realising I wasn't wearing clothes and I was feeling a little tender between my legs—not in a bad way.

I was searching for a shirt when the door flew open, "Okay, that's enough time for them to wake up, Rosie, I need to talk to—Ah, Fuck!" Emmett wailed shutting the door almost as quickly as he'd thrown it open. I was in the process on stepping into my underwear when dumb ass, super brother flew into the room.

Fuck you, Emmett, that's what you get! I bitched in my head as I heard Rosalie tearing him up outside the door. Luckily, or unfortunately, Edward was roused by the commotion too and he was looking at me scratching his head.

"Did I dream last night?" he asked seriously, looking me square in the eye, all the hope in the world dancing in the back of his eyes.

I quirked my eyebrow and watched his eyes drop quickly before looking back up at me, when his eyes had dropped I picked up the chain with my left hand and was twirling the end around my ring finger, flashing my jewellery—new and old toward him.

His eyes, comically, bugged out of his head as he sat up, pulling me to him in a searing kiss. His lips met mine and with no real resistance his tongue pushed through my lips and was duelling with mine. It took me a second to pull away, my hand on his chest as my head fell to his shoulder, his hands were settled on my waist.

"Emmett." I panted, pushing off his chest. I could tell he was about to speak, but I shook my head and pointed to the door. If I thought he moved fast before, it had nothing on how quickly he was off the bed and sliding on boxers and his jeans from last night.

Me, unable to find exactly where my bra ended up, I settled for one of Edward's button downs, loving the fact it wouldn't get too cold so I wouldn't be flashing my high beams. I slipped on a pair of my older jeans and struggled with the button for a second before I finally got it done.

Edward turned toward me growling to which I rolled my eyes. "Get over it Cullen, I'm wearing your ring too." I threw my hair in a ponytail quickly, only to sigh when shorter pieces fell forward. I tucked them behind my ear and headed into Edward's bathroom, grabbing my toiletries on the way.

I'd finished washing my face and was nearly finished brushing my teeth when Edward joined me. He'd put on a clean pair of jeans and one of his band tees, a Rolling Stones one, and was sniffing at the collar.

"Should I be worried your brother hasn't come back through that door?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I shook my head, spitting quickly before I spoke.

"You know, I'd have been more worried if he tried. Rosalie tore him a new one when he barged in the first time round." Edward shook his head, but I think it was only an attempt to keep from laughing out loud.

"Isabella." He whispered lowly, when I finished and started putting my things away.

"Yeah?" I responded, shrugging him off as I ducked under the sink and put my bag away.

"You smell like sex." He responded, pulling me into him and licking the shell of my ear. I groaned in response and pushed his hand away, shrugging out of his arms completely, before I left the bathroom and made to grab Luca, Edward being Edward had other ideas.

"I think you should have a shower, in fact, I'd be happy to join you." He tried as I stepped around him, unlatching the crate and picking Luca up.

"Not going to happen, Cullen." I warned, grabbing a lunch bag I'd filled with Luca's kibble from the top of my purse—yes, I carried his food in my purse, I turned to look at Edward. "As much as it pains me to say no—,"

"Then don't." he cut in, but I flipped him the bird, my way of saying 'shut the fuck up', as I started walking toward the door.

"Look, okay, Rosalie is good, but even she won't be able to keep him away forever. We'll shower soon," I told him coyly, "but right now, my brother is probably pacing like a caged animal waiting to finally say his piece." Recognition and understanding flashed across his features before I pushed him out of the way and made my way down stairs, Edward followed quickly, placing his hand on my hip once he'd caught up.

I smiled as we made it to the bottom landing. The fresh smells of fruit, bacon and eggs permeated the house, and I followed it. If Emmett was pissed, he'd be munching his way through enough food to put pregnant women to shame, that and PMS-ing like a woman.

I was seconds away from asking Esme if she had an old bowl or something for Luca, when she handed me one, I quickly gave Luca his food and planned on taking a trip to the store to get him something more substantial than kibble later.

Edward was waiting for me to settle Luca before he faced my brother and honestly I couldn't blame him. I was secretly straining to try and hear the sounds of well anyone else, but as things went Esme disappeared up the stairs soon after she handed me a bowl for Luca.

"Fuck!" I grumbled under my breath as I took Edward's hand and he walked us into the kitchen. A spread had been left on the island, bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, toast, fruit salad and a whole mess of condiments.

Emmett was sat on the table, Rosalie next to him, as he shovelled food down, a scowl on his face that only slipped long enough to smile at what he was eating, or Rosalie was saying. I needed Alice, I needed someone batting for me here.

"Uh, Good morning?" I tried to greet normally, but I got nervous and it came out more like a question. Emmett grumbled in response while Rosalie grinned like a fool and winked before enthusiastically cheering, 'Why yes it is' and slapping my brother upside the head, for being an asshole, at least, that's why I would have hit him.

Edward stepped around me, and as per their families norm, kissed Rosalie good morning on the cheek, narrowly avoiding Emmett as he grumped about something. Edward tucked me into the table, while he made up our plates for breakfast. He handed me my plate, laden with a short stack of pancakes, fruit salad and Bacon. I was happy he didn't get me eggs, I'd have felt bad for having them sit on my plate. I just couldn't palate them lately.

_At least I know why now._

Edward grabbed us each glasses and poured some orange juice before he finally sat down with his plate, stacked with everything except sausage, he poured syrup for the both of us before we both started eating, his right hand wrapped in my left. Apparently he'd perfected eating single handedly.

I could feel Rosalie's and Emmett's gazes on Edward and I as we tried to eat. It was distracting as fuck, especially because I was pretty sure, Emmett's was a hateful glare directed at Edward.

"Okay, Emmett." I decided, putting my fork down on the edge of my plate. I was nearly finished my breakfast—Edward had finished his breakfast and Emmett's glare never wavered. "Whatever the fuck your problem is, air it, now." I said calmly.

"I've got no problem.' He growled out. I could see Rosalie just itching to hit him upside the head, but she refrained.

"Pull the stick out of your ass, Emmett. You finally decided what it is you want to say, actually no, you'd decided this morning when you burst into Edward's room. Bet you didn't like what you saw." I almost felt like grinning at him, but I knew I was pushing his buttons as it were. Edward's grip on my hand was giving that much away.

"Maybe, I should—," Rosalie tried to say but I stopped her.

"No, I think you should be here, Rosalie. I know you tried to stop him this morning." I smiled. I know she mainly wanted to leave because she'd beat the fuck out of Emmett if he stepped out of line in regards to Edward and I and our situation, but this was my battle and I was plenty capable to fight for Edward too.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he fumed, looking me in the eye after finally having dropped his fork.

"You wanted to talk this morning, Emmett. You know after you pounded on our door for fuck knows how long and then gave up when we didn't answer and you just stormed in. You thought we'd had enough sleep, whatever, and you were dead set on talking, go on. Say whatever the fuck it is you wanted to say."

He shook his head in response so I decided to throw things out there.

"I'll make a guess for you. Um…okay. You're pissed off that I'm pregnant. That much I get. You're pissed off it occurred while drunk after a dinner you demanded I attend, with a man you sent to Washington with me—unsupervised, to try and 'fix me'" I quoted. "but more than that" I offered, my eyes narrowed.

"You're fucked off because I'm not ten anymore. I'm not a little girl anymore. I've had some accidents along the way, and I say accident and not mistake because I am by no means calling my child a mistake. You're fucked off above all else because you think you could have prevented this. If you hadn't forced us to that dinner, or perhaps if you'd been more tactful in the way you broke your news to everyone, I may not have wandered off with Edward. You want to know what though Emmett?" I asked as he looked at me, his face completely and utterly torn.

He didn't respond, but I could see it in his eyes, the pleading for me to finish, but the hesitance as to what more I could really have left to say. "You could have prevented our meeting that night, maybe a few more after that, but at some point we were going to meet. We'd have probably hit it off and done things the right way around, but trust me when I tell you this, it was bound to happen. Be it Mom and Dad's match making from the great yonder, or the work of divine forces. We're having this baby, with or without your blessing." I planned on leaving the table, let him deal with everything, but Edward's hand was firm in mind as he held me in place.

He and Rosalie too had been silently discussing things as they watched on stoic masks in place.

"Fuck!" Emmett bellowed after pregnant silence filled the room. "I—I can't, it's just." His fist met the table, yet, as if was expected no one really flinched. "How did you really expect me to take all of this, Bella?" he ground out.

"Poorly. If you want me to be dead honest." I said looking him in the eye. "A apart of me knew, that even if we'd gone about this the right way, you'd not have been too accepting. You still see me as that little girl sitting on the floor in the hospital waiting room with your head in my lap. You still think I'm going to break." I sighed.

"I'm not going to break, Emmett. I may breakdown and cry and work out all of my frustrations a little too vigorously, but I won't break. Is that really all you're scared of Emmett, me falling apart?"

He stuttered, his mouth opening and closing, small vowels escaping but no real sense. Luca had pranced his way into the room now and was draped across my feet, maybe Edward's too, waiting for us to take him out for a walk so he could relieve himself.

"I don't want you to grow up." He finally announced—after it got to the point where I was considering just leaving and heading home, dealing with the media backlash earlier rather than later—having reached a tipping point of his own.

"It's not your choice to make. It's no one's choice. It's a fact of life." I deadpanned, though I wanted to take it back immediately, after noticing the glassy look in Emmett's eyes.

"I can't look after you all grown up, Bella. I did a fucked up enough job when you needed me when you were a kid." I stood up at this point, walking around to Emmett, I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"You did the best job you were capable of. You weren't even old enough to gamble when you had two girls to look after. You were allowed to fuck up along the way, Emmett. Just like we're allowed to fall over when we're learning to walk. You did nothing wrong." He was shaking his head at that point, his body was fighting the sobs that just wanted to rip free.

"When you needed me most, Bella—when I needed to protect you the most, my head was in your lap because I didn't know what to do." He finally wailed. "I broke down, the one time—the first time I could have been doing the right fucking thing by you, I was a blubbering mess on the floor. You even arranged our parents funerals—you were ten for fuck sakes. I was curled up in a ball in their closet rocking back in forth in one of dad's flannel shirts and you were talking to Billy about coordinators, flower arrangements and their estate."

"I shouldn't have let you do that. I never ever let you be a kid. When you wanted to do something academic, or you wanted to further your talent we let you, but we—I, I didn't let you go to the park with kids from your school. I didn't let you go to the mall with girlfriends—,"

"I wouldn't have gone to the mall with anyone but you and Alice, because I hate the mall and shopping in general." I cut in, but he just carried on.

"I didn't let you date and when I finally thought you'd found a nice guy, he goes a fucks bitches behind your back. I did everything wrong. I should have let you date, I should have let you go to the park or get a dog. I shouldn't have let you get a job when you were sixteen because we didn't need it and maybe I should have pushed you to going to college instead of dropping out freshman year to act." I finally had enough and I let Emmett go, pacing the space behind him.

"You're a fucking idiot Emmett!" I said on my fifth pass behind his still stationery mass, my hands going wild. "You think this is your blame to shoulder? You think that had you have done something different when I was growing, done something different at the hospital when they gave us the news, or during funeral arrangements things would have changed?" I didn't leave time for an answer.

"Then you're delusional. The things I did when I was younger had nothing to do with what you said I could or couldn't do. I was a fucking teenager, if I really wanted to do something, there was nothing you'd have been able to do to stop me.

"I didn't like half of the people I was in class with and the few people I did like, we've lost contact now—what does that tell you? I grew up in L.A, Emmett. Los Angeles. The only fucking way I'd have turned out different would have been if you uprooted us and moved us to Washington.

"Stop thinking you fucked this up. Unless you threw me onto Edward's dick," I heard a couple of hisses in contention and saw through the corner of my eye, Rosalie's efforts not to snicker, "there wasn't shit you could have done to stop what went down that night. Unless you were driving the car that hit mom and dad, there's nothing you could have done there. And unless you finally found the inner strength to deal with the funerals and the estate then there was nothing you could have done there. You knew them for twenty years, you were their one and only for years before Allie came along.

"Shit fucking happens whether or not we want it to. Get the fuck over yourself Emmett. None of this is your fault." With every pass my voice grew louder, with every raise in volume my eyes grew more wet, and with every tear that eventually fell, my feet were finding it harder to persist.

In the corner of my eye I could see, Emmett trying to stand up. "Don't." I warned. "Just don't. Figure your shit out, Emmett. Get over this deprecation you've put yourself in. You didn't fuck up raising me!" I spun on my heel, calling Luca and grabbing Edward as I ran up the stairs.

When I finally made it to Edward's room all I wanted to do was fall on the bed and cry, but I didn't. I started grabbing all of my things, telling Edward to do the same, I repacked my bags, put on some more appropriate attire—A mid-thigh T-shirt dress thing, I didn't bother looking too much at. I grabbed the least crinkled cardigan that was on top and kicked on some bootie things, they were flat and reminded me of something Kesha would wear.

"Where are we going, Isabella?" Edward asked, momentarily pulling me from my task of wrapping my scarf around my neck.

"I can't stay here, Edward. I can't have people around me second guessing everything I do. I just can't be around that." I huffed, biting my lips in the hopes it could keep me grounded enough not to shed a tear. "I'm—we're going home, back to my place, if-if that's okay with you? You don't have to if you don't want to, I just can't keep looking over my shoulder…" I trailed off.

He wrapped an arm around me, kissing my cheek. "You realise Rosalie and Emmett don't live here." I nodded my head, snuggling further into his arm. "Are you sure you want to go home, how long do you really think it will be until someone hears you're back?"

"I don't care." I mumbled into the collar of his shirt. "I just want to go home." He pried my bags from my hands and wrapped both of his arms around his waist, pulling me more firmly into his chest.

"Then we'll go to your home. No wig. No contacts. No pretences." I nodded my head. I really didn't have it in me to give a fuck about what the media were going to say. I just needed to go somewhere familiar, somewhere home and just sit down with a glass of wi—grape juice a pint of something dangerously chocolate and just be.

If some crazy stalker ass paparazzo thinks he's funny snapping a photo, well I have a crazy ass P.R team behind me who will back me up even if I'm at odds with their other halves.

"Grab, Luca then Baby." Edward cooed, "I'll take our bags and put them in the car, I hope you don't mind, but I only have one car here. The other one, Jasper is using." I looked up at him, my eyebrow quirked.

"It's my occasion car, it'll be fine. I'll just tell Esme and Carlisle we're leaving." I nodded my head at him, as he left the room. I gathered all of Luca's things and put them in my purse, but I left his crate in Edward's closet, he'd be sleeping with us—or on the sofa depending on how things went, so it wasn't like he'd need it.

_Oh, and what the fuck is a special occasion car?_

I made my way down to the garage as quickly as I could, silently heading toward the door I hoped lead to the garage. I smiled like a fool when I found the door and realised I'd been right.

I stood, leaning against the wall near a counter waiting for Edward. Luca was asleep again, in my arms as I waited. This garage was probably what I would have expected from any car enthusiast.

Rows of pristine cabinets, filled to the brim, I could only assume of tools and maybe fluids for cars. Hooks and rivets adorned the walls, helping brandish a mass of tools—some I couldn't even guess as to what they did, they looked that complicated. The only thing I knew the use of with great certainty was a small stainless bottle opener which brought a smile to my face.

I was smiling at a family photo sitting next to an old motor cycle helmet when the door opened behind me and Edward stepped forward, a set of keys in his hand. "Where are our bags?" I asked, eyebrow raised. Wasn't he supposed to be putting them away?

"I put them in the car before I saw Mom and Dad, I didn't think that would take as long as it did." He shrugged, "are you ready to go?" he asked, his hand extended for me to take. I nodded, waking Luca as I shuffled him in my arms, but he didn't complain too much.

How the hell did he get them in here before I did? What the fuck ever, a riddle for another day.

I nearly did bitch though when I saw the car he was leading us to. Special occasion car was right, this thing looked like the James Bond car. "This isn't the 007 car is it, Cullen, Edward Cullen?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes looking at me. "No, but Esme used the same line." He deadpanned, before his face lit up. "But…it is the same kind of car. Carlisle and I were bidding against each other, when I won. Neither of us were there, but when I drove it here his jaw about hit the floor, but that's a story for another day. I just want to know one thing…?"

I looked up from where I settled Luca in my lap, "And that is…?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? The windows are tinted, but they'll still see you." I reached and placed my left hand on his knee.

"I really don't give a shit. The next show, whatever it is, we'll get tickets, we'll walk the carpet together and we'll deal with it. At least we had a little bit of time to hide." I shrugged.

"You sure you're not going to get… hormonal and change your mind?" he asked, timidly and I almost lashed out. Almost. Granted it took just about everything in me not to lash out.

"I won't change my mind. Stop questioning me, because then I'll question myself and then I'll second guess my actions. Okay?" I ground out, Edward just nodded his head, shifted the car into gear and pulled out, hitting the garage button on the visor.

He changed through the gears quickly, expertly handling the driveway. I shuffled through my purse, looking for the button for the front gate, If we could get in quickly, it'd be less likely we'd be seen.

I sighed in relief when I found it and relaxed back into the seats. If I blocked out how fast we were likely to be going, I enjoyed the ride. The hum of the engine, the smooth transition through the gears. I'd never before enjoyed being in sports cars, but I liked this one. It may have had a lot to do with who was behind the wheel, but regardless, I almost wanted one.

If only they were child friendly. Maybe I needed a special occasion car? Alice had her Porsche. Emmett had his Escalade…I had a Mercedes that Emmett bought me.

"Isabella, when do you think it would be best to tell the family about our engagement?" Edward asked, breaking our comfortable bubble of silence. I could see him looking at me in the corner of his eye.

"Um…?" I started, stopping to consider the question. It was a pretty damn good question. I did actually plan on telling Emmett over breakfast, but we had other things to discuss. "We need to tell, Rosalie and Alice immediately. After that, we need to find out when the next event is, whatever it is and tell the world."

I watched Edward as he nodded his head in agreement. "Do you think there's a chance we can call them over, you know, without having to deal with their partners?" he asked.

I considered everything for a second. Rosalie and Emmett apparently had a very, very open and honest relationship, so she'd tell him if he asked. From what I'd witnessed, Alice could hide nothing from Jasper…but there was one other representative from the firm whom we could make the request through.

Carlisle.

"What if we inform Carlisle and leave the information to him to divulge with our respecting Publicists?"

"It'll fly." Edward said, pulling off the main road and down the smaller street that lead to my drive way. "But is that really how you want us to tell our sisters, our families for that matter, that we're engaged?"

I dropped my head. Seriously, our first plan to get the family together to share our news went over like a freight train through a crowded room. I wanted to do it properly. I really, really—.

"I think maybe we give this some time, we wait it out, then we tell them. I'd like to be able to tell them properly, so how about we give Carlisle a call when we get home and simply ask when the next movie premiere is we'd be able to get tickets to—this late in the game and go from there. What do you think, Baby?"

I laughed when I looked at him, "You know I am pretty sure that your mother and I thought that you were joking. But that sounds a good a plan as any. Wouldn't shock me if we checked our work emails and saw an invitation or two that got past the press Nazis." Edward chuckled a little, pulling off onto my driveway, I gave him the access code for the main gate and he sped up the last of the stretch. Smiling and laughing the whole way. I just stroked Luca.

Finally though we were pulling up into the courtyard, when Edward started pulling to a stop near the front door, I told him to pull up at the garage, he followed my instructions and I flipped the keyless entry and he pulled in right next to my car.

I didn't want to tell Edward how much I liked seeing his car next to mine, but I think the dopey smile on my face gave me away regardless.

"What's got you looking like the cat that ate the canary?" Edward asked, helping pull Luca and I out of the bucket seat. I shrugged in response, I wasn't sure if it was too early in our relationship to mention something that trivial. Granted we were engaged, but still physically our relationship was still a little young, like a toddler—our feet were there, we knew how to use them but we were still shaky.

"No—Nothing." I stuttered, smacking myself internally in the forehead. N-no-nothing. Well fucking done, Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen, what's put that smirk on your face?" he tried again, pulling Luca from my lap and sitting him on the passenger seat of the car.

I bit my lip, my response coming out timid, "I told you everything was fine."

Unamused by my whispered response Edward leaned forward, his hands coming up beside my head, boxing me in—well unless I chose to sit on Luca. But, luckily, like the proverbial cock blocker, I heard my house phone ring. A smile immediately lit up my face as I found the strength to push Edward away. I ran toward the front door—suddenly very pissed off at the security measures it was required I took—and finally after I sorted out the alarm code I reached the home phone.

I was shocked though to see, 'Billy', flashing across my phones' screen. I reached for the phone just as the answer phone picked up. I swore quickly, waiting for it to time out before I dialled again, but the number was engaged. I threw the phone back in the cradle, worried about Billy. He would only call me in case of emergency and right now, fresh on the heels of thinking up some of the more drastic stories Alice had come up with over the years, a few of my own started spinning out of control too.

"Isabella?" Edward called, clicking his fingers as Luca followed the sound, "Your personal line was ringing, it's Billy, he said he needs to speak with you urgently." I sighed relieved briefly before I weighed everything, Edward said. 'Urgently'? Why was Billy desperate to speak with me?

I took the phone off him quickly, and I could see that Edward was aware of how tense I was at the situation. "Billy, hi?" I tried happily, but it felt like my insides were clawing their way out of me I was that fucking nervous right now.

"_Bella, thank god. I wanted to call you as soon as I got word, but I couldn't reach you and then Seth didn't know where you were, I was really worried. I got a hold of your brother and he told me to try you at home. You nearly put me in a home when your house phone rang out, so I tried this one and Edward answered." _Billy spat out quickly, I think I managed to grasp what he said, well the gist of it at least.

"Sorry, Edward and I just got in. Is everything okay? Why were you worried?" Acting calm and being calm are two very, very different things, and Edward, the brilliant pain in the fucking ass he is, was reading through all of my signals.

"_I've no idea how to tell you this, Bella, and you have no idea how much this literally pains me, but I—Jacob got released." _The phone slipped from my hands. I was backing away shaking my head. No they promised me. Never, he'd never see the light of day. Not for years.

"They promised." I muttered, "I was promised." The world was tunnelling, my vision fading black around the edges. My heart it felt like it was weighing too much, beating too fast. I was panting and crying and my breath was shallow. I wanted to breathe, but it felt too hard. Like there was a vice grip on my lungs and I just couldn't fill them enough with air before it was spilling out of me.

A part of me could feel Edward by me, it was the warmth radiating at the side of my body, the soothing beat against my back. _"Breathe with me" _I heard a velvet voice coo. _"In and out" _I tried. I tried, but in failing to try successfully, I panicked, my breathing picking up speed.

"_Try again." _ I heard as the world started coming back to me. _"Feel my heart, hear my voice. Breathe with me Isabella." _The more I breathed with Edward, the more calm I felt myself become.

Finally, when I felt well enough I turned around to face Edward. His hands immediately went to my cheeks, he rubbed at the tears as he just looked at me. His eyes intense with all of their emotion. The Love, the fear, the worry—all of which I put there.

"Can you tell me what Billy spoke to you about?" he asked, gesturing to the phone that had shattered upon contact with the hardwood floor in the foyer.

I nodded my head, but chose to quickly snuggle into his chest before I spoke. "Do you remember me telling you about why I became so thoroughly immersed in fighting classes?" I asked, remembering myself, some of the more pragmatic reasons for the classes. He nodded his head in response, though his eyebrow was furrowed. "So you also remember me telling you about the asshole who made me question my worth as a woman and a lover, even a human being?" he nodded his head again, though this time I could feel the tension in his body, I refused to let myself see it on his face as I ducked my head into his chest.

"He got released. He was going to jail with no need for a trial, but he's been released. That's all I know really, I need to call, Billy." He helped me up and picked up the remnants of my split cell phone, as I grabbed the house phone from its cradle and dialled Billy's number.

"_Bella?_" he rushed out quickly.

"Have you been answering the phone like that since we disconnected?" I asked, trying to lighten everything, I mean how long had it really been, because pretty soon my whole fucking world was going to shatter in front of me.

"_Yes, I also have to call back a certain pain in the ass son-in-law I hung up on so that I could wait for you. Are you okay, why'd we disconnect. I thought you fancy folk over in L.A could afford decent cell service." _He replied in cheek. He too was trying to keep things light.

"Yeah, yeah old man. Now let's bring on some ire. Tell me what happened." I heard Billy sigh into the receiver. I'd fought to resign myself to the fact that I needed to hear this, it did help though that Edward took the phone from me and put it on speaker, well after he set my broken cell phone on the hall table where I liked to throw my keys on.

"Talk to us please, Billy. We may as well be aware of everything." Billy sighed again, more heavily than the last time and we gave him a little time to get his words as I sat snuggled into Edward, the phone sat between us.

"He's out on parole, they told me they wouldn't be releasing him to my supervision here in Washington because I'm unfit to measures that may need to be taken." I gasped in shock, he's the fucking scums father, who better to put him with…wait, unfit?

"That's fucking ridiculous Billy." I said quickly, unable to restrain myself. "You're his father, who are they sticking him with?" I asked but I was met with silence. A bloated pregnant silence, and then it clicked.

"They're not placing him with anyone." It was a fact, not a question.

"No. He has to check in with his parole officer twice a day, but other than that and the restraining order I'm sure your brother has assured is still in effect, he's practically a free man."

"How did he get out?" Edward asked, to be frank that was probably the question I wanted to know the most.

"A prisoner in the same cell block as him was hording a shit load of contraband and bargaining with other prisoners to shift its contents, for a profit of course. Jacob alerted the warden in exchange for an early release." I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"How did he manage to shrink his sentence so thoroughly. I mean what kind of contraband are we talking?" Edward growled.

"The kind that managed to bump up the guys sentence, he's doing life now, he was in originally on misdemeanour charges." This was too fucking right, it was like a movie. A really, really bad movie. The kind Megan Fox signs on for.

"Thanks for letting us know Billy." I mumbled, it was maybe only just intelligible on Billy's end. "I—We need to go."

"Of course. Be safe Bells. Love you Kid, and Edward, you look after her, she's like a daughter to me." Billy said, quickly.

"Of course, Sir." Edward replied as we heard the line go dead.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I wrapped myself tightly around Edward and just sobbed. My body was shaking, my throat was raw and my eyes were stinging like fuck, but I could still remember. I could still see it all.

It came back, it haunted me. His taunting. His mutterings. His lies. I couldn't take it. _"Make me forget!" _I cried into Edward.

"_Please." _I cried, _"You, I only want you." _Edward was peppering my face with kisses. Apologising for something that wasn't his fault. Finally though, when his lips met mine, everything else faded.

I only wanted Edward. I only wanted Edward. It was only Edward.

Our tongues duelled, as our clothing started leaving our bodies. His hands caressed my skin, claiming it as his. _"Mine." _He whispered over and over again. His lips ghosting trails from my cheeks to the corner of my mouth, before he kissed my closed eyes.

Butterfly kisses fluttered down the column of my neck, across my collar bone. His hands, caressed the underside of my breasts before he circled my nipples, pinching them until they were taut, strained.

His hands continued their decent, brushing my sides as they travelled south, his mouth following each trail. His hands rested at my hips as he kissed searing trails along my hip bone, first on the right then the left, his tongue sneaking out to tease the lines of my tattoo.

He was taking back everything, giving me everything. _"I'm yours." _ I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. He hummed in response, his lips lingering—once again, on my stomach. He started kissing his way back up, until I could feel his breath washing across my face. Caressing my skin.

"_Open your eyes, Baby." _He cooed, his lips brushing mine. My eyes fluttered looking up at him, I could feel him hot, throbbing and waiting, just brushing against me, waiting for me to tell him I was sure.

"_Make me forget." _I whispered, _"Make me yours." _He eyes searched mine, I could see the strain beginning to show in his muscles, but he kept it out of his face. Finally, he saw what he was looking for, his body consuming mine as he entered me slowly.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I needed to see him. I needed him to love me.

When he'd finally entered me fully, my body full beyond all recognition, he stopped, he held me tighter to him, kissing my cheeks as his forehead rested on mine. _"Forever." _Was all he said as he pulled out agonisingly slow before he pushed into me again.

I met him, thrust for thrust, feeling the coil tighten lower in my abdomen. My eyes were begging to close, because everything just felt perfect, right. It was home. In his arms, in his eyes. He was my home. He was my reality. The world, real and glamorous meant nothing to me because he was here.

I came undone staring into his eyes as his name left my lips as a prayer. I prayed he'd forever be mine. I prayed he'd forever love me. I prayed this would always be our reality.

"_I'm yours, Isabella." _Edward cried as he fell into me, pulling me tightly into him as he held me. We caught our breath for a few minutes before we got up. Edward helped me dress before he walked me to bed, calling Luca to stay with me as he brought our bags into my room. I asked him to make sure everything was locked and I gave him the security codes.

Riley, my security guard for my front gate would be back at his post tomorrow morning. I only had to get through tonight, tomorrow, we'd contract out more security for the estate and I'd enrol Luca in a guard dog boot camp.

When Edward finally came to bed after assuring me he'd checked every lock and every window, I snuggled into his side and just let the dreamless night greet me, or at least I tried.

There was just one thing I knew I'd never be able to get over. He was out and he was still in L.A and even though I have a restraining order, who's to say he won't be getting near me anytime soon?

"_Stop thinking and go to sleep." _Edward whispered in my ear. I thought he'd been asleep. He sighed when I didn't respond and pulled my body back into his. As it was he was only wearing boxers and I was wearing his shirt from earlier.

"_I can't." _I whispered as our legs twined, his hands now resting around my waist. "I want to, but I can't."

"What's the matter than, Baby?" he asked kindly, rubbing small circles with his thumbs on my belly.

"I fear him, Edward. I—I just know that deep down, with him not in jail, my whole life will be spent looking over my shoulder. I only just stopped doing that now. I want to be able to actually live, well as much as one can live in our careers."

"I won't let him touch you, Baby." I shook my head and played with his fingers.

"It's not him touching me, even getting near me that I really fear. It's the mind game. I am Isabella Swan, people want to be me, not to sound like an egomaniac, but he made me feel like no more than a closet whore. Like I was his and only his, and I couldn't deny him anything." I finally admitted. It was an admission to myself and a truth I needed Edward to know.

"He paraded me around, over booked me. Fucked up my life, but I let him. I let him feed me his lines and I let him think I was his, because I didn't want to be alone. Emmett was happy always happy, and I know now it was because he had Rosalie, Alice, has always been how she is. If she wanted a man, she'd have found a man, well the only way I could see a happiness in my life was if I were with someone, if I loved someone who wasn't my family." I shook my head and leaned more heavily into, Edward. I was fucking tired, but I needed to get this off of my chest, if not for me, than for him, for our baby and our future.

"It was fucked okay, I thought I loved him. I really did, but what I now know, from being with you and really loving you is that what Jacob and I had wasn't love. It was a love built around the idea of love. I thought that being in a monogamous relationship, with enough in common, enough understanding and acceptance could manifest itself to the point of true love. I was wrong, so wrong." Edward kissed my cheek softly when I finally stopped speaking. My hands were actually still playing with his fingers, but he didn't seem to mind, so I didn't stop.

"Isabella, you don't have to explain your actions. I understand them because I understand you. But I will swear to you, he cannot affect you, or us. He's nothing, he's in the past where he'll stay because we have a future and a love no one can break or take from us. You're my world, my life, you and our baby—and Luca. You don't have to look over your shoulder, never. We walk tall, you are Isabella Swan, Hollywood's golden girl, no one knocks you off your pedestal—ever." Edward declared, his breath brushing against my skin as he spoke directly into my ear in a hushed whisper.

"God, I love you, Cullen." I whispered when he was finished, turning so I could see his outline in the darkened room.

"And I love you too, Baby. Now go to sleep, I'd chance a guess and say we'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." I nodded my head and pulled him tighter around me as I let sleep encompass me.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Bella POV**_

A blaring house alarm woke Edward and I up. I practically shot out of bed and threw on my robe, grabbing Luca and what I think was one of my People's Choice awards, as I followed behind Edward who was carrying a framed slugger I got given by a director on set, it was signed by the Yankees.

We were trying to be quiet and stealthy, but I was nearly tripping over my own feet and Luca wouldn't stop growling—I suppose it was better than full blown barking or worse still howling.

When we got to the bottom landing we heard a very loud and very familiar voice cussing a blue streak about my alarm system growling and equally familiar groans of protest through the thick door, had I not been pissed for the wakeup call, I'd probably have laughed.

I rolled my eyes and handed Edward my weapon as he took the two back up to my bedroom. I picked up the phone on the first ring, letting the security company know everything was fine, before I rolled my shoulders and mentally prepared myself for Emmett.

After a deep breath and a frustrated scream, because the fucking alarm was seriously pissing me off something crazy, I deactivated the alarm and opened my front door.

In front of me stood Emmett, eyes red and puffy, his curly hair pulled astray at a dozen odd angles and his wife was stood behind him, with my sister and her brother glaring daggers into the back of his head.

"You look like shit." I greeted, stepping to the side to let them all pass. Edward didn't bother coming to the door, instead he headed to the kitchen where I heard the coffee machine brewing. Alice followed her nose to the smell, while Jasper followed Alice and Rosalie slapped my brother upside the head before I think she went to the fridge.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied simply, his voice was hoarse, the result I could only guess of crying or shouting, sobbing even.

"I'm sorry for that, Em." I apologised only for him to shake his head at me.

"You were right though, Bells. You're always fucking right." He said, holding his hands out to me. I walked into him, wrapping my arms around his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me up off the floor as he just held me.

"You've always been so fucking right, Bells. I couldn't do it. Dad was my hero, he'll always be my hero. Mom was my world, she made me feel like gold, even though I know she always wished I was born a girl, she didn't even make me feel that way.

"Wh-when I got the call asking that I be at the hospital to identify crash victims, I couldn't even think about what was going on. I Just remember thinking, 'Please, don't be mom and dad' and then I was there in the room, looking at their faces while their bodies were covered in sheets. I didn't even need to look at their faces when I walked in there though. I saw dads' wrist, moms' hand." His face became distant, far off, as if he were living the nightmare all over again.

"When the doctor and police officer asked me if I could make a positive I.D, it took everything I had in me to answer them, to give them their names. When I walked out though, when I saw Alice and then you. You were both half asleep, you were in one of my old jerseys, you loved the damn things even though they were like fifty sizes too big." He laughed.

"The shirt practically fell to your ankles, it was my smallest one too. You also had on a pair these long blue stripped socks Charlie bought for you because you hated the pink ones mom bought you and your converse because you couldn't remember where your slippers were." He dropped his head now, resting it on my shoulder as he refused to meet my eyes.

"I planned on walking out of the room and telling you everything was going to be okay because I loved you, I planned on telling Alice the same thing but she knew as soon as I piled you two into the car and drove us to the hospital that things were bad. She was actually dressed and waiting with a half asleep you on the bottom step by the time I got off the phone.

"I know I was expected to say something anything, but I couldn't I collapsed in a heap and just held Alice to me. We sobbed and sobbed, we literally fucking broke down in front of you and you just stroked my hair and told me everything was okay. _You_ told_ me_." He stepped back again, his arms wrapping around himself as he looked at me, looking everything the broken man he let himself become overnight.

"You don't see that night the same way I do. I know that now. You stepped up, you wanted to show me you could be strong when I couldn't. You wanted to show me that it didn't always have to be the big picture, that the little things matter too, the little people. You wanted to show me you could be there for Alice and I, and you were. We may see that night differently, Bells, maybe we always will, but I'll forever be sorry for what you saw." I walked toward me brother and as soon as I was close enough to him, I punched him.

He looked at me eyes wide, I think I may have heard snickers from behind me, but I didn't feel like looking. "You're a fucking idiot. I told you to get over this deprecation, instead you rock up here with the whole fucking family and recount the night our parents died. You're an idiot. I didn't need to hear that, what I wanted—no. What I fucking needed to hear from you was that you're okay with this. That you're happy for me. That you were glad I finally found a man I was willing to take the media on for." I ground out.

"I don't even know why I bothered. Seriously. Get. Over. Yourself. Emmett. I don't care about any of that. It's water under the bridge. I held your hand when you needed support and you've held mine more times than I can count. That's just how these things go. You know what I want you to say, Emmett. Now, can you say it?" I asked, hands on my hips as I just looked at him.

The room was filled with silence, it was practically stifling as everyone waited with baited breath for Emmett to speak.

"Yeah." Was all he said for a long time. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a question or a statement, a fact even. It was all he said. My eyebrow was raised in confusion and I was sure my lips was a few passes more of my teeth away from splitting I was worrying it that much.

"_Yeah?" _ a whispered voice from the kitchen asked as I continued to just look at him.

"Fuck yeah, Bells." He eventually boomed, "and I am going to the best fucking Uncle this kid has ever met." He announced pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry, Baby girl. You're right. You know what you're doing, you always do. If this is what you want, well than I am fucking happy for you." I squealed as Emmett spun me around in a circle, but then, yeah, I was in a dead sprint to the bathroom as soon as my feet were on the ground again as Emmett blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Bells." I just shrugged as I finished my worship before flushing the toilet and brushing my teeth.

"Um, is anyone hungry?" Edward asked as I hopped up onto the counter next to Rosalie who kissed my cheek and rubbed my non-existent stomach, I copied the movements and return got a swift kick. _Oops, I think I woke the baby._

"Fucking starving." Alice announced and she ate an apple from the counter.

"I'll call Angela." I announced dialling the number, "I need to talk her through some stuff anyway, I'll get her to bring breakfast, but I also think we need to toast this new development, and we will, when I get back." I quickly rushed upstairs to make my phone call and dressed quickly, in underwear for starters. I threw on some jeans and a lose fitting button down I tucked into my jeans. My hair went into a lose bun, because I needed to look almost presentable for Angela.

Eventually I was walking downstairs, put together. It seemed fair, everyone else was dressed somewhat presentably, even Edward snuck away to put on jeans and a shirt.

We were all sat around the dining table—Angela included—with plates full of pastries, travel cups full of one form of coffee related hot beverage or hot chocolate, and those able to drink, also sitting with champagne flutes holding mimosas.

Slowly the pastries vanished and people eventually stopped worrying about the juice in their mimosas and were slowly, but surely drinking themselves happy. I suppose we were celebrating. It was cocktail hour somewhere around the world, Australia? New Zealand maybe? It was near noon either way.

The conversation had at some point gone from the babies, to our jobs and then landed on the more embarrassing movies associated with our names, Emmett was laughing his ass off trying to remember one.

"Okay, okay. I remember one." He said, tapping his chin. "Hey, Bells, do you remember that movie they had you do that flopped?" Emmett started, I quirked my eyebrow, I'd hate to admit it, but there were a handful of movie's I'd done that flopped. "You know the one when they had you do that fake ass stunt when you came off a bike, smacked your head on a rock and split the skin. Your co-star, fuck I forget his name, but he was all 'hey, your heads bleeding, take my shirt.' And then he ripped his shirt off and was flexing like a fucking idiot.

"That was fucking ridiculous, priceless and so fucking funny, but totally fucked. What a pussy. The guy wasn't even packing it, he looked like he swallowed a beach ball when I saw him in person and all of a sudden movie magic and the guys got a six pack. Nu-uh, not cool." He growled shaking his head.

"His name was James Deagon," I laughed rubbing my face as Emmett hiccupped, "and when I did originally read with him he did have a six pack—Emmett stop stroking your abs, it's disturbing. The guy went through a rough break when his boyfriend, up and left him, can you blame him for packing on the pounds when your man who you believe only wants twigs and berries runs off in search for kitties?"

"You're kidding?" Alice asked, mouth hanging open. "I knew he was gay, but the poor baby, I mean he would have had his heart ripped out and then he had to act interested in women when he was probably hating on our sex for his man no longer batting for the home team."

"Naw, we should call him, ask him if he wants to go out for a spa day. We need to reaffirm his faith in the bitch society. I think if I ever run into that man that left him, I'll rip off his bits and fed ex them straight to James." Alice smiled evilly.

The table was growing more and more drunk, loosening up and becoming very comfortable with each other. "Ange baby, what do you think about us starting some truth or dare. Just two rounds we go clockwise. One dare and one truth each. What do you think?" Alice kind of slurred, she'd not really eaten much and was the first to stop adding orange juice to her drink, add to the fact they were already on their third bottle and she's only just a hundred pounds soaking wet.

Rosalie and I were actually enjoying watching the mess unfold. Even Angela was just enjoying everything. Laughing and joking with my family. It was a nice little bubble of happiness.

"I'm in." she declared, throwing back her drink and pouring another. "Okay, so Alice, you wanted to play, you go first. Truth or dare?" Angela asked, Alice thinking Angela would go easy on her went for the dare.

"I dare you to go to work tomorrow in, wait for it," she paused, making Alice gasp, "last falls fashion." My god, Alice took fashion too seriously and Angela knew that.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's barbaric! W-why? How could you? What if I refuse?" she asked as Angela looked to me, eyebrow quirked. It was the rule of the game, if she refused, there would be the double dare, no outs.

"Kiss, Rosalie, tongue and all. No outs, you do this, or you take the first dare." Alice actually rolled her eyes at this one. Tonguing her sister in law she'll do without blinking an eye, but wearing a skirt and blouse a few months old, she considers barbaric?

"Deal." Alice said quickly, pushing out of her chair and rounding on Rosalie. She cupped her face and sweetly at first started kissing Rosalie's bottom lip, before Rosalie opened up to her. Their tongues met in over exaggerated movements, before Alice finally pulled away, sucking a little on Rosalie's lip before she stood up, placed one more chaste kiss on Rosalie's lips before she skipped back to her seat.

"I'm trying really hard here to make myself believe you're not my sister, Alice, because that was hot." Emmett announced, adjusting himself a little—he thought he was being stealthy, but really he just doesn't know how to be stealthy.

Jasper was pretty much agreeing whole heartedly with the statement, eyeing my sister like he was dying in the dessert and she was the last drop of water. It was cute, for the fact I think my sister finally met a match who gave as good as she did and took it as well too.

The rounds went by and then another and another because they were getting fun. Dares of shotting Absinthe, to the boys—Emmett and Jasper doing body shots off each other. That was fucking hilarious. It eventually got back to Edward and Emmett was asking Edward a truth question, only this question had an answer I couldn't even guess.

"Edward, my brother, tell me—well us, something you haven't said out loud before?" I don't know what he could have said, but…


	32. Chapter 31

_**Bella POV (continued)**_

_The rounds went by and then another and another because they were getting fun: Shots of Absinthe for the boys, followed by body shots—still the boys, Emmett and Jasper to be more specific and then it eventually rounded its way back to Edward. He chose truth and I assumed it was because it was Emmett who was asking…only no one really knew what Emmett would ask him. I mean, for sanity's sake I doubted he'd have travelled his traditional route of innuendo or sexual promiscuity which left…_

"_Edward, my brother, tell me—well us, something you haven't said out loud before?" I don't know what he could have said, but…_

"I asked your sister to marry me and she said, yes." Well that sure as fuck was _not _how I figured we'd air that particular article of laundry.

"You what?" was the chorus that fell from everyone's lips.

Well, Fuck! Emmett and I _just_ got on speaking terms.

Fuck me running these last few days have been monotonous.

Wait for it…

"When were you planning on telling us, Isabella?" Cue Emmett.

"Yesterday morning at breakfast." I tried to say evenly, but I was getting a little over mending bridges at this point. "But, yeah. We were a little preoccupied."

Emmett flinched a little, but I could see in his eyes the hurt for not knowing as soon as, probably even before the fact, and also the anger he was probable feeling for well, not being told properly. A half drunken confession, yeah, definitely didn't plan on that one.

"Sorry, Baby." Edward apologised, I could see it in his eyes he did mean it, even drunk and I couldn't not accept it, so I just gave him a tired smile. Because in reality, I was so tired of these verbal sparring matches.

I looked back up to Emmett, waiting to see what he was going to say, but I saw a hand clamped over his mouth as Alice all but vibrated in her seat next to his.

"Ahhh!" she finally got out, all but slapping Emmett in the face as she pushed off him and pounced on me—literally.

I was struggling not to fall from my chair as she straddled me, reaching for my left hand. I shot Jasper a, 'get-your-bitch-off-me-before-I-fall look', and thank fully he's not slow, he placed a steadying hand on Alice, and lifted her from my lap as Edward turned me toward him checking me over.

"Darlin', let's try for something a little less aggressive, hey? I'd like my second niece or nephew to come without bumps and bruises." Jasper soothed as he held Alice down by the shoulders until her little body stopped bouncing up and down with excitement. When he gave me a nod I handed Alice my left hand as she looked at the ring.

"Platinum band." She announced quickly, "Asscher, for sure, two maybe three Karat, it's not a contemporary piece, I can't spot the make at a glance. But I'd chance a guess and say that ring is twenty, nearly thirty years old." She breathed out quickly as I just looked at her. How the fuck does she do that?

"Yes, right on all counts, but the ring was a custom design by our almost Uncle, but he and my Aunt passed away. The ring was willed to mom and she gave it to me when I turned eighteen." Edward said, his voice not hiding his astonishment in Alice's quick assessment—even drunk.

I was actually touched. He didn't have to give me this particular ring. I'm guessing he held it dearly to him, especially if Esme gave it to him, but…wow.

"Uh hem!" Emmett coughed as everyone turned to look at him. I was just waiting for that vain in his forehead to bulge as he tore into me…again.

"Welcome to the family, Masen." He said instead holding his hand out for Edward to shake, which Edward did very quickly, with a polite thank you and a megawatt smile.

Well thank fuck for that!

Two hours later everyone—with the exclusion of Rose—as she finally insisted I call her, and myself, were absolutely shit faced. Rose and I, not feeling like dragging everyone up the stairs, instead just walked them into the living room where we folded out both couches and lay the sofa cushions on the floor for everyone to sleep off a little bit of their stupor, before she and I snuck upstairs and crashed in the master room.

It was a good thing, Edward and I never made it up to the bedroom yesterday. Which reminded me of another conversation I needed to have with the family…one that for now, would wait.

"Isabella?" a raspy voice called as someone shook my shoulder. "Baby, wake up, my head hurts." I felt the blankets move from my body, but I was really quite comfortable to move.

"Baby, where do you keep your pain killers? Emmett sounds like a chain saw" It was getting a little harder to stay asleep, that was seriously funny.

"Baby?" He whined. I was guessing he was kneeling near my head as he brushed his hands across my face.

I stirred slowly as I looked at him, blinking. A panicked look spread across his features. "I'm sorry I woke you." He apologised brushing his fingers a long my cheek. "I couldn't find the pain killers." I wanted to laugh at his misfortune, but I knew all too well how much that would hurt him.

"It's fine." I whispered, shuffling away from Rosalie who was curled on her side still fast asleep. "Come on, I needed to get up anyway." I stepped into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pain killers.

He grabbed a few, cupping water from the tap to swallow them before he started scrubbing his teeth.

Ten minutes later, after watching him scrub his entire mouth, he decided he was done . "Feeling better now?" he gave me a devious smirk before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Much." He whispered before his kissed the ever loving shit out of me. He pulled away and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're laughing at my mad kissing skills?" he feigned hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck, you Hollywood types and your egos." He just kissed my lips and took my hand as we quietly walked out of the room and down stairs. I could hear the chorus of snores—Emmett's definitely louder than all the rest as we walked through the living room.

"Hey, Cullen, do you want to go for walk?" I asked as I watched Luca dawdle out from under the couch Alice was asleep on. He looked a little grumpy he'd been left down stairs, it wasn't my fault he didn't follow me upstairs and stayed by Daddy.

"Around your property?" he asked picking Luca up.

"No, I was thinking about going to the pet store and then walking Luca." I said simply, petting Luca, "Oh, and it's our property—well it will be soon." His whole face lit up at that.

"You're very keen to get this out in the open." He said quickly, putting Luca on the floor as he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Why?" his eyebrow was raised, but there was an undeniable happiness in his eyes.

"Well when your fiancé outs you to your whole family in a drunken confession, there's very few people left to tell." His eyes gapped and his grip went a little rigid.

"Your Fiancé—I did what?" He seriously didn't remember?

"You don't remember truth or dare?" his head shook in response and I rolled my eyes, "Okay, well Emmett asked you to tell everyone something you'd never told another soul or said out loud or something. Next thing I know you're telling my brother and the rest of our family, excluding your parents of course, we're engaged and my sisters straddling my lap spewing off the fine details of my ring."

He stepped back from me and started patting himself down, rolling up his pant legs and his shirt to check for…bruises? Marks? I don't actually know, but it was quite funny. "I'm not delusional right? I am alive?" I was biting my lip to stop from laughing as I nodded my head.

"He welcomed you to the family. Now, did you want to go for a walk. I'm bored and I'm a little curious to see if anyone notices. What do you say?" he shook his head.

"Only you would come up with this, Isabella. But if that's what you want, you're driving. I also think you should possibly write a note or something for our family. Maybe fix your hair too." I glared at him, but went upstairs none the less and not only fixed my hair but put on some warmer weather clothes—Kind of.

I put on my favourite pair of jeans—that Alice absolutely despised. She sees no merit in red denim, finds it trashy. I suppose they were ripped over the knee, faded from extensive washing and worn a little thin, but they fit like a glove a little more so now than ever—especially around the waist.

My shirt was off the shoulder, fell a little above the top of my jeans and hung low at the sides. I was attempting to give Alice a headache with my attire so on went my Kesha worthy bootie thingies. In my head I thought I looked like a more respectable Miley Slut-face, most of which probably had to do with the fact I was wearing a bra. I'm no real hater, the girl can sing, but her choices are fucked! I was a teenager too and I got tattooed too, but it's easily hidden.

In the spirit of nostalgia I grabbed my messenger bag and slipped on my clear lensed Ray bans after brushing out the snarls in my hair, they moved out really easily, and headed back down stairs to find Edward and Luca in heated conversation. Stifling my laughter, I asked. "Sorry to uh, interrupt, but you ready to go?" Edward actually blushed, but he did get up and hand me the keys as I slipped on my glasses.

Edward hopped in the passenger side, as I stepped in the car, he wrote the note saying we were going for a drive and to call his cell if they needed anything. I needed to run into the mall and buy a new phone, but we'd get Luca's stuff first, a cell phone could wait, I had to call my carrier to change my number back anyway—hmm… come to think of it, Angela can do that for me when she sobers up. It's not like I'm missing important calls from people.

I found a parking spot quickly and I wasn't really too shocked to see how busy the main streets of Hollywood were. I drove past some of the more noted restaurants and sure enough there were paps parked outside, flash bulbs going off as people tried to enjoy their meals. Edward and I both stepped out of the car, I grabbed Luca from his arms while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we walked the few yards to the pet store.

Once we got inside we split. Edward went to the things that squeaked while I looked at the leads. He was a big dog, so I didn't want to get a thin one and my dog was not going to be wearing a prissy little collar—Mommy's baby or not he was a _dog_.

I got him a dark green leather collar for now and a six foot long lead that matched before I headed to Edward who'd decided to pick out shampoo and conditioner for him as well as a treat ball. I rolled my eyes but together we walked up to the cashier, a girl who looked a little familiar. She was ringing up our items, but I was happy she hadn't yet looked up.

She gave us our total and she finally looked up, when I saw her eyes, I realised I didn't actually know her, but, she recognised me and started mumbling. Luckily enough for Edward and I, her motor skills still worked and she was able to run my credit card, she just stuttered like an idiot as she did so and I kind of felt bad for her.

"Baby," Edward whispered, "You should give her an autograph, she seems too nervous to ask." I nodded my head and slipped out my notebook and wrote out a quick, 'Mikahla'—as her name tag read, 'Keep up the Good work, Isabella Swan.' She stuttered out a farewell as we left the store, Luca now in his new collar and on the end of his lead as we just walked for a bit.

I waited outside a small coffee shop as Edward went inside and ordered me an iced chocolate and himself an iced coffee. He came back quickly a number scrawled on his cup and I seriously couldn't help but laugh at him and the sheer embarrassment on his face.

"Hey, Baby," I started entering the number in his cell, "you should call her." I joked as I handed him his phone. His eyes were popping out of his head as it shook furiously.

"Why would you suggest something like that?" he asked, but cut me off before I could answer. "That would be insulting, the poor girl doesn't deserve that. I mean really, what did" he stopped checking the name on his cup "Kim do to you?"

I poked my tongue out, "hush, I was teasing. You should give her number to Jared. He needs to date someone who works for their own money, dumb ass keeps picking up at bars and blows pay cheque after pay cheque keeping them interested."

"You're something else." Edward stated, playing with my left hand in his.

"Well I'd have to be to keep Mr. Edwards interested." He leaned closer as he spoke, his lips moving closer to mine before he whispered.

"The most beautiful, kind hearted, ballsy woman not enough for him, aye?" He laughed before skimming his lips across mine, "You know, I think the real draw is that you're the mother of his child." I smiled as he kissed me.

"That must be it." I agreed before kissing him back, but just as I was about to deepen his chaste passes Luca started growling.

Edward and I both pulled away our eyes moving to Luca as he stood up, hackles raised and his teeth bared. I looked in the direction he was growling to see a few flashbulbs go off. I just shrugged, as did, Edward. Though neither of us were happy, it did prove my point. Sometimes half an hour is all people need to get word across.

"Do you want to leave?" Edward asked as I sipped my drink. We were still waiting for a couple of pastries to arrive.

"Nope." I said quickly, popping the 'p' as I took a quick sip of his drink, I already missed real coffee. He playfully glared as my Danish and his Croissant were placed on our table, by whom I'm guessing was Kim, by the way she blushed when she saw Edward's drink in my hand.

"You weren't kidding about not giving a fuck about this getting out?" I shrugged in response.

"Well, we practically told everyone who needed to know. Maybe we won't have to go to that premiere this way."

He thought about it for a minute before he called Luca to him, feeding him some croissant. "We have to go to the premiere regardless, Baby, Edward's stepping out and the world says good bye to Masen."

I slapped my head in response. Of course, the whole reason we had to brave the media to begin with.

I was enjoying the last bite of my croissant when Edward's phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket quickly and blanched. I dropped my croissant immediately.

"Hi, Rose?" he greeted nervously. I heard her screaming from the other end of the line, I felt sorry for Edward. She was pissed. I also became worried when I heard my name, very, very distinctly through the line.

"Uh, hey, Rose?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the fuck are you two playing at?" I felt like a child being reprimanded her tone was that condescending. "Alice and I, fuck, even Carlisle have been receiving calls endlessly in the last half an hour requesting we confirm your return from your sabbatical."

Oh fuck, didn't think this one through thoroughly. I forgot they'd ring Rosalie and Alice…and I had no idea they would contact Carlisle. Had they done that before?

"Well, shit." I mumbled. "I just wanted to walk, Luca."

"Your acreage of a property not big enough?" Okay, better lie. Better lie. "I needed to buy him some stuff too, it just made sense."

"Isabella, sending your P.A to go out and buy the stuff for you would have made sense, even waiting until Alice and I, even the boys could go out and get it would have made sense, or get this, you donning your Britney wig and Eddie boy contacts would have made sense. What you did was reckless and any plans we may have had for you and Edward and coming out together as a couple cleanly has gone to shit in a basket."

"Are you sure this way can't work?" I asked, a little hopeful.

"It's worked in some ways and fucked you up in others. Right now the world is questioning who the mystery copper top currently on your arm is. They're speculating right now and I think we'll have a forty-eight hour window at the very most before this is going viral. We've got maybe an hour before Perez has a poll up asking what the public think about your rebound guy?"

"Edward is not a rebound guy!" I all but growled into the receiver.

"Sweetie, I know that, you know that, hell the whole family and everyone close to you know that. You two need to come home now, we've got massive damage control here and I am considering locking you two down at Carlisle and Esme's just to make sure that you two don't fuck this up anymore. PDA to a minimum, Bella, get to your car and get home. Now!" I was so not waiting for her to tell me twice, Edward and I quickly grabbed our stuff as we walked back to me car.

There was shouting from camera wielding fucktards, but other than that people pretty much just let us through. When we were in the car, buckled up and headed back home I sighed.

"Well sounds like this turned into a clusterfuck afternoon."

"Ain't that the truth." Edward sighed, grabbing by hand and twining his fingers through it. "Oh well, we'll know for next time."

"Like fuck we're going through this again. Your sister just about took my head off. Next time we stay put and Angela gets the stuff and if I want to go for a walk, we take a buggy out on the property and walk around." He laughed loudly at that.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. I wouldn't wish Rose's temper on anyone, especially you, Baby." I nodded, when we get home, we were in deep shit and to top all of that off, we still had to attend the premiere.

This shit is too hard sometimes.

God, I feared failing, I should have fucking feared the blonde bombshell hitched to my brother.

I was also fearing whether or not this whole Edward stepping out as Edward and dropping Masen as a cover would work I mean, it was Hannah Montana worthy shit.

One problem at a time.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella," Alice barked into the phone, "head up to your office now, Rosalie and Edward are video conferencing, we need you there too." That was a strange request, but I responded regardless.

I trudged up the stairs, calling Luca, who was seriously getting bigger by the hour, but he was still ridiculously docile, so it was okay.

It had been two weeks since the whole drunken confessional and then the whole having our asses handed to us by the knocked up amazon and the fired up piss ant. Never and I repeat, never ever, will I do anything that reckless without first consulting Alice and Rosalie or Carlisle directly. Or so help me my sisters will string me up from the rafters using my finger nails or a part of Edward's anatomy I've really become quite fond of.

See, Alice is one scary little pipsqueak and Rosalie is one fiery bitch no one ever wants to get on the bad side of and yeah together, I'd rather hell fire rain down on me than deal with the duo. What does that tell you?

I pushed open the office door to see Rose and Allie pacing back and forth, speaking quickly between each other and flipping through notes. "Have they been doing that long?" I asked Edward as he too was just watching on.

"Since Alice got here, so not really." Okay, so that wasn't an exceptionally long time, but it was enough time to be worried. I had no idea what this could possibly be about.

"They're calling Edward a man-whore!" Alice shouted as Edward and I both gapped.

"What the fuck are you going on about, Alice?" I asked, but as far as things go, I was a little worried when Rosalie didn't jump in and correct her statement. I mean as far as things went, that could only mean one thing… she wasn't lying.

Rosalie sighed, running her fingers through the lengths of her hair. "'They'" she started quoting, "as in the media and public opinion have labelled Edward as a man-whore, because they've got pictures circling of you two at the airport in Port Angeles and then you two here at LAX, only Bella you're blonde and Luca's carrier can't be seen so they've labelled you as a mistress." You have to be fucking kidding me.

"As far as things go, Bella, we're refusing to comment, but for you Edward, we can either tackle this as Edward's P.R team, or let it be. It's only really affecting your public image, Edward, but I can't be sure how the public are going to feel for you, Bella." Alice huffed out.

"As far as your professional credibility we think you'll get through unscathed, but people may think you unstable and be less likely to hire you in fear you'll be emotionally distraught for having your heart broken again." Rosalie finished and I had no idea what to do here. This was ridiculous.

"Fuck!" I screamed, squeezing the fuck out of a throw pillow that had been on the wing back in the corner of the room.

"How the fuck did they even get the picture?" Edward asked, he seemed calm, too calm. Fucking hell, he was being a broody shit. Internalising everything. Why didn't I do that?

_Cause you're a harping hormonal bitch! _

"You two happened to arrive in one of the most media stalked airports in the country, and you ask how they got the pictures? Look okay, I don't know why they got them, but the paps snapped a few of them." Rosalie, and just as she went to say something we heard a beeping and watched her grab her iPad.

Her face said it all. She looked absolutely furious and worried and…she did not look like someone I wanted to piss off right now. "Fuck it all to hell!" she fumed and I bit my lip in fear.

Alice was throwing queries out at Rose left and right, clearly she'd not been able to see the screen yet, but Rosalie wasn't letting up in her fuming, eventually she handed the screen to Alice, next thing you know they're both dropping F-bombs.

What could be so worrying, for even Alice, let's-see-the-good-in-everything, to get so worked up? I looked at Edward, he looked straight at me with the same panicked expression.

"What's going on?" I asked as I pulled Edward toward me, twining my fingers with his.

"They know, Edward's name. Someone's been googling his history and guess what?" Edward and I didn't play along, I was too busy worrying about this, whatever this was, because for both Alice and Rosalie to be losing their cool, it had to be something big.

"They're spinning off conspiracy theories practically. Saying all this shit to discredit the whole fucking family. It's Ludacris. They're saying Emmett's A-list clientele is because he's shacked up with the V.P of the firm. They're even saying shit about Alice getting her job and they're saying that your romance is fake too. I don't know what we're supposed to do now, I don't even know where they're getting all of this information from. They're spinning facts. They're candy covered truths making them sound that little bit more juicy and more or less credible depending on how you look at it." Rosalie stated her voice laced with hysteria.

"Rose, calm down. We'll figure this out—actually, go three way, we're pulling big guns, we need Dad in on this one." Edward announced and I couldn't agree more, if Carlisle couldn't figure a way out of this than we were fucked up shit creek without a paddle.

"Give me a second?" she asked, pressing a few buttons. When the screen split in two and Carlisle came on, we knew things were on.

Rosalie quickly caught him up on everything and I watched his eyes slip very momentarily from their mask of cool indifference to sheer rage, a look I'd only seen mirrored in one others' face…Rosalie's.

This looked bad. Like two lionesses trying to get to their cubs with a lion in the way. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Now I know Rosalie could chop Emmett's, as in her husbands', balls off without so much as blinking a fucking eye, I fear to think about the things she'd do to people fucking with her family. Emmett could become eunuch for not picking up after himself, these people were fucking with her family! Fuck their favourite appendages, those two would go for the throat, or, to avoid murder charges the limbs—probably after removing fingers and toes individually with a rusty knife.

And Carlisle…fuck! See he had this deranged look in his eye that had me thinking that people who fucked with him and his family disappeared without a trace. This was going to be bad…well entertaining but so fucking bad. This was more than a clean-up of a mess, this was like patricide, they were after our reputations, our credibility and our familial bonds.

This was war!

Okay so there were a few things I learned about the Cullen's. Well for starters, no matter how very serious they took their work, they were all children at heart, right down to their love all well all things toys.

Their family unit was probably the strongest one I'd seen ever, even when the family was separated and that lead down the last little fact.

You mess with one Cullen, you mess with them all and when they throw all that shit that they've apparently aired, well, you're getting more than just hell fire, you're getting yourself an apocalypse.

I love me some Papa Cullen!

"I'll have Jenks checking out their sources and he'll contact his team. I'm getting this shut down now. Rosalie, Alice you get your sources on this as soon as possible and you make sure that all outlets trying to sell this information stop printing anything further. When you find the names, give them to me. I'll get to the bottom of this even if I need to end these bastards to do so." They nod their heads and bid Carlisle fair well as he started making his phone calls.

I was looking a gape at the screen as it became one large screen again.

"Okay, you two are on lock down. I'm guessing people are trying to catch you two out all the time, call Seth, have him bring Leah and Sam, head over to the main house. You're going on lock down at the Cullen house. We'll call you guys later with progress, have Seth meet you in no longer than an hour, we've got calls to make. Text us as soon as you get to Casa Cullen, okay?" We were just nodding our heads in agreement until they were about to leave, until Alice stopped them.

"Whatever you two do, _don't _answer any kind of questions. Everything is 'no comment'. If they ask for a photo, stop, smile then walk away. Understood?" Alice asked like a drill sergeant.

"Yes, Ma'am." I responded before slapping my head. So not the time. Alice just flipped me the bird as the video call was ended.

I flopped onto the floor in an unceremonious heap, Edward following along with me. We probably should have thought about our little trip the other week, okay so any kind of thought would have been good.

I suppose being pregnant and hormonal isn't really a legitimate excuse, fuck, Rosalie is pregnant and—okay, okay. I have no excuse, I couldn't drink and I wanted to do something stupid too.

"So man-whore Cullen," throwing my head back on to the rug as the weight of everything that happened today, well, two weeks ago weighed heavily on my mind. "Do you have any comment about your affair with the blonde at the airport?"

"I got her knocked up apparently, I'm with her until they can do an amniotic DNA test." He said without skipping a beat and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an asshole." I held my hands out to him and he helped me stand, kissing me on the forehead. "Let's get our shit together, uh, do you think we'll need a bag." He shook his head as we walked hand in hand to our bedroom. He shook his head and handed me my phone to ring Seth.

"Just Luca's things, I'll get them together you ring Seth and let him know what's happening." Well I loved me some Cullen's, but I had no idea we were on lock down for and we were going to be stuck going to a premiere regardless in three days, I just really wanted to know who the fucktard doing this was, because to be honest, it's shitloads easier to look the press in the eye and offer no comment when you know they've got nothing they can say to shake you. Well, I have no leg to stand on if the ask about the claims, even if the blonde is me.

"Stop thinking about it, Isabella. It's done." Edward chimed from the door as he dangled a bag filled with some of Luca's things.

"I know, but I still feel responsible. Next time I say something stupid like, 'let's go for a walk' can you throw something at me, or pinch me?" Edward nodded his head, though I could see by the smirk on his face he wasn't actually taking me very seriously.

"How long until Seth's here?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Emmett got a call in before me, he already had Jared, Sam and Leah on board, they were bringing a town car over to pick us in," I checked the time on my phone, "maybe fifteen minutes, then they'll get in the SUV and drive us out to Casa Cullen." It felt like some kind of SWAT operation, but if Rose and Ally were right then there is a good chance the gates would be absolutely flooded with camera wielding ass wipes.

I was trying to figure out a way to get through reputation unscathed, I mean, how do I come out and say, oh yeah, I was the blonde? This just gets more confusing and to top all of that off, regardless of whatever Edward will definitely say on the contrary this is my fault!

I know it, they know it and second to releasing a statement stating the facts, the public will be chomping at the bit. They'll either sympathise, some may even empathise, but they'll all be wrong. I didn't then and I sure as fuck don't want to be played the damsel in distress.

Emotionally I was shattered before, but my knight in shining armour rode in on a flaxen mare and changed all of that. Knocked my feet out from under me in a way that had made me feel more grounded then I had at any point in my life, but also made me feel twenty feet tall.

"Yo, Baby Cakes, we gotta get this show on the road, the gate is a fucking riot!" Seth shouted to everyone and no one in particular as he entered the front door, the team were already starting the SUV and pulling it out of the garage.

"This is going to sound weird, but you realise people didn't really give a fuck about your personal life when you were with fuck-face, until the split, but now, they're all over this shit." Seth stated, taking Luca from me as I scowled. Asswipe, took my puppy.

"Yeah, well I know." I mumbled, taking Luca back from his mitts. I won't lie, it was getting ridiculously hard to hold that dog as things were, he didn't really like it either so he squirmed until I had no choice but to put him down before I dropped him.

"I don't know, I just think this is fucked up. I mean, did Emmett know they're dropping the Cullen name now?" I asked Seth and the way his mouth gaped let me know Emmett didn't know that, "and the Swan name too." His eyes were almost rolling on the floor, before he all but growled.

"I'll catch this fucker, Bella. You say the word and I'll end them, him, her, I don't give a fuck. Nobody messes with my family." I walked over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Carlisle, Rose and Allie are moving mountains getting information on the people trying to push this story. If there's anything left of the person or persons doing this, they're all yours Bro. You and whoever you need to get your point across." I breathed, meaning every fucking word. I would kill the fucker myself but I'm not stupid, there isn't a lot I could really do, especially considering how long I've been out of training, I'd probably hurt myself or Chuck—Edward and I had taken to calling the baby Chuck and yet, I'm not even sure how that started.

"Yo, Boss, we gotta roll." Leah smiled from the garage door, "Oh, hey Cullen. Sucks this shits' happening." Edward nodded in understanding, 'ain't that the truth' his smirk read, as he grabbed my purse, both of our phones and laptops and followed Leah toward the town car.

Seth led me out, Luca following my clicking fingers as he nipped at them. Edward and I were trying to have him trained very specifically, not vocally but by signals. It was kind of working, sometimes, he'd get distracted and we'd need to verbally call him, but he was pretty alert and he was growing loyal as anything so this worked for us.

Seth and Leah rode in the town car—well it was actually another Cadillac Escalade, identical make and model to the security car that was leading us to Cullen house. Edward and I were on one side, Leah and Seth sat opposite us.

"Look, I hope you two know that we're not going to let anything happen to you two, right?" Leah asked as we'd all settled into a comfortable silence, me snuggled into Edward's side as Luca's head was in my lap.

"Yeah, Leah." Edward began looking her square in the eye before his gaze moved to Seth's, "We know that you guys will do everything you can to stop anything physical."

Seth and Leah were no fools, there was a lingering 'but'.

"But this isn't a physical blow we can take for you. This is cyber and there's all the chance in the world it could go viral." Seth answered, knowing well, knowing what Edward was omitting.

"I'm sorry, I trust you with my life, hell I trust you with Bella's life, but something's are even bigger than your team, hell they're bigger than my team. They've got Carlisle helping with clean up on this one and he's pulling favours he only does in dire circumstances."

"You're fucking kidding. Isn't he like Mafioso in regards to PR, I mean like positively legendary?" Seth gaped staring at Edward as I tried to hide my snickers in Edward's shoulder.

It was no lie, Carlisle Cullen is Public relations personified. He's like a god. His clientele list when he was actively representing was fucking massive. He's served the best of the best, Elizabeth Taylor, Betty White, he's done some work for the great of the great and cleaned up his share of catastrophes, but this, well this time people had taken things personal.

I had no fucking clue how cut-throat Carlisle had been earlier in his career when the people's lives he was correcting were simply clients, friends maybe at best, but this time people were tarnishing he livelihood of his business, his family name and his children's too.

Esme as far as we were all aware was still floating through this pretty unscathed, no one had decided to start bad mouthing her design business, but then again we weren't going to start counting our chickens.

"Yeah, Carlisle's pretty good at what he does." Edward answered for me. I just snuggled further into his chest as Seth muttered something under his breath about Carlisle being god, or something.

"Holly Fuck!" Edward whispered as we tried to pull into the gates at the estate. Across the road there were dozens of people wielding cameras, shouting unintelligible things at the car windows. They weren't sure which car it was they wanted, but it didn't slow them any.

The driver pulled up beside the Security car as the security code was entered and the drivers of both vehicles drove in side by side on the wider than I ever imagined so driveway, until both cars were through safely and the gates were shut.

Jared pulled ahead flying up the driveway and when we made it to the top he had the front door open on the house before he was at the trunk pulling out our bags and leading us inside. They said a few things, making sure we were okay and that we were fine to be at home, I just nodded my head in agreement, though really everything inside of me was screaming curl up in foetal and cry.

When the front door finally closed behind everyone, I collapsed into Edward's arms as he held them out to me and I just sobbed. I screamed and whined and moaned and only when my throat found it too hard to produce noise, too raw to do much else my body rocked. Edward just held me, telling me everything would get sorted out and that nothing would ever happen to me, because he loved me too much. The whole family loved too much to let anything happen.

Why was this happening? We were normal people trying to earn a living, sure the means were different and the salary was phenomenal, but it didn't change who were as human beings. The way agents paraded us around like prized fucking show dogs at a meet was ridiculous.

I couldn't see what people got for outing us and throwing out a family name, what were they hoping to gain. Was this kind of degradation really that appealing to people? How grand was the monetary gain, the pay out?

"I don't understand, Edward." I huffed out in frustration. "Why are our lives that interesting? We get up and go to work just like everyone else!" He rubbed my back and cradled my face to him. He didn't have the answers. No one did.

We were public property in the eyes of many. For choosing this career we opted out of privacy. The two didn't see eye to eye in regards to celebrity. There was no mutual back scratching. We could utter 'no comment' until we were blue in the face and there was no air left in the room, but nothing would change. People would dig deeper, read faster, type harder in search for anything on us.

I was getting over my frustrations when Masen's cell rang—his work line—I could see the hesitance to answer it, I mean, Edward's life was getting pretty hectic so what could possibly be said about Masen's life.

I was going to find out.

"Hello..?"


	34. Chapter 33

_**Edward POV**_

"Hello…?" I asked tentatively, this shit was so not what I needed and as far as things went I didn't even check caller ID.

"_Masen, how is your holiday?" _Aro asked making me want to throw my phone against the fucking wall. He was told not to call me while I was on leave. He was told to speak directly to Rosalie and she'd pass messages along. So what the fuck was he playing at.

"Fine, though I don't know why we're even having this conversation." I bit back in irritation.

"_Oh but I couldn't not call, Masen. I got the loveliest phone call from your beautiful girlfriend, she told me how lovely a time the two of you are having on the Gold Coast."_ That brought me up short.

Girlfriend? I had a Fiancée and I wasn't even in Australia.

"Whatever story she's selling you she's lying. Though I'd expect to know that."

"_Oh, don't play modest boy. She sounded like a real hell cat. Will she be accompanying you to the up and coming premiere? I know you're reps have requested tickets."_

I grit my teeth in response. "Whatever this woman is trying to sell, don't buy it. She's lying through her fucking teeth. There's no girl in Australia, there never was a girl in Australia! Now, I suggest you heed my advice next time, Aro. One more phone call and it will be the last you make having me as your client, am I clear?" he replied with a sly 'certainly, Masen' as the line went dead and I had no fucking idea what was happening in my life.

Dealing with the uproar as a hypothetical figure was one thing, but when my real true self was also taking damage it was hard to keep my head above water in the sea of fucking tedium.

"Baby?" Bella whispered, looking up at me with tired eyes. They spoke louder volumes then her voice could ever carry.

She knew how I felt, though she had no idea what I'd just heard. I was being sold out, in a country, by a woman whom I'd probably never ever uttered a breath in the same room as, or even the same fucking continent and yet, I was supposed to love her?

"Masen's being sold out by some woman in Australia. She contacted Aro and he phoned me though he was told repeatedly not to phone me until I was off from my vacation."

"Sold out how?" Bella asked with an almost feral growl—_that's my Baby._

"Apparently she's in an exclusive relationship with him and wanted, Aro to be aware. That's not all though, Aro knew that I'd accepted tickets to the premiere, he'll probably be there. I'm rethinking us even going now with all of this, I mean that reveal, it will foreshadow the film and the cast and all the hard work, they'd have put into it. I don't think I'm comfortable doing that anymore, especially the longer I think about it." She nodded her head into my chest.

"They deserve all the credit due for that film, I saw the roles, it was heavy. I turned it down because I didn't think I could portray it accurately, hell, I suggested their leading lady. I can't do that to her, she's a friend and the director. We can't go, we won't go." She decided and I agreed wholeheartedly.

There was no way in the fucking world we'd be able to do anything right now.

Three hours later, after Isabella and I had picked ourselves up off the floor and managed our way to the sofa, Luca curled up on the floor in front of us, the shit storm brewed as all three Publicists entered the room, their faces all livid.

Oh, fuck!


	35. Chapter 34

_**Isabella POV**_

I was actually happy to hear that Carlisle, Rose and Alice had arrived, well until I saw their faces. When that happened, well, I was worried. Actually no, I don't even think that began to express how I truly felt, but I didn't even want to know.

My stomach was in knots and I know it wasn't from Chuck, sure sometime I think I've felt him move, just a fluttering, but this was more like my stomach turning in on itself.

"Who died?" I asked, because I really had no idea how to get the ball rolling in this game.

"We found out who leaked the story and you aren't going to like this, Isabella." Alice said, her voice grating against my nerves.

"Who?" Edward and I asked in stereo, neither finding enough humour in the situation enough to joke.

Just as they were about to say something, Emmett, followed by Seth and the rest of the security team came through the door.

"Jacob Mother Fucking Cunt Black!" he roared and my eyes nearly fell out of my head, that is before they snapped up to Emmett.

"He's doing this to you, to us. He's after revenge and he's decided to take the whole fucking lot of us down in the process, so his ass will come out smelling like daisies." Emmett boomed.

"What the fuck, revenge?" I screamed almost hysterically. "He fucking haunted my dreams, I couldn't even go into my own office because of him and he thinks that he's got the right to dole out revenge?"

"All of the sources outed him, though he'd submitted everything anonymously, he's stupid. We know people who managed to get a hold of some of the sites phone records, how they got them we're unable to disclose, but the number came back to a registered cell under the name of 'Jacob William Black'."

Seth was shaking his head in humour, "I always knew the guy was a fucking idiot." He stated, "He fucked with you once, Baby-Girl, and still had the ability to hobble away. Now he's trying mind games and I'll be fucked if I let you become that shell of a woman again. Let's say how much fucking damage the ass hole can do at the bottom of the Puget Sound."

"He won't be getting away with this again. We contacted everyone we could think of, they run these stories, once, no more. In exchange though and we really didn't want it to come to this, we're going to have to partake in a whole interview as family. It's the only way we can put all this shit to rest." Rosalie said, shaking he head at her father's quirked brow in regards to her less than eloquent language.

"When do we do this interview, I've got news to share too?" Edward asked from behind me as all eyes fell to him, each asking the same silent question.

"Aro phoned—," Edward managed to get out before Rosalie jumped in.

"That snake, I'll kill him. He was told, more than once that he was not to call you until December, or was it January?" she shook her head. "What did he have to say?"

"I've got a mistress in Australia apparently, and she felt the need to call my agent, whom I have no idea how she managed to wrangle that particular phone number, and disclose intimate relationship details. Aro, also is aware of premiere tickets, Isabella and I have. We've also decided against attending. We can't ruin that premiere by ripping off a wig on the red carpet. It's unfair."

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other knowingly. "We've been waiting for you two to come to that conclusions, I mean we have clients whose blood, sweat and tears have gone into that movie, we were just waiting for the two of you to see the error in your haste. You're growing up." Alice started.

"And you're going to fire, Aro, immediately. For starters he shouldn't be taking those phone calls and if he does he's supposed to forward them to me, along with any other calls that he gets in regards to you without directly being in accordance to your job, also I'm going to look into these allegations and see if I can find this woman. I'll pass on your well-wishing's to Aro." Rose smiled sailing out of the room looking like the cat that ate the canary as she headed to the kitchen.

Carlisle had stood stoic and watched the whole thing. I wondered what could have been going through his mind until well, his face twitched, not like muscle spasmic or anything, like he was holding something back and then he bent over laughing, hand to his knee to brace himself as he slapped at the air.

"Uh, Dad?" Edward asked, bemused. I personally wasn't sure if I should be joining in with the laughter or telling Carlisle to shut up our afternoon, no, our whole fucking day had been turned to such shit. "Are you okay?"

Carlisle was shaking his head in response. "Oh no, no." he panted, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I'm just thinking all of this through. It feels like everything is coming at us at all angles and now a false claim coming from the other side of the world, it just seems too funny." When he said it like that it was a little hard not to laugh at the situation.

This was the kind of thing that rags lived for, normally their livelihoods were built on faux stories much like this concocted just to sell a few copies, but god, this was our life right now being dragged through the ringer.

"Papa Cullen, you're the man." Seth beamed, Leah, Jared and Sam nodding along with him. He was so right and to be honest, had Seth not spoken up I'd have forgotten that he was even here, wait, why were they even here?

"Seth, Leah, Sam, Jared. Why are you all here?" they each looked between one another, sharing something obviously.

"Well, we wanted you to know that we're sticking with you on this one. Jacob lost all our trust and respect when he couldn't take no for an answer. We've got your back Lil' Sis' and we'll watch it, along with the rest of this family if it takes our dying breath." They all nodded in agreement and it just about took my breath away.

"You guys have no idea what that means to me." I whispered with a wet smile.

"That may be true, Bella. But we all love you, it's hard not to and watching the way you broke down just about killed us. We've known you since you were in high school, we love Charlie, all of us did. You're good people, it goes without having been said. We've always been like family and we're going to do all we can to make sure we stick together as a family." I hopped up of the sofa and extended my arms wrapping them around all them, it was hard, they were all tall but they helped some.

"Thank you." I cried, followed by "I love you guys." It was a touching moment one I would never ever forget. These guys were my family and as a family, we were going to look out for each other, well, as well as I could, but I always knew they had my back and always would.

"Uh, did I miss something." I heard a confused Esme ask from behind me as she stepped through the front door, "oh and can someone please explain to me why I nearly mowed down a few people with my car on my own driveway?" Everyone turned to her and broke out in laughter. Oh Esme, how much time do you have?


	36. Chapter 35

_**Isabella POV**_

Everyone drank themselves into oblivion that night telling Esme everything over a bottle of Patron and some of Carlisle's Bourbon stash, before dragging themselves off to bed, Seth, Leah, Sam and Jared included. Well after Sam rang his girl Emily and explained everything that was going on. She was definitely a keeper.

Edward didn't get anywhere near as plastered as everyone else, a lot of it having probably to do with what happened the last time. Yeah, it's like when he's under the influence, I can't make straight decisions either.

I think everyone needed it though, seriously. On top of the whole Jacob being back here, and me trying to move on with my life, he does something like this, him going directly after me I understand, it'd be hard not to, though I don't really know why he was exacting revenge.

He fucked _me_ over! I did nothing to him, he made his bed I simply left him to fester in the filth. I know the firm dropped him immediately upon my complaint being filled and his other clients were transferred to other agents and those that weren't simply fought their own way through—somehow.

From time to time, during the last few months I did think about him, more so how I let myself believe him. I was like this puppet on a string, when he'd pull one way I was helpless to follow. That was how he went. It was some crazy perception of mine that it was him that got me jobs, thinking back now I know that wasn't the case.

People wanted me, so he was given reams of scripts, some his assistant binned before he even got the chance to see, I'm guessing they would have been some pretty good scripts too, but I bet the payout wasn't big enough. So they were pushed a side.

This I knew because Alice and Rosalie were reviewing scripts, not for me personally, but they wanted to see what films were possibly coming out, I mean gory side of fame aside the two were both movie buffs and loved them, maybe more than most because they knew the darker side of the industry.

There were some things they'd read that had made them cry, others that had them laughing hysterically and few that had them swooning. Which really is a feat in and of itself, in their eyes they saw their men as the crème de la crème, they were in my eyes both sweet hearts, both gorgeous and…well it's a long list of good qualities.

They spoke very little about the writers or salaries, even the financers, something Jacob made sure I was aware of because to him, it was some holy grail of information that I had to be aware of. Well, he was wrong.

I read some of the scripts, just for something to do, I wasn't actually looking for work and I was impressed. This time I was specifically looking through the independent films, the ones with small budgets and almost unknown directors, the ones that would be about the craft, the talent. In a day—a few solid hours really—I wanted to stick my hand up for over a dozen scripts.

In my head it actually worked out, other than read throughs with casting directors, possible cast members and some of the people on board as producers and what not, the films weren't going ahead for nine months in some cases.

If I really needed to, I was sure I could have found it in me to drop at least half of my pregnancy weight before some them went into production.

It was a conversation I'd have to have with Edward at some point, but then maybe he'd be interested too, they were really, great scripts. Honest to goodness and all that was sacred these were the kinds of scripts that needed the multimillion dollar backing and blockbuster turnouts. Not the glory or the massive mega budgets. They were real films, the things that needed to get out there, the stories that needed to be told, if for no other reason than because they were good. _Really, really _good. Budget, producer, writer be damned, they were good because they weren't glorifying and romanticising anything. They were real and they were dirty and messy and pure—paradoxical as that is. They were stories that needed to be told, stories I wish more people understood, yet never heard or saw or read.

At first, I thought I'd finally found a reason to give up on this life and I was pretty content to bow out. I thought I'd known every success that there was to know, but I hadn't. It was different now, I knew that and I hadn't actually done anything, yet I knew it was different.

Knowing I'd be able to go home, if the shoot was local, after an eighteen hour day and snuggle up in bed with Edward actually made everything feel better. It would be the thrill of every one fawning over Luca if he was on set, or Chucky, when he came to visit momma.

It was like all the people I saw come to work with a smile on their face, the men with lip stick stained lips or cheeks, the women with their lipstick slightly askew after a goodbye kiss that went a little too far.

I wanted that, now so much more than ever. Jacob was always too busy to visit the sets or he was too tired, and if he were staying at mine when I got home after a long day, he was normally asleep with empty bottles around him and scripts he'd highlighted and flagged 'Gold Mine'.

I wanted a house with a fence, probably not picket, as much as that was the American dream, I think for security and privacy Cobble stone, or Sandstone, would be more appropriate. I wanted a yard, though between his parents estate and even mine we kind of had that in spades, we already had the dog, not a terrier or Lab Retriever. We had what for us was perfect and private and ours, but in three hours all of that would change because the world wanted a scoop and they were going to get that.

This interview when it was brought up by some of the people Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice had to ring was, as far as the journalists who were coming knew, an interview about our family. What the real story is, with the Cullen family and the firm, an expose. It was going to be the massive reveal of Masen Edward's, Edward and I's relationship and even Jonathan Hale—we were pretty much going for broke, leaving nothing left unsaid and dealing with this shit storm before it could get much bigger. Everyone—Carlisle, Rose, Alice—contacted a few of their clients, asking if they were comfortable offering quotes, just to make it all seem real, while the rest of us knew the truth.

This was the only way we could see outing Masen without stealing the spotlight. We weren't going to discuss marriage or the engagement or even Chuck, we were simply giving them Edward. Who was threatening to sue Aro for misconduct.

Yeah, he was fabricating stories about Masen, the floosy from Australia who rang was simply a want to be, up and coming actress who saw opportunity when it presented itself in the package of a seedy, long haired, pompous ass of an agent.

Well, her careers going nowhere fast unless she can land an agent legitimately and learns to keep her legs closed, her mouth shut and her head on her shoulders. I don't see her going anywhere fast. Ever.

I felt Edward brushing kisses across my shoulders as he woke, I'd been up for maybe an hour. Watching him sleep peacefully and just thinking. It was easy to just relax and think when Edward was holding me.

"Morning, Edward." I greeted, turning over to look at Edward. He rubbed his hands across my stomach, bending down to kiss it as I heard his whispered greeting to Chuck, he did it every morning, before he brought his lips to mine.

"Morning, Baby. Did you sleep well?" he asked, peppering kisses on my cheeks.

"With you, always."

"Naw, shucks." He joked, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tightly into him. "It's the same for me too. You know, I sometimes wonder how I lived before I met you, Baby."

"So do I." I smiled at him before resting my head on his shoulder.

"Edward?" he hummed in response.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do for work when our breaks are officially over?" he pulled back a little to look me in the eye.

"You know I don't think I've much to worry about. My first step when I decide to take it will be to find another agent and see if people are even willing to work with me, after of course, we've settled into our life together, hopefully as husband and wife…" he trailed off as I looked fiercely into his eyes to see if he was being honest. I saw nothing in the green depths that could lead me to believe otherwise and dopey grin slid across my face.

"You want to get married that soon?" I asked.

"Isabella, I'd have married you before I spilt the news to our family. If it were that easy, well possible, I guess more so in our case, for us to have wed in Vegas like our older siblings I'd have done it already and we'd already be Mr and Mrs Cullen." I liked the picture he painted, even if it were a Vegas wedding with an officiate dressed as Elvis and a scattered collection of drunk and sober witnesses, I'd have said yes and agreed to be his.

"I'd have said yes, Edward, without an inch of a doubt in my mind." I smiled before kissing his lips softly.

"I love you, Isabella. So much sometimes it hurts." I laughed in his face, spoiling the moment once again as his hands slid down my sides—under his shirt to my hips.

"You're such a softy." I joked, his hands not stopping their decent as they moved toward my inner thighs.

"There's nothing even remotely soft about me, Isabella." He groaned, thrusting his hips into mine. A whimper escaped me in response.

After our morning romps—we should really stop trying to shower together, it was getting more difficult to leave and when he saw my bump, which I hardly noticed and joked he needed a damn magnifying glass to see, it made him a little crazy and well, the water can sometimes run cold before we're clean.

"Someone looks freshly fucked." Rosalie sang as Edward and I made our way downstairs for breakfast. We were still at Casa Cullen, along with the rest of the family, mainly because it was so much easier for us.

Edward had trouble trying to leave the house now, I mean people hounded him when they found him, pretty much calling him a philandering son of a bitch for cheating on Isabella. I laughed so hard I cried when he retold the story over the pint of Rocky Road ice-cream I all but begged him to get for me.

I was beginning to think that Chuck's first word was going to be ice-cream because of all the crazy things I could have possibly craved, like Rosalie's French fries drizzled in lemon juice and her fish baked smothered in mayonnaise, much to Emmett's chagrin because he hates fish unless it was fried in a very particular damn collection of spices.

"Jealous?" I joked, having been surrounded by her and the amount of innuendo she uttered on a very regular—more so than Emmett—basis, I stopped blushing after the third day and learned that much like Emmett, if you wanted to get along with, Rose you had to know how to bitch back the bitch.

"Baby Girl," as she'd taken to call me lovingly, "you couldn't be more wrong, if you knew the things my man could do with his—,"

"Brother. Rose, that's my brother!" I shot back covering my ears as she threw her head back in laughter.

"Game set, Rose." She laughed sipping on her tea.

"Good morning, family." Alice chirped as she strolled into the room, perfectly made up—as usual. Rose took one look at her and cringed.

"Someone else is getting laid." I smiled at Alice and at least she had it in her to blush at the statement.

"Brother. That's my brother!" Rosalie sang and I threw my head back and smacked the counter top in laughter.

"What the hell is Edward than?" I quipped and Alice looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's easier to forget the fact it's Edward, I don't see you two together as often as I see Alice and Jasper, it's easier to—oh fine, Touché bitch!" I was poking my tongue out at here when Esme stepped into the room hand in hand with Carlisle.

"Good morning my family." Esme beamed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we all chorused, 'Morning Ma, Morning Pa' to the doting parents, who's smiles you couldn't _scrub_ off let alone wipe off.

"What were we all talking about?" Esme asked, pouring two cups of coffee for she in Carlisle, she fixed them the way they both prepared before handing him hers.

Carlisle watched as all of our faces went through varying phases of red and he got the picture. "Maybe it's best we not find it, don't you think Dear?" Esme looked up from her coffee into each of our faces.

"You know, Carlisle and I might be a decade or two your guys senior, but I know a freshly fucked face when I see it too, it looked me in the mirror many a mo—,"

"MOM!" everyone cried at the same time. See now I loved Esme and Carlisle, but they were like my parents—kind of—I so did not want to think about the two of them still going at it at their ripe old age of fifty-five.

"Hey it got you all here, didn't it?" everyone once again cringed at the same time at that one, well with the exception of Carlisle who looked exceptionally smug.

Silence swiftly took the room as everyone drunk their coffees—or teas, and munched on their breakfasts. Well that was until Emmett got back from the gym.

"Can someone please tell me why they're all stalking my fucking gym?" Emmett growled.

"You're kidding?" Rosalie asked, moving off her chair to greet Emmett.

"Wish I were, they're seriously stalking the front doors now. I've been taking the higher profile clients out the back entrance personally and escorting them to their cars. It's ridiculous, I've got blinds down all day now. I know some people don't enjoy it, but they're good about it—fortunately enough."

"We're sorry about all of this, Em. You know we are." I said sadly, moving toward him to wrap my arms around him.

"I don't blame you, Baby Girl, I know who I have every right to blame and if I ever see him, I'm going to string him up the roof by his balls for putting us all through this shit." I smiled, that was my brother.

"I wish we could, Bear, but we've got other sh—stuff to deal with this morning. The journalists will all be here in an hour or two and I think we need to come up with a game plan as to how we're doing all of this." People were all nodding in agreement to Alice's statement.

"Well Angela will be here soon, she's normally the one who helps me in interviews." I said, it was true, sometimes Alice would come to them, but it was Angela who gave the yes or no as to whether or not I could answer a question. Granted the taboo topic list was normally written by Alice.

"I've got two interns coming too, they'll be handling Edward and Jasper—you two also can't complain. You don't have P.A's as Jonathan Hale or Masen Edward's so we've got to do something. Jasper are you still coming out?" I couldn't but giggle at Rosalie's wording, I mean I'd been talking about Edward coming out in my head and yet said out loud and coming from Rosalie very seriously, well it's kind of funny.

"I feel like that questions a set up." He drawled looking at Rosalie who started laughing.

"Sorry. I'll rephrase." She giggled, "Are you going to—are you getting rid of your pseudo you?"

"Yes ma'am." We all shook our heads at him, he spent too much damn time in the south.

Well, nonetheless it was only a matter of time before the wolves descended and he was fresh out of chanced to bail.


	37. Chapter 36

"Jasper," I asked as everyone was sat around in the living room, each left to their own devices—Jasper was flipping through history websites on his laptop, the man loved looking at the history of the south. It intrigued him to no end apparently. "Why did you go pseudo when you started your work down south, but, you didn't go all out like Edward? I guess I was always curious."

He shut the lid of his laptop and looked up at me. "The projects I took on, weren't like Edward's. They were very, very low budget, short time frame, small cast, everything. I didn't think any of them would see the light of day upon completion, to be honest, but the story lines in my eyes were so honest and pure I wanted to be a part of them.

"Me, Jasper Cullen, donated a lot of money for the production. I financed three films, it was a meagre budget, but I did my best to help. I'm not Edward, I'm not a house hold name, well I wasn't, but the films got picked up by distribution companies for some reason. They profited, but I could never be sure if it was because the 'Cullen' name was attached to it.

"So to test my theory I helped with the finances of two films that followed, these films, which in my eyes were so much better, but, weren't picked up by distributors. As much as I love where I'm from, I don't want to ride the coat tails of my family name. Carlisle worked for everything he got and I plan to do the same." He said stoically, and to me really it was an eye opener.

I knew what it was like to work hard for things, as an unknown, but I couldn't fathom the tribulations that Jasper would have faced trying to do things without his family name being taken into account. It just seemed so unfair.

"That's a tough break." I mused. "But I thought you were an actor, not a producer?" he smiled brightly now.

"Well, I do act and I did act in some of those films I financed, but I never took leading roles, I do know I am capable of playing a lead, but I don't really want that lime light, well I didn't think I did, not at the time. I spent those years trying to get Jonathan recognised, but it won't be as hard for me to pull away from that name." he said seriously.

"My training, which if you were wondering was for villainous roles, is far greater than many actors here in Hollywood so I might go into stunt work, but I don't really think I can do the media rush you two have had to go through. I am an actor, but it's not really all I want to do, I might go into directing at some stage, but trust me, Sundance is enough for me." I laughed and smiled, because I liked that he's thought about all of this.

Then it hit me, I had the perfect script for him. I think. It was raw and edgy, dark yet light. It was everything I wanted to one day accomplish with my work. Something that told more than just a story, but I'd first talk to Edward about going to work on it.

If we found a director, and I am sure between the three of us we'd be able to fund the whole film, hell maybe the family would even help with it, this story could be told right. We could show the world how truly difficult this career choice is.

I don't want to complain about a career I chose for myself, I know I shouldn't, but I'm not a fame whore. The only press I do, is the press I am obligated to do as a leading role, other than that, I don't speak up about anything, well I didn't.

See, in the industry there are the types of media figures and leading ladies and guys, aren't always the ones who want the attention. The stars and starlets who charge limbs to make appearances are the people who have no right to complain about being 'stalked'. They choose to sell themselves out, they give away their plans in order to grace covers and then they think they have the right to complain…?

It's the bobble head mentality, or air head mentality I suppose. They want the press, you know, all press is good press, even if it's your twat out on display because you've got no decorum and forgo underwear under a dress with the same amount of material as say, a handkerchief?

I'm a private person, for me things were internalised, but I know, that just giving the paparazzi their photo op, can sometimes be enough for them to back off. Of course when you give them scandal it's a whole other game and they'll hound you until you slip.

I strived to keep my private life private, trying to keep my brother and sister's lives normal, while they all did their own things. I tried to keep my head above the water and just enjoy my life as much as was possible.

Yet, here we were, about to have interviews with a few journalists reporting for everything from TMZ and Famous, to Vanity Fair and Rolling Stones. This was it. Not really for me, not even really for Jasper, but for Edward, for the two of us and our future this was it. The precipice, now we're either going to fall off the sides or be safe at the top and it was that I feared.

"Baby?" Edward asked, pulling me from my musings. Everyone in the whole room had their eyes on me as I looked up.

"Uh, hi?" I asked. Did I do something.

"You kind of zoned out on us there, we asked how long until Angela gets he—?" the doorbell rang and everyone looked between themselves, silently asking who was going to answer the door, well until Esme sighed.

"I'll get it. Carlisle?" the two got up and moved to the door.

"Wow, speak of the devil." Carlisle laughed as we all heard Angela and Esme join in the laughter.

"Hey, I picked up some strays on my way in, I hope that's okay?" Angela asked as she walked in behind Esme and Carlisle who seemed none too phased by the strays.

"Claire, Kim." Rosalie and Alice greeted in stereo, "we're glad the two of you made it here."

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. Swan, we're happy you asked us to come." Smiled Kim and I instantly felt bad when I looked up at her face and saw how nervous she was. Oh, shit. It was the girl from the coffee shop, I didn't know she interned for the firm too—although maybe that was where the familiarity came from.

I looked to Edward and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Poor girl was probably mortified.

"We're happy you two were free, now, Edward, Jasper." Rosalie said, rousing them from their seats as she gestured for them to go to her, "I would like you to meet, Claire and Kim. Claire, you'll be working with my brother, Edward." She jutted her head in the direction of Edward, "and Kim, you'll be working with Jasper."

"I know this goes above and beyond your duties and I thank you, we all do. But you two will be acting like personal assistants. Angela here, can help you prepare and Alice and I will write up a list of topics that if you ever feel come up, you need to shut down." Rosalie said, her voice very formal… So this was working Rosalie. Wouldn't want to mess with her.

"Ange." I smiled hugging her in greeting, "how are you?" I asked, as Rosalie and Alice went through their taboo list.

She shrugged her shoulders, "You know my life is easier when I don't have to do things like this, Ms Swan," she joked, knowing she was going to be used as an example to the girls.

"Yeah well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but this probably won't be the only time you have to do this." She shrugged it off once again.

"I suppose it comes with the job, being the P.A for Isabella Swan and all, how's your sabbatical treating you?" she joked and I laughed.

"We're here right now, expecting a handful of journalists and you need to ask?" she laughed along with me as I threw my arms around her waist, hers wrapping around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bells, I'll make sure this goes well." I kissed her cheek in thanks as she just pushed me away toward, Edward. "Go to your man, I've got some fresh meat I need to walk through their job." She rubbed her hands together and I couldn't help but laugh at her again. She'd never had the chance to work with other P.A's so it didn't really come as a shock she was a little excited, though I could also see she was weary too. This could be a little full on, with so many people here together and so many journalists. I hoped she worked fast.

It took about an hour, but the girls got the gist of things. Well I hoped they did. I wasn't sure why, but I worried for them when Edward ran upstairs to 'get ready', he was putting on his wig, for well the last time.

"Girls," Rosalie started standing next to a very straight-faced, Alice, "we probably should have made you both aware of what you two were going to be doing and for exactly whom."

Alice picked up quickly, as if this were a rehearsed speech, "but this is an extreme case we wanted to be handled under complete discretion. You'll get ten minutes, to get over your fan girling and that is if you're lucky, but you two need to be very aware this is a very serious task we're asking you two to do."

Both girls looked a little wearisome, and I couldn't blame them. "Edward?" Rosalie called and he made his way back down the stairs. I blinked I think, and in that micro-second both girls had fallen into each other, before toppling to the floor.

No, that was an exaggeration, but I'd not have been entirely surprised had they fainted. Instead, Kim seemed stunned stupid. Her eyes were massive as she just looked at Edward, her face slowly turning puce. I feared she wasn't breathing but her shoulders were definitely rising and falling, I just don't think she knew how to react.

Claire looked like she was screaming, but no sound was escaping. Almost as if she were stuttering, but not—because there was no sound. Her face however seemed a lot more composed than Kim's, but that could have been her darker colouring hiding more of her blush in ways Kim's pale skin couldn't.

"That went better than I could have imagined." Mused Seth from the door, with heads nodded in agreement by Jared, Sam and Leah. I couldn't really disagree either, I'd expected far worse, and, not going to lie. I was mildly disappointed we didn't get a full blown fan-girl fall out.

"How long have you all been here?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised.

"Long enough to see the show." Leah joked before grabbing Jared by the arm as the two went to help move the girls onto the sofa.

Jared was leading Kim towards the sofa when she started coming to her senses and then the rest, well it was like they'd both finally seen the sun as they looked into each other's eyes. They had a few whispered greeting as we all watched on unable to look away. Maybe I should have given Jared her number from off of the coffee cup after all.

"Um, what happened?" Claire asked.

"You may have zoned out for a minute there." I said apologetically.

"'Zoned out'?." She replied looking me in the eye. I found it funny how I didn't really get the fan girl responses the way Edward did, I didn't envy him for it, that's for sure.

Edward walked up beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead. "Yes, well, sometimes these things happen I guess." He said conspiratorially. Her eyes bugged, but then I think her clouded memory suddenly cleared up.

"You're, Masen—uh, Edward. Cullen?" she stuttered.

"Actually, I am Edward Cullen, Masen, well he's me, but—you know, this is a little complicated." Edward paused, before starting again. "I wanted anonymity in real life and I had that up until a few weeks ago when Isabella and I went out for coffee, when Edward Cullen was a name circulating as often as Masen, the two worlds didn't need to be separated anymore and that's what we're doing today." Claire just stared open mouthed at him, but slowly I could see she was realising he was just a normal guy too.

"Is anonymity really that great?" Claire asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it's sometimes something that people take for granted.—things like being able to check the mail in peace or even go and get your groceries. But, I can't be ungrateful to what my careers allowed me, there are just the small things I wish never changed."

"I didn't think about it like that." I could see there was more she wanted to ask, but the doorbell rang instead.

"Shall I get it?" Seth asked from the jam of the door, Esme uttered an 'of course' and both Seth and Leah headed toward the door to let them in. I quickly slid off my engagement ring and thread it onto the chain around my neck hating how very bare it felt, though my finger felt a little more comfortable.

It was swelling a little, and my ring was becoming more snug, but I didn't want to tell Edward, but with it off now, maybe I would have to, because I was beginning to think that the further along I got in my pregnancy, the less likely I'd be able to remove it freely.

I was rubbing my finger leaning into Edward's side, with Luca curled up beside me on the sofa when the first two journalists came in. I'm not exactly sure who they expected to see, but they were momentarily stunned to see Edward and I.

He and I both stood up to greet them, shaking their hands, neither really seemed sure of what they were doing. Their handshakes were weak and their faces still shocked. "I'll just get the rest of the family, shall I?" Edward asked and I nodded. He left the room and got the attention of everyone who'd stepped out of the room as Seth fetched the door, we wanted to test people's reactions and we weren't disappointed in the least.

"Uh, hello?" One, the woman, eventually stuttered out questioningly. Her companion seemed a little lost in the moment too, though his eyes were roaming my body as her eyes roamed Edward's.

"We," the man coughed, "weren't aware we'd also be interviewing with the two of you." I wondered what was taking the family so long, no, I was wondering why Edward hadn't left yet to get them. Then his grip tightened and I understood.

They could look all they wanted, but I was his. Period!

"We're aware." I smiled. The doorbell rang again and I was hoping that maybe the last two journalists knew each other and car pooled, unfortunately they didn't, but I'd met this journalist before, so we greeted each other kindly.

"Kristen." I smiled, stepping away from Edward. "I haven't seen you in a while." She returned the statement appraising me.

"The break did you good. When I got the call form Alice and then Angela I spoke to a couple of editors I know, I'll be writing this piece for the Rolling Stones, Vanity Fair and TMZ. Vogue maybe as well, if they're willing to buy the story."

"Serious?" I asked smiling.

"Damn straight girl." She replied as I hugged her to me tighter. Kristen was one of the kindest and most insightful writers I'd ever had the pleasure of being interviewed by. She was freelance so her questioning wasn't cookie-cutter. She asked the things people avoided and did so conversationally.

The first time we interviewed she'd been the last of the day and we went out for coffee after, it was great. I could actually consider her a friend and I was very happy she was here to do this interview.

"Oh, sorry, Ed—Masen this is Kristen, though I'm sure you know that now." He smiled kindly giving her his hand. They exchanged pleasantries and a few of their own past experiences. She was never one to gush over him, probably because Kristen was happily living her life with her Muso boyfriend who's name she loved to keep mom. I wasn't too fussed though, all of my relationships up until this point well and Jacob were quiet too. Silent.

"Wait, so if you're doing the Stones, Vanity and TMZ, does that mean that you're the last reporter we're expecting?" I asked, finally clicking as to why she'd told me that to begin with.

"I was waiting to see how long it took you to catch that," she laughed, "if you guys are ready we can get this show on the road. I wouldn't mind hearing about how you and Mr. Edward's here, who as far as I am aware is on holiday in Australia, met?" I actually felt a little guilty, for a second, then I remembered, she was _still_ a journalist and instead stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bite me, Swan." She retorted as we both laughed.

"Oh, hey guys." Kristen smiled greeting the other two journalists. "You're uh…" she paused, she'd clearly worked with them before she just seemed stuck on their names, "oh that's right, Jodelle and Diego, right?"

"Wow, K, haven't seen you on this kind of circuit for a while. I thought you sold out for old school investigative journalism?" Jodelle asked, her voice even and sure for the first time since she'd stepped through the front door.

"Way to act all high and mighty, K." Diego shook his head. "Mom says to tell you hi." She laughed and embraced the two of them, exchanging pleasantries.

"Hold on, so Diego and Kristen, you two are siblings?" she nodded her head as did he.

"Reluctant, but related all the same." He stated and she punched him in the arm. I smiled at the two of them, it was really sweet.

"Okay," Rosalie started, right now, she was acting as a publicist and I couldn't blame her. "you're aware of the type of interview this is?" they nodded their heads and she shook hers. "No, you're not." They all looked at her, eyes a little wide, very unsure how to take things.

"We set these interviews up to put to rest the bogus claims that were being thrown around by some of the magazines and online publications you write for, but above all of that. We think it's time to just get some information out in the world."

"You're all aware of the whole Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana stuff, right?" they nodded their heads more confused as Alice picked up the conversation, until Carlisle spoke.

"Well, we have a reality of that series. I'm sure you know Masen, well son, it's time." Carlisle gestured with his head toward Edward, who's side I was once again snuggled into. The first thing he did was remove his contacts, throwing them carelessly onto the coffee table, before he pulled his wig off and threw it on top of them.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you all." He smiled leaning forward to shake their hands. No one actually moved, well aside form Luca and I. Kristen looked at me with her eyes just about rolling on the floor before she started laughing.

"Fuck, those guys in I.T owe my fifty bucks." She grinned fist pumping the air, "you two owe me twenty a piece, so pay up bitches." Diego and Jodelle each handed over her their cash reluctantly and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hello, investigative journalist." She jingled, waving her hands around as if to exaggerate her point. "I told my editor and my dear friends here what the deal was, well what I believed it was, the pics they managed to get of 'Masen' had virtually no quality and I mean they had that many photos and for none of them to be clear. Your Agent is a tool."

"My agent is without a job."

"Smart man," she replied quickly, "Look okay, did I know where Masen was? No. Did I know he was only an alias? No. Did I know he was seeing Isabella Swan? No. And those are questions I am going to be asked by my editors after I turn in this article."

We all just laughed and let the interview get underway. We all spoke, the family too, conversationally, answering the questions, the topics all being heavily monitored by the P.A box, and two hours later, with an exchange of work email addresses, the journalists left to their business. Happy with their new found knowledge and the agreement to remain mom until the article went to print.

They planned on working on two articles, one their editor would see about what we were supposed to discuss and another they planned on somehow, bond style or something, switching for the information they really got. I don't know how they each plan on doing it, but it will make for an interesting outcome, one we planned on tracking via 'E!' and 'Entertainment Tonight'.

As the chips fell the whole reveal went off without a hitch and that was maybe something I should have been worried about. In this world I lived in, it was rare anything ever went off without a hitch. Even the smoothest and most experienced cast and crew have problems, I was being ignorant thinking we wouldn't have ours too.


	38. Chapter 37

_**Alice POV**_

This was a first for us, actually for a lot of—okay for maybe the whole industry this was a first. Pseudo names like the one Jasper used were very common, but a whole other identity, second to Disney channel stuff this was a first.

It was with baited breath we sent the press away, knowing that whatever came out of everything, there was no way in the world we could guarantee something that wouldn't paint an especially shady picture. The reporters we were sent, through divine luck were genuine people whom Bella had worked with before, but the game of life, especially the Hollywood edition was a dollars and cents kind of game. The more you had, the further you got and this story could have been milked, but all I could do was trust Bella and Edward in their hands.

This could probably affect their public standing as individuals and a couple more than their careers, but then I was no psychic and I couldn't be sure. Edward could be getting jobs left right and centre or even interviews, but that was more Rosalie's concern then mine. I had Bella to worry about.

With their eventual wedding, the one I am very happy hasn't occurred yet, 'Emmett style', the baby on the way and even Rosalie's baby on the way, I know she's stressing, but I can also see how happy my baby sister is.

Even with all of this clusterfuck of events happening she's still happy, about ready to castrate Jacob and fed-ex his balls to Billy, but she's happy. She's in love and though I never thought it would happen for her this young, it was hard not to see it. Feel it even, I mean just being in their vicinity its damn near palpable.

It was the whole mystical meeting, the two of them hardly looked away from each other as they sat and openly joked. She was a blushing fool and I loved it. Jasper made me feel the same way, well, that's how I figured it felt for them. He was attentive and caring, he listened when I spoke and always seemed to know what to say or do to make everything feel better.

"Ms. Swan?" a knock at my door sounded as Kim rasped her knuckles on my door brandishing a large envelope. I smiled in greeting and ushered her in, she was tentative as she handed me the envelope.

"Thanks, Kim." She waved as she left the room and I quickly dialled Rosalie's line.

"Get in here now, we just got some mail." I said without greeting and no more than a minute later she was strolling through the room with two more.

"Carlisle's assistant handed these to me on my way over. It looks like they all arrived." I nodded as three large and rather thick envelopes stared at us from the top of my desk.

"Why the hell are there so many in each envelope?" I couldn't help but ask, normally each magazine would individually send a copy out to us, but there had to be at least four magazines per envelope.

"I don't know, Alice. Neither of us will know until we open them." Rosalie said, she too was eyeing the envelopes warily. "Let's make the interns open them." She smiled, but we couldn't. No one could see these before us.

"You open one I open one and then we make Carlisle open the other." Rose was nodding her head and calling her father.

"Carlisle, we need you in Alice's office now. It's urgent." Her voice had just the right amount of panic to have to Carlisle rushing through the door and shutting and locking it behind him, even drawing the blinds.

"Is everything okay, Bella, Edward…Esme? Are you okay, Rosalie?" Carlisle fretted checking his daughter over. She brushed his hands away and handed him one of the envelopes.

"We're each opening one and then going through the contents." Carlisle sighed, rubbing the palms of his hands across his face.

"There is a reason I sent them here." He mumbled and Rose and I just shook our heads.

"Man up, Carlisle. We'll let you pick." Rosalie suggested laying the three envelopes side by side. Carlisle grabbed the closest one to him. Not necessarily the thinnest, just the closest.

We all counted to three and probably closed our eyes as our fingers slipped under the lips of the envelopes. The room was silent aside from our breathing and the rustling of paper.

I just upended mine onto my desk and stared at their unceremonious heap. I could see the edge of the three covers underneath and the pictures looked good, but it was the one on top that actually had me smiling. I didn't even recall it, which was a little worrying, it was Bella and Edward snuggled on the sofa, they looked so deeply in love.

"Nothing seems amiss from these covers." Carlisle breathed an obvious sign of relief. He'd laid his burden out on the coffee table, Rose had taken a spot on the floor.

"Face value guys, we do need to read them." Rosalie spoke up, her covers didn't look too bad either.

That is actually what I feared; I mean so much can be said out of context or even twisted.

The talk back went backwards and forwards in all of the articles, the questions varied. They would change their nouns and mimic the answers more directly to their questions but one answer was the same.

_I did not cheat on Isabella. I know you were wondering. I won't go into further details._

The journalists didn't dig either, they weren't stupid. I could see the gears turning in their head, if Edward hid himself, why couldn't Isabella. At least I hoped that was what they were thinking, they were comfortable skipping the questions.

That was the gist of. The lists of questions was very solid. _Why the secrecy? Do you feel like you were constantly acting? Is there a part of you that wishes you didn't need the guise? Why did you decide now was the time to step away from 'Masen'?_

That very question the world over probably wanted an answer for, and his answer had Rose and I, hell even Carlisle almost shedding a tear in pride. Our little boy was growing up, spreading his media wings and taking off.

'_Ha ha, a lot of it is actually for Isabella. But I think it's time too. I feared there would be nepotism when I first was trying to start out. The 'Cullen' name is one many people know and I wanted to be seen for me and my abilities. Maybe now, I could have simply used a different name, looking back and this would have been simpler, but hey, you know what they say about hind sight.'_

"If this is what's running, I think we did our jobs. I think everyone did their jobs." I said with enthusiasm.

"For now, I think we've done well, but we can't celebrate yet Alice." Carlisle said, as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "These go on sale tomorrow. We keep this under wraps and we wait until we hear feedback, I mean, Bella and Edward have an appointment at the end of this week, let's just leave this as it is. I take these and maybe we should have lunch." Carlisle collected all of the magazines before he kissed us each on the cheek and headed back to his office.

"A little help?" Rose asked as I gave her a hand up. "It could have been worse, Allie. We just need to remember that." She smiled before leaving the room. She still had a pretty normal gait when she walked, well at least she wasn't wobbling yet and she seemed pretty happy about it too.

Rose left pretty quickly with a smile as she heard my phone ring, a silly song Bella had stuck on my phone was playing, _'Cowboy Casanova'_, I didn't even like Carrie Underwood too much but this song made me laugh.

"Jazz."


	39. Chapter 38

_**Bella POV**_

Edward and I had been anxious for this appointment. It was the appointment of appointments. Our twenty week check-up. We'd gone back and forth, time and time again about whether or not the two of us wanted to find out the sex of our baby.

There was a time when he and I couldn't be sure about the house we were sleeping in, so it wasn't always the centre fold of the tabloid that became our life, but for us it was always on the brain.

We spoke to journalists and though we didn't expect them to run the story in the next editions, the waiting game was excruciating. I'd never been so anxious for a story about my life to come out until now.

This was the story that could affect Edward and I and our whole livelihood. He was still an amazing actor, but maybe people didn't really appreciate the whole hiding in plain sight kind of thing.

So here Edward and I were, waiting to go in and see our doctor. We considered the whole 'what if someone's in the waiting room?' topic more than once, so many times actually. But in reality what could we do?

I decided we needed to bite the bullet. We needed to do this, especially if we wanted to see our baby and all of the other appointments went fine. Granted, we were with Rosalie every single time, but she was busy with Carlisle and Alice today so she couldn't get away to help us.

"Bella, get out of the car. So what if they have camera phones. Get out of the car. Get out of the car. Fuck!" I tried to chant only to be unsuccessful in my personal psych up, something Edward did not help much by throwing his head back in laughter.

"Shut it, Asswipe Cullen, you're not helping any." I replied with a glare as he held his hands out to me in surrender.

"I know we're trying to get through this whole pregnancy unscathed and we've done great so far, but we knew there was a chance this would happen. All that really matters is that I love you and you love me, and this is a private hospital so hopefully that has to go for something."

I sighed in response and instead of saying anything, I slipped on my glasses, re-tied my ponytail and wrapped a lose scarf around my neck, before I stepped out of the car.

"I wished you'd have let me do that." Edward whined as he joined me at my side of the car, his hand slid into mine quickly. I popped up onto my toes and kissed his cheek before we walked across the lot and into the hospital.

We walked through the corridor toward the reception desk, the older woman smiled up at us when she saw us. She'd apparently been the one working at this desk almost since they hired their leading OB/GYN.

"How are you two today?" she greeted kindly, paging our doctor.

"We're fine thank you, Liz. Yourself?" she brushed off our thanks.

"Just working, you know I've seen you two popping up a lot in this reception area." She had a smirk on her face, one I regularly saw on Edward's face and when it was seen it wasn't always a good thing.

"How do you mean?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me fully into his side.

"Young women, coming in with their magazines, your face Edward and yours too Bella. I don't ever really get to see what it is the magazines are saying about the two of you, but sometimes the women aren't exactly happy about whatever it is."

I looked at Edward who didn't seem to be upset about it. "Do they ever happen to leave these magazines behind by any chance?" he then asked his trademark smirk in place.

"Thought you'd never ask." She replied with a smile, pulling a stack of magazine nearly a foot tall. You could see from the spines a lot of them were the same, some also looked more read then others—tears and water marks, even writing on the cover or in the margins.

"Stockpiling?" Liz shook her head.

"I wasn't sure how the two of you would feel seeing these. You both know how little I actually care for what it is you two do, but I thought maybe you'd be happy not seeing them." We both knew she didn't mean that as an insult, it was just that she didn't care if we hung the moon or busked on the street so long as we were polite and kind to her. That and she favoured books over film so I doubted she'd seen a film either of us had ever been in.

"Thank you for that." I smiled, "I didn't even know they printed them yet." I smiled, wondering whether or not it would have been wise for me to actually read them, a part of me had my hand almost reaching for them, the other more rational part had me gripping Edward tighter.

"Edward. Bella." Dr. Wiles greeted and the two of us immediately turned, Liz slid the magazines back onto her desk and waved us away. I guess we'd just have to call Rose and Alice to hear the scoop. "This way."

As always Dr. Wiles was quick to usher us through to her exam room. And just as quick with her first exam before she got on to the ultrasound.

"So you know that I need to ask you this, right?" Dr. Wiles started, squeezing the warmed gel on my stomach. "Do you want to know the sex of your child?"

So words escaped me, but my head was nodding frantically. "Yes, please." Edward and his never failing words managed to get out. Asshole.

"Okay, well let's get this underway." Buttons were pressed, the wand was moved across my stomach, pressed firmly in some parts, lighter in others. The monitor had it's same grainy picture, only this time it was so much more clear—making it less grainy I suppose.

I could see our baby, with two hands and two legs. It was a bit hard to see Chuck's fingers and toes properly, but I had a feeling they were there. I smiled just looking at it, a tear even coming to my eye as had been the case since the first sonogram.

"I'm just going to try another angle to see if I can get a look at the sex." I just smiled and waited.

"He's stubborn like his mother." Edward joked kissing me on the forehead.

"Is that your preference?" Dr. Wiles asked, looking up from the screen. We both shook our heads as Edward answered.

"No we're not partial either way as long as Chucky is healthy and happy."

"Good." Dr Wiles smiled as she continued with her observations. She um'd and Ah'd her way through the process and then stopped to press a few buttons as she recorded something.

"Well, Chucky happens to be a Chuckette." Dr Wiles turned and said, spinning around on her chair she was now facing the both of us.

"A girl?" I asked through a wet smile.

"Yes, and all appears well. She's a good size, sucks her thumb and I am sure you've been feeling her move and kick now." Edward and I were both nodding our heads, boy did we ever feel her kick. You'd think she was going for varsity soccer or something, the way she went at my bladder some mornings.

"A girl. Baby, we're having a baby girl." I smiled to Edward who was in tears.

"I need to buy a gun." He whispered, I'm sure it was to himself, but he said it a little loudly. I looked at him and a few minutes later his eyes met mine and they were practically shinning. "We're having a little girl."

Dr. Wiles went through a few lists of things we should avoid and other things we were supposed to be aware of, or should look out for. The lists were long but she went through them quickly and after some quick rescheduling we were allowed to leave.

Edward's hand was almost on the door handle when it opened and Liz walked in. "Um, this isn't something that I've ever seen before, but um, well I don't think you two can leave."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his voice bordering on frantic.

"Well, the main entrance is well crowded."

"Crowded how?" Dr. Wiles asked, her voice was doctor calm, which I couldn't be sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Lots of people with cameras, the reception area is a buzz too, the patients waiting are all curious as to who's here to cause the ruckus." I flopped down to the floor in a heap, my hands on my stomach.

"I hate my life sometimes." I frowned. "Call it in, Edward. Start with Emmett, I'll text Rose and Allie and then call Seth."

"I'll walk you through to my office then." Dr. Wiles said, rubbing her face with her hands. "I did not expect this, I should have double checked to see who was on staff this morning, I really am sorry, Edward, Bella." Both Edward and I brushed off her apologies.

"Don't worry about it. We normally come with our sister, but she had a prior engagement, so it was half expected." I shrugged, "A part of me just wants to walk through the front door and flash them my bump, but I can't because it's ridiculous. I can't even keep my own pregnancy between family."

"Does this happen a lot?" Liz asked looking between Edward and I.

"It would be an outright lie if we said no." I shook my head, "You just have to get used to it, even though it's not easy." I could see the pity in Liz's eyes, even Dr Wiles', but I liked the fact neither said as much.

"Quickly, come through here. You should tell your friends where the two of you will be. I'll see to my patients, I'm sorry this is how your appointment has ended." Dr Wiles apologised. "just make yourselves comfortable, help yourself to anything in the fridge. I hope the two of you won't be stuck waiting too long." She shut the door quickly and left, Liz following her out.

"I wonder how this got out?" I asked of Edward as the two of us were slumped together on the sofa.

"Probably an overzealous nurse who caught maybe the tails of our conversation with Liz."

"Bottle blonde and obsessed?" I joked, kissing Edward's cheek.

"Bottle something'd." Was his response.

"Shit, I should probably make some phone calls." Edward grumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"If you take Emmett, I'll take Rose." I tried to reason and I could actually see Edward weighing it up in his mind.

"Okay." He sighed pulling his phone out of his pocket as I fished mine out of my purse. I hit Rose on speed dial and waited for her to answer. I was kind of hoping that she wasn't still in a meeting, just like a part of me was hoping they were already aware of the situation, because that really would have made things easier.

"_Swan." _She barked professionally into her phone, I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to feel about that. Was she busy or maybe surrounded by colleagues? They normally warranted that kind of response.

"Rose, it's Bella. We've got a situation." I tried to say calmly, but well, Rosalie being a little bit of a worry wart when it came to our pregnancies jumped to the worst conclusion.

"What! What happened? Is everything okay with the baby? Are their defects? How's Edward?"

"Calm down, Rose please." I tried to soothe. "Edward and I, Chucky too, we're all fine. It's just…"

"Just what?" Rose bit back as I trailed off a little.

"Someone slipped the word that someone famous was here or something. We don't really want this to get out yet, but apparently the main entrance is being hounded by photographers and the reception area is full of snap happy fans or something." I heard Rosalie swear under her breath.

"Bella, I'll put you on speaker, repeat everything you told me to Alice and Carlisle." I nodded pointlessly and waited for Alice and Carlisle's greetings. As soon as they were out of the way I began rehashing the details and hammering out some of the finer points. By the end of it they were on their phones trying to see if there was anything else that could possibly attract more attention than the possibility of a pregnancy.

"Does Emmett know?" Carlisle asked quickly and I assured him that Edward was on the phone with him as we spoke.

"Okay well Em and I are going to try and find a way to get there, Seth and Leah are going to pick us up. I'll text you, sit tight Sweetie, we'll be there as soon as we can." We said our parting lines and I turned to Edward who was also off the phone.

"Do you still have all of your bits?" I asked him. He played along checking the inventory before he gave me his crooked smile. "That's good, I happen to like them."

We kind of sat bantering as we waited for everyone to get there. We actually had no idea how they planned on getting us out of there quietly or would we be leaving through a back door, and if there was a back door why the hell hadn't we left through it already.

A text message came through letting us know the cavalry had arrived but we were to stay still, they were coming in…somehow. I was nearly rolling on the floor laughing when Emmett walked in wearing a white coat, it looked like a medical coat.

Rosalie was invisible sandwiched between Jared, Seth and Leah I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, so G.I Doc-Swan. What's the plan, El Capitan?" I joked, laughing at his attire. What the hell was he playing at? Underneath his unbuttoned coat you could very clearly see a black wife beater and cargo pants.

"Yes, Emmett, what is the plan that's had me pressed up against these three, not that I am complaining," Rose ended a little seductively, "What is the plan?" which quickly switched to a glare as she punched him square in the chest. Hard enough to make him wince too.

_Way to go, Rose._

"They haven't actually seen Rosie yet, so I figure, we just walk her out and make it look like Edward and Bella, who are going to be godparents, came to support us." Emmett said coyly as he toed the rug under his feet.

"Whatever it is we need to do it fast. Some of those women in there look like they are ready to pop." Seth said as Dr Wiles slipped into the room.

"Okay, my next patient is here and my last patients been gone for nearly ten minutes, how about we make this look authentic." She smiled ushering Seth, Jared and Leah out into reception area. She said something quick to them as they headed outside, hopefully into cars they were starting up so we could leave almost immediately in.

"Rosalie, Emmett. You two are looking to be right on track. The baby looks good and Rosalie you're looking healthy too." Dr Wiles said a little too loudly, trying to ensure it was known that Rosalie and Emmett were the ones in the room. "Just see Liz to set up your next appointment and please do bring the doting Godparents again, you're one of the first couples to ever do that, it's so sweet." Edward and I followed on Rosalie's heels, setting our actual appointment before we tried to leave.

A lot of people were shouting things, mainly asking Rosalie how the exam went, what she was having. The normal kinds of things, they asked whether or not Edward and I were excited to be god parents to which we just smiled and kept walking, not relaxing completely until we were in the waiting cars and back on the road.

"My God!" I grumped as Edward pulled the door shut behind me. Emmett was driving and Rosalie looked very frustrated. "What the hell do I do the next exam? I think I was only just able to hide my bump."

"Belly, Sweetie, I am telling you now you're very lucky they didn't ask you anything." Emmett said pulling out of the lot. "I mean seriously, that shirt is doing very little for you."

I pretended to be hysterical as I asked. "Are you calling me fat?"

Edward buried his face in my hair to smother his laughter while Rosalie looked at me, winking. "Baby Cakes, I. No you're not. Pregnant. Beautiful Bells. You're beautiful." The whole care started pissing themselves laughing at Emmett's expense.

"Bitch." He replied when he finally managed to get a word in through our laughter.

"Oh suck it you oaf. I get what you're saying, believe me, I have seen myself naked." The drive home was pretty silent. We spoke casually about everything except what we probably needed to say.

What the fuck were we going to do at our next appointment?

I thought Emmett was going to take us home, instead he headed straight back to the office where he pulled into the underground car park. Edward helped me out of the car as Emmett did the same for Rosalie.

I actually had no idea what the hell we were doing here, normally if something happened we'd have gone straight home and just tried to lay low, but right now I'm not quite so sure. But I chose just to go with all of it, there was always a reason behind this kind of madness.

At least I was genuinely hoping there was a reason behind all of this madness.


	40. Chapter 39

"Carlisle and Alice are waiting for us in the conference room." Rose announced as we cleared the lobby. She and Emmett lead the way through the office, nodding politely to people's greetings but not offering much in return, that was until we were finally walking into what I was assuming was the conference room.

"Sit." Was the first thing out of Alice's mouth as she sat to Carlisle's left near the head of the oval table. Rosalie took her seat on Carlisle's right and Emmett took a seat beside her.

Edward and I took the seats closest to us, because really this felt like some kind of judge and jury situation. I mean, it felt like we were on our knees in front of a firing squad or something.

"We have a situation?" Alice announced, as if it were news. I already knew that. We had to pull a full blown extraction, to try and keep my pregnancy on the down low. Please. Alice, tell me some new!

"Don't get cocky superstar, I have bad news!" She bit back a fierce glare in her eyes. Must have said that out loud.

I chose to just sit there this time and let them tell us.

"Now, normally I wouldn't even bother telling you this because it was filmed so long ago, but you have reshoots coming and you have to do them." I tried to think back to the films I'd done in the recent years and was coming up empty. There were none that I had been in that could warrant reshooting, I mean I attended every premiere, so they were all complete films.

"How long ago?" I couldn't help but ask, because really, I was at a loss.

"'_It's Not Over'_—"

"I was twenty when that movie filmed. It was Indie, that's why it bunked. Why do they want to reshoot now?" I couldn't shoot anything, I was sure a little—well a lot—of makeup could probably help with the fact I was no longer twenty years old, but, there was seriously one thing that they couldn't cover.

"They were picked up by Hoyts Distribution, there were some things Hoyts' team wanted reshot to enhance the film." Alice was very straight faced and that really worried me. Evil. Happy. Upset. Hyper. Now those are things I am used to seeing on her face, but this was something different.

"There's more isn't there?" Edward was holding my hand very firmly under the table as I looked between Carlisle, Rose, Alice and even Emmett.

"You agreed to any and all reshoots if need be." Alice started.

"There is obviously no clause in regards to pregnancy because no one really figured this would happen. The thing is though, you either have to get these takes done now, because you still kind of can."

"This goes to court otherwise." Carlisle picked up after Rosalie finished.

"So there is no way for us to get out of this, I have to do these reshoots or face court and possibly take a career hit." I surrendered, with no idea as to how I was supposed to feel. Alice was kind of like my acting agent, well between her and Angela the two of them were dealing with the offers coming my way, they gave me scripts but more so than not turned everything down that came around, but this. They couldn't get rid of this.

"There are always ways to query this, but I honestly don't know how we can really end this." Carlisle said as I worried my lip.

"Can we call them now?" I asked leaning fully into Edward's side.

"I think that it would be best." This needed to be fixed and now. I needed to contact them. Hell for all I know, I also needed to lawyer up. It still felt unsettled about this. This doesn't happen. I figured they'd reshoot with a new cast, director, producer, the whole works. This, well it was rubbing me the wrong way.

"Should I call in my lawyer?" I asked Carlisle directly, he wasn't an agent or anything, but I figured he'd seen enough of the proceedings over his time to know how to deal with this.

"I'll pull Jenks in to help with this one, he's probably the greatest lawyer there is in the business and he's been working with this family for years. How about we do this through conference." Everyone was in agreement and Carlisle put his call through, Jenks was greeted caught up and the second call was put through to the producers.

"Hi, this is Isabella Swan, I was ringing in regards to reshoots for '_It's Not Over'_." A receptionist patched our call through to the man in charge.

"Hello Isabella, I was hoping to hear from you again soon. How are you doing lately?" Mike, the producer, though I'd all but forgotten his name until I heard his voice, was very cordial, and honestly, I had no idea how to tell him how I was feeling.

"Fine, thank you, Mike. So I gather you figured I was calling about the reshoots?" he mumbled he acquiescence, so I continued.

"I wanted to know why they were getting done now, I mean the movie was never picked up. I figured it was done, never to see the light of day. What changed, and do you even think I'll be able to do these reshoots, it's been five years?"

"Semantics, Isabella. Time has done little to your appearance, and I don't know why this was picked up now and not previously, but we were asked to make a few changes and really, who are we to deny them the changes?" I scoffed.

"This is Hollywood, isn't that how we work?"

"Not this time, Isabella. Not this time. We need you on set in a week, the reshoot should take three days maximum, I'll have someone meet you for a quick refitting, but the scenes they want done is when you discover your pregnant and the fight scene that takes place when he asks you to get rid of the baby." I paled, I couldn't do a fight scene. I mean, I know I can and I was sure I was still able to do that kind of physical activity, but, what if our stunts went wrong and our choreography was off.

"I—I can't." I spat out. I would not risk Chucky. If it was just the pregnancy scenes I could do that. I was on very good terms with the costumers on set, I'd even worked with them a couple of times after that, but…

"Isabella, you have no choice. You signed a contract." I could hear irritation in Mike's voice, he'd probably heard this a lot, 'typical Hollywood starlet' I am sure he was thinking.

"I can't do the fight scenes, I'm sorry, you'll need a body double or something, but I cannot do any kind of fight choreography."

"I am sorry Isabella, but that is not the way the contract has been drawn up. You forfeit the use of a stunt double, we cannot have someone trained and in the right shape to film this, Isabella. You have to do it." I could hear him becoming frustrated with me.

"I cannot medically comply with the original contract, I refuse to do it. Look, take me to court or something, but I can't do it." I said with as much mirth as I could muster

"I need you to—,"

"Look I'm sorry this has gone back and forth long enough, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I am Isabella's acting agent, I think it would be wise if we could possibly come to some kind of agreement, Isabella is currently in a condition in which she cannot perform any strenuous activity." Carlisle interjected with a lot of authority, but I was more stumped at his first statement—acting agent?

I knew better than to ask Carlisle about it, but he could see the question written all over his face, but he silenced me with a look, forcing me to hold my tongue.

"Look I don't care who you are, this contract was signed with Jacob Black as her agent at the time, he agreed to all the terms and she signed them, she has to do the scenes. If she doesn't this film will not see the light of day!" Mike was beyond angry, it was escalating to the point he was yelling into the phone line, and my God did this conference room echo.

"Look, I will personally call the distributors if you are so worried and believe me, I will be able to get them to see reason. Actually I'm going to make that call now." Carlisle cut the line with Mike immediately and he chatted a little with Jenks before the two hung up and the whole room kind of just sat there feeling like children.

What the fuck was going on?

"What just happened, Dad?" Edward asked from beside me, making me realise once again that this conversation occurred between more than just myself, Carlisle, Mike and Jenks.

"Well, once again Jacob Black, has made your life difficult, but I am going to try and fix this. I'll put a call into the distributors, I don't actually think this film is going ahead the way they claim it is. It just doesn't seem right. I've been in this world for longer than most and something just isn't adding up. I've never heard of distributors asking for changes like that. They always see the final product, they never deal with the nitty gritty. I'll make this call in my office. Rose, Alice if you two have no further business you need to attend in the office you may leave, go home and relax, all of you. I am sure you have news you wish to celebrate or appreciate." He winked, making me smile as I remembered how all of this came about.

Fucking hell, it felt as though a week had passed, not simply one day, hours even.

"Let's go to the Penthouse. I do not feel like cooking, how about I ring room service now to make some comfort food, Bells you and Ed can go and pick up Luca and then we can just relax at home." Rosalie offered and the chance to eat food not cooked by Edward or myself and not bought through a drive through was too good to pass up.

Alice drove Edward and I to his car which we managed to get into without any troubles, the paparazzi having had probably cleared out of the vicinity after they got their pictures. We picked Luca up quickly and grabbed his travel bag—yeah, I guess we were turning into one of those kind of owners—and were on our way.

We turned more heads than we wanted in the car park, mainly because it was unfortunately full with the people returning home from work and what not. Luckily most of them were suits, but the few women in the lot stopped and stared at my man.

We did manage to get the elevator to ourselves and within two minutes I was collapsing in to Rosalie's chair with a glass of chamomile tea and chocolate ice-cream. Great comfort food!

That day had turned into a massive disaster. If it wasn't one thing it was another and it just spiralled and spun and everything just seemed to want to come at me from any and all angles and it was seriously getting to me. I wasn't going to let on by any means, but it was stressing me out.

I just couldn't think around things or work things out. In my head it just wasn't adding up. Carlisle was right. What kind of film sits on the cutting room floor for half a decade and then is randomly stumbled upon and suddenly there is interest.

And the way Mike brought up the fact that as my agent at the time, Jacob oversaw the write up of the contract and agreed it worthy before I signed. I mean, that shit wasn't rolling, Sure I couldn't remember every contract signed, though maybe I should have been more vigilant, it just didn't seem like me to wave the use of a stunt double.

I was just starting out for heaven's sake, there is no way in the world I'd have trusted myself, or even my own body to pull off those stunts. In the end, yeah, I got them done and they turned out well enough, but I wouldn't have waved the right for the help, especially if I'd have needed it.

Fight choreography normally is a challenge and takes weeks of training to get right, and that's not even perfected, that's just the correct movements, and you also have to do a couple of months of body conditioning. It was a daunting enough task to consider doing, but under the added weight of a pregnancy suit—or a real pregnancy— and it was like asking an elephant to hand—trunk—write the alphabet. Possible, but difficult and a task that required saintlike patience.

Something, and I wasn't sure what, but something wasn't adding up and the longer I had to sit and ponder, the more I thought it was well and truly awry. I wasn't reshooting shit, period. I was fighting this fucking claim to the end, and I was seriously hanging out to cut a bitch, a mother fucking bitch when I saw the cunt putting me through hell.

"Penny for your thoughts, Love?" Edward asked of me as he took his seat next to me, lifting his arm so I could snuggle into his side.

"I was just thinking about the things Carlisle was saying, how he thought all of this was fake. That Jacob was still somehow trying to screw with me." Edward hummed along and I couldn't help but worry.

"Edward, how do you think we confront this, I mean seriously?"

Edward kissed me head, pulling me tighter into him. "We just need to trust ourselves, what we know is the truth and our family. Maybe we can find a doctor willing to make house calls for us, so we don't have to risk going into the hospital again…? I don't know, Baby."

"Hey, calm down you two. We'll find a way to work this out." Alice cheered, swirling a massive long stemmed wine glass. Everyone is fucking cheery with a massive wine glass in their hand!

"It just seems a bit hard to calm down, Alice. We're supposed to bring up our baby into this world, bring he—Chucky directly into all of this. No one deserves that! I don't want my daughter to be the next fucking Suri Cruise or Shiloh Jolie-Pitt or the rest of that damned clan." I was getting more and more frustrated and it didn't help when Alice started smiling while I just felt really agitated.

"Please, tell me how any of this could make you smile?" I barked just as Emmett and Rose filed into the room, Emmett totting a bowl full of nachos as Rose licked her fingers, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm getting a niece!" she squealed and my head shot to Edward, I could only hope my eyes showed how sorry I was for spilling the beans. He just shrugged and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Fuck, Masen, bro. Buy a gun." Emmett boomed breaking the almost awkward silence—not a first for us, but definitely a rare occasion.

"Well, there's our news out in the open then." Edward smiled looking around the room, but as his eyes met Alice's, he stopped and I followed to look at my sister. She was practically salivating…and then it clicked.

"No, Alice! Fuck, hell no!" her lip dropped out in a pout at my refusal. "There is no way I am going to let you go all fucking shopping mad and take my daughter with you. That's torture, pure, barbaric torture!"

"It is hardly torture." She feigned hurt, "my niece will be the shit in all things fashion and if that means I'll have to do all the shopping for her by myself, then so help me, Isabella, I will."

"You're insane." I tried to tell my sister with great conviction, because the piss ant was insane. Shopping crazy, bag lady that one. "She won't even know what she's wearing, I mean she's probably only going to be wearing them once and you're just going to throw that kind of money away."

"Edward, you know you still have time to warn your brother." I joked and Alice finally looked to be actually taken back by the statement, but her face changed quickly and it was almost as if she'd never doubted herself, instead she looked ready to kill me.

"Blow me." I told her with a glare as I saw her rise to do something—I could only guess would have been painful, instead she looked around the room, I followed and Emmett looked about ready to blow a fucking gasket…Right, little sister. Immaculate conception and all that shit.

"Ugh!" A throat cleared from the kitchen, where I assumed Emmett had finally gathered his wits, "Congratulations, Baby Girl. She's going to be beautiful." He was trying to smile, but I think he was still trying to fight through the whole, 'blow me' remark. Seriously, the man speaks sex, his whole fucking vocabulary is somehow laced with innuendo so thick it's hard to tell sense from sex with him.

"Right, anyway, we were supposed to be relaxing and just enjoying some off time, Carlisle and Jenks will work everything out and if that means they've called in the dog ranger, Carlisle is friends with some of the best P.I's in the business." I was reluctant to let it go and calm down, but really, I know I needed to.

"So, Rose, how are you feeling about your pregnancy now?" Rose was nearing thirty weeks now, so I am so sure she was getting ready to have her baby now, I mean even Edward and I were thinking about what it is we were going to be doing for our baby's nursery.

"I'm getting ready to have him." She said with a loving smile, rubbing her belly, "Because he is really fucking up my sleeping patterns, and I am constantly in the bathroom. It almost makes me want to kill him." Emmett grumbled something about 'cock blocking' and I couldn't hold in the laughter that wanted to escape.

Edward, whether or not he heard, just sat stoic, choosing instead to pull me into him tighter, where he rubbed my stomach.

"So, Nachos? Rose offered sitting down next to Edward, leaving Emmett to sit on the armchair. Everyone helped themselves to the nachos and tried their best to forget everything that had unfolded today, we'd have to worry about it later, but as everything stood, we had a pretty trigger happy and very ready team behind us.

_Here's hoping it was enough to finally force Jacob to shut the fuck up._


	41. Chapter 40

_**Carlisle POV**_

I had no idea what kind of game was being played here, and with Isabella's future no less, but I was getting to the bottom of it and if I couldn't well I was going to start making my own rules up for the game and I was going to win. When my sons decided to go into the business I swore that I would never let anything or anyone bring any harm to them and their careers, and just because Isabella wasn't my daughter by blood, it didn't mean I wasn't going to move heaven and earth itself to protect her too. She was family, and I was going to make sure no harm befell her.

My phone ringing, brought me back to my office. I picked my phone up out of its cradle, answering it without bothering to check the I.D. Only one call was being patched through to me, the rest were going through my assistants.

"What can we do?" was all I asked of my long-time friend.

"Well, I've done some digging and your thoughts were right, Carlisle, this films not been picked up again, in fact from what I've gathered the films physically missing." That got my attention, for the film to have been missing, something would have had to have happened with it. Production companies are known for having massive basement storage sites for all of their films—regardless of whether or not they're picked up.

"So I can refuse this claim and refuse Mike his wish to have Isabella for reshoots, because what he is claiming is false?" I asked of Alistair.

"Yes, but do so lawyered up, Carlisle. Be cautious, this man has a lot of information about the contracts your Isabella is said to have signed so step carefully." I was definitely heading his warning, but at the same time I was contemplating how I was going to be able to share this news with Bella, and Rose, they were both so very vulnerable right now and how was I supposed to tell them someone was trying to blackmail her into false reshoots.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this happening before, Alistair?" I needed to ask.

"Outside of the things your kids play on the film reels, never Carlisle. This seems like some kind of sick perverted game." I grumbled out a slew of expletives. That was exactly what I figured. Someone was out to get my kids, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why…or who…Though I know I could hazard a guess.

"I will keep looking into this for you Carlisle, I promise. I wouldn't mind meeting my grand niece and nephew when there are born too." With that Alistair hung up, not waiting for any response. As had always been his way.

I actually had no real idea how exactly my girls were going to be coping with all of this. Bella seemed to be able to take everything in stride, but in her eyes, you could always see her battles layed bare. She may not have even been aware of all the tension you could see in her features anymore, it was troubling because I was beginning to wonder if there was ever a time I saw Bella without one form of conflict in her features.

Rosalie was different, she'd always been hard as nails, building walls around her a mile high to everyone outside of the select few she allowed to see her for who she was. I think the only person she truly opened up to now was Emmett, and though he carried such a jovial manner, he was such a fierce protector.

I envied Emmett for his strength. As silly as that may have come across, but he possessed something I'd rarely seen in people his age, and that was an inner strength to pull through something as heart breaking as the all too soon departure of his parents…I, I struggled with the burden by myself but my parents died at a much older age and I had Esme—he had himself and two fractured girls who were dependant on him.

The man was a hero amongst his family, even though he and Isabella, and this is in the small amount of time that I've known the two of them, have had many words about his thoughts on how he dealt with that night…either way, I believe that the two of them are heroes.

I didn't want to be a hero here, I just wanted my family, in their chosen professions to have even just a little bit of normality and peace.

I know this, I know it well too, that Bella and Edward gave away a lot of themselves in choosing this career, but there are times, times like the one they are feeling right now, when sometimes going to work can feel like hell. Well, their public image in some respects can very much be their job title. I would know, I am normally the person sending them out here and there, but this was different, especially when they wanted to hide something so big and wonderful, but private.

As proud as I am of what my son has accomplished, Isabella too, as with the twins, and their partners, I will always wonder if the actors of the lot ever truly thought out their career choice. I know I sat down with all of my children a time or two when they decided to take on their chosen professions. I laid down every possible struggle they were due to face, even with Rosalie, though I believe the greatest battle she fought was that of everyone's view of her. She was the first Bachelor graduate we took without post graduate study, and she was my daughter.

I'm not an ignorant fool, I knew of the whispers of nepotism that filled the halls of my firm, but I couldn't rightfully shut them down if I wanted them to take my daughter seriously. As much as I wanted to fight every single one of her battles, I couldn't. It was for the best too, because my daughter proved in a small amount of time just how worthy she was to be in her role. All of that aside, I wasn't even the person who hired her. Because she was my daughter, the board of trustees decided her fate with the company. I didn't tell them about her plan B, I didn't even tell them she was my daughter, I only gave them her first name, her resume and let them interview her. I had the pleasure of welcoming her to the firm however and I watched her steamroll her way to where was today, one of my senior executives, a position she rightfully earned.

Jasper was a whole other issue. He was such a good and pure soul, he gave his everything and worked his fingers to the bone. He wanted to go to Texas and work on all these films, he wanted early access to his trust fund—which, after serious deliberation we granted—and independence. He put his everything into films we later found out were only picked up by distributors because of the family name. But he didn't stop or give up, it was almost as if that made him more determined to perfect his craft, which I truly believed he did. Jonathan Hale was born from Jasper Cullen's success and the pseudonym ended when he decided to take the good with the bad. I'm not sure if he perhaps learned that not everything could be predicted, or perhaps he just decided to own who he was entirely. Perhaps this new change of pace for him was due to his elfin other half. It's hard to say, but the Swan family has definitely had a lasting impact on my family.

Life sure knows when to throw it's curve balls, but I do hope my family is strong enough to hit it out of the park regardless.


	42. Chapter 41

_**Rosalie POV**_

Life was getting harder…again. Bella and Edward had their little break, their amnesty if you will, after the articles came out, but now people were digging.

People now were looking for things to exploit about their relationship. As it was they were getting groceries delivered weekly, only walking Luca around the property though we all knew he loved to see people.

I didn't really think it would be long until Bella was a little spinster, only instead of the whole fifty cats thing—because she's allergic—she had Luca and acres upon acres of land she could fill with whatever she pleased. Isabella Swan hobby farmer…yeah, that's exactly the kind of headline we needed. She'd have the next Graceland, or Michael Jackson complex.

On top of all of that, Bella and Edward were clinging on to the end of their tethers now. Their six month sabbatical was near its end, very near. We were a week from Christmas, I was as big as a fucking house and Isabella wasn't exactly her teacup self anymore either.

She was carrying small and close to her spin, but as she got bigger—for her frame—she was all baby. I was just happy she was easing up now on her activity. She didn't attempt to jog with Luca, though I know she herself is very capable, she's pregnant. Now she walks or rides the buggy's or quads, though it kills Edward and then her when she's strapped into just about every kind of safety gear you could ever think up and others you'd seriously WTF.

Alice, Carlisle and I had started pushing clients toward other reps in the firm so that we could more easily handle the rate at which requests for Bella and even Edward had started to increase as their six month leave was nearing its end. It was both amazing and frustrating.

It may have been easier had Bella and Edward still had Agents, because they'd have been the ones to deal with these proposals and not us, but it didn't shock me that they were kind of having a hard time looking for someone to take as their agents. I mean the two of them had been burned pretty badly in the past.

I was astounded and pleased, very pleased, in fact we were all pretty much sailing high as fucking kites when we started getting phone calls and emails, scripts in the mail all of which were for Edward Cullen. Clearly people didn't forget his talent simply because he removed his wig. They all remember him, they all know how fucking brilliant he is and above all else, he was still an Oscar nominated actor and the winner of one.

So I guess Hollywood isn't as discriminative as we've often been led to believe. It's just full of fake, silicone, double talking fuckers who would have simply made my life easier had they not been born. Harsh, but so true, besides, I have enough fucking hormones running through my system that I am sure it warrants some kind of amnesty in regards to my word filter…If not they can fucking blow me, because I don't give a fuck.

"Carlisle, Alice…I need you in here." I said over the intercom, patching through to each of their lines. They were filing through the door quickly taking seats before I offered, because they needed to sit down and we needed to brain storm.

"Their sabbatical is coming to an end—" no need to pussyfoot around. "They've all had job offers, scripts, you name it coming in more steadily for the last week or so. We need to talk to them about this but first, I think we need to come up with a plan, Bella can't hide her pregnancy for much longer." Everyone was nodding.

"She's lucky she's carrying small, her bump is only now making an appearance." Carlisle acquiesced Alice's statement.

"Another thing, is Edward going straight back on set of any one of these movies that are asking for him, or is he going to wait until Chuck's born?" Everyone looked at each other, but it was Carlisle who spoke up.

"He'll want to be with Bella through this whole pregnancy. If he even takes on a project, he'll want it local with a short timeline, and a very small crew and cast so that if he wants to bring Bella or Luca on set he can trust that nothing will get out. If he can't find that, if I know anything about my son than he would rather walk away from the project of a lifetime to be with Bella and the baby." Yeah, my brother was pussy whipped like that…but I couldn't blame him, Bella was like his female equivalent, it was almost creepy.

"So where does that even leave us?" Alice huffed out.

"Stuck." I sighed, "We're just stuck and we will be until we can speak to the two of them about this."

I hated how hard it was for us to try and fix these kinds of things, because for once what we were doing had repercussions that could affect us. I mean, if anything emotional or physical affected them, they'd come back and bite us too…it was just the draw of working with family.

It still didn't really help us though, it was almost compromising to us. We couldn't say yes or no with certainty because we couldn't be sure what we were doing because we couldn't deal with any kind of emotional onslaught it would hurt our whole family.

Right now more than anything I wished for black and white, just so that we could have a simple life. These varying shades of fucking grey and the silvery fucking glare of the Hollywood influence was killing me!

I was supposed to be out of this for the time being, I was supposed to be off my feet on my couch with ice-cream, my sister-in law and some trashy movies. But neither of us had that, not even her and she was supposed to be on this sabbatical.

This was becoming a downward spiral for the both of us and we all know why, the annoying thing was just how exactly we were supposed face this kind of thing. We've decided on many occasions that we would try and deal with all of this head on…but how can we?

Every lead we had led back to _him_ and his mutt face ways and yet, we kept coming up empty at the same time. What is it exactly that we could do to stop him…? There were no threats or anything like that, I mean if Bella were a company maybe we could have tried espionage or something, but every time it was nothing, there was nothing and it was enough to near kill me.

"Whatever it is we end up doing, we need to do it fast." I barked in frustration, before grabbing all of my things and getting up to leave.

"Rose?" was my father's worried question, making me pause at the door.

"Daddy, Allie, I love you guys, B & E too, but this is killing me. I need a few seconds okay. I'm taking a break for the rest of the day, call me if something big comes up, I shouldn't be this stressed this far a long okay." I slipped out of the office, offering my good byes to anyone who offered theirs' before ridding the elevator down and hopping into my town car.

I wasn't allowed to drive anymore, Emmett was paranoid, I still kind of fit behind the wheel…kind of, but my feet did still reach the peddles.

"_Home, Ms. Cullen?" _Garrett my driver asked, but I shook my head.

"No, to Mr. Edward's please." I asked, he smiled closing my door gently behind me.

I covered my face and just settled into my seat, what was I really supposed to do with all of this. Constantly I was left to think about their careers and how it is people were going to perceive them and how their relationship would eventually affect things.

I mean I worked in P.R it was just something that I had to do, but as their family, there was more to it. I had to take into account their feelings and their well beings. I had to worry about their families, their futures, whether or not they could keep going in this life, earn livings.

I couldn't just leave them after an event and say 'great interview', normally we'd all head to Mom and Dad's and we'd have a meal, discuss how we thought things went and go to bed after dessert and our debrief—of sorts.

When you worked with your family, there wasn't two degrees of separation that you were normally afforded with other clients that you worked closely with. I mean, you were lucky to have any kind of separation, try as you might to be completely professionally, no one is that good. Not even my father and he's been doing this far longer than anyone else I can think of in the industry.

Garrett knew all of the security codes to get through into Bella's estate so I wasn't required to enter them for him, which was good. He pulled up and opened my door for me, taking my hand to help me out he reached for my things next and handed them to me with a smile before he hopped back into the car and drove away.

I walked up to the door and was greeted quickly, the door opening before I made it up the last step. Edward was taking my things from me as Bella ushered me through into the living room.

"Alice called." She'd said simply as she all but pushed me onto the corner sofa handing me a massive box of well some pretty expensive and my favourite chocolate as well as a massive wine glass—it was like a small fishbowl on a long stem—filled to the brim with a rich ruby liquid I wished at this moment was wine.

"Tell yourself it's wine, it sometimes helps, besides it's pretty good after a while." She flopped down next to me, with her drink of choice being milk. She'd been drinking it like a child for a while now, but only non-fat milk. Full-fat made her hurl, go figure—her kid's going to be a little health nut like her mother. _I'll have to try and change that_.

Edward didn't come in, he and Luca were probably off doing something—bonding or whatever—the dog was getting massive but he stuck to Edward and Bella like a bad smell. Almost made me want a dog, you know until he let one rip and the dog was like a freaking bio-hazard and yet surprisingly, their home always smelt clean and homey and well yummy.

"So, Rosie, what's got you home early?" Bella asked, reaching for another chocolate. She smiled as she bit halfway through it, offering me the second half—which I took…and it was delectable.

"Your career." I told her honestly, turning to look her in the eye.

"How do you mean?" She looked unsure, put out even.

I rubbed my face with my hands after setting my cup down on the coffee table in front of us. "What are you planning on doing in a little while, Isabella, I mean I know it's nearly Christmas, but looking around your house, you wouldn't think so—and people want you in their films and Edward too." This was hard.

"I don't know, Rose." Bella too had become serious. No longer playing with the stem of her glass. "I still don't want this to get out." She was rubbing her stomach, judging by the way she was still looking at me, I was sure it was an unconscious act.

"I know I am at the end of my tether here, really, Rose, I do. I know that we have weeks left and this is all over. People will expect to see us again and your job as our publicist-cum-agent would mean you would need to make it happen. But what can I do, really? I still have like four months—hopefully—left of this pregnancy and a private life that people are trying their damnedest to—,"

"Sweetie." I pulled her into me. "Don't make any of this about me, or what Carlisle, Alice and I are supposed to do. I am approaching you as family. Bella, what do you want to do? Fuck what people are looking for. Fuck what everyone wants of 'Isabella Swan', I need you to tell me what you want…but not just for you. What do you want for Edward and your baby? The rest of your pregnancy?"

I could see her thinking about everything, and the moment she seemed to come to her decision, Edward was walking into the room, Luca at his side—though he walked passed him and sat down in front of Bella resting his head in her lap.

"Finished your eaves dropping?" Bella sighed, not looking up from her stare down with Luca. Those two were like kindred spirits…it was weird. It was also a little weird she knew Edward was there…I didn't even know that and I grew up with him!

"Sorry." He did actually look to be sincere. "Rosalie, I am willing to do just about anything for Isabella and Chucky, you know that."

I looked at my brother, and a big part of me felt like I was finally seeing him for the first time ever. He'd become a man at some point, and I was really liking the man he'd become.

"Look, Allie and Daddy will ask you, because they have to, but you realise that your hiatus is over in about a month and I really don't want to bring on the ere, but you either need to come out with your pregnancy, or one of you is going to need to take on a project. They'll be more interested in leaking script info or filming locally to try and chase Bella." I kind of felt bad for him, for them still I mean it was still a little hard not to, I just wanted the two of them to be happy.

"I'll take on the first script that interests me, Rose. Whatever it is that is filming here I will take it. I will deal with whatever it is that I need to take on if it means Bella is safe and she is happy and that goes the same for you and the rest of our family." I was once again floored.

"Like fuck you're going to play the patron saint, Edward." Bella growled. "You are not going to take on a project just because you want people not to look for information on us. You are _not _going to look at anything between now and the end of our break in the hopes that you can find something that 'interests' you." she quoted, "If this gets out or goes on bump watch I'll deal with it, but I'm not going to let you shoulder any burden for me and take on a project that only remotely carries your interest. That's not how we work Edward and you know it."

This was how the two of them went back and forth. I noticed it from the beginning. They hated having the other help out, they wanted the company of the other, the love, but when it came down to it, they were selfless to a fault.

"Hey, um, how about we just get back our chocolate?" I hedged and I could see both of them wanting to continue this, but when it came down to it, something clicked and Edward left the room, mumbling about a traitor dog on his way.

And then it was just Bella and I, our chosen drinks and chocolate…


	43. Chapter 42

_**Edward POV**_

My mind was made up. There was no more changing it. Isabella was going to be having our baby soon enough and we would need to figure out a lot of things, but as far as I was concerned I knew what I had to do for our family.

It had been well about two weeks since Rose's conversation that well didn't so much as open eyes, kind of just brought back to the forefront of our minds, the situation that would be occurring soon.

Today though, today is Christmas, I want to forget about everything if just for today, even just a few hours of festivities. I want to just spend a peaceful morning with my fiancée, our dog and the small dream that we have that we'll be able to get through this morning, before my family started hounding us and we were going to have to be forced to find homes for a lot of gifts for our unborn child who already will want for nothing until she's in school—maybe even middle school.

Once Rose had left that afternoon, looking a lot lighter than when she had arrived, Isabella ripped into me again. I like to think that it was the pregnancy hormones that made her as opinionated, but in truth she'd been like this from the beginning.

If I didn't want to take on a project before the baby was born, she was fine with that. If I did, she was happy about that too. It was one of those 'I can do no wrong' moments, with the catch… I had to want to do that for _me_. Not her or Chucky, me.

It did actually make me think, did I really want to take on a project right now…Did I want to risk the chance of reshoots and dodgy timelines? Did I want to risk the chance of the film flopping? Did I want to deal with people's thoughts of my performance now that I was without the wig and contacts?

It was a lot that I had to think about now, it always was. But, today, for the sake of Isabella and the holiday I pushing it all aside.

I started drawing patterns along Isabella's stomach as she slept—feigned. Her lips were twitching, she was trying her damnedest not to smile, but I could see her failing.

"Merry Christmas, Isabella." I smiled and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at me, I was sat next to her staring down at the beauty that just was her.

"Merry Christmas, Cullen."

"You'll be a Cullen soon enough too, Isabella." I smiled against her lips.

"I know." She laughed pushing me away as she sat up leaning against the headboard.

Scratching at the door made us both laugh, but either way, I reluctantly got up and opened the door letting Luca into our room. Dude was smooth, he was at Isabella's side of the bed in seconds, licking at her fingers. That was always her morning greeting, me on the other hand, he got me in the face.

"Why do I always cop it in the face?" I whined into Isabella's neck.

"Because your, Daddy, and apparently he likes the way your face tastes." I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her.

She laughed in response. "Sorry, that's weird said aloud, it didn't sound quite as strange in my head."

Changing the subject, "Um, do you want to go down and open some presents?"

She looked at me, and I could see in her face that really the answer was 'no', but my soon to be wife was too good to me, and though there was so much reluctance, she said yes, and held out her hand for me to help her off the bed.

I helped her down the stairs, even though she didn't really need it, I just wanted to do it—and she knew I enjoyed it. She hated it, really, truly hated it, but she let me help her.

I am sure my lip wasn't the only thing that hit the floor when we made the landing. This I had not planned.

"Merry Christmas!" We were nearly blown over by the cheery greeting of our family. How the hell had they got in here? Why the hell had Luca not done anything…? But then again, damn dog had the same soft spot for my mother I had, and the same love for Isabella's siblings too.

"Whoa." Isabella stopped, putting her hand to her stomach she smiled. I stopped quickly as Isabella grabbed at my hand and put it under hers over the small bump of her belly. "Chuckey's excited too." I was so happy, feeling the small flutters against my hand, I could only ever imagine what Isabella was feeling.

I spun her around, forgetting all about our family and dropped to my knees kissing her stomach. "Good Morning to you too, Baby." I smiled on her stomach.

A strangled cough brought me back to the rest of the family in the room. "Uh, Merry Christmas." Isabella, greeted making me laugh as well as the rest of our rambunctious family.

"Yes it is indeed." My mother responded almost jumping over the back of the sofa to wrap her arms around Isabella and then myself.

"We weren't expecting you, I thought we were due for lunch at noon?" Isabella said as she returned my mothers' excited embrace.

"We know, but well, we didn't—um…" I took a look at my mother again, she was a very articulate woman. She doesn't stutter—ever.

Rose and her growing belly didn't seem to like my mother's bumbling, so she decided to get right to the point. "Shit's a brewing."

"Really?" I asked my mom, shocked she hadn't admonished Rose. "You didn't want us on the road because there is a media shit storm starting up, so you all came here? And broke into our house?"

"In a nutshell, bro." Emmett boomed hugging Isabella, before Alice could—he made sure of it too, palming her forehead as she tried to approach.

"You catch on fast, Edward." Jasper said by way of approval. I just shrugged it off, I was so used to it by now.

"Okay, Bella, where the hell is your Christmas spirit, I mean your house looks _normal_." On more than one occasion I had queried her relation to Alice, the two—to me, were like chalk and cheese. Day and night. Blossom and Buttercup. _Shall I continue?_

"Somewhere at Macy's….or, well not here." Cue put out looking Alice.

"Okay, so I knew that would be your answer, so we decided we were going to bring a little bit of Christmas with us and if you complain, so help me, I will slap a bitch, bun in the oven or no."

It ended up being a very Merry Christmas actually and we did have a bus load of things we were still trying to find homes for. The most annoying thing was definitely the CD's and books we were given, because honestly Isabella's collection was massive, and more and more my things were trickling in from my Mom and Dad's storage unit.

I wasn't sure if this was the home Isabella and I were going to be spending the rest of our lives in, and she still technically hadn't even asked me to move in yet, but I did love it here and I loved all of the space her property had, its privacy too.

_The only black spot, was that Jacob Black had walked most of these halls too though he technically hadn't lived here either…_


	44. Chapter 43

_**Bella POV **_

Did you notice that the reference of a glowing pregnant woman normally dies down at say, the twenty week mark? It's before they start getting crampy, sleep deprived and sex depraved—and before shaving becomes a real pain in the ass, however small I was carrying.

I nearly asked, Edward to do it for me, but instead I took my sister's advice and we got a wax. It made more sense, although I was a little sensitive—I didn't even know that my legs could be sensitive—it worked out fine in the end, after an aloe based moisturiser was applied.

I didn't feel quite as gross as I had been feeling, which I am sure for Edward and even Luca, that made me a little easier to live with.

After the quasi Christmas, we had a compulsory New Year's party, which was spent the Cullen way. Down by a creek on their estate—after a horse and carriage ride to get there (which had Edward on egde)—we sat watching a fire work display set up by Carlisle and Jasper—because Emmett isn't allowed to touch anything pertaining to gun powder.

They were spectacular, as was the spread and then I was asleep… I did get my midnight kiss though, I was only just awake, but it was sweet and nice and a lot like our first Christmas.

That was then though, this is now. Now I am frumpy—contrary to what Rose and Alice claim. I am uncomfortable and I am a real mess. Alice liked to tell me I am a hot mess, but honestly I don't really think that was a compliment, it sounded like it felt and a slap to the face really isn't that welcoming of a 'compliment'.

You know, some women carrying twins are known to give birth safely anywhere from thirty weeks until full term, sometimes even a little while after. Was I being selfish wishing that my singleton could have been born a little early…? Yeah, okay, I guess it was.

Rosalie looked pregnant. That probably sounds stupid, but it's like she finally looks pregnant, heavily pregnant, but she's tall and gorgeous and will be a knock-out MILF. Me I think it's look like a swallowed a beach ball and then the small children who were playing with it.

Everyone seems to think I look fine, smaller even, then Rose when she was this far along … but I didn't really believe them. I also had to start wearing Rosalie's maternity clothing, one because it would be stupid not to utilise them, the other being because I am too lazy to go and look for my own.

Rosalie gave them to me already hemmed so it kind of worked out, I didn't even know that she could sew. Go figure…maybe she was nesting?

I do know though, that lately, Rosalie was becoming more and more uncomfortable in her pregnancy. Doctors told her that everything was going fine and that she shouldn't worry. She did stop working though and had given her clients to some other senior representatives at the firm.

She'd also finally given up wearing her heels, I gave that up a while back—like when my baby girl was being conceived—and she was only just giving it up now, and only because her feet were kind of swelling.

"Isabella?" Edward called from the kitchen, he'd left me on the sofa when he answered the phone. If it was a work related call I didn't want to know about it and he knew that.

"Same place."

"I was hoping you were." He rounded the end of the sofa and sat opposite me on the coffee table. "That was Emmett, he was ringing from Carlisle's phone. Rosalie's is in the hospital, she was suffering some really painful Braxton Hicks contractions so they took her in."

"Is she okay?" I was quick to ask and Edward was nodding his head.

"Yeah, he said he'd call when they're on their way, he just figured we'd want to know." I sighed.

"As long as they're sure she's fine. You know we have to be there when our Godson is born, right?" he actually laughed at me, sputtering something about Alice that I may have chopped his balls off for, but the phone rang.

Edward looked at it smiling, "Everything must be going well." He said before hitting the speaker button.

"Get your ass down here now, Masen. He's coming out early." Okay, I was fucking shocked as anything, Edward too because the phone slipped from his hands and hit the corner of the coffee table and finding a home somewhere out of sight…but we could still hear Emmett screaming like a banshee because his wife was having a baby.

His first born.

His son.

We kind of gave up on the phone, Edward instead picked me up and carried me up the stairs. We were lucky it was still a little nippy and wearing bigger clothing and scarves made sense. We had even started—because Rosalie was bored and loved to dictate my actions from _my_ bed when she visited—picking out my hospital clothes in case this happened early. Well she must have known something everyone else didn't.

The pants were tight, jeggings or something, my singlet was tight but the cardigan was woollen and massive, but according to Rose that was okay, it was boyfriend styled or something—I didn't mind either way it was on the thinner side which helped some too. Edward wrapped a scarf around my neck, kissed my nose, handed me socks, put my things in my purse and waited for me to slide on the boots Rose had left by my door. Luca was left on the back patio—Emmett had fixed a fence to enclose it, but it was also a baby proofing measure…beyond the patio was the pool.

I think that as long as I didn't cup my stomach in anyway, or have Edward do the same, we should be able to keep this quiet…hopefully.

Although it did still feel like we were taunting the wild bull, then again, we probably were.

"Oh thank God!" Emmett exclaimed just as we made it up to the delivery ward. I would not have been too surprised if my brother had been pacing up and down the hall like a damned caged animal waiting for us. "Bella, she won't deliver without you."

I paled.

Won't deliver without me…?

Child birth, as in heaving and pushing, coaching and encouragement and…blood.

"No." I paused, trying to ground my feet, but Edward kind of kept walking and I nearly ate the floor, but he steadied us…thank fuck for that! "No, no. No blood."

Did he not realise I was still only just getting over my aversion for hospitals? And now he was throwing my God son's delivery at me? Boy must be fucking off his damned rocker!

"Bella, please. I need you in there, besides Edward can come in too, he'll catch you if you fall." Emmett said, he was pulling on my hand trying to get me in the room

"Why isn't Esme in there with her? Carlisle? Alice?" I was seriously trying to get out of this. I mean I loved Rosalie like she were my own true flesh and blood.

"She's been screaming that she wanted you in there since she was told that she'd be having this baby today." I was gnawing on my lip, but my feet were still moving forward under Emmett's lead as he continued to pull me forward.

"Please, Emmett." I all but whined as a nurse came out holding a couple pairs of scrubs.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But this will all be okay. You'll be fine and they're letting, Edward in. Rosalie kind of made sure of it." Yeah, because he didn't faint at the smell of blood.

"Isabella, you'll be fine." Edward whispered in my ear as we stood outside the birthing suite. Emmett paraded right on, I was trying to muster up the nerve. No not just the nerve, I was trying to quell the anger too.

_I could kill Rosalie, Emmett too. _

"Okay." I breathed pushing open the door. A nurse ushered Edward and I to the side of the bed, after Rosalie screamed a blue streak, about not letting her baby brother see her twat… A real eloquent woman that Rose is.

I think the nurses spent a little bit of their time trying to get over the fact that Edward was in the room, because everything kind of stopped for maybe a second or two—or maybe that just happened to me when they asked Rose to push.

I'm not sure, but I was kind of quaking in my boots. I was so excited for Rose, happy I could be there. I was happy that they didn't seem to think that there would be any problems with Rose delivering early, because apparently this kid was definitely Emmett's because he was by their approximations about the same size as an average full term child.

Lucky Rose, she was also given the news that they may have been forced to induce if he got a lot bigger—guess they didn't need to worry about that anymore.

So the scene was played out glamourlessly as all real pregnancies that aren't filmed on a sound stage with B crew because this is reality. So there was blood which I buried my face into Edward's neck to avoid the smell of.

There was screaming, which really, I figured Rose wouldn't be a screamer. I figured she'd be more of the grit your teeth and take like a man kind of woman. Of course, her scream was her way of telling Emmett that if he ever wanted a child again, if he even thought about it, she would cut his dick of and burn the fucker. Needless to say, Emmett stopped telling Rose she was nearly there, instead he opted to say he loved her and he was proud of her and that…that he wished his father could have been there to see his first born Grandson.

Rosalie actually gave him a heartfelt look at that point and it lasted all of two seconds before she was pushing again.

You know how you watch on TV women giving birth and how a wiped clean baby is handed to them swaddled in the colour appropriate bed linen…yeah, that's not reality. A partially wiped down child is laid across the mothers' chest on top of a plain sheet for maybe eight seconds before being whisked away by nurses to be checked out.

The best part of my day…not fainting when I saw my Godson for the first time…covered in blood and most likely amniotic fluids or something like that. Instead I smiled. He was healthy. He looked big, he looked like the first Grandson of Charles Swan and Renee Swan, and I was so proud of my brother and I was so proud of Rosalie too…she kept Emmett.

I was also holding my breath and trying my best not to acknowledge the fact that he was a little bloody and slim looking.

Emmett cooing sweet words into rose's ear as they took 'Baby Swan' away to be checked out and thoroughly cleaned. Their first findings proved that he was fine, breathing well, he was kind of massive for a baby born so early and I felt for Rose, just imagine the pain if she had carried him full term.

"She did wonderfully." I smiled to Edward, "but I need to get out of here and out of these scrubs please." He nodded his head and the two of us quietly snuck out of the room. I shrugged off the stupid scrubs and booties and the hat and quickly threw back on the clothes I had.

I felt more comfortable in these, they made me feel more like I was doing my best to cover my pregnancy, even though I wasn't really sure if it was really the case.

"Let's go sit with the rest of the family." Edward suggested, leading the way he'd been told the waiting room was. We were a pretty easy bunch to spot. Esme was sat knitting a little blue blanket, Carlisle was reading a heavy book—I think it was a medical journal? Though why he'd be reading one I couldn't guess.

Alice was pacing, though it looked more like dancing and Jasper was following Alice's footfalls with a dopey—in love, grin on his face. Jasper was the first one to see Edward and I.

"How are they?"

"Perfect." Edward and I said together with a smile.

"He was nearly eight pounds." Esme smiled and Carlisle seemed to be nodding his head on something.

"How'd you do in there, Bella? Blood and all the rest." Alice asked grasping my hand in hers.

"I didn't know that I could hold my breath for that long." Everyone laughed and smiled in response.

"Do you know what his name is?" I shook my head.

"I kind of high tailed it out of there before I could really test the sensitivity I have to blood, but they did seem to already have figured it out. I'm sure they were calling him something other than 'Baby Swan.'"

After a few rounds of questions, everyone settled back into their seats, me, I snuggled into Edward's side, trying to catch up on the nap I missed.

I liked this, it almost felt like that little bit of anonymity that was constantly slipping away. Doctors and nurses used to seeing the family of patients waiting around didn't pay is any mind. Lady luck seemed to be on our side too, because there weren't any other people waiting in here.

I didn't want to jinx it in any way, but I was appreciating it…The last thing we all really needed right now was to deal with people hounding us for answers about the baby. We wanted this to be a happy time—_Private_, family time.

"Mamma C, Daddy C, I'm a Daddy too!" Emmett screamed when he barrelled down the hall looking for us. When he did find us he'd managed to sweep, Alice, Carlisle and Esme up in a massive hug that had the three of them cringing in unison.

I know my brother, I know he wished he'd been able to cry into the shoulders of my parents, regaling them about his new baby, but they weren't here. I could kind of imagine the prideful look on both of their faces. Charlie's eyes would have crinkled up at the corners as he smiled so hard and Renee would have cried, much like how Esme was.

Alice would be doing exactly what she was doing now…crying somewhat hysterically.

Emmett came to Edward and I next, he seemed to be that little bit more composed. Being careful to hug me—I was a soap bubble. "Thank you." He whispered. "For staying, for being there, for being everything we've needed throughout our lives." God he was sappy…and clingy. How do you politely tell someone who loves you to back the fuck up…? Yeah, didn't think so.

Emmett finally stepped back, his arms dropping to his sides. "They were moving her into a birthing suite, but she wants you two in there first." I was confused.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Edward must have been confused too.

"We want you in their Baby girl, and you too, Baby boy." I think Edward was glaring at Emmett, "Rose told me to say it. Come on." He took us by the hand and pulled us toward the new suite Rosalie had been moved into.

When we stepped in, Rosalie was tiredly cooing to the small blue bundle nestled against her chest. Even matted, glowing with sweat an dog tired, Rosalie was a MILF—bitch.

"Thank you." Was the first thing Rosalie said, looking up from the baby blue blanket in her arms. "Would you like to hold your Godson?" she was asking the both of us, but I let Edward go first.

He looked like a pro taking the baby into his arms, supporting his head, Edward held him close to his body. I left Edward cooing to the baby—blissed out in his own little world— as I hopped up beside Rosalie on the bed.

"You did well, Rose. You should be very proud. Given everything—you said you were in pain and all, you know, that's why you came in. You looked so calm, and he looks perfect."

Rosalie was shaking her head, "No, Bella I wasn't. Don't think I was, please. I don't think I have ever been so terrified in my life. When they told me what I feeling were contractions, and that I'd thinned and dilated too far for them to try and halt the labour—apparently there was every chance the discomfort I felt all day had been labour—I could have broken down. I know you were premature, and medicine has advanced a lot since your birth…but I couldn't help it.

"If it wasn't for Emmett's presence and I don't know, wishful thinking, they may have had to sedate me and deliver my little boy by caesarean." I'd never seen Rose so pensive. "I thank any and every deity I can name that my baby was born without too much duress and that he was able to breathe…and I thank you too, Bella." I leaned over and kissed Rose's cheek.

"Don't thank me, we're family Rose. I love you like a sister." The two of us settled in just watching how truly awed Edward and Emmett were looking down at the baby, it was hard not to be, from the mess of dark hair on his head and the eyes I could only imagine were stellar blue, he was going to be a gorgeous baby.

"Did you end up naming him?" Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah, we did." She smiled, holding her arms out as Edward stepped closer to him. She mouthed her thanks to Edward before kissing baby on the head before settling him into my arms.

"Bella meet, Masen Isaiah Charles Swan." Rose smiled, and I quickly shot my eyes to hers before looking up to Edward.

"Masen?" Edward wasn't sure whether or not he was to look at Rose or Emmett and honestly neither was I. I know Emmett thought the name was cool and he always talked about his friend Masen who he regretted not keeping in touch with when their sessions ended.

"You were Masen to me before anything else, you know, you helped me deal with some shit that honestly, even in my head I couldn't fully comprehend, above all of that though, you brought my Baby sis back to us." Edward gave Edward a man hug, that turned a bit sappy because they both kind of stepped away blinking back tears and Rosalie and I kind of pretended not to have seen anything.

Have to let them have their man pride.

"Isaiah Charles?" I asked when the two seemed to have settled down—well they'd stepped out of their man hug.

"We didn't think our son would take too kindly to being named Isabella, but Emmett and I both picked Isaiah, and I wanted your father's name in there too. He sounds like he was a great man, he deserved to be here." I couldn't hold back the tears as I looked toward Rose, and even Emmett and couldn't even word the emotions I was feeling right now…so we went down the natural route—humour.

"You know, your kid is going to have one hell of a time signing his name in the future, right. Imagine little Masen learning to spell his name?" Edward joked and we all had to fight the loud laughter that wanted to follow.

_He _would_ have a hard time signing his name._

"Hey, don't dis my baby's name. You seemed to manage signing two names." Rosalie returned, shooting Edward a scathing stare—that you could see didn't quite meet the rest of her face.

"Touché." Edward conceded, just as there was a knock on the door.

I kissed Masen on the nose as the family started trickling in. I don't actually think that we were supposed to have that many people in the room, you know, in case Rosalie or Masen became overwhelmed, but in reality I think Rose looked in her element with her family fawning over her.

How could she not? They were a pretty spectacular family.

Eventually though, Rose was needed to try and nurse and I was practically dead on my feet, so with well-wishing's, hugs and kisses, everyone decided to leave for night…it was also then that we realised we'd been at the hospital the whole day. No fucking wonder I was dead on my feet.

Edward was practically carrying all of my weight when we left the hospital, and you know what the best part was…no flash bulbs, which was lucky, because the way that Edward was supporting me, I was sure my cardigan had risen up slightly and my bump was probably very visible.


	45. Chapter 44

'_Breaking News: Is Isabella Swan on Bump watch?'_

'_Seen leaving the hospital yesterday evening, after Rosalie Cullen gave to birth to the first Cullen grandchild, pictures were snapped of Isabella leaving the hospital, leaning heavily on Boyfriend Edward Cullen. The large cardigan she was wearing was said to have been a piece of clothing worn to hide, what we believe to be a baby bump. Their reps have yet to confirm or deny the claims, so we're going to a poll with this one, Do you think Isabella is in fact pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby? Okay that's it for me…back to you Ryan."_

I am fucked!

This had been the third time I'd watched that particular segment, but gossip guys and gals alike had been spouting something pretty similar to that story. Well, I suppose the cat was out of the bag, but thinking back now, I was not liking it…

When I said I didn't care…I was being a harping hormonal bitch. Be careful what you wish for alright!

"Isabella, you should stop watching that." Edward said softly as he walked in to the room. I'd kind of been watching any and all segments that had been playing today, and I had been since I opened the links Alice emailed me first thing this morning.

"But you were right." I whined, patting what was left of the space on the sofa—Luca was next to me, so really there may have only just been enough space for Edward.

"It's not something I wanted to be right about, Baby." He spoke again, "Yes, I knew there was a chance that this would get out, but I wasn't the only one thinking that Isabella. I mean, our last appointments we managed without any incident and we had to go without Rose because it was too uncomfortable for her."

"It's not fair." I sounded like a child. Let's blame the hormones. "I should have just stuck with that damned wig. "I'm on bump watch. Do you know what that means?" Did I even know what that meant?

"It means people will be trying their damnedest to get a picture of your belly, I am aware Isabella. Here we thought that we could get through the last few weeks easy enough." Edward too seemed to be a little reluctant to except the fact, and really he wasn't the only one, but you know, it was just that a fact.

This faction of our life, the short life the two of us had been living together was a very well-kept secret, but now, well now everything was going to shit and that's when I remembered…

"Fuck me sideways." I screamed in frustration, causing both Edward and Luca to look at me a little confused. Edward's expression probably having more to do with whether he not he was supposed to take credence in what it is I was saying.

"Uh, come again…" his eyebrow was cocked as he looked at me in pure confusion.

"We forgot to tell Paul, Rach and Billy…" Edward hadn't really clicked, he had this 'forgot to tell them what?' expression on his face and I was contemplating slapping off.

"We didn't tell them about the pregnancy, we kind of shot through with a phone call telling them that we were heading home."

"We didn't tell them?" Edward asked to clarify and all I could do was shake my head. "Paul is going to rip my nuts off." Edward winced as I turned to look at him.

"I fucking dare him. I am not opposed to kicking his ass Edward. He is not allowed to touch my man and my man candy." As soon as the statement left my mouth I blushed a little shocked that the statement had actually left my mouth… Yeah, I've been spending way too much time with my brother and his wife.

"Yeah." Edward grumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "Why don't we just call them?" he suggested reaching for the phone, and like some fucked up kismet shit…the phone rang.

He quickly checked the I.D and sighed in relief, flipping the handset so I could see the screen. _Alice. _Well thank fuck for that.

Edward slipped the phone back into the cradle and hit the speaker button.

"Alice?" Edward answered.

"_Are we on speaker, Edward?"_ she responded.

"Yes, Alice, we are."

"_Good. Isabella I am going to fucking kill you. Paul has been ringing me since six this morning, when the first bump watch headline broke. He's asking if it's true. If that's why you flew home, what the hell was I supposed to tell him? I had a meeting then and couldn't 'confirm or deny' but I know he'll be calling back again."_ Fuck me.

Wait, who the hell has meetings at six in the morning…? Even breakfast meetings don't start until seven at the earliest…

"We didn't do it on purpose… It just slipped our minds when we called them. Don't worry about it Alice, I'll call them. I'm sorry you had to field this as well as the rest of the shit you're probably dealing with right now." Alice sighed over the line—she must have been alone in her office.

"_They're landing in an hour, Jared had agreed to pick them up, so you can tell them the right way. I've expensed the flight…and Billy's flying out too."_ Billy? Could that mean…? No, I wouldn't even entertain the thought before they arrived.

"Thank you, Alice." Edward answered, "and…just thank you." Alice, having spent a little bit too much time in business mode with Rosalie, grumbled something as her fair well.

"You know I think I can worry about, Paul's reaction now. I'll be seeing him in an hour or so." Edward said, his face painted with complete and utter horror.

"He won't touch you, Edward. Besides, it's Rachel you need to be worried about." That I knew with great certainty.

"Rachel?"

I shook my head, before just leaning fully into Edward. "She'll hit a bitch, knocked-up or not." And it was that, that really worried me.

As uncomfortable as it was, I was pacing—still. I'd been nearly pace for a full hour, which really, I wasn't sure if that was good or not. I was allowed minimal movement, but then I had been doing so for like an hour. I still had about fourteen weeks left of this pregnancy, and though I had been slight originally, I was slowly progressing in a more substantial way—Baby girl shifted.

I still didn't have the awkward waddle…yet, but being on my feet had been becoming much more of a hassle. I feared soon my ankles would swell, and I would probably be stuck on my back, and definitely not in a way I would wished to be.

I wondered now if Rachel would actually hit me. The woman had few aversions as to what a pregnant woman could take. The woman worked up until her seventh month when she was carrying the twins.

Would she hit me…?

Um…?

Paul wouldn't do anything to Edward, I'd cut his balls from his body if he even mentioned doing as such, and I am sure Paul knew that…he better fucking know that. Maybe it was a point I still needed to drive home…?

"Isabella, please sit down, even Luca is getting worried." Edward had been pleading with me to take a seat and put my feet up for near forty-five minutes, but now, like then, I refused.

"Isabella, please don't be stubborn." He tried again. "working yourself up like this is not pre-emptive, it's counterproductive."

"No, it's not." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, actually he was probably right. There were very few times when he wasn't right, man was damn near infallible.

"Isabella, please…" I wasn't sure if it wasn't the desperation in his tone, or the small ache I'd felt become progressively worse in my lower appendages.

"Thank you." Edward sighed when I finally took my seat next to him. He was quick to grab my feet, turning me in my seat and pulling my feet onto his lap. "You know you shouldn't be on your feet for that long." His hands moved to my feet, as he kneaded my soles. The pleasure his ministrations brought on felt so much better than the swelling that was once in its place. I probably sounded mid-orgasm I was moaning with such abandon, and as per my typical dumb luck, those are the sounds my brother, my almost were in-laws, some of my in-laws and the whole of the security team walked in on.

"Isn't it bad enough that you two are already pregnant do you really need to—," Emmett began, not quite having rounded the corner…though when he did, the poor man was so embarrassed for jumping to conclusions—and shockingly I was not, his whole face, neck and what I could see of his chest were flushed red…and I couldn't help but laugh, Edward too, though that meant he wasn't rubbing my feet anymore, more like tickling them, which made me squirm and pull them out of his hands.

Of course, I saw everyone else, particularly Paul, Rach and Billy and sobered completely, I stood up, Luca quick to follow and Edward next—he grumbled something about me only just having had sat down.

_Get over it!_

"Emmett, Rose, I didn't expect you two." Edward greeted, he was a little shy—don't know why, we weren't doing anything.

"I didn't need to be at work, figured I'd come too. Rose wanted to get out of the house too." Of course…I felt rude not addressing the pink elephant in the room…so I bit the bullet.

"Paul, Rach, Elsie, Emma, Connor and Billy, welcome to our home." No one looked amused—actually, no, the girls looked like they were itching to say their hello's properly, but Paul and Rachel were keeping them rooted at their sides.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Let's air that first—not that it needed saying, I was standing around in skinny jeans—tight thingies that looked like jeans—and a too tight old band tee—it was a cheap one that was stretchy, I liked it.

"Thank you for that, it would have been rude of me to assume you just swallowed a beach ball, that would also insinuate you lied for the last three and a half months." Rach growled and to be honest, I nearly backed up, but this was my home—I just needed to remember that particular fact and hopefully, all would be well.

"Why didn't you tell us Bells, how long have you known?" Billy asked, his hand on Rachel's forearm, his tone of voice was not accusing me of anything, it was more reasoning than anything else—as in trying to see reason in my madness so he could defend me in the eyes of his daughter.

"I was so used to everyone around me knowing, that it was hard to imagine you guys not knowing. I mean, when Seth got back, it was like he knew, so I never thought to tell him. I didn't mean to hurt you guys. Please believe me." I apologised.

Rachel shook off Billy's hold, crossing her arms over her chest. I didn't want to jump the gun and think that all was said and aired, which would mean jumping up and down, congratulations and all the rest of it, but in my head, all I saw her doing was her retracting her claws.

The room was silent for a while, that is until Emma finally pushed around her mothers' hand and came barrelling toward Edward and I, Elsie following behind her sister

"I missed you." They echoed. Elsie wrapped around Edward's leg as Emma was wrapped around mine.

I ran my hands through her before I leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you too, Baby. So much."

"Daddy said that you had to go back home, that you needed to see people for work and that we might not see you again for a little while. And then, then when you called us, you never said you were coming back, and mommy and daddy told us it better to not ask you when you were coming back because it might make you mad and, and we don't want to make you mad, or sad." I heard sniffles and flopped back into the chair, picking Emma and pulling her into my side.

"Uncle Edward and I did need to come home, Sweetie, we had a lot of people we needed to talk to about our work and we couldn't do that if we were with Mommy and Daddy, or even Papa." I tried to explain, keeping everything as vague as possible.

"I was scared that, that you didn't want to be my friend anymore, or Elsie's, because…'cause you didn't even say 'bye." I whispered words of apology in her ear, promising that Edward and I never meant to hurt her, but we had a phone call from our bosses saying we needed to get home because there was a problem at work…though she didn't actually sound like it helped any until eventually she kind of just stopped responding altogether, and looking down I could see that she'd cried herself to sleep in those few minutes.

I didn't know that I had been crying until Edward, holding a pretty lucid Elsie in his lap wiped my tears away.

"Guys, we really are so sorry we didn't tell you. You understand that it wasn't because we don't trust you, because you know we do, I'd trust you with my life. It's just there were so many things going wrong, and so many things coming at us from each and every angle, it felt almost as if everyone knew. Can you forgive us?" I pleaded, sniffling a little.

"Nothing to forgive, Baby Girl." Billy said in his gruff baritone, and had I not had Emma sleeping in my arms, I'd have hugged him, instead I offered him a kind smile, one he quickly returned.

"Paul, Rach?"

The room was silent, making it a little easy to forget the amount of ears in the room…and I hated it. I was prone to forget things easy enough as things were, I didn't need the added help caused by damn distractions.

"We were never really pissed at you Bells, upset, yeah. But we figured that shit must have hit the fan something chronic for you to just not tell us." Paul answered, looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, Bells, I've kind of run out of steam here." She smiled, "put my daughter down so I can get a proper look at your belly, how far a long must you be now—twenty?" I returned her smile and turned slowly and gently lifted Emma out of my lap, laying her out on the sofa before I finally hugged everyone in greeting.

Edward had followed me, having done the same with Elsie and both sisters had snuggled together—_must have been a twin thing._

"Thanks for coming guys, really, you didn't have to hop on the plane and fly out here, but you did." Everyone shrugged, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to hop a plan and fly around the country.

"Hey it's fine, besides we have been itching to come out here again, and you know, a free tickets a free ticket." Everyone laughed in unison at Paul, while Rachel just rolled our eyes.

"Way to make the preggers chick feel good about themself." I joked playfully as Edward kissed me chastely on the lips.

"You'll get over it." Rachel stabbed, making me feign hurt.

Everyone was sat around by the pool, it wasn't quite warm enough to swim, but that didn't stop us kicking our legs around in the water anyway. We were all talking and just enjoying this time together.

Rachel was a little shocked to learn that I was nearly twenty-six weeks along, apparently I was carrying a lot smaller than she, and I wasn't sure if I should have been pleased or not…but then again, Connor was a massive baby when he was born.

Everyone was laughing and being stupid when Esme arrived with Carlisle and Alice. "Where are my babies?"

"Spare bedroom down the hall." Edward answered laughing, "but they're sleeping mom." Wow, bring babies into the house and so quickly we get forgotten.

"It's fine, Ed." Rachel said looking at Esme, "They need to get up soon anyway or I'll have trouble getting them to sleep tonight." Esme took off like a bat out of hell and pretty quickly we could hear the squeals of the children as they hugged Nana Esme.

"Guess they're up." Rose smiled, her face a little sullen.

She and Emmett were still unable to bring home little Masen—he developed slight jaundice and wasn't going to be released until it faded—though they were in there as early as possible to see him and bond, they didn't want to only be able to see their son in the hospital. Understandably, they just wanted him to be with them, but they wanted him happy and healthy too.

Nurses they'd spoken to and doctors tending to him, were sure he was able to be home bound soon, but they were keeping him just to be sure. We all understood that, but were just waiting to have him home.

"He'll be home soon, Baby." I heard Emmett whisper in her ear as she leaned into his side. _'Not soon enough'. _It was the silent, but unanimous thought we all had.

The room kind of went silent after that. No one was really sure how to tread…and then the phone rang.

"Ms. Swan, it's Riley, there's been a security breach to the main estate gate, we believe the perpetrator may be headed toward your property." No one seemed too worried about the phone call, but then why would they be? They couldn't hear anything.

"Do you know who it is, Riley?" Edward, Emmett and Alice all seemed to come to life at the mention of his name.

I tried to smile through the hand around my throat, but I am pretty sure that it came across as a scowl…Edward was at my side in a second, and Emmett and Alice were on their feet, not looking too pleased.

"I believe it may be Mr. Black, Ms. Swan. The police have been notified, and when more relief comes they will be at the premise to ensure everything is well." Riley assured and I shook my head.

"Don't expend yourselves, my security team is here on site, we'll deal with this, but I ask that you allow the police to enter when they arrive."

"Of course." And the line went dead.

_This ends here and now; nobody messes with my family…Not this time._


	46. Chapter 45

_**Rosalie POV**_

I had no idea what was going on, but all of a sudden, the slightly awkward atmosphere in this room—I know I was the cause of it, kind of—became thick with tension, to the point you could almost feel it pushing down on your skin, consuming you from the outside.

You know, so suffice enough to say, whatever brought on this change in the atmosphere, was something big…and I was almost happy my baby wasn't here if something bad were to happen, he was safe and well cared for in the hospital.

"Seth, take the girls down to the den, Connor too and set them up a movie, Leah grab some of the fruit chips from the pantry please and some of the juice boxes, when they're settled come back out here please." Bella was speaking like some kind of drill Sargent and it was quite worrying. I mean I knew the ups and downs of pregnancy, but I don't think this had anything to do with that, this was about her phone call with a man named Riley.

"Emmett?" I asked, he'd risen and gone to stand at his sister's side when she said the mans' name, Alice too and I didn't know what to do.

As it was everyone was kind of sat around the room staring at the three siblings, I looked over to Jasper who hadn't moved from his seat—Alice's previous perch, and he looked about as confused as I felt…and Jasper rarely ever shows anything on his face except his care free and easy going demeanour. Maybe it was because Alice seemed rattled, or maybe it was because for the first time, he felt a level of confusion that stemmed above curiosity.

"P.R's not going to help us this time, Babe." His voice was solemn, his face stoic, and though he said very little, it alluded to so much more… and I think I understood… and I wasn't happy.


	47. Chapter 46

_**Jacob POV**_

Stupid bitch was going to get what she fucking deserves. She is no one without me. She hasn't even done any jobs since she sacked me, so the princess can tell me how mighty she fucking thinks she is until she's blue in the face…but we know the truth. I know the truth.

I made her.

Stupid gossip magazines saying shit like she's pregnant. Fuck did she want the attention that much she's letting rags say whatever the fuck it is they want to say, so long as her name is in the paper.

She's weak.

Untalented.

Fucking stupid…but it's okay, I was giving her the chance to take me back as her agent, we'll get engaged again too and then we can get married and I'll help her get her career on track…she can tell those fucking Cullen's to go back to the high-rise they belong in too, it'll be the two of us again. The way it was always supposed to be…Billy thought so too.

Bella is mine.


	48. Chapter 47

_**Bella POV**_

Everyone listened and did as I asked, but I felt uneasy, too many people in this room knew—or thought they knew what was happening, but at the same time it was too few, because the Cullen's didn't know and the Black's didn't know, because they didn't know my security team… so really, maybe it was as simple as not enough people knew.

Did I even have time to tell them?

"_Emmett?" _an out-of-it part of me registered Rosalie asking, and I quickly turned around and looked into all of the faces of my family.

Regardless of how much time we had to wait it out, they needed to be told. They needed to be aware. They couldn't properly protect themselves otherwise, and this was still my fault. I let him in to begin with, I let him claim me as his, and didn't fight to be mine.

I thought a man was needed for me to be a great woman, but it wasn't necessary. Two great people find each other. Strong people stand tall without a significant other at their side, they're just stronger when they're there.

It is the weak who 'own' their significant other, because for that to be the case, something inside of them is telling them that they are not strong enough on their own to keep them.

Well I am plenty strong, I always was, I just didn't know how to find that part of me once upon a time, but now…now I can't put it away.

Because I am Isabella Swan. Fiancée to Edward Cullen, Daughter of Charles and Renee Swan, sister of Alice Swan and Emmett Swan, and soon to be mother of Chucky—okay, so we still need to find here a name.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, he was holding Rose's hand, and I took that as a sign. I stood next to Edward, taking his hand for comfort—Alice was once again sat in Jasper's lap.

"Jacob hopped the fence into the complex, security believe he was headed toward my estate. They've notified police, he's in violation of his restraining order, but other than that my whole security team is here so we needn't worry about anything." I didn't know I was squeezing the life out of Edward's hand until he started rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb, bringing attention to my grip. I muttered a quick 'sorry', but that was all I could get in before the room got verbose.

"I will kill him, Bella. I have been waiting to meet this fuck head that's not only been making my baby brother's life miserable, but our whole families." Rosalie, whom I knew had a temper, was the first to announce, in a disturbingly calm voice.

"If I don't already rip his head off." Paul was not so calm.

"One quick question." Rachel started, "what are the laws in regards to home invasion, you know like what can we do to protect ourselves, just so we don't act above the law?" Now that was a brilliant question indeed.

Jasper grinned something chronic answering this question, almost as if he were reciting from a text book. "A person is not criminally responsible for an offence if it is carried out in self-defence. If that person believes his or her conduct is necessary to prevent themselves or anyone else being harmed or their property threatened they can take such action as is reasonable in the circumstances."

"It sounds like there could be a 'but' in that though Jasper." He shrugged in response to Alice's statement.

"Not entirely sugar, just don't kill him, because it will be harder to sell as self-defence, is all. Oh, and if we want it to look like the home owners did the maiming, Emmett, you'll have to be crafty where you land your punches." Okay, Jasper could be a scary wealth of knowledge.

In reality though, was this really happening? Were we finally going to put him back where he fucking belonged?

I fucking hope so.

"Esme, Carlisle, we'd feel so much better if you two took Billy into the den so you can watch the girls." I asked in as polite a voice I could muster, but as the time tolled on, I became increasing worried, knowing he'd be making an appearance soon.

Carlisle, Esme and Billy all looked at me with apprehension, I could understand it, but the only way I would feel better is if Billy didn't need to watch his son get completely fucked up. I think it was bad enough we weren't sensitive enough to retract from spewing death threats in his presence.

"Of course, Dear." Esme ended up saying, though I'd never seen so much confliction in her eyes. Carlisle wheeled Billy out of the room, I wanted him to say something, anything, but he didn't so I kind of just figured I'd stood on his toes and he was pulling a Charlie and was giving me the cone of silence.

"Why'd you send them away, Isabella?" Edward asked lowly in my ear.

"Because I don't think any parent needs to witness some of the things that may transpire tonight." I spoke a little louder than necessary for just Edward. I needed everyone to know without having to repeat myself, because I was aware, I mean I'm not stupid, that whatever time we had left was very limited before our little 'friend' made an appearance.

"Are you so certain that something will go down, Bella?" Jasper asked from behind Alice.

"Yeah, B, I mean, maybe nothing could happen. Maybe he'll just want to talk." I smiled toward Rachel, it was possible…but honestly.

"I am a pregnant woman guys, my mind, much like the rest of the women in this room." I heard a couple of guys gasp, "because you're mothers" the men very obviously relaxed at that point…had they really thought their women were pregnant? "we're hardwired to see the good the bad and the worst of everything, in regards to every situation. I may sound like a cynic, but I think that it's for the b—,"

"Well I guess the rags don't lie than, Whore?" came a snarling voice from the kitchen entryway. Luca was in front of Edward and I, hackles raised and teeth bared, but Jacob looked un-phased.

"And who do we have here," he continued, eyeing the individuals in the room. "Don't tell me you bought into her story, Rachel. Especially after the things the person closest to you did." Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and I wasn't shocked. She'd seen the photos that had started all of this and just rolled her eyes laughing as she asked who took the photo. In her head she saw that as great blackmail, if only it had been taken before his twenty-first—turns out she long overcame her post-partum issues and owned everything that she was.

'Boys will be boys,' she'd said, followed by a jab about her bachelorette party being nothing like that by any means—Paul was confused with that little comment, but said little else. I think that he was still just happy that he wasn't sleeping on the couch or out on his ass, but more than that, he made sure to apologise to me over and over again, until I threatened to cut of his nuts—if only we knew the aggression I'd felt during the latter part of our Washington stay was pregnancy hormones, I'd have probably got more understanding from him if he'd have known.

"You've no idea what she's really like do you, Sis?" rhetorical question, "but don't worry I'll protect you from her lies. Do you know she told me she loved me?" he sounded drunk. "Yeah, when I asked her to marry me, she told me she loved me and that she'd spend the rest of her life with me making sure I knew that."

"And then she wouldn't put out…What kind of low life little whore does that?" Luca was getting more and more aggressive at my feet, pacing as he kept his eyes on Jacob. He didn't trust him at all, but Jacob didn't care.

The guy was off his rocker!

"It's okay though Isabella." He said, his voice rising in pitch as if he were speaking to a child. "I still love you and I'll take care of your child, I'll raise it like my own. I'll forgive you for your philandering ways, you just need to stop with this nonsense, but I will forgive you, I love you."

"You're sick!" I screamed in retaliation, causing Luca to snarl. "You've gone menta-fucking-ly insane." Edward was getting tense beside me, watching everything, and in my periphery I could see Jasper, Emmett and Paul standing up to stand with Edward and I.

"You're certifiable." The closer he stepped toward us, the lower Luca dropped to the ground, the tighter the boys' ranks became and the faster my heart beat in fear.

Regardless of the things that I'd told myself, he still haunted me. I couldn't forget that day. I couldn't forget the things he'd made me do or say over the years that had humiliated me, and above all I couldn't forget the way his rejection felt—not because he was rejecting me, not entirely, but because he'd frayed the fabric of my psych so that what was left was so thread bare, I was almost unidentifiable in the world without him.

At least that was the way he always made me feel. I felt as though I could never be thin enough, or run fast enough, sing high enough and even scream loud enough to keep him around. To keep him interested.

I don't know why. I, I was fragile and weak, I was easy pickings for a deviant like him. I was everything he needed to mould the iconic image of this woman I could never see myself being.

I was no more than a puppet and I couldn't tell anyone about it, and it was all his doing. I couldn't tell anyone because I was ashamed they'd feel as embarrassed by me as I did. Who wants to have a sister who isn't pretty enough or talented enough, right?

Who wants a sister, whom my brother and sister gave the better half of their lives to help raise and guide and teach, who's hopeless and helpless and just useless? No one wants that. At least, I was lead to believe that much.

But he got all up in my head! He made me feel like without him I was nothing. Like the very thought of me reading my own scripts was stupid. Like me choosing the clothes I want to buy and in the sizes I should be wearing was wrong.

I was no longer his puppet!

"I'm not your girl Jacob, so go fuck yourself!" His eyes went wide for a second before he lunged, but then so did Luca.

In a mass of fur, Luca was off the floor and sailing through the air, his jaws got Jacob around the bicep, and his leverage took him down to the ground. I was almost too stunned to do anything—No, I _was_ too stunned to do anything.

It felt as though my heroics had fallen on deaf ears, because there was no verbal volley, he simply chose to attack, and thank fully, Luca's reflexes are quicker than mine—or ours, rather, because no one moved to stop his progression.

"Luca!" Edward called, the first to his senses. Luca growled once, lowly in Jacobs ear, but did get off him, backing up until his tail brushed against mine and Edward's legs.

I knelt down to pet Luca, because I needed to do something and the boys all seemed to be looking at each other, having silent conversations trying to figure whatever the fuck it is we needed to do…oh, and where the fuck are the police?

"Bitch!" Jacob screamed, he'd moved closer and we'd all missed it until he was pulling me away from the boys by my hair. "That was a dirty move Isabella, and I'll have your mutt put down for it don't you worry, but I forgive you. I'll even let you suck me off." The very thought of going down on him had my stomach rolling. I would never, ever, degrade myself to that level. I was above that now, Edward made me feel like I was above that.

Jacob's hands were wrapped tightly through my hair, tugging the roots and most of my scalp as he forced me around. "You know I was willing to offer to raise this bastard child of yours. We could have been like a family, and one day, if he ever asked, we'd have told him his father died in a home invasion gone wrong. But now, after that little stunt, I don't think you deserve that, you don't deserve to have me love another mans' baby, you don't deserve the right to raise this baby. No one does. No one here."

Tears were streaming down my face, not because I was sad, but because my life wouldn't be worth living if he tried to do something to my baby, and when I thought I had nothing positive to look up to, I felt the press of cold metal against my skin.

"So maybe I'll get two birds with one stone. I mean you don't deserve much. You're a common whore, selling yourself to get the big roles and then you went and did something fucking stupid and now you're knocked-up. You wear that stupid ring on your finger so people don't think you're a cheap whore, but it's not doing anything for you." He was almost snarling against my neck, making my blood run cold as my head became a scramble.

"But hey, maybe you'll see the good old Chief and your cock sucking bitch of a mother. Or not, stupid bitch didn't want you anyway, she just couldn't see herself killing a baby. She did already lose one." I whimpered against my better judgement, mainly because his grip in my hair was getting tighter…and there was still a gun pressed to the side of my face.

If we lived through this than I was going to let Edward buy a gun and do with it what he pleased.

"What's the matter Bella, hit a sore spot?" I winced, mainly because my head was jerked back as he looked at me. Drawing a trail with the barrel of his gun travelling down to my belly. "You know, I could hit another sore spot if you'd like, I'd leave a pretty big sore spot here."

The whole room had gone deadly silent, there were clock's ticking, a refrigerator motor running, and something sounding like metal quickly into place. A sound familiar and yet…dead.

I'd heard the sound once before, one like that at least, and it was my father cocking his gun into place.

I finally wrenched my eyes up to the other people in the room, Rose, Alice and Rachel looked absolutely fearful, while the security team looked completely out of sorts. It was their job to prevent this kind of thing, I mean people didn't get this close, but he was and I was being held at gun point, and in my own home no less.

'I'm sorry' I tried to say to Edward with my eyes, I could tell he knew what it was I was trying to say, because his eyes grew massive. 'No' he mouthed, and then a shot rang out, it made a deafening echo, bouncing off of the clean surfaces of this house, something I would definitely change.

And then I fell forward… nothing was keeping me upright anymore, but arms were ready to catch me and hold me, and comfort me.

"Isabella." Edward's voice cooed in my ear as Luca's fur rubbed against my legs, his nose nuzzling my belly, he received a swift kick return, but he seemed pleased by that and licked my cheek.

I was so relieved and then it groaned. He groaned, Jacob. He was alive and never in my life had I wished a man dead more than at this moment…and then it kind of dawned on me, I didn't care if he died on my living room floor. I'd have slept fine if he did.

It was that thought that had me standing up and moving back toward the couch, and then I saw it. A small revolver in Jasper's hand. He made the shot, but I also heard Billy's chair against the tiled floor…and he was calling for his son.

Fuck, this is so not my day.

"Son!" the halls echoed, yet no one moved, it didn't seem right. He wasn't dead, he was breathing. Where the hell was Jacob's gun?

"Dad?" was Jacob's strangled cry and I wanted to kick him in the throat to shut him up, maybe it was a good thing that Edward was holding me in almost a death grip. He'd probably seen my life flash by before his eyes, and I didn't want to break what was left of him that he was trying to keep together.

"Bella, step away from him please." I heard Jasper ask, I didn't want to, but at the same time I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Clicking my fingers, Luca followed Edward and I's retreat—though a part of me thought it was killing him.

Jasper, Seth, Jared, Paul and Leah were standing between us, forming a wall of well nearly all muscle. When I was seated on the sofa Emmett and Alice were hovering over me, checking every piece of me they could get to.

"My god, what were you thinking, Isabella." Emmett fussed.

"You're lucky Jasper's a good shot, we were so worried. Security couldn't do anything with Tasers, so…" I just apologised over and over again. They needed to calm down, and again, why the hell did Jasper have a gun?—not that I was complaining, I could kiss him at this point.

I think when Emmett and Alice were happy with what they had seen, I was in Edward's arms and he was holding me almost too tightly, though I knew better than to complain, and he kept rubbing my belly, almost waiting for chucky to kick, and she did.

"What were you thinking, Jacob?" We all heard Billy's gravelly voice ask. "Did you really think she would want to be with you, that you deserved a woman like her?" Damn fucking right.

"I'm disgraced to call you my brother." Rachel added, standing up and moving next to her father. "But my children won't feel your shame, you'll be nothing to them. I hate you Jacob, never in my life would I have imagined using those words and mean them, but I hate you. I hate that we share the same blood, I just, I fucking hate you!" Paul ended up moving toward Rachel and consoling her as Billy sat in his chair stone faced.

"Once upon a time, I would have hung the moon for you Jacob, given my life for you, but now, now I can't even look at you." Billy wheeled off, not looking at anyone as he moved off toward the back of the house.

I wanted to go after him, tell him I was sorry and that this was all my fault and that maybe once upon a time, if I'd just stayed. Claimed we could have worked through this, but it all would have been a lie.

But I did still feel sorry for him, so sorry, he lost his son today in a sense far worse than death.

"Ms. Swan," a voice came through the front intercom, "it's the police." And like that it felt like I could breathe for the first real time since Edward and I returned to the police.

Someone opened the door, I don't know who, but heavily armed police officers in their Kevlar checked the room and everyone inside before they went to Jacob, rolling him over they cuffed him.

I'm guessing they called an ambulance in with the police phone call because medics were tending to Jacob and then he was heaved onto a stretcher by the police and wheeled out of the room.

The sad thing was, for the first time I was watching a very, very broken man. Tears stained his face, blood travelled down his wound—which I could see for the first time was a bullet graze, yet he stayed down.

Whatever it is inside Jacob that made him this man, it was still there, calling shots somewhere, but it wasn't the real Jacob we once knew, he was broken…and now, so was his family.

"Ms. Swan, you and your family will all be required to head to the station at some point to give your statements, that is unless you feel up to give one now." Everyone insisted on giving their statements now, so we sat around and divulged everything that happened and then the police were gone, my house was no longer a crime scene and I was surrounded by my family.

We were safe and together and this was probably going to be on the news first thing tomorrow morning, but honestly, I didn't give a fuck. I saw a part of my life die today and I saw another life flash before my eyes, but none of them were what I wanted, because there was another life, the life I was living now and taking every minute of and just enjoying it, that was worth it all.

So fuck the media, I'd deal with them tomorrow.


	49. Chapter 48

_**Jacob POV  
**_What just happened?

What is this feeling?

Who's Isabella?

Where's my Dad, I just want my dad?

Why is my arm hurting?

Who are these people?

Why can't I move my hands, something's rubbing on them?

What are they doing to me?

They keep talking about me, they say things like I am not here, like I can't hear them. They're not hurtful, they're just saying things.

Who had a gun?

What were they doing with the gun?

Why am I supposed to know who these people are? Whenever I see them, they greet me by my name, they say things, things that they think I am supposed to know, supposed to remember. I don't though. I just want my Daddy and Mommy to pick me up.

What was taking them so long? Did something happen to them? Did I do something to them?

Maybe that's why I am here, maybe I did something to them with the gun they keep mentioning, but I'm not allowed to touch Dad's gun. Guns are bad. I wouldn't touch Dad's gun it's scary, very scary.

It can kill people. One 'bang' and someone could die.

"_I don't know what to tell you Mr. Black, but I don't believe your son will ever be fit to leave this facility. He's distant, forgetful, I believe he may be suffering a form of traumatic amnesia…"_

Mr. Black. My last name is Black too…


	50. Chapter 49

_**Bella POV**_

Our house was full of guests for nearly two weeks, but it was oddly comforting. I think that we all kind of needed it. There were times when it felt like we couldn't do anything without stepping on each other's toes, but that's what the gym was for.

The boys made good use of the equipment and even moved a few machines around so they could double lay mats and could have a proper throw down, and watching them had me wanting to join too, I didn't but my feet could have permanently marked the floor from my stomping down to stay grounded—my ass is too precious and all that shit because I was up the duff with motherfucking Cullen's kid and if looks could kil,l, half of my fucking family would have been six feet under and ice fucking cold.

_I do suppose I am part to blame for being the fucking glutton for punishment I am and willingly watching the fuckery I wanted nothing more than to join in on—the things I planned to do when I wasn't carrying an extra fifty pounds._

It was sad though, because Billy, being Jacob's father was getting updates from the correctional facility Jacob was in, and the boy was in poor shape. They think he has a form of amnesia bought on by some trauma. But they can't pinpoint the trauma that flipped his switch to begin with, but they believe that he has no idea who any of us are aside from his father, mother and sister's.

It was a sad way for him to have ended up in, and though I could never truly forgive him for some of the things that he put me through, I could feel sorry for him, but most of my sympathies—because Jacob still fucked me over something royal—went out to Billy.

Jacob, was his golden child for so long. I mean he was the kid Billy beamed about with pride, because he was a successful Hollywood agent and he was making good money and making use of his ability to talk out of his ass.

At least, he used to…

Once upon a time Billy could speak of his son with nothing but pride, but now, like a black spot in time, he became nothing. Not even a reference. Jacob could have died that day two weeks ago, and it would have probably had less of an effect on Billy than this.

"Billy?" I asked, watching the man sit in his chair in the library, he'd been doing that since that day.

"Yes, Baby Girl?" he smiled toward me, but it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was reminiscent of the man that left my house on a stretcher. It was broken. A part of Billy was broken inside.

"I'm sorry." I whispered through a sob that racked through my body. He'd never have felt this pain had it not been for me. "It's all my fault." I heard the wheels on his chair turning as he moved toward me, pulling my shoulders into him as he hugged me.

"No, Bella, it's not." He said with authority.

"I let a boy go out into a world that shatters the dreams of millions. I let a boy leave the safety of all he has ever known to experience a life of glamour and lights. Isabella, do not feel yourself to blame for this. You're too good. You still see a kindness in this world and a trust that you have always seen in people since you were a child. You bare their burdens because you feel your brother and sister carried yours, but this isn't you.

"I've known you your whole life, Belly. I've seen the beautiful woman you became much too early. I watched the childhood of an ankle biter vanish and in its place was a girl who looked at life as if she'd seen it all." Billy caressed my cheek, pulling my face up to see his. I blinked tears away.

"Isabella, you my dear, are the greatest woman Charlie and Renee could have ever hoped you'd grow to be. They would be so proud of you, just as the rest of us are, but you, not now, or ever, for that matter, should feel sorry for the things done to you by my…son. His bed was made long before any of us could have seen this coming and maybe that's my fault, but you are not to blame. I don't want your sorrow or your sympathies either. I want you to be happy, to be safe and I want you to remember the little people when you accept the next award."

I couldn't say anything, and the thought of doing something seemed too much so I just sat the with Billy's arms around me.

"Billy," I whispered, pulling back to wipe away some of my fallen tears, "how could you not hate me though, it is my fault entirely that he ended up a part of this world, can you not hate me for that?"

Billy was shaking his head, "Bella, Why is it that you wish I would hate you?"

"Because a part of me still hates myself." Billy seemed to sober completely, as he held my hands between his palms, his deep almost black eyes, that just as his sons were, were peppered with golden flecks, just looked at me, through me even.

"You are such an amazing young woman Isabella, why could you possibly hate yourself?" I didn't want to answer him, I really didn't, but I felt like that little girl who turned to her Daddy and her godfather with anything and spoke openly with them.

"Because I can't be that good of a person, Billy. I hated myself for the things I couldn't be, but people expected me to be. I hated myself for being stupid and getting pregnant—I don't anymore, because I love Edward and I love Chucky. I hated so many things about myself that I'll never truly be able to right." Billy was shaking his head.

"You're so much like your father sometimes. He took the world in all its entirety and let it ride on his shoulders, but that doesn't mean that you should hate yourself, Isabella. You've nothing to hate yourself for. You of all people know not to take credence in what it is the media says about you, because you've seen firsthand the lies that they print.

"Isabella, don't hate yourself for things that you can't change. Don't hate yourself for things that you have accomplished that you believe other people were more deserving of. You are a strong minded, immensely talented and very beautiful girl. You've seen hard times in your life, more than many people twice your age, but every time you've come out fighting. You can't hate yourself for that. You should feel proud, like your brother and sister are of you, like I am. Like Paul and Rachel and Edward's family. You are a great person Isabella, and if I ever hear that blasphemy come from you again, you're not too old to be put over my knee." Billy smiled at me, and it finally reached his eyes.

I shouldn't hate myself. I shouldn't hate myself. I shouldn't hate myself…and right then, I kind of didn't.

A throat cleared behind us and turning around I saw Edward and Luca. Edward had a tentative smile on his face, but he opened his arms up for me, after kissing Billy on the forehead I wobbled to stand and just let Edward hold me.

"I love you Isabella, so much." He whispered against my ear, before his arms grew that little bit tighter.

Later that night I heard the front door slam, I didn't actually think that much of it, but the next day, Billy was gone, notes were left on his bedside table to everyone.

He'd left.

But where did he go? 

_Sweet Isabella,_

_I know that you'll see this and think that what transpired that night was your fault and you'd be wrong—again. I can only blame one person for the actions my son took, and it is not you._

_He may be a very broken man now, as I am sure you are aware, but somewhere along the way I may have been a contributing factor to that. Please don't try and find me, I'm going to be spending a little time by myself, I happen to have a lot of things that I need to think about._

_This is in a part a goodbye, but not entirely, because I will see you again, and that beautiful daughter of yours too. I know where to find you, and know that I still love you like a daughter, Isabella._

_You would have made your father so proud, more proud than any father could ever really be. You are a great person, you have a wonderful spirit and soul and I hope that the next time I see you, you'll be smiling with your family and all will be well._

_Don't forget the little people squirt—ever._

_I love you Kid,_

_Always Billy_

I cried into Edward shoulder for what felt like forever before I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I did kind of feel better.


	51. Chapter 50

_**Alice POV**_

So, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose, Em and myself were pretty much the only people frequently coming and going from Bella's house after Billy's departure and though it broke my heart, it nearly crushed Bella, but she came back from it.

When she read the note, Edward thought she was near catatonic, but she went to sleep and when she woke up, she was the same Bella that we'd been waiting to come back to us after the Jacob thing went down.

Things I guess were looking well…and then Carlisle, Rose and I checked into work to find out the press found out about Jacob and the home invasion—you've got to love police reports, right?—more pictures of Isabella's bump surfaced—I actually have no idea as to how they came to be, but believe me, I am checking every rock and rats nest to find out.

Life was pretty much a clusterfuck, but there was a shining light. Little Masen was cleared and fit to be taken home by Rose and Emmett. He was such a happy baby, and so big, you'd have never thought he was a preemie.

We've all taken to calling him EmJ, because seriously the kid is massive. Add in the huge blue eyes dark tufts on his head and deep so deep you have to wonder what you find there dimples, the kid was all Em—though the softer colour of his eyes was definitely Rose. He was amazing, absolutely gorgeous and we were so happy that there was some good left for us to cling to after everything that happened. I mean, it's been near a month since the incident and the rest of the Black's have flown home, though it sounded like they were going to consider moving to L.A. It would be good for their business and we'd help them market, but they would probably need to really consider this and every option.

It's true a lot of people live in L.A without having to worry about flashing cameras and what not, but what happens if Bella has the girls and they go to the park or the zoo, Edward even. They had a little more to worry about moving to L.A, but then again, they could have a lucky day—and I am getting a head of myself.

The last four weeks had been a cacophony of headline after headline, Isabella Swan this and Edward Cullen/ Masen Edwards—the fuckers were still spewing that shit—there was the mention of Jacob, trouble in paradise jabs because the police were called to Bella's residence, conspiracy and infidelity with the security team and the almost were in-laws.

It was disgusting, but at the same time, they'd not said anything about Chucky and that was great, although they did manage to find the name of little Masen and I don't even want to know why they even cared.

It was ridiculous, they even started asking for pictures of him. Rosalie asked in a very Rosalie and not completely professional way why and found out that they wanted them because he was the Godson of the Isabella and the Edward Cullen—Rose hung up and then threw the phone at the wall, nearly shattering the glass wall she decided to throw it at.

_She had a better arm then I could have ever imagined._

I needed to set up an interview with someone to try and clean up this mess with Isabella's image. Plus side was of course that they were no longer asking about a baby, but what they were asking and spouting was ridiculous. There were some claims that I seriously had to question the sanity of the people they were that absurd.

I was seconds away from calling Carlisle when Rosalie walked through my door, pushing little Masen in his stroller. The kid slept like a log, this was no different.

"I was going to call Carlisle, but you'll do." I said quickly as she sat down on the sofa.

"Wow, thank you Alice." Rose dead panned.

"Sorry." I said quickly, "that was rude."

Rosalie just nodded her head waiting for me to continue.

"I am at a loss, Rosalie. Normally you know I would release a 'no comment' statement and would let them do with that what they will, but I don't think that will be the case this time. I think they'll just dig and dig until they get something." Rosalie reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You just need to talk to Bella, Alice. She'll let you know what you can say, it will probably shock the fuck out of all us, because let's face it, she's well known for that now. If she thinks it's time we'll put the calls in, set up a meeting with someone we trust and know won't twist anything—hell we'll live stream it. We all knew we couldn't hide forever, she's due in a few weeks or so…" Rosalie seemed to be thinking about something and then she opened her mouth.

"They'll attend the Oscars, that's how they'll announce it." I was floored. How could I forget?

They couldn't show anyone up at the Oscars, everyone would be trying to one up the other besides Edward was nominated and so was Isabella for—"Fuck!"

"We didn't even tell them they were nominated! Shit—don't tell Carlisle. I like my job. How the fuck do we, as publicists forget our clients are Oscar nominees?" I stressed to Rosalie who also seemed to realise what we had done.

"I am a new mother, that's my excuse as probably pitiful as that sounds…but what about Carlisle? He gets invites to these things annually, he'd had to have gotten one, right? But as publicists the only clients we deal with in the industry on that level are Bella and Edward. Besides a lot of that stuff would go through Angela."

If we'd have been anyone else in the firm there would have been that semblance of a chance that we'd have lost our jobs.

No, we'd have had our fucking asses handed to us on silver platters with a boot up the ass.

Most people would be told these things by P.A's I suppose and Angela had been hesitant to contact Isabella after everything happened, so I asked her to email me everything she'd normally give to Bella, fuck this all fell back on me.

"I have to call them. No, we'll see them, will you come too Rose? I need to ring Angela and get her to start calling the stylists and makeup artists. Who normally styles Edward, I'll call them too." My heart was racing, and it just seemed that all of a sudden I knew what to do, but that there was also so much that I needed to do.

"Allie," Rose said kindly, "calm down, we're allowed to forget things. Isabella isn't the only one that has been affected by all of this , remember that. Yes, I will go with you and I will call Edward's stylist and get her to send out some samples immediately, I will ring Bella's too, I know her, she's a friend I recommended to Angela. They'll understand, now come on, I think you need some tea or _something_, you need to relax." I followed Rosalie out of my office, had my assistant take all calls, unless they were urgent and we hopped into her Escalade.


	52. Chapter 51

_****_**This might come across as mean (or not) depending on whether or not you're waiting for an update or not, but I planned on putting updating this off for another week or so. I came to that decision because I hoped to be further along with my work on 'The IT Guy', but alas that couldn't be thanks to work (at Mickey D's [fat farm]). I hope you enjoy the next 11 chapters or so.**

**Peace.**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

After the Billy thing I swore off television and the radio, even the internet. I didn't want to risk the temptation of clicking on a link that could possibly lead to a headline about my name. I figured they were out there, but I was using what was left of my better judgement.

So now it left Edward and I playing chess, jamming on our guitars—Edward is amazing—reading baby books, flipping through photo albums, playing board games—pretty much anything that could keep a larger part of our minds and bodies occupied.

I also wished I could just have Chucky and get back to my life, well kind of. I wanted to be able to exercise vigorously again and to be able to go out with friends again. Hell, I even wanted to get back to work.

Edward had been playing a riff I could remember from something, but couldn't quite place until he started singing.

'_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side—'_

"So help me Edward you are not serenading me with the Jonas Brothers." I glared and he just rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up Swan." He replied so I picked up my guitar and plucked a few chords I thought were correct.

'_You appear just like a dream to me__  
__Just like kaleidoscope colours that cover me__  
__All I need__  
__Every breath that I breathe__  
__Don't you know you're beautiful'_

The look Edward shot me had me on the floor in hysterics, it was just that funny. He looked almost constipated, but pleased at the same time and to me that just didn't seem right. When my laughter finally calmed some I looked at him with a serious face.

"What," I pouted, "I figured we were doing some Disney Darling thing." Edward was shaking his head at me.

"Uh, no." he responded, "definitely not. I was singing a song to say how much I love you, but when you put it like that I should have gone with something more from the heart…give me a minute." Edward sat for a minute strumming a few bars, then stopping, then strumming some more and stopping again.

"Okay, maybe not. But it's because there isn't a song that says just how much I love you and because I already sound corny, you're my world Isabella, you're the air I breathe and blood that flows through my veins, because without you I am nothing and—," be still my heart, I thought but my body was already a step ahead of me.

I was shaking as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, emotionally a wrecked, but he didn't seem to mind as he held me and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, definitely corny." I sniffed, burying my head further in Edward's chest.

"I'm an emotional wreck." I whined. "Cullen your kid is seriously making me soft and that is in the literal sense too."

"You're absolutely perfect just the way you are." Edward cooed making my mushy, hormone riddled body smile, "What's wrong about getting soft?"

There were so many answers to that question that to me felt true, but in reality—or at least the skewed reality that was the world we lived in, were wrong. To me, it felt wrong. It felt like I was cheating the part of myself that wanted to fit in and be seen as beautiful and gorgeous and to be the person people wanted to emulate, which was why I worked out as hard as I did, because it was the healthier way to lose the weight.

"Isabella, please stop thinking about what other people think. Answer this question for you." Edward sighed, turning my face to look at his.

"What is wrong with being soft if the reason it happens is because you're growing our baby girl inside you? Women fall pregnant all the time and there are many women who manage to drop baby weight in the snap of a finger, but it's unhealthy. You my dear are a strong and beautiful woman, whether you're firm or soft, it doesn't matter, I love you." And the semblance of doubt was gone. Though I wanted to work out, it was because I missed the fun I had working out. Boxing or skipping, even just running to my favourite songs. They were all fun because I did them with other people—except that time not so long ago, when I found myself in a dark place—because I'd always trained and worked out with other people.

"Um, is everything okay in here?" A soprano voice asked from the jam of the door. Alice was stood next to Rose, a curious smile on her face.

"You mean other than Isabella complaining because she's going 'soft', everything's peachy." I poked Edward, I don't actually know why—another knee jerk reaction. God, Rose didn't seem this affected by her hormones when she was carrying Masen, speaking of which—

"Hand over the God baby." I demanded, making to stand, Edward held me down though, forcing me to try and squirm out of his embrace.

"Yo, slow your roll speedy, here." Rose laughed, handing the waking child to me. His eyes fluttered as I looked down at him, he already had eyelashes and they were freaking crazy long and surprisingly dark.

"Wow, you're gorgeous." I whispered, watching his eyes flutter again. "You look so much like your Daddy and yet so much like your Mommy all at the same time. You're going to be a heart breaker." I cooed to the small child as Rose and Alice, even Edward watched on.

I figured they were smiling, mainly because Edward was always smiling when he saw me holding Masen and Alice just seemed to always have a smile etched in place when I saw her. It was like a constant reminder of how much better a person she is than me. Always so chipper and bubbly and—

"So what brings you two over here at this hour? I didn't think your lunch hour was until one." Edward asked, making me remember the time. They were nearly two full hours early for break.

"My office hours are a little bit more flexible than some other reps, and this is a meeting with clients anyway." Rose answered, her face slowly morphing into the colder demeanour of Ms Rosalie Cullen—though she wore her ring, and it was massive, I don't think people knew she was actually married and just chalked it up to her being a very wealthy young woman.

"Meeting?" I couldn't help but ask and Alice's expression turned to one very similar to Rosalie and all of a sudden I felt like I was about to be thrown to the wolves.

"Pertaining to?" I couldn't help but ask.

"This baby, your current situation, oh and also the fact that you are Oscar nominated for 2012 and we all kind of let that little morsel of news fall to the wayside because we've all been walking around with our head in the clouds after what we went through last month." Oscar what?

"Hold on, come again?" I stuttered, not hearing them correctly I was sure.

"You and Edward have both been nominated for the 2012 Oscars, actually you both have been nominated for multiple categories." I think my jaw was unhinged on the floor somewhere and my tongue was kind of just rolling around stupidly in my mouth.

"Which categories?" Edward asked, in obvious excitement.

"Both of your films, Edward 'Breaking Dawn' and Bella 'Midnight Sun' are competing for _Best picture_, and each of you have been nominated for the leading actor and leading actress." Yeah, my tongue was still somewhere doing nothing—picking out curtains perhaps.

"Tell me you're pulling my leg?" Edward actually beamed, reaching for my hand—an awkward thing to have done to you when you're holding a baby.

"No, I'm not, but that's not even the half of it guys, um…we kind of forgot about the Oscars, with everything that's happened recently. As soon as we realised what we had done we obviously responded to your invitations—okay, Angela had kind of already done that for us." Rosalie answered beaming in pride at her brother.

"Um, not to sound anything like, well, I don't want to sound strange or anything, but this is the Oscars, um, what exactly would I wear? That tastes bad on my tongue." I cringed, wiping at my tongue.

"Real funny, Isabella." Alice retorted with a glare, "but I've already called Angela. She contacted some of the designers personally, Versace, Stella McCartney, Elie Saab, Diane Von Furstenberg and Dolce and Gabbana are all sending out Stylists, they'll be here with gowns. They've been given stipulations that the gowns need to be allowed to be altered and that any information they receive during this fitting cannot be allowed to be shared with anyone other than the designer themselves, for alteration purposes.

"From what Angela has told me, she also specified dresses that have empire waists, some sort of overlay, whether it be tulle, organza she wasn't specific and she also got into contact with jewellers, though I'm not sure which ones. Same goes for the shoes." She paused and I figured she was finally going to take a breath… "Edward your tuxes will be coming with them too."

I looked at Alice like she'd grown a second head. Had she stopped, finally?

"I'm nominated for an Oscar." Okay, Edward was still a little bit out of it.

I smiled imaging what he would be like when he had to go up on that stage accepting his award. He would probably be a babbling mess, or he'd be off in a dream like daze, blinking.

"Hey." Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Just because the kids asleep in your arms, doesn't mean it's your turn. We're still talking to you."

I snapped to, looking at Rose feeling a little out of it. "Wah?"

The look she gave me was nothing short of fucking scary, she looked about ready to kill me.

"Sorry, what were you saying, Rosalie?"

"Lucidity, thank you." She smiled. "Okay, now we need you both to shower, Angela has emailed over two acceptance speeches, she started writing them when she saw the nominations went up for all of the award shows this season, she also wrote up some answers for some of the press questions that may arise." And I sobered…press.

"and she's back." Alice chimed. "Sweetie," she reached for my knee, Edward's too, "look okay, Angela will be there in the golden circle, Rose and I will be too. We'll pull you guys away if anything inappropriate gets asked, we'll be on the carpet too."

And then I think that everything kind of hit me all at once. I was nominated for an Oscar. There would be a press circle, they would ask questions. What was the film called again? Edward and I would be doing things together, and Edward was nominated for an Oscar! Who the hell were my cast mates? What kind of role was it again? What was my characters name? Who would I thank? Who was the director?

In my head everything finally dawned on me.

"Holy shit!" I copped the back end of a glare from, Rose, but she seemed to think better of saying something and kind of just let me be.

_Yeah, give me a moment._

"This is it!" I gasped. "This is the moment, the one that we said would come up at some point, when we would be able to tell people and you know people are always trying to show each other up at these things because that is just how it goes and…and we're nominated for Oscars! I know that this isn't the first time, but it is the first time that we've been nominated together and our movies are nominated together too and—,"

And someone's hand was wrapping itself around my mouth as the baby was lifted from my arms and laid down in his stroller. "Hey baby, you know how I always question your relation to Alice?" Edward asked and I nodded my head, eyebrow raised—he also still hadn't removed his hand from my mouth.

"I no longer question it." I had no idea what the hell that was supposed to have meant. But to me, it kind of felt like it was being said in jest, so I bit him—not quite as lightly as I intended. He was sucking on his finger looking at me like I had grown a third head.

"You two can have your squabble later. Go shower, both of you, your stylists will be here in—," Alice looked down at her watch, "thirty minutes, Angela about ten."

"I thought you said they'd be here later this afternoon?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah. It is most definitely later, and it is afternoon. Shower now." I flipped Alice off as I grabbed Edward's hands and started leaving the room.

"Shower separately…oh shave Bella." Fucking bitch. I considered just showering with Edward for the fun of it, but then again, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with a bitch, so I did as I was told, cursing like a fucking sailor along the way.

_And I am sure they found that abso-fucking-lutely hilarious too!_

So I decided I was going to spend that full thirty minutes in the shower, even after Alice started banging on the door. She was going to be red faced fucking pissed, but she could suck my left nut. Of course when I actually saw her, I'd probably apologise, but for now the rebellion was fun as hell.

I took extra care cleansing and toning, even moisturising, and because I wasn't sure if I'd worked with these stylists before, I blow dried my hair, put on a tinted moisturiser and a very light coat of mascara.

Then I had the fun job of finding something to wear, it took twenty minutes to opt for nothing. So I stuck on the only Strapless bra I owned that still somewhat fit a nude and seamless pair of panties and my short robe—because I couldn't remember where I left the long one—it was just long enough to cover me properly-ish.

So when I made it downstairs, in true diva form, I could see one stylist and three assistants sent out by the designers. There were about four or five racks full of gown, a few boxes of shoes too and laid out and sparkling on the coffee table were the jewels, next to bags/clutches/pain in the ass accessories I will hand off to Edward to carry—or Alice for making me bring one to begin with.

Edward was talking to a man fitting him in a suit that made him looked absolutely fuckable, and was doing very little for my bloated body and dwindling starlet confidence.

"Isabella, finally." Alice announced, and when Isabella came about I knew we'd not worked with these people before. Damn.

"Where's Angela?" I asked kindly, carefully descending the stairs with Luca, who I hadn't noticed had followed me up until I finished in the shower and saw him lying on the bath mat waiting for me.

"I'm here, Ms Swan." She answered walking from the kitchen with a tray laden with water and some snacks. That's why I loved Angela, always thinking of others. I started picking at some of the fruit, before I greeted Angela.

"Of course, it's nice to see you again, Ange." I so didn't want to be formal right now, this was my home for heaven's sake.

"You too, Bella." Smart cookie. I thought as she replied with a brilliant smile.

"Okay," Alice clapped her hands, "Bella, let's have a look at some of these dresses. Would you like to go in one of the bedrooms to change, or is the living room fine?" I shook my head.

"Just wheel the racks around into a make shift dressing room, it'll be fine." This I'd done before and for some reason, it felt easy to just slip back into the person that was good in front others of a great and blinding in front of the camera.

She was still just another part of me.

Dress after dress was handed to me with suggestion of shoes, make up and jewellery and more so than not, I turned down dresses before I even attempted to try them on—starting with a leather sheath dress. Yeah, definitely not going to be wearing that—ever!

So I went through the racks, too short, stiff fabric, dresses I didn't think would look too flattering on a pregnant wale and then I got to the last few and finally I saw something I liked.

The tag said it was Elie Saab, and I think I was in love. It was fluffy—not in the literal sense, "Alice, zipper." She was helping me with the zipper which I was really amazed zipped up. "What size were these requested in?" I had to ask.

"Really?" Alice asked—was she really trying to spare my feelings? I was in love.

"She asked for sixes, and she was spot on. Your boobs are looking truly amazing, Bells." I laughed at her, and for some reason knowing my daughter was the reason I wasn't too fussed that this dress was a six, I mean I would have said an eight.

"They do look pretty stunning right now, don't they?" I was never really one to notice these kinds of things, but my boobs were definitely on show in this dress. It also pulled the waist up, I am guessing on a normal woman who wasn't a blimp, it would rested and accented the natural waist beautifully, but on me, it kind of gave the girls a lift.

The colour was odd. It was like black tulle that had blue and green tones to it—which I think may have had a lot to do with its layering, and I was in love. I didn't want to be stuck in something yellow or pink, or bright or attention grabbing, because let's face it, walking around with a stomach the size of a beach ball does enough of that all on its own.

The dress was enough to leave a person breathless—or just me, with its understated detail. There was lace, I didn't notice it at first glance, but Alice pointed it out in the mirror she hijacked from god knows where—she was like a cat, impossible to keep tabs on. In the end you just had to deal with it, whatever it was exactly it is that she'd done.

I stepped out from behind the 'curtain' and immediately had a young man at my side. He was checking the hem, measuring around my waist…and a whole lot of other things I just let him do, because what else was I going to do really, tell him to piss off.

"Excuse me miss, how much larger do you think your bump will be the night of the awards?" the guy doing his thing asked shyly.

"I don't know, maybe an inch or so?" I questioned myself.

"Leave room for maybe two inches. We can have a final fitting of the gown early on the day, to ensure it fits correctly." Rose answered the poor guy who for some reason looked like he swallowed one of those pins resting on his lips.

"Of course." And he was back to work, taking measurements, putting in pins. "Would you mind putting your shoes on?" I nodded my head and slipped on the heels—five inch mother fuckers they were—they were simple peep toes, but they were Rock and Republic and to me that was kind of like a Band-Aid. For some reason, I loved most things they put out, so I figured they'd do…and Alice approved.

A few minutes later, whatever it is he was checking was finished and I was slipping my shoes off and getting out of the dress that I was so surprised was as comfortable as it was. In my robe I watched everyone start packing things up, as Alice and Rosalie shifted through the jewellery.

They were picking out simple items. A dark bracelet and some drop earrings I hadn't decided if I actually liked or not—regardless I supposed I'd be wearing. Simple black—snake skin I think—clutch with silver accents I'd be asking Edward to carry and they seemed pleased with themselves and I just wanted to go to bed.

"Alice what happened with the other Academy awards? Did we win?" Alice blushed looking up at me, before throwing her eyes around until she obviously found the person she was looking for.

"Ange?" she asked and I spun around in my seat looking for Angela. "Did they win?"

"Of course," Angela answered quickly, "neither film won though, but I did receive the awards this morning. I sent a statement to them explaining the non-attendance. I don't actually know what it is they would have said, I didn't watch, but yes you two both did well. Though apparently your one was really tight Bella." Shouldn't Alice have known this. God, normally we would have had a massive dinner and celebrated.

God, Jacob really messed everything up for us though.

_Fuck face!_

"Look, don't worry about any of that, Bella. Just worry about the Oscars, they'll be here soon enough. You should be excited about that." I am absolutely over the fucking moon. Really, can't you tell?

"Okay, is there anything else, please tell me now, I'm tired and this kid is seriously ridding my bladder." Everyone in the room shook their heads so I decided to head up to my room. I took off the makeup I was stupid enough to put on and I put on one of Edward's bigger shirts sans bra and hopped under the covers.

I may have left a little bitchy, but all was good, or would be, I just need sleep.

_I was nominated for an Oscar…and so was Edward._

* * *

**_Last little end note:My heart and prayers go out to all of those affected by the Connecticut shooting today. My sincerest condolences go out to all the families and I hope all others affected recover from the trauma suffered. Far too many lives have been lost and of all times for such an incident. I am sure I cannot even imagine the damages wrought and the lasting effects on the community. _**

**_Nic._**


	53. Chapter 52

_**Bella POV**_

The lead up to the Oscars was an epic whirlwind. At least that is what it felt like to me. Alice finally started looking through the dozens of emails she'd received and let fall to the wayside and inside there were people's congratulations, people offering gowns and all the rest—you know, like interviews and photo ops and—well, a lot of people getting turned down.

It was insane, believe me I know, I helped her read through them and then I saw all the ones from Angela. People were even apologising for the _'events' _that occurred that prevented us from attending the BAFTAS—they didn't need to know I couldn't fly— and the Golden Globes.

It was pretty insane, but on top of all that my fan mail increased tenfold. People were ridiculously—in a sweet way of course—worried for my safety and wellbeing. Had it been made public that I was pregnant I am pretty sure they'd have mentioned the baby too.

I'd never seen my fans band together like they were, I mean both Angela and Alice were receiving gift baskets and small trinkets—that I don't believe had monetary value—they were little things that I think were more about luck and the wellbeing of the wearer and it was really sweet.

People were also double addressing things, with Edward in mind and I kind of swooned. Was this normal to have people send you things? Probably not, but I tried my best to personally respond to the things they sent out.

Then of course I was left to wonder how truly they valued autographed head-shots? No one sent them back, so that had to be a good sign…right?

I had to ask Alice to run off some head shots anyway so I could send them something they would hopefully appreciate. Sometimes I was sent pictures of myself with fans and I was too eager to duplicate them and send them back the signed copy. I just hoped they made it to them okay.

That was actually what I was working on now, well I was kind of working on it. While I was being poked, buffed, waxed and prodded I dictated to Angela as she typed up responses. I wanted them to be hand written, but a lot of the well-wishing's came through fan sites so they were emailed. It was kind of easier that way.

My hand was probably getting pretty fucking close to getting carpal tunnel, but I still did it. I didn't really notice before, not because I was riding a high horse, more because I tried not to always be Isabella—the more I thought about that the more stupid it sounded, but because after whatever it is I was doing for my job, after that was over, that was that.

I came home and I shed the responsibility and kind of just lived. Now, I was beginning to realise how much that could over complicate my life. If I wanted to have space, I had to do just that, but trying to do it by being two different people, one for each circumstance that arose was pointless and draining.

Now I was me. To the press I was Isabella Swan, but on the inside I was Bella, to my family I was Bella or Bells and Baby Girl, but there weren't two different beings I thought made me, well, me.

I was simply Isabella Swan, Bella to friends and family.

A sharp stab in my back had me cringing. "Please watch where the pins are going. I don't know how good acupuncture is for pregnant women and I don't want to find out." I said in jest to Hilary, the young man who was finalising the fitting of my gown, because low and fucking behold time flies.

Edward and I had been watching some of the streaming for the Globes and the BAFTAS because we missed them and we were shocked as shit to see how many times our absence was mentioned. They were also speculating our relationship.

Odd considering I was pretty sure Edward not so subtly said I was the reason he dropped Masen, but whatever, maybe they were slow?

I mean normally they're all about spinning words and things, and now, they were just letting it be a speculative thing. I guess we'd sure as hell be putting on a show tonight then. I guess I am all for that then.

I had been getting ready since ten this morning and honestly, that was too early for me to be out of bed, let alone in the shower. Then you know the torture began and the annoyance was doubled tenfold and they were dealing with a seven and half month pregnant woman who wasn't afraid to back hand a bitch who got a little too fresh with the wax around my nether regions.

Do not try and wax your twat when you're this far along, that shit is super sensitive. I wondered briefly if giving birth would have been worse and not having had the experience couldn't be too sure. They did put numbing cream on though, after they did a test strip and I bitched like a calving heifer.

All was well in the world after that, and I felt like sunshine, oddly enough. I also felt clean and bare and I had no idea how much I actually preferred it. Go figure.

After the torture waxing, they of course moved on to my eyebrows which I have to admit, I did let them go for a little bit. They weren't bad, they just weren't what they normally were, that was fixed quickly though.

Then I was exfoliated, which I actually kind of enjoyed, it didn't hurt that the beautician was seriously stroking my ego though, apparently pregnancy works wonders for a woman's skin.

Moisturising took for fucking ever, but it felt like a massage so I wasn't going to complain and then I was stuck in a chair and they started on my hair. Originally they were just going to pull it back in a dramatically sleek ponytail, but I called veto and made them rethink that. I mean, my face was not quite as thin as it once was so I wasn't exactly happy to have my face so out there.

The compromise, a lose chignon bun with some of my hair trailing around my face. It was curled slightly and a black jewelled hair comb was put in their somewhere. I couldn't actually see in in a front on mirror, so Edward would be taking that out of my hair tonight.

My nails were filed, buffed, keratin treated and then painted black—which I enjoyed. I loved my nails dark, but I didn't like painting them, so they were very rarely painted. _ I wonder if Edward would paint them for me?_

"Okay, Bella. We leave in an hour, so we'll get your makeup touched up once more." Alice ordered and Angel—my make artist, was in front of me again, lightly brushing my cheeks and eyes again.

Considering the amount of primer and other _lets-make-sure-the-makeup-stays-in-place _concoctions, you'd think I was set, but apparently she had to make sure. My lips were given another coating of plum lipstick and _another _coating of _lipstick-stay-on-longer-stuff_, as I had taken to call it. Another brush of mascara, top and bottom. A check of the eyeliner—it too was touched up and I was done—for good this time.

Now considering I had only been in the makeup for thirty minutes, I had no idea why it needed another touch up, but when Alice was like this, you do not argue, you just deal. And I was doing my fair share of dealing.

"Am I done? I'm hungry." I whined as Angel started packing her case.

"Yes, Bella, you're done. You've been done for a while." She answered apologetically, casting her eyes around. I figured she was looking for Alice, who most of time at award ceremonies goes a bit nuts.

Angel sighed in relief when Alice said nothing, and when I could hear a soft southern drawl coming from the door way, I understood why.

"Alice, get your skinny white ass in here, bring my brother-in-law with you and Edward too!" I shouted, I was sick of being left alone, I honestly just wanted Edward here.

"Like hell I am bringing Edward in here." She responded, as Jasper walked in behind her. I waited until Alice was in front of me again before I grabbed her by the collar of her robe.

"I want to see Edward, Alice. I have been stuck getting poked, prodded and fucking waxed, now get, Edward." I whispered out harshly through a fake smile and I actually watched as Alice gulped, before stepping out of my reach and bolting up the stairs.

Jasper looked at me with a smile touching his lips. "Too much?" I asked.

He was shaking his head trying to swallow back his laughter. "No, I think she just wants all of this to be perfect for you darlin', it's not every day your little sister is thrust under the microscope at the biggest award show of the year, with more than just their movie to talk about—especially after everything that's happened and your no show this season." I rolled my eyes at, Jasper, because though he didn't say it, it felt like there was an 'oh, but wait, this isn't your first Oscars'

"I think she's just trying to make this as easy for you as possible. It's what she does. You'll thank her for it tonight though." I just nodded, knowing he was probably speaking nothing but the truth.

"Yeah, for a lot of things, except one. Some things you just shouldn't wax when you're pregnant." Jasper was shaking his head at me.

"Now I know why you get along so well with, Rosalie."

"'Cause we're bitches." I heard a muttered _'among other things' _and just stuck my tongue out. Though Jasper was quiet, he was pretty insightful and just an all-around nice guy. He and Rose were a lot like night and day with their personalities, which considering how very a like they looked, it was sometimes hard to believe.

"Bitch, get your claws out of my man, here's yours." I just stuck my tongue out at Alice as Edward came to stand in front of me. My legs parted as he stepped toward me, making me smile. It wasn't a sexual gesture—not this time, I just wanted him closer. We'd been a part all day.

"You look beautiful, Baby." He cooed, kissing my forehead softly.

"Wait until I am in my dress, then you can complement me until you're blue in the face, I'll need it." I pouted looking up at Edward from under my eyelashes. Mascara makes them long as fuck. Maybe I should buy the mascara she used?

He didn't actually say anything, he'd stopped trying to get me out of my funk as soon as I said something stupid. Probably because he'd constantly be on his toes if he did.

"How long until I can get in my dress, Alice?" I asked, around Edward, because I was hungry and I kind of needed to pee.

"Half an hour, I suggest you eat and go to the bathroom now." Don't have to tell me twice. I grabbed Edward's hips, pushing him backwards as I got up and went to the bathroom, I felt very much relieved when I came back downstairs.

Edward was in the kitchen, calling my name, so I followed his voice. He was finishing making us some chicken salads. He pushed mine toward me and I was so happy to be eating something substantial, I'd been snacking on fruits and nuts all day, cheese too—though I wasn't a normally a fan—proper food was like a god send.

"Are you excited, Isabella?" Edward asked around a bite of his salad, and it really was delicious. There was feta cheese, and that didn't turn me off, olives, cherry tomatoes, cucumber and cos lettuce and I was a very content fat woman.

"Yes…" I smiled, "and no." I shrugged.

"Press?" I was nodding my head in acquiescence.

It always came back to the press. I mean they would ask the questions about the film and how I felt about being nominated, did I prepare a speech, blah-blah-blah and then there would be the personal questions. Only for so long I would be able to say, no _politely_, before it turns fuck off.

"Just the personal questions." He nodded with me, "I'm not too fussed about the film nomination if we win, I mean we didn't win the globe so I don't actually think our chances are that high, but I rang the director and he'll be doing all the talking there, so I guess I am just rolling with it."

"That's good." He smiled. "Are you nervous about having to go up on stage? And baby, if you win best actress, you'll actually have to speak."

"You're coming up with me, if I need to go up there, There is no way in hell that I trust myself to walk up those stairs by myself." Edward was nodding his head, but he leant forward and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I won't let anything happen to my girls, okay?" I returned his kiss, but then Alice burst in the room.

"Get dressed."

She was already dressed, shoes on and everything. She wasn't decked out in a gown—lucky bitch, but she was dressed very nicely. She was wearing a knee length dress, it was like one I'd been forced to wear—a bandage styled something or other. I mean, it clung to her everywhere, but I think the length made it look more appropriate. Five inch red soled, black heels and a really cool looking jacket that looked like a tuxedo. She looked corporate, but comfortable and classy—and I was jealous.

"What's taking so long?" Rosalie asked following behind Alice with Emmett and Jasper in tow, both dressed in black tuxedos. The only difference between the two—Jasper was wearing a deep grey tie that matched the colour of Alice's dress and Emmett's was black, matching the knee length black dress Rosalie was wearing.

"Why are we getting dressed now, I thought we still had like twenty minutes?" They were all shaking their heads.

"We need to be on the road in five minutes if we plan on being there on time—Angela is already there and she thinks it'll be easier if you're walking the carpet earlier rather than later, now we need to get you in your dress Bella, and Edward you need to get your jacket on and fix your tie." The whirlwind was fast as my dressed was pulled down over my head mindful of the makeup. They were careful with the zip, but once it was done, Alice was ducking under my dress helping me with my shoes and Rose was putting in my earrings and handing me the bracelet I was wearing.

The clutch was in Alice's hand, with—from what I am told, my lipstick, small cash, a credit card, I.D and my phone. Everything else was in Alice's tote or Rosalie's, not that I believed there was anything that else that I would have needed. Apparently I was good to go because I was being ushered outside with Edward and into the back of the SUV, Seth was driving, Leah was following us with Em and Rose and Allie and Jasper.

I didn't really care at this point, so I leaned on Edward as we made the frenzied drive toward the Kodak theatre. I could tell when we'd made it into the drop off line, because we were moving about a cars space every other minute.

The crawl continued until Seth gave us the heads up. We were next!

Oh fuck. I was nervous now!

Seth opened the door for us and we stepped out onto the carpet. Edward helped me fix my dress quickly while we waited for Rose and Alice to get us. Angela was meeting us inside, which meant Alice and Rose were going to be helping us on the red carpet.

'_Look out press circle_' was all I could think. Poor bastard, whoever it is that oversteps their bounds with Rose and Alice around.

"What are you two waiting for, go?" Alice said as she stepped out of the car. Edward held his elbow out for me, and I quickly linked my arm with his as we walked toward the tents. Upon entry it was a mess of people.

The carpet was pretty crowded and my guess was we arrived somewhere near the middle. I just looked at Edward, this was the time I put up the brave face of the girl who was good at this.

On the inside, my stomach was in knots, but I tried to keep it off my face as Alice and Rose directed Edward and I.

Stand there, smile. Look there. Stand together, now separately. That part I didn't mind though, it was the next part I hated.

Journalists started making their way toward us. Asking questions about our thoughts on our films, that line of questioning I didn't mind. They were normally followed up with our thoughts on our competition and how it felt knowing Edward and I's films were nominated together.

We were honest, we didn't care. Okay, so it was worded in a way that made it sound like we kind of cared, whereas honestly, I didn't give a fuck. I wanted to get out of these shoes. The dress I didn't mind, though, it would have been nice if I could have seen my feet.

When the personal questions came about we started getting frustrated, Rosalie and Alice too. At first they were sports. The questions were mainly about the pregnancy, when I was due, when the wedding was. They were given answers for them, but when we were being asked questions about the Jacob situation, we did an about face and were walking, very quickly, might I add, away from the journalists.

And when we'd finally had enough of the press circle, we went inside and took our seats with the rest of our family. Edward and I joked and laughed when we were bored. Discussing things like baby names or who we thought was going to end up on the best and worst dressed lists tomorrow.

I joked telling them there was every chance I could end up on there and he told me he thought I would make the best dress list for having the most '_in_' accessory this season—my baby bump. I was shocked that he knew that and was nearly laughing too loud. Luckily he clamped his hand around my mouth, shushing me.

The night was dragging on, and our categories weren't until the end of the evening. So we sat through a musical number, some _okay_ jokes and watched one too many teary acceptance speeches to last a while. I'd also seen enough acceptance speeches in accents so strong I couldn't tell hello from goodbye, to last me two life times. Had the Oscars always been this long and boring?

I sighed in relief when they finally got to Best Female and I was actually a little stunned.

Frozen to the point of disbelief, because after going through the nominations, flashing clips of the film and our location—followed by the drum roll, in which I'd resigned myself to believe Sandra Bullock was going to be the winner, they called my name—Isabella Swan.

I didn't expect them to call my name out _at all_. I kind of wanted it—sure, who wouldn't want an Oscar. But I wasn't really sure if I was deserving of it. I thought the other actresses up on the screen were more deserving—you know, Sandy _is_ the shit!

I just sat there, stunned. An usher was trying to get my attention as were Edward and the rest of the family—and the surrounding rows of people too. In the end he—Edward, just stood up and pulled me up with him and lead me down toward the stage.

People were congratulating me as I made my way down toward the stage. Edward walked me up the stairs but as he went to turn around I tightened my grip and pulled him the rest of the way with me. I still did have to walk across the stage, besides, would it kill him to stand up here with me?

I was kissed on the check by the couple presenting and then I was handed my award and was standing in front of the mic stand and the massive audience, and viewers the world over.

'_Um, wow. You know I did kind of wonder what it is I would say when I got up here. I had it planned out, but in the midst of it all, I put it somewhere. Let me know if anyone finds a speech written in girly chicken scratch._

'_Anyway. I want to thank my family, Em and Allie, you guys have done everything for me, without you guys I don't think I'd be here. Everyone who helped out on my films, you guys make me look good._

'_I don't know… I've forgotten a lot of people, I'm sorry you all know who you are and I love you, and lastly Edward. You've been my rock, so thank you, thank you so much.'_

I didn't cry during or after my speech, somehow, but in the end, Edward led me off the stage. We walked into a press circle and they asked question after question and I think I managed to answer them all before we were allowed to head back to our seats.

Just as we were sitting down Edward's nomination was called, it was with bated breath we waited for the winner to be called and unfortunately for Edward, he didn't win, but he seemed to know he was not going to win and was content to congratulate the guy who did—some unknown Aussie. Not going to lie, I couldn't make heads or tails of his acceptance speech. It didn't even sound like English.

Finally though the night was winding down, neither Edward or myself won the best picture category, but we didn't mind. We were actually pretty content with everything though, and when it came time to go the Vanity Fair after party, Edward and I booked it, we hopped into the car with Seth and just headed home.

Edward helped me out of my dress and hung it up for me behind our bedroom door. Luca wandered in after us and curled up on the floor on my side of the bed. I took everything off and put it on the vanity before I threw off my bra, slipped on Edward's shirt and slid under the covers.

Edward handed me a makeup remover, when he saw I wasn't doing much, he started gently wiping off my makeup. It was quite comforting and very quickly, my eyes started drifting close.

"Good night, Baby." Edward whispered in my ear, making smile.

"Love you." I whispered and then I was asleep and the whirlwind day was finally over, and I was so fucking tired.

_I won an Oscar. _

I dealt with the press. It's all out there now, and the borrowed time we were living around, was at its end. Now everyone knew, I didn't care. As long as my baby got here safely, then that was all that mattered.


	54. Chapter 53

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward I am half tempted to ground your daughter when finally fucking gets here for taken her damn, sweet ass time. What the fuck is she doing in there? Throwing a party with my organs, I tell you now, she's been going fucking Tyson on my bladder and my lower back."

Edward looked at me, eyebrow cocked.

"My daughter?"

I scoffed.

"She's your fucking daughter, when she's acting like the fucking devil spawn. Do you know what that shit feels like?" I went off.

Edward looked at me like I was a little nuts.

"Isabella, if you're being serious than no, I have no idea what that feels like. But think about it this way, the longer she is in there, the bigger she is getting and the healthier you and I both know she'll be." His voice was kind and soothing, he was cooing in a manner to try and calm me down.

"I just want her to be here. Rosie had Masen early and he was fine." I whined before whispering, "Chucky is late, two whole weeks late and they won't induce me. Why the fuck won't they induce me?" I'd been saying the same thing since my due date.

You know how some women just love being pregnant? Well, I am not one of those women. There were so many things that I loved doing that I couldn't do pregnant because it wasn't healthy for my baby.

"You've been slight through your whole pregnancy, there was always the chance you would be late." Not helping ass-wipe.

"Sorry, Baby." _You'd better apologise_.

I sighed pissed off at the world before I just gave up and got up off the couch and moved into the kitchen where I started making me a raspberry tea. Apparently they were supposed to be good for your pregnancy or something. I was still pregnant so I wasn't really sure if that was true.

I had been dealing with shit for too long. Out on the street people actually approached me and wanted to touch my stomach. Were they fucking kidding me? Was there some kind of sign or something across my stomach?

I was no fucking Buddha, believe me. Rubbing my stomach gets you no spiritual favours or anything like that.

I started jumping up and down, it was probably fucking stupid, but I just wanted to have her and hold her, even just to see her.

I wanted to know if she'll look like me or Edward and I mean it was already fucking April! Easter was a week and a half away. I did not want to still be pregnant in Easter. I wanted to have my baby—and gorge on chocolate, which apparently is not good when your breast feeding.

I figured they'd induce me by now, normal circumstances they'd have induced me by now, but when we had our last appointment they figured she'd have been about four or five pounds if she were born then, so they weren't too fussed if I kept carrying, apparently it wouldn't hurt either of us.

Fuck that! It's hurting me.

*_Two days later—be careful what you wish for._

Alice was rambling on and on about some shit.

Edward was humouring her by listening, when in reality he was playing with Masen who was sucking on a teething ring, too early for it really, but he loved them and Rose and Em had plenty—Rose and Emmett preferred them over pacifiers, they didn't want to have to use a pacifier, because they didn't want to have to ween him off of it.

_Renee and Charlie didn't use pacifiers with us and looked how well _I_ turned out_.

Emmett and Jasper were playing some black sniper whoopdeefuckingshit game in the living room and I was sat in a stool drinking fuck knows what number raspberry tea for the day.

Chucky had been sitting pretty low in my pelvis today, not low enough for them to have induced me, but it wasn't very comfortable. It was annoying as fuck and it was like she was just shifting into a spot where she could get her foot wedged just right to cause me the most fucking discomfort.

I had been in discomfort all fucking day, but I figured it was pointless telling anyone, even Edward. They'd have probably have gotten excited and taken me to the hospital to find out Chucky was just being a bitch, playing with my emotions.

Yes, I decided that my daughter was in fact a bitch and she was already taking after both her Aunts: Alice and Rose.

Was it wrong to want to wring my daughters neck?

Don't answer that.

You know even Luca was avoiding me now. I didn't want to say that I was being a bitch, because seriously I was, poor puppy. He was normally a trooper though. He even started getting me slippers. They weren't necessarily mine, but they were slippers and they were comfortable.

The only problem is Edward was being a cunt and had started to train him to take the blanket from me if I over slept, which was often, mainly because I wouldn't do much to him. I couldn't blame him for listening. But I had started kicking Edward out of bed for being a fucking asshole.

I do know why he did it though. He wanted to spend as much time with me as he could. He was supposed to start shooting soon. The script was brilliant, Edward was the only high profile cast member and originally they didn't believe Rosalie when she rang stating that she was ringing on Edward's behalf.

I think he had the role in the bag just by showing interest, but they did put him through the motions, per his request.

The budget was small, miniscule, and Edward was willing to help with any additional funding, which seriously blew the producer away—there was just one problem setting them back—but Edward didn't really divulge.

"Luca come." I called, as I headed into the library. I'd already been in the nursery half a dozen times this morning alone. It was finished, complete, filled to the brim and not pink. I refused to have a daughter obsessed with pink.

Her bedroom was green. A soft pastel green, the theme of the room was dragonflies—Alice's suggestion and it beat the fuck out of fairies and lambs and butterflies, which were almost up on the wall.

It wasn't really girly, it was feminine in a subtle kind of way. I loved it, but I was not going back up there again.

I flopped down in the library, in one of the soft leather wing backs. Luca sat down at my side, his head resting on my thigh. There was a book on the lamp table. I started reading through the chapters and eventually kind of just lulled off to sleep.

I woke up uncomfortable and damp, which seriously was not right. I was worried. I made my way to the bathroom and checked myself. There was a trickle of liquid running down my leg, but it did not look like urine and then I got it.

"Uh, Luca." I looked around as he pushed his nose through the door. The dog had a questioning look on his face, that I couldn't quite place. "Find Daddy." I ordered, he took off quickly and when he came back, he was dragging Edward by the ankles of his pants.

"Is everything alright, Isabella." Edward asked to which I shook my head.

Taking a deep breath, I answered him.

"I think my waters broke."

Edward didn't seem to really hear what I said initially, but it was like once he did, he started freaking out.

"I—we're, are you sure?"

"Well I fucking hope so or I just pissed myself in the library."

His eyes were massive, but then he got it. He was pulling me from the bathroom and out the front door and I was trying to get him to stop.

"Edward so help me fucking god, you had better let me go now so I can grab the baby bag and change my clothes, because I am not going to the hospital wet. It is uncomfortable." He sobered than and I shrugged off his arms, walking back into the house.

Our family was also still in the house too, just so you know. Emmett and Jasper's game was still on but they weren't playing. Alice was sat on the counter looking at me and Rose was bottle feeding Masen.

"I'm just going to get changed." I smiled, "Oh, and Emmett can you put Luca out before you leave for the hospital."

The whole room looked a little shocked, but I just kept heading up the stairs. I grabbed the baby bag from by the door and threw it on the bed before I got out some clean underwear and put them on. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward's band shirts and I was ready to go.

By the time I made it to the landing all eyes were on me. Edward's too, but he seemed to have calmed down a little, well, his head seemed to be a little clearer. He didn't look as frazzled, so I threw him the baby bag he nearly left without.

"What's going on, Bella?" Rose asked, burping Masen.

"My water broke, we're going to the hospital."

It was pretty comical how everyone reacted, but pretty quickly they all kicked into high gear, and then we were on the way to the hospital.

Getting into the hospital was easy enough. I mean it was the middle of the day, most people were at work and apparently photographers hadn't been camping out at hospitals yet. Goody for us.

Liz intercepted us and was paging straight through to Dr Wiles. Once I was in the wheelchair we were taken straight into the private birthing suite where Dr Wiles was waiting with a team already with her—she works fast.

Everyone except Edward was ushered out into the waiting room, while I was stripped down to a hospital gown and strapped into monitors.

The worst part about child birth…having someone check my dilation of course.

"Have you been in much pain, Isabella?"

I shook my head at Dr Wiles.

"Not really, I mean it's been uncomfortable, especially around my lower back, but I went to sleep in a chair, so I didn't think much of it."

She didn't seemed to fussed by my answer as I was asked to lean forward so the fetal monitor could be attached.

"Do you feel that Isabella?" Dr Wiles asked, checking the read out on the monitor print out.

I looked at her, eyebrows furrowed?

"Feel what?"

"Isabella, you were just having a contraction, did you feel any tightening in your stomach, cramping in your muscles?"

Thinking a little, I answered.

"Sure, it was a little sore, kind of tender, but it wasn't unbearable."

"You're lucky than sweet heart, because at the rate you're going within the next couple of hours you are going to be in some pain."

Lovely, just lovely.

"Well, that's all we can do for now. I know your waters broke, but that doesn't necessarily mean you'll be pushing right away. Right now, you've just got to wait it out, get comfortable try and get some rest, and well we'll just keep checking on you."

With that I was left to be. The family filed in, said their peace. Emmett coped more than one smack to the back of his head for being crass and I was in and out of consciousness, because I was tired, irritable too and I myself tried to flog Emmett, which received mixed reactions. Edward, I am sure nearly had a coronary and I just glared. Dumb ass brother say what about my baby Daddy?

He didn't say shit after that, and also after a while, everyone went about their business in the waiting room, or they just left—not that I was complaining too much. Alice and Rosalie were working still, Carlisle was off for the day, and Emmett had to check into the gym, so you know, the world doesn't stop when you have a baby, I actually think it moves that little bit faster.

After being at the hospital for thirteen hours, pretty good considering this was my first pregnancy, I gave birth to my little girl, with a promise to the world that I would never do this again—and a threat to Edward's manhood if he even dared mention the term pregnancy or sex around me until our baby was old enough to graduate with a fucking PhD.

Feeling clean and deliriously tired, Edward lay with me on the hospital bed as I held Chucky. She was the most precious thing I had ever seen in my life. When her eyes were open they were so big, and she had these monstrously Kardashian worthy eyelashes, that I have no idea who the hell they came from and these lips that just made me smile.

They looked so swollen and bee-stung, yet they were in the most adorable pout as she slept, dreaming happily—or so I hoped.

I knew I'd probably be having to wake her up soon to try and feed her, but I really enjoyed just watching her.

To me, this was life. I felt like throwing my hands up in the ear, flipping the world off and telling them to go fuck something contagious if they wanted a story—but then again that in and of itself was a headline, so maybe I wouldn't do that, even hypothetically.

To this day though, nothing in my life had ever made me feel so complete than when they called Edward, Daddy. Watching the adoration and love in his eyes as he looked down at our daughter, that just wasn't an emotion you could fake.

I mean, it was real and pure and brought a tear to my watering eyes.

We were a family, a real, full-fledged family.

But at some point we were probably going to have to give a statement to someone so they'd back the fuck up.

I don't know if I was reading to pull a Brad and Angie, I love my charities and I follow them for a reason, but no picture of my child is worth the ridiculous sums these companies can come up with.

"She's so beautiful, Baby." Edward smiled against my ear as he gently ran his finger along Chucky's cheek, "and she already has your hair."

I shook my head. "No she doesn't, she's got Em's hair," I stopped remembering a photo of my father the day they brought home Emmett, the two of them with matching curling tufts of hair on their head. "She's got Charlie's hair."

"Just very, very blonde." Edward pointed out, twirling a thin lock of platinum around his index finger.

"Must be the Cullen in her."

I smiled, but Edward shock his head.

"Nope, the Cullen in her, would have made her a copper top just like her Daddy, it's the Carlisle in her that made her blonde and he got that from his mother's family."

I rolled my eyes and bent down to kiss my baby on the forehead. "Whatever copper top."

Edward just rolled his eyes and pulled me tightly into his side.

"You know she changes everything now, right?" Edward suggested, as I looked at him eyebrow raised.

"How so?"

Edward was quick to answer.

"We're making films now, and that is when you go back to work. Not just for ourselves and our crew and our cast members, but we're also making these films for our family. Our future. We're not just doing this for us. We're doing this so that we're going to be financially sound in the future, regardless of what the market does and so that our grandkids, even our great grandkids will be set for life." Edward's eyes were far off, but I definitely enjoyed the future he was laying out before us.

"You know I do plan to live long enough to see my Great Grandkids, right?" I told Edward jokingly as Chucky for the first time started to stir. I smiled and rocked her, hoping she'd fall back to sleep, but if what the nurses told me earlier was anything to go by, I'll be trying to nurse her soon.

"Duh, I'll be there too." The look he gave me had my body shaking with silent laughter, and also didn't help with my attempts to keep Chucky calm.

"You did not just, 'duh' me." I laughed. "Oh my god, I'm marrying a nerd."

Edward pointed to himself, his lips forming a gorgeous pout as he shot me one of the most scalding-ly hot look, that seriously had his eyes glowing, I had ever seen in my life. "You're telling me you wouldn't want this."

"If I didn't have Ben, I'd do you." A very welcomed voice stated from the door, causing Edward and I to turn toward them.

A shy Angela stood in the doorway, a bouquet of Daisies in her hands and a small pink bouquet of helium balloons.

Edward blushed when he, uh, thanked Angela, and she just rolled her eyes. She was one of my best friends, she'd been with me for years now, she was practically family and I always loved how she knew when to be cordial and professional and the times when she knew when to tell an asshole to shove a job up their ass or to take their job and suck my left nut, she was fucking god.

_I love Angela._

"I love you too, Bella." Angela smiled, eyebrow raised.

_Fuck, I said that out loud._

"That too, Love. I think you're tired." Edward cooed making my eyes heavy.

"Hey, I was just dropping these off, I'll be by tomorrow with a couple of things. I'm not even supposed to be up here, I mean I got your room from Alice—anyway don't worry about it. She's beautiful and visiting hours start in," she paused to look at her watch, "are in like nine hours, feed your baby and then try and get as much sleep in as possible before you're feeding her again and your family is back."

Angela kissed all of us on the head in farewell before literally sneaking out of the room. I had no idea she was so stealthy.

No sooner had Angela left, did a nurse come in, wanting to try and help me nurse. Initially she asked if I was comfortable with Edward being in here with me, and I think I gave her a look that suggested she was an invalid or something because she blushed profusely and apologised before helping me with my gown and positioning my hands and Chucky, who really needed a name other than Chucky Cullen.

It took Baby a few tries before she latched on, and once she had the first time, she was biting down a little hard, but after a little while, I guess she realised my breasts weren't going anywhere, her grip loosened and it became more comfortable, and felt more natural—beautiful even.

At that moment nothing had ever felt more beautiful to me than breastfeeding my daughter—even if I was flashing my tits in a room with a woman who's sexuality I was currently second guessing—because of the way her eyes seemed honed in on my breasts, not the baby— and a man I forever felt inferior to.

I mean, breastfeeding was something only I, me, Bella, her mother could do for her and it was probably the best thing I could ever do for—it wouldn't hurt any that it would help me lose a lot of my excess baby weight faster.

_I could get back onto my eating plan! But no alcohol—Damn!_

I mean I don't expect my cravings to go away just because baby's born, I am not that stupid, it just means I can get back to the way I was before, kind of.

But then again, new Bella is a better person, a stronger person. She's happy—even carrying the extra pounds from baby.

Maybe I could pull a Kourtney Kardashian or P!nk—rather than a Giselle or Miranda—I could lose the weight healthily, like I normally do.

Eventually, possibly because I was thinking about exercise, I couldn't even keep my eyes from drooping closed…apparently Baby was burped and shushed and rocked and changed…I think, and then I was asleep.

Only it didn't even feel like I was asleep for long when I was needed to breastfeed again.

_Welcome to motherhood. Farewell sleep._


	55. Chapter 54

"Edward so help me god, if you don't answer the phone before it wakes up, Baby I _will_ killyou." I'd been saying the same thing since we'd brought Baby home, still without a name.

When we'd been waiting for her to be born, we'd nearly written our own baby book on names, but when she was born it was like none of them fit.

We were kind of just waiting for a name to come up that just seemed to be right, we even tried out a few, but none of them really worked. Sure, like anyone who you cooed to, she kind of did respond, but they weren't names we were cooing, it was just pointless monosyllabic sounds.

Her eyes lit up and kind of sparked with recognition, but Edward was sure it was because she was seeing her mother and father, and I kind of liked that reasoning.

But she was still a little devil child, mainly her sleeping habits. Momma needed more than four hours sleep at night and the broken sleep was seriously killing me.

I mean if you think about it, by the time I was up and I was feeding her and burping her and changing her and then putting her back down, I think I was lucky to make it out of the rocking chair and onto the small Chaise lounge in her room, let alone back into my bed.

I was dead on my feet most of the time and did something I had never done before—I hired a cook. I mean, Edward was here, but he was getting up with me, and he was currently reading for roles, so he was just as exhausted as I was.

Esme was dropping by and giving us a hand, watching Chucky when I was trying to nap, or she helped to clean when I was breastfeeding.

I knew motherhood was a far cry from easy, I mean, I had been with Rosalie and Emmett with Masen when he was first brought home Masen. I could see the fatigue etched deeply on both of their faces, but a part of me thought Rosalie had it easy. Masen was being bottle feed because Rose couldn't really breastfeed, there was a discomfort and difficultly and then she kind of just stopped lactating.

Emmett was able to help feed Masen, in a way that Edward couldn't really help me, I mean not unless I started expressing milk, but I wasn't quite ready to give up on that time that the two of us had, just yet.

I was enjoying all of the time that the two of us had together before she became the Daddy's girl I knew she was going to be. I supposed I'd always have Luca.

"Cullen." He groaned into the phone, I sighed in relief when there was nothing but the sound of Chucky's breathing coming over the receiver. I was settling into the nook of Edward's shoulder, just shutting my eyes when he sat up. Jerking me awake as he started speaking animatedly to however the fucker on the other end of the line was.

'I am going to cut a bitch,' I muttered under my breath as I turned to glare at Edward.

I could see the apology in his eyes so for now I let it go, but I was also planning the fucking death of whoever the shit on the phone was. I could probably take them. I never knew this before but breastfeeding and sleep deprivation helped shed the pounds like nothing else. I was probably on one of the highest calorie meal plans I had ever been on in my life too.

"That's wonderful news, Max…No, no…of course." He rambled and now I could put a name to the guy with a death wish. Ringing my house when Chucky was asleep. Bastard. "Yes, of course. This is excellent news….no, um…actually," I did not like the way Edward had started eyeing me.

"I might know someone willing to do it…I'll get back to you…What's the date…? Yeah, you'll be hearing from me…yeah, yeah…bye." Edward's eyes were back on me and he was smiling like a fool, which would have been cute, had I not been so fucking irritated.

"So where does this, _Max, _live?" I asked, hopefully sweetly.

But Edward wasn't stupid and I don't think I am much of an actress this tired, so he kind of looked I was stupid.

"Leave him alone, he was doing his job." I glared at Edward.

"Fine, what is his job than?" I could call, Rose, I'm sure she knew someone who could help me cut the bitch.

"He's the P.A of the casting director I saw on Friday, the one for the film they were making from that novel we just finished reading." I was nodding along, I've read a lot of novels, but from memory there was only one that had got filming rights, that I'd read recently.

Edward was looking at me, so I figured he was gauging my response, "And…?" _'Why can't I kill him?_

"They've picked me for the lead." I smiled, that was great news.

"That's wonderful, but what about that other role for the other film you signed on for?" He was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"It's the same film, same role, there was a small complication with casting. The casting director wanted me, but the executive producer was sceptical even after my reading—in the end the casting director won out, so they confirmed, that's why I had to do the second reading.

"They just haven't found a leading lady yet, the women they've had audition haven't really done the part any justice so I still don't know who I'll be working with, they asked me if I knew anyone and—,"

_That good for nothing bastard…_

"You thought I should read for it." I dead panned, trying to keep my breathing even.

"Baby, you know that you're a brilliant actress. I mean you're an Oscar winner. You'd be playing my love interest. Wouldn't you rather I be kissing you than another woman?"

"Yes, of course, it's just—,"

Edward held his hand up, cutting me off, "just nothing, Isabella, this role is perfect for you. It's not overly active, which will be nice for you for now. It's deep and raw, it's a real piece of work, something you could shape and mould and nurture. If this takes off there is a sequel and if not the first one, in and of itself is brilliant. Why don't you just read for it, please? I won't ask this of you again, I promise, I just want to work with you, and I know Chucky is young, but it doesn't start filming for another month and I am sure they'll understand that you're a mother first and foremost, and it's local too—,"

I wrapped my hand around his mouth, "If it stops you talking, than yes." I could see his eyes light up. "I'll read for it, but I am not making any promises that I'll accept, not without speaking to production first, okay?" Edward didn't verbally answer, instead his lips were on mine, kissing the ever loving shit out of me as I swooned, only stopping when my vision started tunnelling I'd been without air for that long.

My baby wasn't even a month old, was still without a name, and I was already agreeing to read for roles.

Was I even ready yet?


	56. Chapter 55

I was pacing holes in the study floor. I really wanted to call Carlisle. Actually I really _needed _to call Carlisle—he was still kind of my acting agent—regarding mine and Edward's discussion last week about me reading for his casting director.

I still hadn't called the casting director, Edward had mentioned my name and apparently the director was very, very interested in offering me a meeting. I, of course, had to get Angela or Carlisle to make the first call.

And then, the phone rang.

"Uh, hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"_Hello, this is Max byers…"_ _and?_

"_Edward Cullen, gave me the number of your assistant, who referred me to your agent, who then told me you had the final say in regards to projects. I understand this is definitely unorthodox by way of how we would normally conduct these things, but I was wondering if you would be willing to read for a role in our latest movie production." _Well I guess I didn't need to worry about calling Angela and Carlisle.

"Oh." I was a little shocked as to what I was supposed to say, "Right, sorry, this is Isabella Swan."

"_Yes."_ Right, he knew who I was, he spoke to Carlisle and Angela.

"Sorry, when exactly would you like to have this reading?" Where was I willing to go to do a reading?

The Cullen office? I suppose that would work, we could request a conference room, Carlisle or Alice or Rose could watch over Chucky. We would have to take Luca though, he gets a little aggressive—not towards Edward and I, just in general—when he doesn't know where she is.

"_Where would you be most comfortable doing a reading, Ms. Swan—"_

"Isabella, please." I answered professionally and second nature.

"_Of course, Isabella. We're happy to conduct this reading wherever you'll be most comfortable. We understand you've just given birth, so we're very happy to accommodate to your needs." _Suck up.

"Thank you," I smiled, this guy was good, "have you left your contact details with my assistant?"

He was quick to answer, _"yes, I have."_

"Great, well, I will make a phone call and I'll get back to you in a little bit. Good bye." I was a little rude, hanging up before he could respond, but I doubt he'd have noticed.

And then, Edward walked through the front door and after a rather excited greeting from Luca, he was sauntering his way into the living room, still not having noticed me tucked away on the ottoman by the phone table.

"Your timing is impeccable." I sighed, checking my finger nails.

His eyebrow was raised as he looked at me, shock wiping quickly from his face as he spoke. "Well I _just _got off the phone with a very lovely man."

I watched a small flash of anger pass through Edward's eyes, but there must have been something in my expression that only had his feathers ruffled for a second. "Do I know him?"

I smirked as I answered. "Yeah, you gave him my number."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he whisper yelled, probably seeing the blinking baby monitor next to me—she was probably going to wake up soon anyway.

"Max Byers, turns out I have to do a reading for this new adaptation project. Their leading man suggested me for the role of their leading lady and because they still hadn't filed the role, I got a phone call today. Can you imagine that?"

His crooked grin was back in full force as he stared at me, and then before I knew it, his hands were everywhere as he picked me up and held me to him, kissing me gently on the lips. Yeah, complete contradiction to the almost aggressive way he had me picked up and wrapped around him…_two more weeks. Two more weeks._

"You agreed to do the read?" he whispered against my lips. I nodded my head, smiling against his. If I had known it would have made him this happy, I'd have probably agreed sooner.

"Yeah, I just need to call Carlisle and see if we can use one of the conference rooms, then yes, I'll be doing the read, but either way, won't you be there too." Normally I'd be reading with the person I'd possibly be working with. This shouldn't be any different.

"I'll call Carlisle how does that sound, that way you can enjoy what you have left of your downtime before Baby, wakes up." I kissed his lips chastely in thanks, as he put me back on the ground and pulled out his phone. Carlisle was answering it as I was heading up the stairs.

I was stepping out of the shower when I heard Edward come into the room cooing. I figured he brought Chucky in with him, so I quickly slid on my underwear and dried my hair, throwing on a robe before I walked out to see Edward lying on his back with his knees up, Chucky—a little floppy—resting against his knees, her baby blues staring into Edward's Emerald eyes.

_I kind of loved the fact that her eyes were blue, especially because the colour was the same as Em and Allie's. She had Renee's eyes, and I loved that. We almost called her Renee, but, she didn't look like a Renee, she just had her eyes._

"Hey." I greeted, just watching the two of them. Edward could already just calm her down just by talking to her, it was great, but saddening. I already lost her to the charm that is Edward Cullen.

"Hey, she started stirring when I was finishing up with Carlisle." I just nodded my head before walking toward his dresser and pulling out one of his shirts, I practically swam in them they were that massive on me. I never really realised how small I was compared to Edward until now, probably because a lot of the time that I had known Edward I was pregnant or doing my best to ignore how truly gorgeous he was.

Now though, it was easy to realise just how massive six' two" really was—well, compared to five' four" at least.

"She's pretty good on her schedule now." I answered, laying down next to Edward, he smiled and brought my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"So Carlisle was fine to let us use the conference room, and he even called Spencer—,"

My eyes shot to Edward, "Who's Spencer?"

"The actual casting director." I nodded my head.

_Spencer._

"Spencer?" I said aloud, Edward having had stopped talking after realising I wasn't actually following.

_Spencer Cullen. Spencer Elizabeth Cullen. Spencer Elizabeth Swan-Cullen—nope, definitely just 'Cullen'._

"Edward, I like that name." I said quietly, hoping he did too.

Would I be able to work with a guy who's name I decided to name my daughter…?

_I don't see why the fuck not and it's not like he's going to know._

"I like it too." He smiled down at me, looking me deeply in the eye.

I held my hands out, picking Chucky up I propped her up against my knees. "What about you Baby, do you like that name too?" She didn't say or really do anything in response. She just looked at me, and then at Edward's pinky finger as she wrapped her little fist around it.

_Not a 'yes', but not a no 'either'._

"Would you mind terribly if we named her Spencer?" I asked Edward, liking the name the more I used it. Spencer. This is my daughter _Spencer._

Yeah, I really liked that name. She'd be the only Spencer I really knew, she's the only one I knew right now.

"Not at all, Love. I think it's a beautiful name."

"Yes," I answered, "it is. Spencer Elizabeth Cullen. Our baby girl." Edward looked a little shocked when he found out her middle name, but it passed quickly as a tear slid down his cheek. Edward loved his Grandma Liz very deeply, everyone knew that, and it seemed only fair his first born was able to keep her name alive.

"Now, what were you saying about the reading?" I asked, remembering I had completely fucking side tracked. It was with a laugh Edward filled me in on what was happening—turns out my reading was the following day, and Esme would be in the office as well, very happy and very willing to watch Ch—_Spencer_ while we worked, she was already stopping in to see Rose and Masen anyway.

Our routine was quick that night and we couldn't really wipe the smiles off our faces when we called our little girl by her name. I mean, a month is a fairly long time to go nameless, but she had a name now, and we could finally finish with the paperwork for her birth certificate.

Baby Cullen, is no more, now she's Spencer Elizabeth Cullen.

Everyone was going to be so excited she had a name.

So after getting up a six to feed Spencer, and showering home and then letting her have her Daddy daughter time with Edward, I was rather happy that I was doing this. I mean the world over knew I was pregnant, but I wasn't really sure if people knew I'd given birth. Now, looking back I didn't appear as heavily pregnant as I was at the Oscar's as I'd felt.

I stopped really paying attention to whether or not they did and I figured that Alice and Angela were probably fielding a lot of questions with 'no comments' which would be frustrating people beyond belief. I know I would be frustrated.

So I was showered and dressed professionally—which was odd and surprisingly comforting to know I could put on some of my pre-maternity wear. They were a little tight and were a part of some of the larger clothes I wore on fat days, but it was nice to be able to wear them all the same.

Edward seemed pleased.

I was in a pencil skirt and wore one of the silk blouses with the ruffle detail, mainly because it very easily hid the little but of puff I had from this skirt. My makeup was applied lightly, though my concealer was applied very, very liberally under my eyes, same goes for my foundation.

When I was ready, I spent twenty minutes quadruple testing the baby restraint, before Edward kind of threw me in the passenger seat and strapped the dozing off, Spencer in. Then he was in the front and I started to freak out.

This was the first outing we'd had with, Spencer, other than when we brought her home with us and even that was done under duress. I was freaking out. In my head there were so many bad scenarios that could have happened and I was sure something bad would happen.

I think Edward came pretty close to asking them to sedate me, but they didn't, which was probably for the best.

In the end we got home well enough, I feed baby and then I guess I was that tired all other thoughts kind of left me and then I just went to sleep, after Spencer of course, but I couldn't sleep away my fears.

I just needed to get through this.

I wouldn't tell Edward, he didn't need to know. I could do this by myself. Nothing would happen to Spencer.

"Isabella, you're very quiet." Edward noted, breaking the silent bubble we'd been in since he pulled away from the house.

_I guess I wasn't doing that good of a job hiding the fact._

"Nerv—," I tried to say, but Edward cut me off.

"No, well I don't think you are entirely. Why are you almost chewing through your lip? And if you keep picking at your nails, Isabella, they may very well fall off." My lip dropped from my teeth quickly and I tucked my hands under me. _Yeah, real subtle._

"Are you worried about the part?" He asked softly to which I shook my head.

"No." I sputtered. "God no. No. I am worried about Spencer and leaving the house, and what Luca will be doing at home while we're out, and—,"

Edward's hand slid to my knee and he squeezed it softly. "You've nothing to worry about Isabella, you're a great mother, Spencer will be fine and Luca will be fine. He'll probably just pace outside the house until we get home. I don't think he's stupid."

I breathed deeply letting his words settle in. Everything would be fine. We had nothing to worry about.

_Yeah, right…_

A few minutes later, we were pulling into the undercover parking garage and Edward was pulling into one of the 'Cullen' spots. I was quickly out of my seat and reaching for Spencer as Edward popped up her stroller.

He walked toward me, gesturing to the stroller with his head as I shook my. I was just going to hold her for a little bit, just until I was calm. Luckily though, Edward didn't push me. He grabbed my purse from the front seat and the baby bag and stuck them in the stroller as we hopped into the elevator.

The office was bustling with people as we got off, instead of lingering though and dealing with the bouts of questions that may have come our way, we headed into Carlisle's office and weren't too shocked to see the family smiling and waiting for us.

"Isabella," Carlisle smiled with an air of professionalism. "I am so happy you've agreed to do this." And then the mask dropped and he smiled wide, "and so damn proud too, Bella. You getting on with your life and taking on the world. I am proud to call you my daughter." I smiled a watery smile at Carlisle, trying my damnedest not to cry and ruin the makeup I put on.

"Thank you, Daddy C. Thank you." I smiled, letting him wrap his arms around me, being mindful of Spencer.

"Can I hold my Granddaughter?" Carlisle asked, running his finger softly across her cheek. I nodded my head, happier now, being out of the house with her. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that I was out and about with the whole family.

"Yeah." I smiled, and Edward coughed under his breathe.

"Besides, I think Spencer's a Grand Daddy's girl anyway." I looked to Edward who smiled and opened his arms up for me, and I quickly walked into them.

"_How long un—," _Edward began, but Alice was already vibrating in her seat.

"You named her?" she whisper yelled, mindful of the fact that Spencer was still asleep, though I figured she'd be up within the hour at least needing to be changed.

"Meet, Spencer Elizabeth Cullen." Edward beamed proudly, moving his arms round the baby in Carlisle's arms, as if he were presenting her, very similar to what you'd expect a game show hostess to do. _Loser. _

Though it was sweet.

"That's precious, Bella, and absolutely beautiful." I mouthed my thanks but otherwise was just enjoying it, and then the intercom buzzed and I was nervous once again.

"Mr Cullen, a Mr Spencer Wick and a Mr Max Byers are here." I gulped as Carlisle asked for her to show them into the conference room, after he double checked with her that waters and snacks had been laid out—they had been.

Carlisle left the room, handing Spencer off to Esme who rocked her a little before setting her down in her stroller. I knew it wasn't wise to let her sleep in our arms like that, but she was so light and sometimes it was just hard to put her down.

I stared at the door behind Carlisle, though I know my feet were supposed to move in the direction after him, yet, I was frozen. Frozen fucking stiff.

I was nervous and anxious and worried…and it felt like I was starting out all over again. Like this was the first job I ever went for and I was once again being thrust in front of people who really didn't give a fuck how much effort I put forth into giving them my all, because their minds were already made up.

"Isabella, are you okay, you look pale?" Edward fussed, holding my face in his hands. I couldn't bring my eye line to meet his. I didn't want to. It felt like I wasn't worthy. I felt unworthy.

"Isabella, look at me!" Edward said with a little more authority, making my eyes jerk up meeting his in response—my body also flew three feet in the air startled, but no one needed to know that.

I was timid when I met Edward's gaze, it was so intense and captivating and it was seeing straight through me. He was looking at all of my insecurities and with that one look ripping them from me, so that all that was left was the woman he believed I was.

"You can do this, Isabella." He whispered stroking my cheek, "this role is made for you. You are a strong woman, a brilliant mother and one of the greatest actresses I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." A smile touched my lips as I looked into his eyes.

"What do you see in me?" I asked without really thinking and he just smirked, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips.

"A woman who's stolen a thousand hearts the world over. A woman who on the inside has the same fears as the girl down the street. You are my whole life, Isabella, and through those doors, is our future." I kissed his lips sweetly just looking up into his eyes.

Had he always been such a softy?

"_You've already got a ring on her finger and mom's holding your daughter—was anyway, seriously dude, you're making this hard for the rest of us."_ A disgruntled Jasper groaned bursting the bubble Edward and I created for ourselves.

Edward and I just stuck our tongues out, leaving the room after kissing our baby on the forehead—for good luck. _Though Edward didn't need it he already had the part._

Edward led me by the arm toward the conference room, placing a kiss on my fingers before he let my arm go, heading into the room before me—_professionalism and all, _although it did leave me the opportunity to fucking hightail it out of there, but I couldn't even do that.

So mentally pulling up my big girl panties and wiping under my eyes to make sure there was no chance of possibly smudging makeup, I opened the door.


	57. Chapter 56

_**Edward POV**_

Watching Isabella freak out the way she did was seriously something I never thought I'd ever see her do, not about a job at least.

I mean she won a fucking Oscar and yet she seemed to be so fucking nervous, like they'd straight out push her away with no more than a 'you're not what we're looking for'. She is fucking grade 'A' gold!

You cannot top her. And she looks fucking amazing too. I mean this isn't a bare all kind of film, not by any means. I mean it's a novel adaptation, she'll be playing an M.E, it's not something she's done before and as far as it goes there are a fucking shit tank full of this kind of stuff on the TV, but there was just something about it that was different.

I lie actually, once, one other time I watched this beautiful woman crumble as she let all of her fears wade through the waters of her mind and it fucked with her good and proper. I am not a fucking shrink or anything, respect to them for wasting their time in school to deal with that kind of shit, but they're called shrinks for reason—and I'm rambling.

One time I saw her break down and I couldn't do anything to stop her retreating to the recess of her mind where she thought she could hide and just let things roll off of her, like water off a ducks back.

Not this time. She'd come so far. We'd come so far.

Spencer is living, fucking breathing proof of the shit and Luca, he's not to be forgotten in the fuckery that had been our life in the last nearly eleven months—fucking hell it hadn't even been a full year.

I'd managed to father a child—who I intended from the very beginning to raise—get a girlfriend, get a dog—though Luca is technically hers—have my name added to the deed of a fucking massive ass property, grow the balls to have a fiancée and I got nominated for a fucking Oscar—two I suppose, that I didn't win…

Welcome to the new year!

Isabella was with me through all of that, so I knew she could deal with this reading. I didn't want to tell her this, I wanted her to know that she got this role because she's fucking amazing, but I think that even without this reading she probably already had this job in the bag.

I mean, she fucking _was_ Kristen Stewart. Kind of. Sure they'd either have to give her a blonde wig or she would dye it—and that would be totally up to her—and in the script and novel she's described as having green eyes, but again, superficial shit these days.

Isabella could do this with her eyes closed in a dark room with a fucking Macaw reading the lines back to her and she would have this.

She is, Isabella Swan.

_The one and only_.

Hollywood's golden girl and if that meant I was a fucking cheese ball or a corny fucker for having to tell her that, well than I guess I am just a corny fucking cheese ball.

She did follow me into the room though, well kind of, I walked in first and she fucking hesitated, it lasted a few solid minutes, but my heart was right and beating once again in my chest when she did walk in and it felt like I was seeing this whole other side to her.

I mean I have seen Isabella Swan the red carpet queen and the woman who gave speeches all teary and emotional, but this side of The Isabella Swan, was something you couldn't fucking mimic.

This was her being her, she was being the star I knew she was, but had never had the pleasure to see firsthand. This was amazing and beautiful and it took my breath away, and I knew then, that she would be fucking fine…and that I would also need to step up my game, because if there was anyone who could ride my ass in a film, it was going to be Isabella Swan—soon to be Cullen.

_And I wasn't man enough to announce that shit aloud—the woman already had my fucking balls…and my heart…and hopefully, not too long down the track she'd have my fucking name too._


	58. Chapter 57

_**Isabella POV**_

The director guy was nice enough and his assistant was much the same, though he couldn't seem to form sentences too well. Maybe he was slow?

So there was pretty much a rundown of the role and what not, they didn't really tell me what they expected from the character, just what they wanted me to read, and then they handed me a few pages of a highlighted script.

'_I don't know what you want from me, Robert, I can't simply give you answers because you want them.' _ I sighed as I read the line—it seemed appropriate.

Edward looked in his element, appropriately distraught as he pulled at his hair. _'I need something, Kay. Something—God, anything.' _His eyes sparkled with tears and the fiancée in me wanted to wipe them away and hold him to my chest, but the actress held out, knowing he was acting.

'_I," _I started, trying to look timid—weary. Apparently my character wanted to give him answers, but someone with power was yanking her chain, and with a baby at home, she couldn't risk the life she wanted for the two of them, but she felt for Robert. His daughter was murdered and was laid out on her exam table, and all of the answers were there, she just had to have the guts to look for them.

'_Please, Robert. Doesn't it help any knowing that she is in a better place. That she can be happy, with your wife?' _my voice was pleading and I could tell that Edward was thoroughly impressed by the quick wink he gave me before he started circling me, that was until I was backed up against the conference table, both of us apparently in prime view of our audience.

'_You really believe there is a better life after this one, when people can be so fucking cruel.' _His voice dropped a delicious octave and it was taking every fucking thing in me to try and stay in character, so I looked down at my script.

I was supposed to be scared, well Kristen was, but I was fucking turned on. _'I deal with dead,' _I whispered at a level I hopped could be heard by Spencer and Max, _'I have to believe there is a better place after this, it's the only reason I can do what I do.'_

My resolve was supposed to be crumbling, and it was, but it was a different resolve in regards to something completely inappropriate considering the present company and our situation.

'_What do you believe is after this life?' _Edward's voice was low and brooding, apparently his character was a moody fucker, _'gum drops and rainbows?' _he was supposed to be goading me, pushing my button to see how far he could push me. The excerpt they gave me read that he was supposed to be trying to see if I felt too, by pushing his anger onto me, but fucking blacked out the part of how the fuck I was supposed to feel.

Awesome! _Dickheads!_

'_It's not what's there,' _I breathed a little airy, because I really couldn't believe how turned on he was making me right now, _'It's the people, the bad, the things I force myself to see. They're not there.'_

Edward pushed off and I took the space to gather my wits because they decided to throw a party over in Ibiza and I was abso-fucking-lutely frazzled. The next line, his one, was pretty fucking scene shattering.

'_So you won't be making it to this sanctuary then.' _The ice in Edward's voice, had me reeling, I mean it was fucking amazing, and my aze dropped to the floor and I whispered the last line on the page.

A strangled sob of sound escaped me, _'No.' _

And then it was over, and the heat and fear and every fucking thing we just put on was supposed to just switch off.

A slow applause pulled me out of my emotions as I turned to see, Max, Spencer and Carlisle on their feet clapping. I had never seen Carlisle rattled before, but his emotions looked wrecked, Max and Spencer too.

Then the fucking two way glass banged and I couldn't help it but fucking laugh, because honestly that was funny. Emmett, you've got to love him—maybe even Rosalie too.

I didn't even know they had two way mirrored rooms, but I suppose that it would make sense training employees or interns on how to conduct proper interviews and deal with complaints, blah, blah, blah.

"Isabella, I—I have no words." Spencer stated, looking me in the eye.

Yeah, well I have no fucking idea what to say to that, so make that two of us.

"That was, far better than anything I could have expected and the chemistry the two of you had—no, the chemistry that the two of you have. It's damn near palpable, if I may be so bold as to say." He was shaking his head, so I had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Mixed signals fuck head!

"I—no." Fucker. Spencer started again and I was considering smacking him in the face. We just gave him everything we had, I gave him all I had and the asshole couldn't even hold it together to tell us how the scene went. Needless to say my heart was sittings somewhere in the pits of my stomach.

Edward and Carlisle could clearly, I don't know, see my unease as Edward stepped toward me wrapping his hand around my waist, _'calm down.'_ He whispered in my ear, his hand now rested on the small of my back.

"Um, what I think Spencer is trying to say, and I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but we would love to have you in this film." Spencer nodded, Carlisle smiled and I all but fell into Edward.

"You want me for the part?" I asked, because apparently I needed more clarification, like to maybe hear it from Spencer himself, and he sobered.

"Yes, Isabella, we would want nothing more than for you to be in this film, no one else can bring to this film what you're offering." It was my turn to smile then.

I could only go forward from here. Some people think that a baby is the end of your career, but maybe they're wrong. I mean the world hadn't met Spencer yet, but she hadn't hindered my career.

In the clusterfuck my life has kind of been, I have never been more proud to be who I am. Sometimes everything feels like you're running on borrowed time, but I think this time, I am on my own time.

Shit happens.

You've just got to deal with it, and Edward and I working together, well we're definitely going to have a lot to deal with, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you, I'd love to work you on this project."


	59. Chapter 58

Screeching baby babble came over the baby monitor, effectively waking me up and scaring the fucking shit out of me.

Edward and I had just wrapped shooting yesterday and were taking this time to try and catch up on our sleep, because lets' face it, being on set is Hard. Fucking. Work.

Top all of that hard work off with a breast feeding newborn, who has you expressing too fucking many times a day to keep up with her ever growing appetite and you'd be a very fucking lucky soul indeed if you ever get down time.

"Edward, Spawn." I groaned, punching him in the arm as he rolled over grumbling something.

"Isabella, your daughter." He said a little while later with a little bit more lucidity, and what did I do? I elbowed the fucker in the side.

Yeah, I loved my daughter to death, but momma needs her sleep, and she seriously wasn't stopping and I was starting to feel bad…

"Luca, baby." I said because Edward was already slipping off to sleep again.

A few minutes later, with a flourish of russet fur and the brush off lace, Luca was wheeling, Spencer's bassinet into the room. Don't ask me when we learned he could do that, but I was fucking happy when he did it the first time, scared and shocked, but undoubtedly happy when I realised she was perfectly fine.

Downside though, Luca couldn't physically hand me the baby, no, that I had to do on my own, so with a fucking chip on my shoulder, I sat up and pulled Spencer from her crib and low and behold, she pretty quickly stopped her crying—_lovely._

"How's Momma's little spawn of the devil doing this morning, ha?" I cooed, leaning against the headboard as I snuggled her into my chest. She yawned, her mouth puckering in the perfect oh as her eyes fluttered a little before opening widely, revealing the piercing baby blues behind her lids.

In response to my jab she just looked at me, it was almost as if my daughter was telling me to suck it up, but maybe I was just that tired.

I did a quick survey of the baby and realised she just wanted to be held and she fell asleep quickly, me following pretty soon behind her as I sunk down into the bed, Spencer on my chest and Luca, though I couldn't remember calling him up, curled up at my side with his head rested on my thigh.

_Sleep…_

Shuffling woke me up, I don't know how much longer after that, but I did feel better rested.

My eyes fluttered open, but the blinds had been drawn so the room was dark, with only hints of light poking through.

"_We're lucky your mommy expressed milk aren't we, Princess?" _I heard Edward's whispered coo as he seated himself, I'm guessing in the chaise in the corner.

"_You know you're wiping us out, Spencer." _I smiled listening to him chatting to Chucky. _"Mommy and Daddy just spent the last two months working our butts off for you."_

"_But it will be worth it, we'll make sure you want for nothing and that you'll have the skills to be whatever you want to be. Whether you want to be an actor like Mommy and Daddy, or you want to be a publicist like Aunty Rose, Aunty Allie…or even if you want to be a personal trainer like Uncle Em—of course I'd have to think about getting you a Taser in case one of your clients tries to get fresh with you. You my baby girl have the world at your fingertips." _I smiled at that because it was so very true.

Edward and I are going to do everything in our power for our baby girl.

I rolled over toward Edward and Spencer and sure enough, they were resting in the chaise, sitting up slowly I reached for my phone, snapping a quick photo of the two of them. Edward with his knees bent, Spencer resting on them as she wrapped her little fists around Edward's pinkies—_my new wallpaper_.

"Has she been up long?" I asked Edward as he noticed the phone in my hand.

He smirked, pretending to tidy himself up and then Spencer making me laugh, before he answered. "She's been up for maybe an hour. I changed her and gave her a bottle, we've been bonding since then."

I smiled, walking over to the two of them, I sat at Edward's shoulder and he shuffled over, giving me as much room as possible, so I lay down with the two of them, rolling on my side as I stroked Spencer's cheek.

"Do you think they'll mind if we miss the wrap party?" I asked hoping that we would be able to get out of the after party this evening. I hoped we'd sleep through, but then again, Alice was probably going to be knocking down our front door…soon.

Edward was shaking his head at me…

"Didn't think so." I muttered, kissing Edward's shoulder.

"Don't you want to celebrate the wrap of our first film together?" Edward asked kissing Spencer, who seemed to just be watching the two of us with rapt attention.

No I do not want to celebrate, I would much rather just stay home with Edward, pull out our guitars, call the family and sit around sharing stories and playing with the baby.

"You're thinking about staying home and inviting the family aren't you?" Edward sighed.

"I wanted the guitars too." I groaned standing up and heading toward the bathroom.

I stopped by the drawers grabbing a strapless bra and some spanks—one thing I didn't have to worry about was shaving or waxing, this time at least. I quickly turned on the shower and stepped in.

Edward knew I wasn't really all that frustrated, I was kind of just hoping he'd give in, let us stay home and have our time off, but you know, technically we did have to go, but maybe the baby could suddenly come do—nope, not gong there.

I washed my hair, scrubbed my face and then just decided fuck it and kind of rushed through the rest of my shower only to let lose a wailing scream when I eventually stepped out of the shower.

"Fucking hell, Alice!" I clutched at my chest, making sure my towel stayed up.

"Edward, let me in." Of course he fucking did. "He asked me to tell you he was putting Spencer down." I nodded my head, turning my back to Alice as I slipped on my spanx and my bra.

Turning around Alice was looking me up and down, "You know, I don't really think you still need to wear them, Bella." I frowned at her, turning sideways in the mirror. "Stop obsessing, Bella. I bet you're wearing all of your old clothes now?" I didn't answer, she seemed to be seeing whatever it is she was looking for.

"You look good, I'm glad you don't look like the woman who walked out of here to go to Washington, Isabella, and I pray you'll never look like that again. You are at a point in your life where you shouldn't worry about all the things people say, you look good and I believe you'll turn heads tonight—besides," an annoying twinkle came to her eye, "you'd better, you're wearing an Alice original."

I think my eyebrow was cocked, my jaw was slack and I was just staring at Alice, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're doing me a massive favour." By…? "You asked me to have a dress sorted for you…right?" Yes… "and I know I haven't done this since I started college, but I designed and made you a dress to wear to the wrap party."

No way! I didn't even think Alice would ever go back to fashion. I mean sure, when I was starting out and on more than one occasion when I was dealing with press or interviews and we couldn't get a hold of a stylist she'd just styled me herself, but she'd never dressed me before…and I was shocked and surprised and so proud.

"How long have you been working on this?" I couldn't help but ask and she practically vibrated.

"Long enough. Jasper is my silent partner and he helped me with a lot of it really, but I think it's time I finally did this." I wrapped my arms around her kissing her cheek. She needed this. Sure she did people—P.R that is—and people couldn't help but love her, but she needed to be doing things for herself too.

She needed to be living her dreams too. Emmett and I made ours happen and now she was finally making hers come true.

"But I can't help you if you insist on wearing spanks, because honey, that," she stated snapping the band of my spanks, making me fucking jump a mile high "is doing absolutely nothing for you. Well no more than a pair of granny panti—," I glared at her, but still cut her off.

"Fine, fine." I huffed, storming out of the bathroom and raiding my underwear drawer for a pair of nude underwear. I slid them on before giving Alice a sarcastic smile and I headed downstairs. Tying my robe around me as I did.

"Well you'll be making headlines going to the after party looking like that." I heard my dolt brother calling from the front door as I made my way down the stairs.

"Is everyone here, Em?" I asked being cordial and smiling at Rose.

"Yeah, apparently we're all leaving together and Mama and Papa C thought you'd be more comfortable having Spencer home tonight than at the house." He shrugged and I nodded because though I didn't really want to admit that, but I did kind of did want to have her at home, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"They're cool with it, Bella. You don't mind they're watching Masen here too." I was shaking my head.

"Definitely not, Rose." I stated and then I finally noticed what they were wearing.

Rosalie was wearing a stellar—as in spacey looking dress in a plum kind of purple. It was tight and had a few peek-a-boo sheer panels mixed in, there were so many lines and detailing and it was stunning, and pretty much showed how fucking hot she was.

_Kim K, had nothing on Rosalie Swan's curves I tell you, she also had nothing on Rose's height too._

Rosalie was looking pretty good after having baby, and you couldn't really say it looks like she never even had a kid, because it does. Her hips are wider and her boobs are a little fuller—but that just made her waist look smaller, but she looked happy and healthy, I mean I am pretty sure she was back into a three at a stretch, which wasn't too far off her goal.

"Rosie you look stunning."

She nodded her head, "and you will too when Alice gets through with you. Seriously though Isabella, the weight almost melted off of you. Between the hours they had you working and Spencer, did you ever find the time to sleep, or did your body just start eating away at itself."

I was about to answer when Edward beat me to it. "She found time to sleep just about whenever she could. Between takes, off set when she was supposed to be watching, breaks, lunch."

"Maybe I should have been an actor." Rose laughed, joking about the _glamour_ of our lives. Yeah, no. Eighteen hour shoots are a lot of hard work on the body. On top of that I had a breastfeeding newborn and we've got some serious work cut out for us.

"Hush you, you couldn't take the direction, Rose and you know it." Jasper piped up walking through everyone with a garment bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Darlin'." He said in greeting to me, kissing my cheek. "This is for you," he handed me the garment bag which felt a little heavy for _a_ dress, and I couldn't help but frown. Heavy normally meant long and that for me, meant a scary evening. "Knowing your sister, I'd say you'd better be getting this on." I smiled to everyone as I left the room, only to frown as I stomped up the stairs and back to my room where Alice had never left.

I threw the garment bag on the bed and just stepped further into the room and just stood, arms crossed looking at the heavy as fuck garment bag.

"That shit is heavy." I scowled and I really didn't want to not wear Alice's gown, because I did, but I didn't want to wear something massive.

Alice frowned. "You haven't actually opened that bag yet have you?"

Alice hit me on the back of the head before she dragged me by the collar toward the bed. She literally threw me down next to the bag and then unzipped it, pulling out two dresses, only one of which looked big enough to fit me.

Oh shit!

"Blue ones yours." I just nodded my head and headed toward the bathroom. Now she was pissed at me too.

I looked at the dress in my hands, it had sheer panels and an edgy layering, texture thing to it. The colour was absolutely amazing and stunning, it looked space aged and the style of it was similar to—"Rose, she's wearing something of yours too."

"Yes, and I am glad you picked your lip up. Did you really think I was going to put you in a long dress?" When the answers not the one she wants, don't give her one.

But my sister was a freak and she knew what I was thinking. "Bitch." She huffed before pushing me into the bathroom. "The bust is moulded so don't worry about that bra, change." That was a dismissal.

I shuffled off to the bathroom, heeding Alice's advice and slipped the dress on, throwing my bra in the hamper. The dress was tight, but I could feel the moulded cups doing what they were supposed to be doing and the lines of the elastic seemed to be doing something too—sucking and pulling I'd hoped.

I was a bit nervous to look at myself in the mirror. I mean I know Alice would never, ever put me in something that would be unflattering, but I had to stand there for a second, bopping up and down, looking at myself at every angle in the mirror—could I pull this off…?

"Damn, I'm good." Alice smiled, as she leaned on the jamb of the door dressed in a green dress of the same style as mine—kind of, she already had on her heels. Sky scrapper thick banded silver ones and they looked really nice on her, they looked uncomfortable and had my toes trying to curl in up into themselves looking at them, so I was glad they weren't on me.

"Are you sure I'm ready to be wearing something like this?" I asked, Alice, smoothing my hand over my stomach.

Her hand was on her hip, her eyebrow was raised and her eyes were narrowed. _Oh, shit. _"Have I ever put you in something that made you look horrible? Have I ever lied to you and pulled the bestie-let's-not-hurt-the-superstars-ego-line of 'you look great'?"

I'm sure I would have answered each question with a 'no', but she didn't give me the time, so I stood, feeling like a child getting the reprimand of my life.

"I am your sister, Isabella. You're whole life you've heard the straight up version of everything. You look fine. You're not fat, you've managed to lose a fucking shit load of your baby fat, and that dress was very literally made for your body. Rosalie is going to do your makeup." She left before I could really apologise and this tarty, angry Alice was new to me—and I'd known the woman my whole life.

I was only alone for five minutes before Rose joined me, heading straight for the cupboard housing all of my makeup and even my hair straightener. She spoke little as she applied, well, my face. Primer, layers of concealer, foundation… she spoke the most when she was deciding on whether or not to give me blush and in the end, she was asking herself anyway.

Me, someone who normally enjoys silence, I'm a mom, we take it when we can get it, but this was wrong—weird.

"What's wrong with Alice?

"What's wrong with you?"

Rosalie and I started together as she started sectioning off my hair. I met her eyes in the mirror and we laughed together, before she sobered.

"Sorry, I was wondering what was wrong with, Alice. Guess I was off in my own head. That dress looks amazing on you too. I knew Alice had an eye, Emmett said she used to do alterations or something, but I had no idea she was this good." I would have nodded my head along with her assessment of Alice's skills, but my hair was being flat ironed near my face, so I just smiled instead, feeling swollen with pride for my sister.

"She used to do this in high school, Emmett and I really thought that she'd be the next McQueen or something. People loved her and the things she used to come up with and wear to school, Me, well, I still don't really like or do fashion, but yeah." Rose continued to do my hair.

"Why is she so upset?" Rose asked and I blushed.

She stepped back from me, eyebrow raised—hair straightener too, making me a little worried to be honest, and she just looked at me. "I don't actually know. I was a little pissy when I came up here with the dresses. I mean, to me the bag felt heavy and I was a little upset, I thought she was going to put me in something floor length." Narrow eyed glare, reception.

I didn't stop I kept talking. "Um, I didn't say anything, I was just grumpy. She ripped me a new one, told me to put my dress on and she put on hers. I was looking at myself in the mirror and she lost it on me again." I stopped and then I remembered, "She dragged me into the bathroom and hit me upside the head too." I thought Rose was going to say something else, but instead, she just went back to doing my hair.

"Okay, so I have no idea what's wrong with her, but I think that it would be best if we just get you ready and dressed and made over, no complaints. Deal?" Did I really have a choice, she has a flat iron!

Irrespective of that, I agreed. The last thing I wanted or needed tonight was for Alice to be upset with me. I mean, this whole thing was pretty big and I needed to be able to lean on my family if things got out of hand. I also decided I'd apologise, I was a little rude, and this dress was amazing, I found it just a little bit out there for me, but it was still nice.

It took Rosalie nearly an hour to get everything right and set, and my hair was simply just straight, but she wanted it to be carefully and thoroughly done, so it wouldn't damage my hair or go frizzy, or whatever.

See when I looked at her like she was crazy, because to be honest I didn't really plan on being on the carpet that long, let alone in front of the press—who even though this was simply a wrap party, they'd find their way there, so Rosalie further simplified her explanation—High resolution cameras, the internet and some pretty critical fashion police.

The only part I worried about, was well none of them personally, but the dress was probably one of Alice's children. Rose and I went with real kids, whereas Alice looked to her work, even when we didn't know she was designing again, and gave birth to unique creations—you know what, let's not go there.

The process is different and we each have children—simple as that. This was Alice's child and the exposure this carpet could get for her, was enough for me to worry about how it photographed and how I looked overall.

"We're done." Rosalie smiled before finally grabbing her phone that had been vibrating almost since she walked into the room. Her face was a little pale when she read it and I worried—_Masen, _was the first thing that came to my mind.

"That was Jasper," I sighed audibly, that meant Masen was fine, "Don't relax buttercup. He said Alice is acting off, she's snapping at everyone and if I was told to have you dressed specifically, pretty much I should make sure you're exactly the way I was told to make sure you were." Rose showed the text message first, but reading it, which was in some tripped out text talk, that no one could have possibly understood besides them, she explained it to me.

"Does it say why he text you to rat out his missus, or…?" Rose shook her head. Jasper spends more time with her than anyone else, if he didn't know, it was going to make for an interesting evening. Making me further my want to miss it all together—but I am contractually obliged and all the rest.

"Well, let's bite this bullet, before it kicks our asses." I huffed.

"That doesn't even make sense." Rose noted looking at me.

"I am going crazy in fear okay, give me a break. Besides, my bodies wiped out from expressing, I am allowed to be out of sorts." The look I got, told me I was being stupid, but I just shook it off and slipped on the black peep toe death traps and followed Rose's lead.

When we got downstairs we heard everyone talking in the living room, so we headed there. When we got there, Alice was ripping into Emmett while Edward and Jasper watched on, seriously unsure how to tread here.

Hell even I wasn't sure what to do. How was I supposed to apol—

"Alice, I'm sorry!" I said a little louder than conversational to drown out the almost harping yells coming from her mouth—the girl could scream a banshee out of business, honestly. The yelling ceased, so I figured I had the floor, so I kept going.

"This dress is amazing. I shouldn't have assumed anything. You've never dressed me in something unflattering, I was silly to think that would have changed now. I was just worried, but I should have trusted you and for that I am sorry." Alice turned to me with glassy eyes, and before I could really register anything her arms were wrapped around me.

"Exactly, Bella, you should trust me and I accept your apology." She held me a little longer, much longer than really necessary, and I couldn't help but cast my eyes around looking for someone to help get her off of me, but they all looked a little at odds.

I knew what they were thinking too.

'_Who are you, and what the fuck, have you done to Alice?'_

Eventually though, after one of the longest hugs of my life, Alice let go and skipped her way over to Jasper, sitting herself on his lap, before she kissed his cheek.

_I think we need to have Alice committed, she was acting bi-polar. It was crazy!_

Thank heavens the baby monitor went off, so I quickly walked up the stairs to check on Spencer before we had to leave and the grandparents—who were in this house somewhere, beat me to her.

I pushed open the door to see her limbs flailing as she cried, I figured she must have had a nightmare or something—do babies dream?—I scooped her up out of her crib, grabbing her blanket as well as I rocked her on my way down the stairs, I bumped into Esme and she was very eager to take her from me, but I wanted to settle her down—I also needed her to help settle me down and she was a pretty good reason to do that.

I remember watching something on TV, or I could have read it, and said humans were similar to dogs in the way that they reacted to the energy our bodies give off, we're happy, they're happy and all the rest.

Spencer was quick to settle, just wanting to held and she slipped off to sleep making me smile. It was really hard to believe she almost wasn't. It was hard to believe how our life, the life I am living, the life that we're living now was actually worth hiding and worth living just for me—well us.

I'd never had that before.

Sure, Alice and Emmett weren't too fond of the spotlight, but Emmett's gym was massive. People had been asking him to franchise for years—he hasn't and probably won't, unless it's another branch here in L.A—and his clientele list is coveted half the time. I mean he's been pulled away from the gym to personally train actors and actresses for roles for a while now, I mean he trained Ed—well, Masen.

"_You make sure you're good for Nana and Papa tonight, Chucky." _I whispered to Spencer as I turned around and walked her back up the stairs. _"Daddy and I are freaking out enough as it is leaving you here, we're allowed to worry though, you're our first."—_and not our last, I added mentally, pushing open the door to her bedroom.

I'd only just put her down when someone came through the door , shutting it behind them—Edward. He walked over to the baby monitor and turned it off, making me quirk my brow at him.

"Your sister is nuts." Edward said, pulling me into him. "I mean, I know she's normally like a pixie on crack, but right now, she's—fuck I don't even know. She's happy and then sad and I would blame it on the time of the month, but unfortunately for me, I've been around your sister around that time and aside from consuming her weight in chocolate she's normally more or less the same." That was true, she's strange that way.

"I don't know, Edward, she's been the same with, Rose and I. So how about tonight we just be weary, we'll do this carpet smile, talk about working with the cast and the director and how absolutely amazing everything has been—blah, blah, blah." He nodded his head pulling me closer to him, lowering his lips to mine—and then someone knocked on the door, making us all but lurch to the opposite sides of the room as if we were teenagers caught mid-make out.

"_Sorry,"_ a soft, kind voice whispered—Esme, before poking her head in the room. _"Security arrived, you're supposed to be leaving now." _Of course. Edward and I kissed Spencer on the forehead before running through her normal waking hours and feeding times. Esme nodded, as if we'd not already told her when she arrived, before she walked with us down the stairs. Everyone was ready and waiting, so we shuffled out into three SUV's.

Drivers were hired, so that security could tail us properly. Seth, Leah, Jared and Sam were following in another SUV, that was also being driven by a driver, there was a plan so they'd have eyes on us at all times—I know I should have been more interested, because they'd be making sure fans wouldn't get too grabby, but hey, I had enough fears, I tried not to entertain the ones I'd dealt with before—as a new mom there were enough things I worried about.

When we got to the crawling line of cars waiting to unload, we knew we were there. We waited patiently for our car to get to the entrance and when it did, Angela was there as the driver opened our door ready to help us out.

Edward stepped out first and the echo of screams I heard—even watered down—was explosive.

"Ready, Love?" Edward asked, bending down to help me out, I think I nodded. He smiled either way, helping me to my feet and just as I thought, the sounds of the crowd first hand was crazy.

Maybe it was because I with standing here with, Edward, but this was almost like the first time, like I was stepping out to promote my first film, on my first red carpet.

I'd never felt so blown away in my life—and considering what my life had become lately, that was obviously saying something.

"This is crazy." I gasped in awe, almost stopping my walk.

"Get over it, Bella." Angela said quickly into my ear, giving me all but a push down the carpet. "Just smile, chat and just be you. Hurry up." What the hell was with all of these bi-polar women in my life?!

Every step I took felt better with Edward at my side on my arm. Posing felt better too—even the ones where they asked for individual shots so they could see my dress, just having Edward beside me.

It was the wakeup call, one of many, as I figured out. I could do just about anything as long as I had, Edward with me. He was my new rock. Growing up, I had Allie and Em, but now, moving on with my life and starting a family of my own, I found a new solid ground, one that wouldn't leave me—so long as he didn't have an early death wish.

"_Isabella, who are you wearing?" _was screamed at me from all angles—and that was before the actual press got to me, and when the fans weren't screaming for Edward or myself.

I didn't really answer them, I doubted they'd have even heard me, instead I just smiled and rotated and pretending I was enjoying what I was doing, until Angela told me to get a move on.

The 'E' reporter of the evening, Ben Lions, seemed to have already decided the questions he was going to ask, so when I got there, it was pretty quick. _"So, Isabella, tell me your thoughts on this film, you know, what made you choose it?"_

That question was expected. "I actually read the script to begin with and suggested it to, Edward. I, myself—because it was something that I'd never done before—didn't really want to push the envelope that far. Edward got his part and um, he suggested me to the casting director and then phone calls were made and I did a reading and I was freaking out, because I really wanted the part by the time I did the reading and then, they liked my audition, made me sweat it out for a little while and then yeah, that was it."

"_So you could say you cast the leading roles?"_

I shook my head, "Hardly. I cast Edward and then he cast me." We both laughed.

"_Okay, now at the Oscars, you were sporting a baby bump, and now, you'd never even know you were pregnant, but before I ask about your baby, who are you wearing? Guiliana and Kelly were actually making bets on who you would going to wear." _I smiled at him indulgingly, before looking down at what I was wearing—I knew who made the dress, and thank god it didn't really warrant jewellery, who made the shoes—? "R'n'R"Angela coughed, filling me in—thank the lord for the miracle that is Angela Weber, P.A of the gods.

"Um, this is actually an 'Alice Swan' original," I beamed proudly, doing a little twirl for the camera—upon request, "and the shoes are Rock 'n' Republic."

"_Swan?" _he mused, finally seeming to be thinking for the first time since the interview started—oh yeah, threw you a curve ball. _"Related?"_

"Yeah, she's my older sister. I asked my assistant to make sure I had something to wear and she told me Alice was on it, and then when I was getting ready she walked through my door garment bag in hand."

"_Well, you look amazing, and your body," _he gushed, making me almost question his sexuality, until he tried to 'covertly' eye my goodies and he was flying on the straight and narrow again. _'You do not look like you had a baby—how many weeks ago would it have been now?"_

"Four and a half very long and tiring months, but hey, you get home or even when I had her with Edward and I on set, it's worth the labour and the weight gain and the agitation." Ben smiled, thanked me for my time, exchanged a few more pleasantries, another eyeful and then he was asking Edward questions, while I tried not so subtly to speed the interview along—it didn't work.

But eventually they'd said all that could be said and Edward and I were off again. More interviews. More of the same questions. More questions about the baby we weren't answering and then we were inside chatting amongst our cast members and crew, and other celebrities and the whole time, I just wanted to go home.

Hours later after watching people consume far too much free alcohol and repeating the same conversations, I'd heard enough of and answered enough questions and Edward and I were making our exit—finally.

By the time we got home, Spencer had had her eleven o'clock feeding and we didn't need to worry about her waking up until the morning, seven if she got fussy, but if we were lucky, we'd get to sleep until eight.

No one really stayed to talk, they were all tired too. Alice was still weird, Jasper seemed a little stressed from having to deal with Alice's hang ups and Rosalie looked frisky. I almost offered to keep, Masen the night, but one baby was enough for Edward and I for now—I also did not want to think about what my brother and sister-in-law would do with a baby free home for the night.

So my dress went back into its bag, Edward's shirt went over my head. My makeup ended up down the sink, my hair was just left and my shoes ended up…somewhere and then I was under the covers, with Edward wrapped tightly around me and I felt pretty damn proud about everything.

We did pretty well, and for that, I was pretty fucking grateful.


	60. Chapter 59

_20__th__ of July—(ring any bells?)_

Smack!

I rolled over, batting at whatever had just hit me, only to have it done to me again.

'_Ma!' _A small voice called, as I felt another smack.

My eyes, though they did so begrudgingly opened a crack to see my daughter with her hands on either side of my cheeks looking down at me through her ridiculously—you cannot be real, eyelashes.

"What are you doing up?" I groaned. Apparently I was funny, because my spawn daughter started giggling. _Perfect._

My daughter had been pulling Houdini's tricks since she was nine months old. She couldn't even really stand on her own, let alone walk, but she was climbing out of her crib and with the help of Luca, finding her way into Edward and I's bedroom, only normally she couldn't get up on the bed.

"How'd you get up here?" I asked stupidly and she just continued to look at me, a smile too similar to Edward's to be healthy spread across her face.

"Where's your Daddy?" _So I can kick his ass._

"Luca!" I called, knowing he'd come regardless, and he did, his massive paws thudding heavily on the floor as he ran toward Spencer and I "Find Daddy." I was a little shocked when he didn't just take off, instead he just looked at me, head turned.

_Where the hell was Edward?_

Groaning I got out of bed, slipping on my robe before picking up Spencer. As I was walking out into the hallway I saw something that almost had me second guessing the house I was in…a baby barricade—locked—at the top of the staircase.

Now I know Spencer was becoming more and more active, hell, she was climbing out of her crib, but normally Luca would grab her before anything bad could happen—thank fully.

"I am seriously going to kill your father when I find him, Spencer." I muttered opening the gate and letting Luca through first before I descended the stairs myself.

I placed Spencer down in her play pen, Luca decided to sit and watch her, so I went off again looking for Edward.

Turning toward the kitchen, something amazing triggered the senses in my nose and had I been holding Spencer I may have dropped her. I all but ran the rest of the way to the kitchen and when I got there, I could see the table off in the dining room, laid out with a massive buffet of breakfast foods. Candles stood in the candelabra, burning proudly, while a vase of Casablanca lilies glowed from the candle light.

"_Happy anniversary, Love." _Edward whispered in my ear, his hand wrapping around my waist as he pulled me back into his chest.

"But it's—," I tried to say before I was shushed.

"Shh," my hair was brushed away from my shoulder, as Edward kissed a smouldering trail along the line of my shoulder and neck.

"Two years ago today, well, at seven-thirty tonight, Isabella Marie Swan, stepped through the front door of my parents estate and damn near took my breath away. Nine and a half months later, a Puppy, two Oscar nominations—one win, an engagement and the change of the house deed later, we welcomed our daughter into the world.

"Today is a day we should remember, and celebrate because for us, it made us everything, and though I know we didn't really get to do this properly last year, we're doing it properly now."

I turned in Edward's arms, wrapping my arms as tightly as I could around his waist and I just held him.

I loved the man so much sometimes, I could hardly tell up from down and then he'd pull something like this out of that overly romantic head of his and I'd be stuck reeling and feeling inadequate, and speechless and so fucking head over heels in love, it felt as though my feet never truly touched the ground.

"Edward?" I asked after standing in his arms for God knows how long.

His response was quick, "Yes, Love?"

"Ask your parents to babysit." I stated simply, and he stepped back a little holding me at arms-length as he looked into my eyes. The question was evident, written clear as day in his emerald orbs, so I answered.

"We're going to Nevada."

"Why are we going to N—," I don't know if it was the quirked eyebrow or something written plain as day on my face, but Edward smiled like a man seeing the sun for the first time before he kissed the fuck out of me.

"We're getting married?" I nodded my head.

"And we're calling Seth and Leah to be our witnesses, because God knows we may need security on the strip."

I couldn't really believe I had decided to do this, yet, at the same time, I still couldn't really figure out why he and I weren't already hitched. I'm sure people already assumed as much, hell even I figured it would have happened by now, but we'd been a little busy. Between us we'd made a handful of films this year, and our schedules were pretty hectic, but Spencer was always with one of us on set.

She was probably going to be able to read dialogue any day now, and nail any and every kind of delivery.

In my head everything that happened to Edward and I felt like a dream. A film even. I mean, I went from my small family, Em, Ali and I, the three of us, united and strong. And Now.

Now there were three more people, our partners and beyond that our children and our parents, roles Esme and Carlisle filled with no hesitation what so ever.

Emmett and Rosalie had their kids, Masen, who was still the apple of Rosalie's eye and little Lilly, she was born twelve months to the day of little Masen, and we all knew when she was conceived too and it was probably the funniest thing in the world.

So unbeknownst to the world, Rosie was knocked up at the wrap party, yeah, four months maybe—ish.

Two words—on top of the pill—_Anti-biotics,_ (or maybe that's one?)and we get, Lily Rose Swan—Emmett named her. She was now his favourite flower—well, equal first.

Alice is a mom now too, never thought we'd ever live to see that happen, but we did. Twice too.

Turns out, when the cracked-up pixie gets moody and obsessive and attitudinal and really blunt, she's pregnant. I wish someone had told us when she was styling Rose and I for the wrap party, would have saved a whole lot of energy trying to talk myself out of punching her.

Well, she was ten weeks pregnant than and four and a half months later, eight weeks preemie, she gave birth to their daughter, Dilyn Renee Swan-Cullen and Brandon Jonathan Swan-Cullen, because simply Cullen or Swan was too typical to the rest of us, and she wanted the Swan name in there too.

Everything had changed, and our private lives had never been so out in the open or speculated before.

I'd been seen out with the twins, or Lily, or Mase and all of a sudden I was the mother of my own Jolie-Pitt worthy brood. It was hilarious to see those kinds of headlines floating around, and even more so when Alice would flip her nut. Rosalie would just laugh and tell me I could take them—it was in fun.

Edward and I were more than content with what we had, and if the time came when we could deal with another child, well, we'd try for another. As it was we were being very, very careful. I was on the shot, Edward gloved up and we just tried to enjoy being engaged as much as possible, or our baby girl as much as possible.

No easy feat when we had the queen of chaos for a daughter and a dog who thought he could look after the baby by himself. Our family of four was like a circus.

"Why exactly did you two want security right now if you're flying incognito?" Seth grumbled in his first class seat, bought by yours truly, as he tore into his fifth chocolate bar on this hour long flight—we'd only been in the air fifteen minutes. The guy was like a bitch PMS-ing, granted I am just jealous as fuck the chocolate seems to be going to his head, because it wasn't going anywhere else.

"Not now, for later, just to be prepared." Edward replied, Leah was glaring at her brother, but I could tell she too was a little confused as to why we needed them today.

"Are you going to tell us why you wanted to fly to Nevada then?" we shook our heads in tandem. Until we were walking through chapel doors—even if it was only to meet up with a cheap Elvis impersonator, we were staying Mum.

Leah wasn't too impressed by the answer, but unlike Seth, she didn't push the issue—luckily, because I think if she persisted enough, I'd have caved.

Edward and I were currently flying as incognito as possible, without the need for fake I.D. My wig was short, surfy wavy and a soft strawberry blonde, light red brown kind of colour and my eyes were green—same contacts too.

Edward tried to go for subtle. Brown eyes, mousey hair, I still think he looked like Edward, but I could quite simply pick out the truth he spoke from the lies—even when acting, simply by watching the set of his mouth.

_Was that a little _too _observant?_

Possibly…

Crazy tailwind, and an overzealous stewardess—who nearly got a back hand—later we were touching down and heading the MGM Grand, where we planned on calling the quietest and most intimate chapel before getting hitched and kicking Seth and Leah out—to do whatever the fuck they wanted in _Vegas_, so that we could consummate our marriage.

Lucked seemed to be slated in some other fuckers favour though, because when we arrived at the grand, the man checking us in seemed to have clicked to who we were, and though he wasn't overt in asking for our autographs—something that had I not been so fucking deliriously happy, I may have told his manager—I still felt like if he clicked, the bus boy might click and then we'd never tie the knot.

In the end, we made it to our suite, had time enough to change, blind fold our security, hop in the car provided and book it to the smallest—yet still very quick chapel (they'd managed to get our marriage certificate already)— and, yeah.

The woman who met us and greeted us seemed too bubbly to be real—and I grew up with Alice, the man videotaping it for us—so we could show our family—seemed was too chill to be the husband of the bubbly greeter and the woman marrying us seemed a little too interested in Leah for Leah's comfort, me, I didn't really give a fuck. I. Was. Getting. Married!

Our vows passed me by in a daze, literally, Leah had to nudge me to get me to repeat after the minister and Edward just smiled at me, before he delivered his vows pretty fucking spectacularly.

I did very clearly hear the minister when we were pronounced us as husband and wife, and the whole kiss thing, yeah, heard that too and probably made a spectacle of ourselves, but it would give Em and Ali something to laugh at when they watched the tape.

We were married though, that was the bottom line. I hoped we got home before shit hit the fan, I mean, we donned our wigs and contacts when we left the chapel, but privacy was a privilege—or so it felt like.

"So, Mrs Cullen, what do you think we should do tonight?" Edward asked as we slid into out awaiting car.

I pretended to ponder the thought before leaning over and whispering in his ear, _"I think," _my hand toyed with the collar of his shirt, sliding open one of the buttons, _"that we should enjoy this time that we have without our daughter for the evening, don't you?"_

The question in and amongst itself was rhetorical, Edward knew that, besides, the way he seemed to need to adjust himself spoke plenty volumes to me.

"Um, no need to point out the obvious, but before you two start adding to your fucking brood, can you at least wait for us to get out of the car. Fuck!" Leah announced exasperated, and I felt a little bad, and I know for a fact my face was lit up like a Christmas float as I hid my face in Edward's shirt—he just fucking laughed.

No shock the rest of the ride was silent.

When we did arrive back at the hotel, Leah stormed off dragging Seth behind her and Edward and I just headed up to our room, making sure the 'do not disturb' sign was on the handle before we had our fun.


	61. Chapter 60

_**Alice POV**_

I was toting around my office, dealing with one hell of a migraine and trying my best to get a fucking hopeless 'celebrity's' name out in the world. It would have been one hell of a lot easier if some part of her body were, say, _real_.

She was pretty, it was something that went without saying. Not Rosalie, 'I'll lay my life on the line and my whole fucking life savings to boot, if you can make me look like that Doc', pretty.

More like Lily Cole. Strange looking with the right kind of features that luckily enough made her pretty.

How the fuck did Kris Jenner, get K.K out there? Seriously!

Maybe, priss Miss, should have invested in ass implants instead of the check bones—who knows.

My TV was on in the office, to distract me from the clusterfuck client I was supposed to be making 'big'. It was so much easier when my clientele base was limited to Bella, she was fucking easy as pie to sell and she had an amazing reputation, great camera etiquette and all the rest to boot.

'_Vegas wedding bells?' The E voice over called as the headlines segued into the opening segment for E news._

'_Which stars were supposedly seen tying the knot this past week, we'll have all this news and more coming up in the Daily 10.'_

I was only really half listening to the headlines—nude scandal, hook-ups and breakups, fashion faux pas, that was until I heard _'Did Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen tie the knot, Vegas Style? More news on that coming up.'._

While the TV went to break I was dialling Rosalie and Carlisle's extensions.

"Office now! Cullen—Kill, Bella—now!" I rambled pacing like a raged bull in its pen.

What the fuck were the two of them playing at this time!

"What the fu—oh, Carlisle!" Rosalie started as I am guessing she met Carlisle at the door.

"Normally I wouldn't condone that kind of language inside this firm, but you, Ms. Alice, seem very," he stopped and I realised I was still pacing the floor, but before I even needed to speak.

"_Did Isabella and Edward get married this weekend? The answer is so… _'maybe'_. We've yet to get a hold of the couple, but people suspect they saw the union of Isabella and Edward at a small chapel in _Vegas_. The two were said to have been deliriously happy as they said their vows, even more so as they entered their car and headed back to where they were saying."_

Carlisle and Rosalie looked like walking mirrors. Their mouths hanging open wide, and their eyes seemingly popping out of their heads in shock.

"If Esme hears a—," Carlisle started the first to come to, but before he could even finish, we knew it was too late, his personal cell line was ringing, ''bout this, heads will roll." He decidedly finished, fishing out his cell and answering.

"Hello, Esme, Dear. What has you calling this afternoon?" Smooth, Carlisle, real fucking smooth—at least now I knew where Jasper got it from. I always thought he'd picked up a few things from Edward, but the more time that I spent with this whole family I was beginning to realise it was passed down through all of the men.

I watched as Carlisle went ashen as Esme's voice echoed across the line, now I didn't hear exactly what she was saying, but I could hear Carlisle's answers. "No Honey…Of course…I'm not sure…yes, I am being honest…no I don't know how much credence is in their sources…I don't know if that's why we were asked to watch Spencer…They'll be home soon, I'm sure they'll tell you. Yes Dear… Sorry Dear... Of course, Dear…I love you."

"Fuck, Daddy, has she got you sleeping on the couch tonight?" Rosalie muttered, laying a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Yes," he whispered, "and I didn't even do anything. If this is true, I am putting Edward over my knee and making him sleep on the couch and I'll take his bed." Okay…and Bella will be where?

"Really, Dad. You plan on sleeping with your daughter-in-law too while your pulling off this clusterfuck?" Carlisle seemed to realise what he'd just insinuated and was blushing like crazy as he furiously shook his head.

"Mom, won't put you out like that, you're not as young as you once were, but if she does, I'll kick Edward's ass and I'll let you stay in the guest room." Carlisle pulled Rosalie into a hug and kissed her forehead, and while I knew it was a very sweet moment, we had things to do. Sources to check, asses to put on hot coals so that we could get to the bottom of all of this speculation.

We needed Isabella and Edward, and because they were fucking AWOL and we couldn't get into contact with Seth or Leah, Sam and Jared even to ask for an update on them, we were going to have to do some sleuthing—and if I find out I missed out on my baby sister's wedding, as well as my big brother's wedding, I was going to ring that scrawny neck of hers.

It was official!

They tied the fucking knot. And they did it without me! What the fuck was up with my brother and sister getting fucking hitched in Vegas and oh so lovingly forgetting to, oh, say, invite the rest of the family.

It took me ten minutes to find out if they'd requested a marriage licence and then thirty more minutes to track down the chapel where they got married—MARRIED!

I hope they enjoyed their wedding bliss, because it was coming to an end. They were getting an annulment so I could make them get married again so I could be there! Because we all know they won't be getting married again, and something also tells me they weren't going to go Heidi Klum and Seal and tie the knot every year.

Fuck!

They were dead!

Dead to me!

Dead to the world!

I—Ugh!

"Momma?" Jasper whispered, catching my arm and holding me still—turns out I'd been pacing the floor for a while. When had everyone cleared out?

"Calm down, Momma." Jasper's hand wrapped around my waist, he turned me around, pulling my face into his chest.

"What's the matter, Darlin', why're you so worked up?" his hand was rubbing out knots I didn't even know I had in my lower back, as I rested more heavily on him.

I sighed, "They got married, Jazzy."

He didn't sound shocked as he answered, "Is that so?"

"You say that, yet you don't actually sound shocked." He pulled me up to his level—I rested my hands on his shoulders to help him support my weight—looking my deeply in the eye, he pressed his lips chastely to mine.

"I'd not have been surprised if they ran off and got married when they were in Washington. They're so deeply—madly in love with each other, they made a child and they'd known each other a total of twenty-four hours, if that. Darlin' this was always going to happen, whether or not it was big or small, or in Vegas. You shouldn't be upset you weren't there, Esme is plenty upset enough for the whole family.

"We just need to be happy, besides, two years ago yesterday their world changed, just like ours did. It was the day they met, the day we met and knowing my overly romantic brother, he wanted it to be special for the two of them. I'd have done the same thing, had we not been up last night with Dilyn and her colic."

My attention was piqued. "What do you mean, two years ago yesterday?"

"Oh, you my Dear, I love you terribly, but I'm wounded you don't remember the day you shook my world. The day our niece was conceived—well possibly the day we nearly had a heart attack because you all thought that Isabella and Edward had fallen in a ditch. The day you decided that you and I were going to be forever." I smiled slowly, how could I have forgotten that?

I mean everything had changed so much that day, not just for me, I mean their careers changed, their lives changed, even their relationships. I know that there was a dark period for the both of them after that, and the real details were never really shared with Emmett and I, but a part of me knew it was probably for the better that we were out of the loop.

"Oh, that was a great day, even better night from what I remember." I smiled, Jasper's grip tightened.

"Be kind, Darlin'. I am pretty sure you know this isn't something Edward and Bella would have done lightly, but knowing them, they just wanted to do something that was for them." He made so much sense, so I leaned more thoroughly into him, then the intercom went off.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Cullen says you're needed in her office immediately."

"She's got the twins doesn't she?" Jasper's grip tightened on me as he kissed me quickly before pulling.

"Yes she does and you're the only one Dilyn will settle for." I felt like saying it was because she was a Momma's girl, but there was every chance that once I said that, she'd turn on me and be a Daddy's girl.

Jasper lead me by the hand toward Rosalie's office and I couldn't say I was more proud of my man, than I was then, as I watched most of the womens' eyes' in the room following my man, I'd be lying if I said I didn't smirk—he was mine, mine alone.


	62. Chapter 61

_**Bella POV**_

Edward and I decided not to go to the Cullen office first, we headed straight to the Cullen estate so we could get our baby, though we were a little worried about that, hard not to be when you get a message from your big brother saying,

'_U WR PISSD AT ME WEN I DID IT. NOW I KNW HW IT FLS 2'_

Yeah, I could only guess what that meant.

I really, really hoped that Esme wouldn't be too upset, but, if she were, I don't really think I was in any position to blame her.

Then I got another message from Emmett:

'TRX IS GOIN APESHIT!'

And I realised that maybe I should have been worried about Alice too.

You thought that she was scary before, well, after a woman has twins, well she's felt a whole lot more scary and agro than anyone could have imagined, and she's become one scary ass bitch.

"Mom's going to—,"

"Alice is going—,"

Edward and started together, though it was funny, neither of us, for what I figured were obvious reasons couldn't find it in us to laugh.

"We're dead." We huffed leaning on each other for support.

"Alice." I offered and he responded with, "Esme."

I had no idea how exactly we were supposed to pick up, Spencer. Esme was probably going to be beating down our door within minutes if we didn't pick her up and Alice, well, I didn't even know how long we had.

"Home or the Estate?" I asked unsure now? I personally realised we were going to at some point

"Who bites harder?" Edward asked and I actually had to think about it. Alice was a mutt when she was pissed, we found that out the hard way, but Esme—maybe with the baby in the house she wouldn't completely blow her shit, or she'd go right for the jugular.

_Here's hoping she's all bark._

"The estate."

Never in the past year or so had this ride to the Cullen estate been so hard. Sure, there had been a time or two when we were unsure of the outcome, but knew they'd come around, this time, well, maybe we should have waited.

Damn, those fucking Cullen's and their all too had to resist charms, the man had me at Isabella.

Edward was kind of lucky he was driving because if it had have been me, I'd have probably at some point just pulled over to the side of the road and would have refused to continue—I'm chicken shit like that—but Edward seemed to be driving with a crazy amount of purpose—the way he seemed so incredibly focused on the task at hand.

"Isabella, please for the love of god say something to me before I turn this car around." Edward whined, and I was shocked.

_Guess he was feeling the apprehension too._

"I'm nervous."

"Not quite what I wanted you to say, Baby." Edward sighed.

"Um, everything will be _fine_." And my voice rose in pitch at the end, real convincing.

"I feel so much better now, Isabella, thank you." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"She's your mother, shouldn't you be the one telling me that everything will be fine and that you're the youngest, she coddles you by default, because your also the baby."

Edward rubbed his face with his right hand, his left remaining on the wheel. "I would, I should be, yes. But, I'm worried too." And that just made me like a big ray of fucking sunshine.

My hands went to my face as I rubbed my palms over my eyes, "If I knew that you were this unsure, I'd have said we go to the Cullen office first and give them our statements."

"I'm sorry, Isabella, you know I always swore to be truthful—,"

I cut him off, "Trust me to marry a guy who's faithful to his vows."

I watched a smirk grace the side of Edward's face, "I had no idea that was a bad thing." And I couldn't really help but smile, "you know because most women want their men to be forever faithful, they also want for things, gifts even, but I managed to land the only woman in the world, who is independent and self-reliant to a fault."

"I guess we both have it so hard." We seemed to have appropriately distracted ourselves enough to have arrived, and then it was kind of like we realised the worst she could really be was disappointed—well, I was beginning to hope as much.

She seemed to be over Rose and Emmett's cock up of a wedding blunder and she'd had suspicions, as it turns out, for eight years—what am I kidding, eight years is a really long time to consider things like say your future son-in-law.

My breathe caught mid-inhale when I saw Esme stood, hand on her hip, and a glare that could melt Antarctica.

_Fuck me running, 'cause my in-law's going to kill me._

"Is it true?" was the first thing she said, just as Edward put the car in park—we weren't even out of the car, hell my seat belt wasn't even off.

Here's the thing though, I wasn't really sure what it was she was asking. I had my suspicions, how could I not, but what, was I supposed to just come right out and say, yes, in the hopes she was asking the question I thought she was?

"You look like you're trying to calculate the square root of twenty-five." She quipped and I seriously face palmed. Now I knew where Rosalie got it from.

"Five, take a little." I answered, trying not to acknowledge the surprise in her face. I may act now, but I too worked my fucking ass off to keep my brother and sister proud of me while I was a school.

"Don't look so surprised, Mom." Edward laughed—surprise clearly not being something seen often on his mother's face.

"I'm not surprised, not in the least," her voice was softening—please let the anger be fading, "but you've not answered my question. Now, is it true that you two got married yesterday evening in Vegas."

Well Damn.

"Yes, mom, we did. It was our anniversary, and now we're married." Well why couldn't I just come right out and say it like that?

Oh yeah, that's right, I'm chicken shit.

"We have a video!" I announced, hoping that it would in some way make Esme less upset.

"Well that is lovely, Dear. Like Rosalie and Emmett, did you two have Elvis officiate too?"

"No, we weren't married on the strip like Rose and Em, we went to a small private chapel." Edward answered.

"We were stone cold sober too." Oops. I though as I watched Esme's eyes get a little wild.

"You two got married in Vegas without your family and you were sober while you completely ripped my heart out too, well don't I feel fan-fucking-tastic." She swore, and oh shit, Esme Cullen is not a woman known to use expletives, that was something left for her children and Em and I, Alice on the increasingly more frequent occasion—especially after children, go figure.

"You saw the reaction your father and I had to your sister making this same mistake, Edward, but you thought that maybe because she did it and got away with it that everything would be fine. Sorry to burst your bubble.I am still not sure if I should ring your neck for getting married without us there, or for asking me to watch your daughter while you did so. You know, I half expected something like this to happen to your sister, even your brother—most especially with a partner like Alice, but you, God, Edward you were always different. You were always one for wooing and romance, what kind of romance would be involved in a wedding in Vegas, without your family. I feel so sorry for you Isabella, having to endure such a thoughtless gesture—," and, Momma C say what?

God, all that and she wasn't even upset with me, she was down-right pissed off with Edward and because she thought our wedding was callous and simply something that I just let happen. Wow, I did not see that coming, not in the least.

"Esme, if I can just ask this real quickly, you're not upset that Edward and I got married?" Esme shook her head.

"God, no. I figured you two would have gotten married when you were in Washington. Actually there were a few scenarios Carlisle and I considered—we didn't tell your siblings obviously, but we figured you two would have gotten married, gotten pregnant—that did come true, or killed each other because you were so alike, yet so different and well, here we are."

"Jesus, mom, what did the two of you do make a wager?" Edward asked and by the way Esme was rubbing her neck and not meeting her son's gaze, the answer seemed pretty obvious.

"How much and which outcome?" Edward groaned.

"Married and—actually you probably don't want to know the exact details." Ew, Momma Cullen, say what now?

Yeah, actually do not want to know the kind of dirty deals she and Carlisle came up with, they were like my parents and—ew, so not even going there…and neither was Edward.

"Back to the topic, now you're upset because you thought Edward and I's wedding should have been—?" I asked, segueing back to the topic that had me fretting originally.

"Of course, I mean with everything that you and Edward have been through together, how could I not want for you to have had something remarkably special?" I stepped closer to Esme, grabbing her hands in mine as I looked up into her eyes.

"Esme, our wedding was everything. Edward wanted for the day we met to be a day we could never forget, I mean it was a day that changed our lives. So, we got married two years from the day we met, our anniversary and it couldn't have been more special." Esme teared up a little and in a move I didn't expect, her arms were wrapped tightly around my body as she squeezed with all her might.

_Definitely not what I was expecting!_

"That really was special, Edward, I am so proud of you. I would have loved to have been there, but all that matters is that it was right for you and your bride." Esme smiled at me, stepping back before she took Edward in her arms and squeezed the living shit out of him.

"Come, come, your daughters been looking for her Momma and Daddy all morning." Esme said finally stepping to the side and all but pushing up through the front door, Spencer was in a little bouncer and looking at her face she looked bored as hell, but when she saw Edward and I she came to life.

Jumping up and down, screaming and holding her hands out to whoever was closer—Edward and he was quick to pick her up.

She settled into Edward, kissed his lips—because she thought that was how you said hello to people—and then just settled into Edward, toying with the collar of his shirt as her eyes started drooping shut.

It _was _a little after lunch and she was due for her nap.

As she drifted off against Edward, he decided against putting her down as he spent what time he could with is daughter—he wanted to clock in as much time as he could now before she was walking and talking, and dating, and interested in boys and everything else that obviously entailed.

"So when can we see this—,"

'_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, who cares Baby, I think I wanna Marry you…' _a boisterous off key rendition of a usually singable song came from the back of my brother's throat, and when I thought I should have been a little off put, I laughed, because it was fucking funny.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Em?" I managed through my laughter, and I thanked whichever deity was listening that Spencer was still napping on Edward, who at one point I'm sure was drifting off himself.

"Yes, he would." Rose grumbled, carrying Lily in her arms as Masen walked beside her, his hand holding onto the strap of the baby bag, which seemed a little awkward for him as he kind of tiptoed/jumped/skipped to keep pace with his mother and her long strides.

"What's the matter, EmJ?" Edward asked of his nephew, the smile that took over Masen's little face was downright adorable—fuck, that kid was going to break hearts.

Masen all but ripped his hand from the baby bag and was in a dead sprint toward Edward, see Masen didn't crawl, he kind of skipped it all together, took a few steps and he'd been off. The kid is lethal, with a build and gait I'd liken to an American Staffordshire, but he was a softly at heart—luckily enough.

Edward shuffled Spencer is his arms and moved over to the sofa, Masen hot on his heels as he climbed up next to his all-time favourite man in the world—ha ha, Sorry Emmett—"'Pence sleep'n?" he asked in his little babble. He was so much like Emmett, I found it scary sometimes.

"Yeah, buddy, your little cousin is sleeping."

"Sleep long?" he asked, his eyes burning brightly into the sleeping face of my daughter, and Masen's little buddy.

The kid gets over his own sister fast enough, but he'd drop anything—very literally—for his cousin, she need only _try _and ask.

"She'll be awake soon and after Aunty Bella feeds her you can play with her all you want." And he would do just that, turns out.

Huh, to think I was going to have m assed handed to me not an hour ago.


	63. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE:**  
_

_Thirteen years later—_

'_and the Oscar goes to…Spencer Cullen.' _One of the hosts announced and I couldn't even tell you which one, and considering one was female, probably not the best thing ever.

Sorry, but my baby girl, my fourteen year old baby girl, just won her first Oscar!

Fourteen!

I never thought that was going to happen, ever. I mean, a part of me, Edward too, kind of hoped she'd possibly want to follow in our footsteps, but then we also knew there was going to a hardship for her, because Edward and I both did win Oscars throughout our career—a few actually.

We do still act though, we couldn't really give up.

I know at some point we'll have to give up, maybe we'll go behind the camera. Jasper has!

Alice designs now too, finally, she's no longer my publicist and as sad as it was for her not to represent me, I have Rose and Carlisle, and they're happy enough about it.

I didn't even get a chance to kiss my daughter she was up and out of her seat that fast, standing on stage. She was so much like Edward sometimes.

"_You have no idea how honoured I am to accept this award, really, it's unfathomable. Mom and Dad, they've taught me so much, and I know that most of what I am thankful for is having them as my parents._

"_They've taught me so much about the trade and life, I don't think I'd have even been able to consider this honour without them. But, I also want to thank the rest of the cast, the directors, producers. You all allowed me to step out of my parents long cast shadows._

"_I love you Mom and Dad." _I was crying, like a fool too. Her performance was out of this world, I think she put me to shame, I actually knew I had no chance being nominated in the same category as her.

She had nothing to worry about in regards to stepping out of our shadows, she cast a long enough one all by herself.

"I have never been more proud in my life." I whispered into Edward's collar, "she gives better speeches than I do." Edward laughed quietly, "and I've been doing it longer." This got him laughing louder.

Edward was just quieting down when an usher was calling for us, we stood quickly taking our cues, heading backstage, I had no idea why we were needed, but none the less, we did as we were told.

We just followed along blindly watching what everyone was doing, people were running around, stars were being filed for presenting, we thought that maybe we were supposed to be in the circle with Spencer, but we didn't stop for her, well not in the Golden circle at least, they stopped us by a stage entrance and I was floored.

Recently in my life WTF moments had been coming up more and more frequently.

I had a multi-talented teenage daughter, and inability to conceive again—but we didn't let that get us down, and a fourteen year old hybrid—yeah, that's uncommon, don't tell Luca, and then there was the rest of my reality show worthy family. 'What the fuck' was practically penned and coined in favour of my family. We should have patented that shit!

This though, this was seriously taking the cake.

"What the fuck's going on?" I whispered in Edward's ear as he held on to me as we climbed the stairs that lead onto the stage.

We were mic'd and I felt a little sorry for the guy doing it, because honestly, I was more than a little standoffish.

'On stage, now.' A stage director, well, directed, so we kind of walked out in a daze, what the fuck were we doing?

'_I know we're not the first family to have a career in the this industry, and by no means do we expect to be the last, but foreign film press, and the executives have devoted a category to my parents regardless. It's a new category, one they should feel very proud of, because I am proud of them._

'_Tonight, Edward and Isabella Cullen are being honoured with an award that may very well beat out any award they've been previously honoured for, this award is all about them and the dynamic duo they have continually played out in years past and probably many to come._

'_As I am sure you all know, they've been around for two decades, and their careers by no means have slowed down, I couldn't even stop them. So for the first time in history, let us welcome Edward Cullen—Dad and Isabella Cullen—Mom, to the stage for the Dynamic Career of an Actor and Actress, they do eventually plan on simplifying the name.'_

Our daughter was calling us up on stage.

Our daughter was presenting at the Oscars!

Wholly shit!

I tried to act composed and well, proper as I made my way across the stage to hug/kill/kiss the ever loving shit out of my daughter.

Hell I hadn't even noticed the standing ovation we were receiving from the whole theatre. The sound of the applause was almost deafening.

'_Well, seeing as my wife is a little over come, I might start this off.' _I heard Edward start and I was just nodding my head on Spencer's shoulder because really, I was a little overwhelmed.

'_My whole life and my whole career I never thought I would accomplish the things that I have been lucky enough to have accomplished. My whole life, I've been told I could accomplish anything, and right now, standing up here with my family I think I understand that now._

'_I'm not quite sure who I should be thanking, Foreign film press, the people I've worked with, the people that have inspired me. My wife, my daughter. My parents. My siblings. You have all made me the person and the actor that I am today and I hope that you continue watching my films as I continue to making them, so just—thank you.' _I kissed Edward on the cheek, truly inspired and finally feeling well, underwhelmed enough to speak for myself.

'_I'm not sure how many of you know this,' _I started, threading my arms through the crook of Edward's elbow as Spencer wrapped her arms around my waist, her head rested on my shoulder. _'but my life wasn't easy, I was brought up by my brother and sister, just like Edward's parents had always told him, they'd always told me that I could do anything, be anything and I never really found it in me to believe them—I placated them and work my ass off, but even then, I couldn't comprehend the truth of their wisdom._

'_But right now, I feel utterly blessed. I know that a lot of the time, it felt like I was on borrowed time, that at some point or another someone was going to pull the rug out from under me and tell me that everything I've accomplished was a lie. But everyday my husband, my daughter, my family have kind of made me realise that the people I work with, the people who have inspired me, aren't taking anything away from me, they're giving me something._

'_Everyone I have worked with over the years, you've all given me something. I mean, be it a new skill because you've trained me, a new understanding and appreciation for something, or just that little bit of yourself you leave in your work._

'_Edward and I, we've been making films together, on screen and behind the camera for about—well, fourteen years, and every time I learn something new from him, every time I think I grow more fond of him._

'_I've no idea why you have given this honour to us, really I don't, I thank you from the very bottom of my heart, and for you to choose our daughter to give it to us, well, that is something that is truly humbling. So foreign film press, Charlie and Renee, I know you're watching us, looking out for us, Esme and Carlisle, you're the parents I never had, Rose and Em and Allie and Jazz, just thank you. For your support, your trust, your time, thank you.'_

I was crying by the time I was finished, and I was a little curious as to how or if they even understood what it is I was saying, but the applause was loud and the cheers were booming, and it was Spencer that led Edward and off the stage.

"You know baby," I started saying to Spencer as she was trying to lead us to the Golden Circle, "I could kill you for keeping this from us."

She met my eyes with a roll of her own and a side smirk that I couldn't help but smile myself at. She was too much like Edward, and even though she'd be our one and only birth child, my love for her grew stronger.

Edward and I went through a pretty painful miscarriage when I was six months pregnant, with what would have been our son, my body tried to reject the pregnancy, I was touch and go, and when the time came for one of to be saved, Edward didn't even blink when it came to making the decision.

He chose me.

In the same position I think I would have asked for him to have saved our son, but I was unconscious and bleeding out.

My uterus was removed and I'll forever wonder what he would have been like, our son, but we had Spencer.

She was fourteen years old and was my height, five' five" and would probably be closer to Rosalie's five' ten", by the time she was eighteen, but I knew she was mine. It was in her eyes, in her hair and in the lack of ample cleavage she had.

I could have been pissed at her for setting us up the way she had, but I couldn't. I understood why it is she did what she did, but damn, it was seriously overwhelming, and then I realised, Edward was holding both of our trophies.

I stopped and turned around taking my trophy from him before I planted a quick chaste peek on his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered staring deeply into his eyes.

I could see the 'why' I his eyes.

"For not giving up on me. For loving me. For being there through _everything_. We wouldn't have gotten something like this if you hadn't been so damn consuming that first night we met, so for that, thank you." I heard Spencer gushing, as Edward just smiled down at me.

"For you, I would deal with that again and again. I love you Isabella, you're my world. Whether it's our own little world, or this Hollywood world, I love you, for as long as you'll have me."

"That's great, lovely, absolutely beautiful, but people are seriously waiting for you Mom and Dad." I laughed at the impatience of Spencer, she was sometimes so much like Alice.

I mean running at a million miles an hour, knowing anything and everything, because she could just _feel_ as if it was going to happen.

"Come on, you're on borrowed time now." She hedged again, stepping behind Edward and I as she pushed us forward toward the waiting press circle.

Yeah, we were once again on borrowed time, but at some point, when we decided to finally leave this world and everything this career entailed, we'd just live again.

We'd stop worrying about the people trying to pry into our lives or the next major budget, motion picture.

I wasn't sure how long we did have left in this scene, this life even, but you know what, I don't think I cared.

Maybe one day I would start funding films or something, I would be writing my own scripts, casting my own cast.

But whatever else I did in this world, Hollywood's or even just the real world, I would do it for me. I would do it for my family.

I think I knew the film I would write too, I also knew who I would have direct to.

Life is hard, reel hard sometimes, but we just have to learn to accept the things that are thrown our way, we deal with them and we solider on, and we lean on our families, because sometimes that all we can do.

* * *

OKAY, SO THAT'S THE END OF THAT...AGAIN. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I LOVE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.  
_Nic._


End file.
